Corpse Party Reform: The War Of Musume
by Xpyro125
Summary: Many years in the alternate canon of Corpse Party: Reform, in the year 2065 the land was ruled by seven clans who were at peace. However, one day the Kyoto XE Massacre occurred, with Naomi's wife killed by the terrorist group: Blood Flares, she became insane, hell bent on revenge, breaking the code of peace. Some chose to follow her. Some reluctantly chose to fight for peace.
1. The War Of Musume

**Author's Note:**

Yaaaaaayy! For all of you who have read Corpse Party: Reform you know who I am!

Who am I, you ask? The most random guy you've ever known! XPYRO!  
Anyways, go check out Corpse Party: Reform, because if you don't know the shipments, the details and everything you will probably not understand this story.  
It takes place in the future: 2065. This... Is...

The War Of Musume.

_**This is probably unlike any Corpse Party story you know. I know, I find it crazy too!**_

Anyways, the general basis of this was created by my co-writer (and co-writer-ish for CP:R) Axel The Moon, and I expanded upon it, and modified it. You'll see.

I am doing review replies like in Corpse Party: Reform, so please review. Say anything! Just say what you think!

Also, I'm keeping the prologue on every chapter. It helps as a guide and if you're like me where you skip to the latest chapter when you find it, THEN read in order, it helps... Though I think I'm the only one who's done that. XD

* * *

~Prologue~

There are seven major clans which hold their own territory. They were all at peace.

There was the Byakudan Clan, led by Yuuya Kizami. A bold and rash leader who makes the right decisions with the guidance of his closest generals.  
Kurosaki Kensuke, Mitsuki Yamamoto, Tohko Kirisaki, and Kai Shimada.

The Musashigawa Clan, led by Nana Ogasawara, Nari Amatoya, and Chihaya Yamase in a republic-sort of government. (Like how it was in Ancient Rome.)  
Their heirs are Hachi Ogasawara and Xen Namikage.

The Paulownia Clan, led by Misuto Kiriya. His advisors are Kuon Niwa, Aiko Niwa, and Magali Mizuki. They work with the dark arts and dark magic, secretly trying to awaken the viruses to begin the Revelation.

The Tenjin Empire led by Emperor Kishinuma Yoshiki and Empress Shinozaki Ayumi. It was the most powerful of the clans until the Kyoto XE Massacre, which was their financial capital, which left them a bit vulnerable.

The Kisaragi Clan, led by Zenka Namikage with his closest generals: Denka Amatoya, Yui Shishido, Tsukasa Mikuni, Ketsuo Nekumari, Masaru Kadarai, Okuni Shinchito, Shuu Shinohara, Nima Shinohara, and Kuro Amatoya.

The Saint Cruz Clan, led by Azusa Takai, Ran Kobayashi, and Senjin Sarutobi. They are helped by advisors; Senjun Sarutobi, Natsura Sarutobi, Tenjin Hashirama, and Fuyu Hirata.

The Musume Clan, led by Naomi Nakashima. She is assisted by her generals; Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, Satsuki Mizuhara, and Yuu Shinohara.

However, in 2065 a terrorist faction the Blood Flares (Which was established in 2033 to bring down the Crimson Dragons and any of their allies.) destroyed Kyoto XE, historically called the Kyoto XE Massacre since it left few survivors. Due to losing the love of her life, Nakashima formed the Musume Clan and broke the International Peace Federation's rule where she destroyed the Blood Flares' main base. And due to losing Seiko, Nakashima became enraged and corrupt, and attacked the other clans.

* * *

"..."

"Wake up!" The advisor said.

"..."

"Hey dumbass, wake up! C'mon!" The advisor said, quickly losing his patience. "Damn it, you are turning this into a cliché scene, now wake the hell up!"

"... Huh...?" Zenka muttered.

"Hey! You got a meeting in a half an hour, move it or you're gonna be really damn late!" The advisor said.

"I'd like it if you'd curse a biiit less Ketsuo." Zenka said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm single, what can I do?" Ketsuo asked.

"The bar scene." Zenka replied.

"You'd think that would work... But nope." Ketsuo said.

"You've got a problem bro." Zenka said.

"Yeah. I do. Anyways, you need to get ready." Ketsuo said. "Right frickin' now." He exited the room and Zenka quickly got into his combat gear.

"I fixed you breakfast." Okuni said.

"What's this?" Zenka asked.

"Instant noodles!" She replied.

"What?"

"Different franchise. Just shut up and eat it." Okuni replied.

Zenka started eating the Instant Noodles and looked at her.

"Which franchise is it from?" Zenka asked.

"MGS, mainly Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater." Okuni replied.

"Are we seriously allowed to just do this?" Zenka asked.

"... Yeah. Fanmade thread." Okuni said.

"This is serious." Zenka muttered.

"Oh fuck." She mumbled. "Just eat your damn instant noodles... Boiling this water is harder than you think."

"You're using a Keurig brewer." Zenka said.

"... Just eat." Okuni said and left.

* * *

In 2046 there was a major technological breakthrough where Boris Travez made the world's first Hovercar.  
It was majorly expanded upon and improved, however the most significant improvement and entry in general was John Macbeth's impulse engine which allowed it to go much faster, up to 450 MPH or 724 KPH in anywhere other than New America.  
Other technological breakthroughs in the aviation-transportational were the Terran Assault Carrier made by Karen McCoy in 2029, the Terran Assault Carrier MK VI made by Anne Marie Michelson which is currently used (Year 2065 AD), the Inter-Ark Aviation-Combat Fighter or the IACF made by Tao Kensei in 2031, which was commonly used by every clan, country, and nation state for its versatility, power, and affordability, however leader of these said armies use more powerful, expensive, destructive, and more modified ones.

Every clan had two Terran Assault Carriers. The typical Assault Carrier used in battles, and transportation ones, used to get to meetings which was developed by Halley Jenette-Fersene.

Zenka and his advisors were going to meet with Tenjin Empire and St. Cruz Clan at the Holo-Matrix Communication Hall set up by the International Peace Federation. The Holo-Matrix Communication Hall was set up so that people could have formal negotiations and diplomacies without having to meet face to face. They made these Halls so that leaders would not be assassinated during meetings, as happened to Terrence Nathan, the German Ambassador of the IPF.

"Just remember not to say too much to them about any plans. Don't have too much dependence on them or the plans either." Masaru said.

"How come?" Zenka asked.

"If they may have a deal with the Musume Clan, our plan could be sabotaged." Okuni replied, holding Masaru's hand.

"Thank you for the notice." Zenka said.

They all walked off the carrier and to the Holo-Matrix Communicator. Zenka and the advisors put on the spectacle-goggles, and they were in a hall where they were there, just as holograms, and luckily just in time, Ayumi, Yoshiki, and the St. Cruz Clan warped right in.

"Ayumi, how have you been doing financially since we have last spoke?" Zenka asked.

"We have been doing quite better actually, we have the clan bank just about rebuilt." Ayumi replied.

"I had some spies go into their meeting." Senjin said. He was the St. Cruz Clan's negotiator when Azusa and Ran were at war.

"What happened?" Yoshiki asked.

"Out of the five I sent, one came back. He said that they found out due to them not having the slashes on their arms." Senjin replied.

"Damn it to hell!" Yoshiki muttered, angry.

"However, we have some valuable information." Senjin said, and Ayumi looked up. "They are recruiting new, elite soldiers internationally, mainly from France, Sweden, Switzerland, and Soviez Russior."

"Switzerland? It's completely neutral!" Zenka said.

"Not all soldiers have to be with the government." Kuro, Zenka's son, interjected.

"Soviez Russior I'd expect." Yoshiki said. Soviez Russior was the western half of the Russian Union. The eastern half was Matushka Russianea, which was neutral ever since the halves were decided and formed. "Maybe even France if they were in a really bad mood. But Switzerland? These are rich guys with hot tubs and stuff! Why would they give their lives to war?!"

"They wish to be even richer, have more power one can assume?" Kuro said.

"... Maybe." Senjun said, finally piping up. "However there's more."

"They're taking it to the IPF." Senjin said.

Everyone looked nervous, because without the International Peace Federation everyone could have war whenever they wanted, with no rules, and there would never be world peace for a long time, if it wasn't never again.

"Even if they got to the leader, you forget who that is." Kuro said, and everyone turned to him. "Franz is a brave man who has endured much, much more than everyone in this room could. He knows every fighting style with the blade. He has over a century of experience."

"He is reckless though." Yoshiki said. He always had a bit of room for doubt about Franz.

"Just who is this Franz?" Nima asked.

Ketsuo looked towards her.

"He's the leader of the IPF and the Crimson Dragons as a whole, picked by the original leader, Blade as he died.  
Franz is a nomad from the Sakrile Tribe of the Cekarin Plains of the Vortex Universe." Ketsuo said.

"A nomad? That explains the dark green hair." Senjun said.

"Yep. He's learned every fighting style with every blade you can think of, though he primarily uses a sword. Mainly a katana though, for it's raw cutting power and elegancy." Ketsuo said.

"Seriously?" Ayumi asked.

"His words." Ketsuo said and shrugged. "He used to be a knight for the King Zion of Vortex, and the only survivor of that massacre. He's said he can't use a bow- one of the two weapons used by the nomads- the other being swords. Franz has seen many friends die, whether it be illness, or of battle itself. Course, he always goes out of his way to avoid casualties. Even if it'll cost him his life."

"He'd die for his friends? Sounds pretty loyal then." Ayumi said.

"He'd die for an enemy depending on who it is. Though the 'who it is' has to be a friend. Well, basically a traitor. That's only an assumption though." Ketsuo said.

"Don't pull assumptions from your ass man. Just don't." Masaru said.

"Fuck you, it's probably true." Ketsuo said.

"Focus!" Zenka said. "What are we going to do about the Musume Clan?"

"They have a base at Airetashi. I say we should go for it, since it is one of their main portside bases." Yoshiki said. Airetashi is where Hirotashi used to be, on the northern end of Japan.

"Are you sure? They have a general there." Ayumi said.

"Who?" Senjin asked.

"General Shinohara Yuu." Ayumi said.

"He was a part of the Crimson Dragons!" Masaru said.

"I overheard Franz saying he can serve the Musume Clan and that he'd understand, as long as he didn't kill any members of the Crimson Dragons." Ketsuo said.

"Really?" Zenka said.

"That's insane!" Yoshiki said.

"Franz is understanding, maybe even to a fault." Ketsuo said.

"I guess so." Kuro said.

"Well, we strike the base at Airetashi?" Zenka asked.

"We'll each send troops. Kuro will lead the charge?" Senjin said.

"No-"

"I am ready father, trust me." Kuro said, looking towards Zenka.

"... I understand. Shuu will go with you." Zenka said. "You better come back alive. And leave Yuu alive."

"Why?" Senjun asked.

"We shouldn't kill any of them. Some were my friends, and the ones that are part of it are just really hurt about..." Zenka didn't finish his sentence, and rather, Ketsuo finished for him a few long seconds later.

"Seiko..." Ketsuo said.

Zenka knew that Ketsuo liked her a lot and despite it, he supported Seiko and Naomi's love.

"It's like losing my ex a second time..." Ketsuo thought. "Damn... Brother... Had to kill her."

"Let's just get this done and over with." Zenka said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Senjin said.

* * *

Another invention was the Terran Assault Gunship (TAG) made by Tim Elkin Walker, modeled after the attack gunship from Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, the gunship can hold a up to 10 people, excluding the pilot and a passenger, and many are used to escort armies to a battlefield, but can also hold tanks, motorcycles, horses, and other means of small battle transportation. It also has a weapon compartment for swords, spears, or Tiro-Kama (TK II) Plasma Rifles. It was made in 2042, and was very effective since Walker upgraded it to have impulse engines that waste little-to-no more power than the old one. The impulse engine model was made not even a year later.

"Commander Kuro!" An officer said. "Orders?"

"We're not even on the ground, Officer Harrington. Just look to see if there are any enemies." Kuro said.

"Yes sir!" Officer Harrington said.

The TAG slowly approached the ground and Kuro looked around.

"My father is there..." Shuu said. "Why would Sensei send me?"

"... I don't know, but we're not going to kill Yuu." Kuro said. "My father ordered we leave him alive."

"Good." Shuu said.

Kuro went on his codec.

"All military personnel! General Yuu is to be left alive! If he is killed you will be subjected to endless torture until you die of illness, old age, or death from the torture. Understood?" Kuro said.

"Yes sir!" All of the soldiers said in unison.

"Good. They all understand." Kuro said.

"... Good." Shuu said.

* * *

"General!" A soldier said.

"Yes?" Yuu replied.

"I see a gunship, it is not ours. Should we fire?" The soldier asked.

"... No. Not unless they fire upon us first." Yuu responded.

"B-But Nakashima's orders!" The soldier said.

"Then why did you ask?" Yuu asked, trumping the soldier. "Just rally all of the troops, get them ready to defend the fort."

* * *

Plasma energy is not usually used, unless you want to blow up the place, or burn multiple foes with the exploding ammo. The TK II Plasma Rifles are often used alongside bullet guns because they reload fast, have lots of ammo per mag, and have a relatively good splash effect. However bullet guns are preferred as they are more lethal, and cause the foe to bleed, making them possibly bleed out. However the Tiro-Kama Razor Gun, or the TK III, fires small, spinning, razors which go deep into the skin and are even more lethal than bullets, however take up more space, thus having less in the mag. The magazines are usually bigger because of it- to fit more in- and therefore have a much slower reloading time. Plasma Rifles are good to take out a crowd, leave foes alive, leave scars that they'll remember, and of course fuck up their day. It is still very deadly, but are weaker than the bullet and razor guns. Not much weaker, but enough not to kill in one shot. It'll really make your enemy's doctors work. However, some foes have energy shields, which either absorb or reflect the energy. Absorbing it will make the enemy much more resistant to it, and reflecting it will shoot it back, but much stronger. There are even more enemies with bullet shields, however they do neither of those, and are vastly cheaper than the energy shields. However, if you're using the wrong shield, you're gonna have a bad time.

A very, very bad time.

Kuro and Shuu exited the gunships to look at the Musume soldiers.

"Bullet shields... Good." Kuro said. "Shuu, just stay by me."

The two walked to face the enemy army, far away from them, but still where they can see, hear, and react to any shot fired.

"General Shinohara! You are working with a clan that has broken the law of the International Peace Federation! They have instigated war where is none, and have therefore put innocent lives in danger! Please surrender and we will let you walk away innocent men!" Kuro said.

"..." Yuu said nothing.

"General Shinohara! This is your last warning! Surrender now or we will be forced to kill your men and fire upon you!" Kuro said.

"..."

"Must I fight my own father?" Shuu asked.

"Orders are orders. You will only fight his men." Kuro said and took out a black bladed katana the was red and goldenrod yellow on the hilt, ring, and gold on the bottom.

"..." Shuu was silent.

"Men. Do not fire upon my son. If you do, I will personally put a bullet in your head." Yuu said.

"But-"

"No buts! That is an order!" Yuu said.

Shuu took out a curved orc blade and kept it low.

Yuu took out his laser sword and kept it low as well.

"Men!" Kuro said. His army marched to him. "One more time! Surrender now General! Or live with the burden of being responsible for your troops' deaths!"

"... You will not taunt me." Yuu said and walked onto the battlefield. "This is not where my heart is. I am only here for my master. So go ahead. Try and kill me if you will. But I will not die without a fight."

"Don't fire on the general." Kuro said. "Destroy his army!" They all fired at each other as Kuro gave the command and Kuro held up a bullet shield. Shuu also held one up as their troops were shot and bleeding all over the ground, while Yuu's troops all were thrown from the explosions.

Yuu held up his gun arm and fired at the troops his army were losing against.

Kuro threw the shield and looked around as the explosions and bullets dissipated. Only a few troops on Yuu's side remained.

"..." None of them spoke.

Kuro quickly cut down the troops in front of him, leaving just Shuu, him, and Yuu.

"I suppose you're going to try to kill me now." Yuu said.

"No." Kuro said. "But we're taking this base."

"..."

"Father?" Shuu said, going to ask him a question, but more troops stormed out of the base and pointed their guns at him and Kuro.

"No time." Kuro said, and swiftly pulled his sword out of the scabbard and used it to slice an enemy in half.

"The quick draw..." Shuu thought.

Kuro quickly sliced through many troops, going from one area to another so that they couldn't have a steady aim on him.

Shuu took out his blade and ran towards the troops, then fought them one by one- though using evasive maneuvers whenever he felt outnumbered.

Yuu stood there, watching his son demonstrate his skills.

"You're just going to watch commander?! Help us!" An officer said.

"..."

Kuro tried to cut downwards, however the officer blocked it with his gun.

Shuu took his own blade and pierced the sword through the officer's head, killing him.

"General Shinohara. We were ordered to leave you alive- preferably unharmed. That is how we will leave." Kuro said.

"..."

"Father, why are you in the Musume Clan?" Shuu asked.

"... Seiko was my sister. Losing her... It only makes sense for me to fight the Blood Flares. My allegiance is with the people who will avenge her.  
I agree with their ideals to get revenge on those murderers." Yuu said.

"They said they were going to fight the International Peace Federation." Kuro said.

"Only if they attack us. Nobody is truly taking the fight to these terrorists and it needs to happen. Whether it breaks the codes of war, these are my ideals!" Yuu said. "And I would give my life if I could avenge my sister. Do you not get it?"

"..." Shuu was silent.

"If they killed your sister or cousin, or whoever in your family you cared about. Wouldn't you avenge them?" Yuu asked.

"... It breaks the codes." Shuu replied.

"Screw the codes! This is a Shinohara I am talking about!" Yuu said, growing frustrated. "We are Shinoharas! I lost my mother a very long time ago! Longer ago than you'd wish to believe! My sister took care of me, she was like the mother I never had! I'm reliving the pain I felt many years ago!" He turned around. "None of you would understand the pain we go through. Seiko was the one everyone could relate to. Everyone was friends with her. I have no bonds with the troops I lead, I have no regrets if they die. I fight because Seiko was my family." The general turned back to him. "I hope we can talk to each other on a different front. A different matter altogether. I do not wish to fight you. But if you are going to try to stop us... Then... I'd have to kill the people I called my friends. It is not an easy job, but think about it... What or who would you do anything for? Break any code or rule for? Fight the whole world for? Then talk to me and ask if I should still go on fighting." Yuu finally concluded.

"..." Shuu was silent.

"I'll leave you to do what you want to this place. It has no importance to me." Yuu said and walked over to a customized Inter-Ark Destroyer-Combat Fighter MK IV.

The Inter-Ark Destroyer-Combat Fighter was made by John Gray in 2034. John Gray was known as Red, his codename as one of the four main generals of the original Crimson Dragons when Blade was the leader. When his children were eight he and his wife died of illness in 2058. He made lots of fighter jets, aviation fighters, swords, but his greatest contribution was to guns, primarily creating the first plasma guns and the first razor guns. The Inter-Ark Destroyer-Combat Fighter was designed to have higher power, higher shields, and have just as much speed with impulse engines. However, they were very expensive to make, and their twin laser cannons would jam up quite often. However, they had Alpha Lasers which were even better than Hyper Lasers, which were known to cut through pure iron. The Alpha Lasers could cut straight through the IACF's wings if they were not reinforced, which most weren't. The plasma generator for the lasers however, overheated often in the IADC model, which Brian Gray- John's son- fixed in the MK IV model.

Yuu got in his IADC and flew away from the base.

"..."

"Shuu, don't think about it too hard." Kuro said.

"He said that they'd only attack the IPF if the Federation would attack the clan first." Shuu said. "We need to tell everyone."

"... Okay." Kuro said.

* * *

"Are you completely sure about this?" Senjin asked.

"As crazy as it may sound, yes." Kuro said. "He had a lot of conviction."

"I recorded the whole conversation." Shuu said.

"Excellent! We can finally get some frickin' answers!" Yoshiki said, and Ayumi smiled a bit.

They listened to the conversation, and were all distraught by the conviction and anger in his voice.

"Damn! Haven't ever seen even him angry. This is NOT a good thing." Yoshiki said.

"This is his sister, remember?" Ayumi said.

"True... However... I dunno. There seems a bit of confliction in his voice." Yoshiki said.

"What do you mean?" Zenka asked.

"He sounded conflicted when saying he'd have to kill his friends." Yoshiki said.

"... I suppose so." Nima said.

Another person's hologram warped into the room.

"Mind if I interject?" He asked.

"Sakutaro?! You're with them too?" Ketsuo said.

"Naturally, I have no choice. Mayu dragged me along." Morishige said.  
"However, it's kinda fun."

"Fun?! How could you call this fun?" Senjin asked.

"Murdering terrorists? You're the good guy!" Morishige said.

"Why are you here? Let's get down to it." Shuu asked.

"Okay. Yuu sent me down here to tell you all his codec number is 726.359, you got that?" Morishige asked.

"726.359." They all registered.

"Why would he just give it to us?" Kuro asked.

"I dunno, give him a call and ask." Morishige replied and warped out of the room.

"Well... We all have a lot of questions." Zenka said.

"I'd say." Nima added.

* * *

"Mayu, is it alright if we talk for a second?" Yuu asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Mayu replied.

"How do you feel about all of this?" Yuu asked.

"Well... I don't like having to kill people, _even if they are terrorists..._" Mayu replied.

"I see..." Yuu said.

"I miss your sister. I guess this is justified if you think about it." Mayu said.

"Yeah." Yuu said.

"I feel bad for Naomi.. And you. She was everything to Naomi, and your family." Mayu said.  
"You can't replace that."

"I agree. But we're doing something good for the world... Even if we are viewed as the bad guys." Yuu said.

"You're right about that." Mayu replied. "Our cause is right, so... We're doing something right."

"Yeah. Definitely." Yuu agreed.

"Commander Hiraku is guarding our base at Kirayato." Mayu said.

Kirayato was by where Komatsu used to be, north of Ogaki- one of the few cities that wasn't redesigned since it was a cultural museum.

"I hear that they're going to attack it soon. I'd like to see if he can stand up to the test." Yuu replied.

* * *

Kuro and Nima were in a Terran Stealth-Assault Gunship (TSAG) overlooking the base at Kirayato.

The Terran Stealth-Assault Carrier was made not long after the TAG. It was made to fit up to six people as a much smaller gunship. The gunships had one-sided glass where you could look out, but not in. It was also made of carbonic-stronthium glass.

"So... How's the strategy coming along...?" Nima asked.

"Not much of a strategy needed, we just need to be cautious." Kuro replied. "We need to be stealthy, and plant these C4 charges under the fuel tanks, then retreat."

"And if we're caught?" Nima asked.

"Kill whoever's found you unless if it's a group of 5 or more." Kuro replied. "Then just retreat."

"Okay.." She said and sat next to him. She fixed her jacket and looked at him. He was deep in thought, and didn't seem that he'd get out of his thoughts anytime soon.

"Grenades... Do we have grenades...?" Kuro mumbled and looked in the grenade compartment. "Yes. Oh yeah! Here's some C4." He handed her two charges of C4.  
"I have the remote."

"Alright." Nima replied.

"Your jacket isn't exactly closed... You know that, right?" He said.

"Oh, I do." Nima responded, making him shiver a bit.

"Alright then..." Kuro mumbled. "And your shirt is a bit... Revealing... It's only over your stomach... And... Wait- you have no problem with it."

"Bingo, dingo." Nima replied and smiled a bit. Just a bit though.

"I wish Shuu was with me instead..." Kuro mumbled, expressing his... Well... Concern.

"Thanks." She said and leaned back on the door.

"And you might... Wanna... Dear god, do you want me to stop at Victoria's Secret or something before we frickin' barge in there?" Kuro asked, expressing his concern even more.

"If I wanted panties, I would've worn them." Nima said.

"Well at least we can distract the enemy." Kuro said.

"I can distract you too, after the mission is over." Nima said.

"As much as I'd entertain the idea- which I wouldn't at all- no." Kuro replied.

"Sheesh. I guess all men aren't the same." Nima scoffed.

"Nope. Surprise." Kuro said.

"... Kinda glad about that actually. Wait, when you say distract the enemy, do you mean you want me to flash them?" Nima asked.

"It'd work. All men are the same." Kuro said.

"Well, you're certainly correct." Nima replied.

"Though seriously, put some damn panties on. If I didn't know better I'd say you're a whore or a prostitute... You're not a whore or a prostitute, right?" Kuro asked.

"No you dumbass! It's comfy." Nima responded.

"Well, that's what Levi said." Kuro said.

"That's different, he wore a dress." Nima said.

"And you're wearing nothing." Kuro added.

"I'm wearing a jacket, shirt, and skirt." Nima said.

"Okay, 1. That jacket and shirt combo doesn't really have your chest completely covered. 2. You're leaning on the door, lying down just letting me see everything if I wanted to." Kuro said.

"Don't look then." Nima interrupted.

"I don't want to." Kuro immediately replied. "3. It's just you, me, and a deaf guy who's coincidentally named Dupree."

"Sheesh. What are the odds?" Nima asked.

"Lanceness? Lance... ness? Lancennneeesss... LanceNess?" The pilot named Dupree said, reading a book.

"Credits rolled already?!" Kuro said.

"Stop with the excessive references! The audience won't get it." Nima said.

"I'm batman." Kuro said and Nima kicked him in the groin. "OW! KELLY CLARKSON!"

Nima just stared at him.

"If I didn't know that was a reference I would say you're seriously fucked up." Nima replied.

"Go fuck a goat." Kuro said.

"It's a good thing that's a reference or half of PETA would be on your ass, ready to throw you in jail." Nima said.

"Yup... So..." Kuro said.

"How was your friday out with the guys?" Nima asked.

"Well..." He paused. "While they were out... Friday, I really wanted an egg salad sandwich and I was just obsessing about it and I was like, 'Man, I'm gonna make one of those.' So I went out and got, like, a dozen eggs and then I boiled them all and I just, I spent, I dunno, probably three hours, like three and a half hours making, you know, the mayonnaise, and the onions and paprika and, you know, the necessary accoutrement. And then, by the time I was done, I didn't really feel like like eating it."

"I can imagine- wait is this another reference?" Nima asked.

"This is an actual thing that happened." Kuro replied.

"Okay..." Nima replied.

"Though it is technically a reference." Kuro said.

"Damn it Kuro." Nima said.

"We're just about there!" The deaf pilot yelled, hoping they'd hear him and Kuro simply gave him a thumbs up.

Nima sat up and fixed her jacket.

"You know, that's not going to do much." Kuro said.

"Oh yeah, want me to lose it altogether?" Nima asked.

"... No." Kuro said. "Please don't."

The gunship landed and the two jumped out after the door opened.

"Sure you don't wanna go to the locker rooms and troll them?" Nima asked.

"We need to stick to the mission." Kuro said.

"Cockblock." Nima said.

"Bite me." Kuro replied.

The two walked into the base.

"I'm assuming you'll do your part. Because if you don't set that C4 you will have a bad, bad time." Kuro said.

"Alright! I will!" Nima said and went on the left path as he went on the right.

* * *

Nima walked down the hallway and turned into a room she assumed could lead out.

"Alright, there's light from outside." She thought and silently opened the door.

"Like, oh my gosh you did not." The makeup artist said.

"Shut the hell up." The soldier said and Nima simply took out a dagger and stabbed the makeup artist in the throat, killing her.

"Oh thank god!" The soldier said. "How can I repay you? But make it snappy."

"I need to know where the planes' fuel tanks are." Nima replied.

"Out room 1-9's left door." The soldier replied.

"Thanks. Don't tell anyone I was here." Nima said.

"No problem." He said and she left. "Fucking makeup artist was killing me... Wait... I don't know if I have a replacement."

Nima looked for room 1-9. It took her a few minutes, but she found it and opened the door.

"Close the door Elroy!" A female soldier said.

Nima took out her musket and shot her in the face with it.

Nima's musket is equipped with iron sights, an absurdly large bayonet, and razor shots.

"Let's get on with it." Nima said.

She opened the left door to the airfield, and all the fuel tanks.

"This is almost too easy." She said.

"Hey! What are you doing without proper armor?" A lieutenant asked.

"Your mom." Nima replied and threw him against the locker.

"Augh!"

She quickly took her dagger and stabbed him in the lung, then slammed his head against the locker.

"Bitch!" She said and stabbed him in the neck. "Well, time for trolling and another MGS3 reference."  
She put on the armor over her clothes and left the lieutenant in the locker. In just his underwear.

Nima walked out the door and quickly put one C4 charge on the bottom of the first fuel tank. Then she put the second charge on the other fuel tank.

"Well, Kuro better hold his end of the mission." Nima said and walked into the base.

* * *

Kuro walked in the right hallway, hoping there'd no enemies.

"Hey dumbass, gimme your money." A soldier said.

"Hey dumbass, gimme your life." Kuro replied and used the quick draw technique and watched as the diagonally cut top half slid off the body and bled. A lot.

He walked down the hallway and tried to open the door to room 2-4.

"Of course it's locked." Kuro muttered and punched through the wooden frame. He then unlocked it from the inside and took his hand out, then opened the door.  
"Brutality works."

He walked out to the airfield and threw the charges below the fuel tanks.

"Great." Kuro said.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A commander asked.

"Your mom." Kuro said and took out his katana.

"I am Commander Hiraku! Now die!" The commander said and took out a Waraxe.

"Yeah yeah, fuck this." Kuro said and ran up to him and tried to cut him in half, though he was countered.  
"I've got no time for this! And neither does the author since it's frickin' 1 AM." He kicked the commander in the groin then decapitated him.  
"Off to the gunship."

* * *

Kuro hopped into the gunship and gave the pilot the thumbs up to fly.

"So, you have to flash anyone?" Kuro asked.

"Nope." Nima said. "Just shot someone in the face, and stabbed two other people.

Kuro took out the remote and waited until they were at a safe distance then pressed the button and watched the whole base blow up.

"You think they're gonna sue us?" Kuro asked.

"Who cares?" Nima replied and smiled.

"Hey, father. Mission success, coming right to you." Kuro said from the codec.

* * *

Bloopers:

"What's this?" Zenka asked.

"Instant noodles!" She replied.

"What?"

"Different franchise. Just shut up and eat it." Okuni replied.

Zenka started eating the Instant Noodles and looked at her.

"Which franchise is it from?" Zenka asked.

"MGS, mainly Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater." Okuni replied.

"Are we seriously allowed to just do this?" Zenka asked.

"... Yeah. Fanmade thread." Okuni said.

"This is serious." Zenka muttered and started to drift through the roof and into space.

"You're gonna get hurt! Dumbass..." Okuni muttered the last word.

* * *

Kuro hopped into the gunship and gave the pilot the thumbs up to fly.

"So, you have to flash anyone?" Kuro asked.

"Nope." Nima said. "Just shot someone in the face, and stabbed two other people.

Kuro took out the remote and waited until they were at a safe distance then pressed the button and watched the whole base blow up.

"You think they're gonna sue us?" Kuro asked.

"Who cares?" Nima replied and smiled.

"Hey, father. Mission succ-" Kuro was interrupted by an explosion coming from inside the gunship.

* * *

Plasma energy is not usually used, unless you want to blow up the place, or burn multiple foes with the exploding ammo. The TK II Plasma Rifles are often used alongside bullet guns because they reload fast, have lots of ammo per mag, and have a relatively good splash effect. However bullet guns are preferred as they are more lethal, and cause the foe to bleed, making them possibly bleed out. However the Tiro-Kama Razor Gun, or the TK III, fires small, spinning, razors which go deep into the skin and are even more lethal than bullets, however take up more space, thus having less in the mag. The magazines are usually bigger because of it- to fit more in- and therefore have a much slower reloading time. Plasma Rifles are good to take out a crowd, leave foes alive, leave scars that they'll remember, and of course fuck up their day-

"GET ON WITH IT!" Kuro yelled.

* * *

Okay! I'm exhausted as hell, it's 1 AM, I started this last frickin' month, it's about time I got it done, and I'm pretty happy with it!

Please favorite, follow, or review! (Though definitely review because I love feedback and I can respond to you guys.)

I'll see you all next time! And many of the OCs were made by my co-writer: Axel The Wolf, as well as the general basis for the story itself. I'm the writer, and I make ideas as well, but mainly ones relative to what's going on now, and comedy. (Which there isn't much of. There's a lot more in CP:R.) He's made for the story itself, the basis, the clans, the plot, and who's where. So go check him out and I am done! Byanara bitches!

-Xpyro125

EDIT (Just a day later.): Hey! Just edited some stuff so that they don't know about Naomi leading the Musume Clan. That's it!


	2. Avid Hell

**Author's Note:**

Hola! I missed you guys! Okay, this chapter will be 50% more random, 50% more Ketsuo, 50% less references... Maybe. And 50% more dead people!

Let's go! Skip prologue if you like... I wouldn't, it really helps make sense.

Also, do remember that they are quite older since it is 2065, however Silver will explain why everyone seems like they're 20. XD SPOILERS! SPOILLLLAAAAAZ!

2 lazy 2 log in chapter 1 . 9h ago

Seiko's dead?! *flips table in frustration* I'm done.

Hey, if you want spoilers in this case, read chapter 10. Don't quit on the story yet, plz!

* * *

~Prologue~

There are seven major clans which hold their own territory. They were all at peace.

There was the Byakudan Clan, led by Yuuya Kizami. A bold and rash leader who makes the right decisions with the guidance of his closest generals.  
Kurosaki Kensuke, Mitsuki Yamamoto, Tohko Kirisaki, and Kai Shimada.

The Musashigawa Clan, led by Nana Ogasawara, Nari Amatoya, and Chihaya Yamase in a republic-sort of government. (Like how it was in Ancient Rome.)  
Their heirs are Hachi Ogasawara and Xen Namikage.

The Paulownia Clan, led by Misuto Kiriya. His advisors are Kuon Niwa, Aiko Niwa, and Magali Mizuki. They work with the dark arts and dark magic, secretly trying to awaken the viruses to begin the Revelation.

The Tenjin Empire led by Emperor Kishinuma Yoshiki and Empress Shinozaki Ayumi. It was the most powerful of the clans until the Kyoto XE Massacre, which was their financial capital, which left them a bit vulnerable.

The Kisaragi Clan, led by Zenka Namikage with his closest generals: Denka Amatoya, Yui Shishido, Tsukasa Mikuni, Ketsuo Nekumari, Masaru Kadarai, Okuni Shinchito, Shuu Shinohara, Nima Shinohara, and Kuro Amatoya.

The Saint Cruz Clan, led by Azusa Takai, Ran Kobayashi, and Senjin Sarutobi. They are helped by advisors; Senjun Sarutobi, Natsura Sarutobi, Tenjin Hashirama, and Fuyu Hirata.

The Musume Clan, led by Naomi Nakashima. She is assisted by her generals; Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, Satsuki Mizuhara, and Yuu Shinohara.

However, in 2065 a terrorist faction the Blood Flares (Which was established in 2033 to bring down the Crimson Dragons and any of their allies.) destroyed Kyoto XE, historically called the Kyoto XE Massacre since it left few survivors. Due to losing the love of her life, Nakashima formed the Musume Clan and broke the International Peace Federation's rule where she destroyed the Blood Flares' main base. And due to losing Seiko, Nakashima became enraged and corrupt, and attacked the other clans.

* * *

~Chapter 2: Avid Hell~

"NO! I do not like this idea!" Ketsuo said.

"I don't either, but we have to." Zenka said.

"No, we can negotiate with Byakudan! Not fuckin'_Paulownia_!" Ketsuo suggested very hastily.

"They have their own problems." Zenka said.

"Their sauna and hot tub aren't working. They're more concerned about that than_A MAJOR FUCKIN' WAR_!?" Ketsuo yelled.

"Well... I'd be concerned of our hot tub wasn't working.." Shuu said.

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!" Ketsuo yelled, frustrated because of his hatred of Paulownia.

"Ketsuo's kinda right here, I don't wanna negotiate with them." Kuro said.

"Thank you! Finally a teammate that makes some sense!" Ketsuo said.

"Sheesh, you're more pissed off than Bill O' Reilly." Nima said, adjusting her jacket.

"You're more exposed than that prostitute on 3rd street. Your point?" Ketsuo asked.

"I offered to take her to Victoria's Secret." Kuro said.

"Are you still going on about that?" Nima asked.

"... Yeah." Kuro replied.

"If that was me, I would've fainted." Ketsuo said.

"Well, you're Ketsuo." Kuro said.

"No, I'm a guy. Difference, actually." Ketsuo said, making Nima laugh a bit.

"I am too!" Kuro said.

"But you're a dumbass, even I wouldn't have complained... And I'm a pretty subtle guy." Shuu said.

"Yeah, you probably wouldn't be able to handle it." Ketsuo said.

"And you could?" Shuu said.

"I've been around for longer than you think. I've seen things scarier than you can imagine." Ketsuo said.

"Like?" Kuro asked.

Ketsuo took out a cassette tape.

"Put that away! That is not allowed in my house!" Zenka said.

"Can't read it." Kuro said.

"Satoshi and Y-"

"That's completely non-canon to this universe!" Zenka said.

"The shipment is non-canon. The tape, not so much." Ketsuo said.

"You have a tape?" Kuro asked.

"Actually... Yeah." Ketsuo said.

"You could've sold the 'scarier things than you can imagine' by saying you had a tape of your own." Nima said.

"There's something I wanna say, but she'll kill me. Do I say it?" Ketsuo asked.

"Knock yourself out." Shuu said.

"Yeah... It was with Seiko and Naomi." Ketsuo said.

"O-O"

* * *

~Thirty Minutes Later~

"Great, your horror story put her in a coma. Good going dumbass." Zenka said.

"I love how the hospital people didn't put panties on her, so we can get an upskirt." Ketsuo said.

"Dude. That's your friend's daughter, are you that fucked up?" Kuro asked.

"... Yes." Ketsuo replied.

"Well, if this is what it's going to be like negotiating with Paulownia, we're screwed out of an ally." Zenka said. "So Ketsuo, do something else while we do that."

He perked up.

"You... Really mean that...? Thank you so much..." Ketsuo said, with the sparkly eyes.

"... You are fucked up." Shuu said.

"What the hell happened...?" Nima asked.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Kuro said.

Ketsuo took out a tape.

"And if only it was non-canon..." Shuu said.

"You've gotta be kidding me, WITH MY PARENTS?!" Nima said, pissed off.

"Wait, they're both women. I'm confused." Shuu said.

"Well, great. I can explain it!" The doctor said after he came in. "But seriously she has no panties. The hell, how did this get through?"

"I'm cool with it." Ketsuo said.

"Anyways, thanks to meh, science has progressed so much to the point where I was able to make the male sex cell from a female and vice versa, but it took a bit more time." The doctor said.

"... Who are you?" Kuro asked.

"Stryker Lyxnor, from the richie rich filthy rich family of the Lyxnors. Just call me Silver. Well, I don't like talking about my family. Lots of assholes, then they all died, how's your week?" Silver said.

"Wait... Your Levi's girlfriend's father?" Ketsuo said.

"... Well, it's wife now, but yeah. I love how you're still single." Silver said.

"Shut up!" Ketsuo said.

"Lawl." Nima commented.

"I used to be like you.. I had forty... Was it forty three or forty four exes, I can never remember." Silver said.

"Daaaaaayum!" Shuu said.

"Well, as I was saying. I'm the best scientist of this time in my respective fields of medical, neurology, genetics, chemistry, physics, and gynecology." Silver said.

"... Don't check me." Nima said.

"No, no. That's not the issue today. You just passed out from shock knowing that this dumbass had blankety blank with your parents." Silver replied.

"... Well, yeah actually." Nima said.

"I don't need your approval, I did a brain scan." Silver said. "And by the way, I have a friend who said not wearing panties is comfy."

"Hook me up!" Ketsuo said.

"She's dead you asshole." Silver said.

"Oh."

"But I'm a world renowned scientist! The first- and only one to be able to morph one type of sex cell to the other type of sex cell." Silver explained.

"... Is that how I'm here?" Nima asked.

"Yup! You have me to thank. And Yuu for his connections. No perverted references intended." Silver said.

"You're a perv too?" Kuro said.

"Former perv. I'm married, three children- well two, and a step-child- and I'm living a happy life. That and PMS has just happened to walk right past my wife." Silver said.

"That's going to insult a lot of people." Shuu said.

"No, PMS is different. Must I provide a logical explanation? PMS is when Estrogen and Progesterone gets to the brain, interrupting other brain pathways, and it is not the same as the menstruation itself." Silver said.

"... Wait, why the hell are we even talking about this?" Ketsuo asked.

"On a completely different topic, Ketsuo's an old hag, how come he looks like he's 20?" Kuro asked.

"A long time ago when I was eight I made a miracle drug that made your looks stay at 20 years old. It took a lot of trial and error to get the age. It exhibited no side effects, and all organs would act normal unless if it's your liver and you're a heavy drinker. You'll fuck that up then. But since there were no side effects, I distributed to everyone around the world for free, and the International Peace Federation is making sure it stays free." Silver said.

"Holy crap, this guy made the Fountain of Youth practically!" Shuu said.

"Ehh... Ish. It's been proven that after 700 years that all of your organs will then collapse and you'll painfully die. I never found the cure for that though." Silver said.

"I thought you said there were no side effects." Nima said.

"... Okay, no_ immediate_side effects. But the drug even enhances your life span to 700 years or longer. And if you are over 20, then you simply keep the look, no reverting back or that crap." Silver replied.

"And you did all this when you were eight?" Shuu said.

"Yup. I'm over 150 years old, going on 21!" Silver replied.

"Holy sheet." Ketsuo said.

* * *

"General Mizuhara! We've entered the Byakudan Clan's territory! Er, airspace?" The soldier said.

"Good." Satsuki said and put her hand on her chest. "I hope they'll be willing to help us."

"Actually, Nakashima's orders were to kill them." The soldier corrected.

"I know that." Satsuki replied. "If negotiation doesn't work, I go with my orders."

Satsuki had a moderate length ponytail, her hair still messy though. Her uniform was a dark blue, which was highly unsaturated and dull.  
She had two hook swords in sheathes on her back.

"General Mochida told me to tell you that she will be here very soon." Another soldier said.

"Thank you." Satsuki replied, and the other soldier left.

She looked out of the glass of her Terran Assault Carrier. The Musume Clan had made many in case if any were destroyed, but didn't mass produce them because if they were, they would be of bad quality. Instead of having laser guns, they had rotating machine gun turrets. The Musume Clan's insignia was a white flag, with a blood stain and a black M in the middle, to represent their power, their clan, and to keep the same design as the flag of New Japan itself. New Japan's flag didn't change after the apocalypse. None of the flags did unlike many cultures and cities after the apocalypse's end.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Yuka said as she walked up to Satsuki. Yuka had longer hair, but not much longer. She was also wearing a uniform like Satsuki's, but had two Maiodaos. Her hair remained the same, much neater than Satsuki's. Both generals had sheaths at their waists. Yuka's sheathes were occupied by Chinese Butterfly Swords and Satsuki's had Seven-Bladed Swords.

"Eh, it's no big deal." Satsuki replied.

"Surprised by the lack of soldiers Nakashima gave us?" Yuka asked.

"Eh, I doubt we'll be going on the ground." Satsuki replied.

"Well, if you think about that it makes sense." Yuka said.

They looked around at the lack of soldiers there. There were the three piloting the TAC and one who was on his way out with a burrito.

"General Mizuhara! We have a call from an unknown source!" The soldier on communications said.

"Damn it, I'll be right back." She muttered to Yuka. "Answer it and let me talk to them." She said to the soldier.

He answered it and a brunette girl, who looked to also be Japanese came onto the camera.

"You're fighting the Blood Flares." She said.

"Yes, state your identity." Satsuki said.

"Very well. My name is Taeko Hanarou. Survivor of the XE Massacre." Taeko said.

A survivor of the massacre itself. Satsuki wished Seiko could also have survived it.

"I am General Satsuki Mizuhara of the Musume Clan. What is your business?" Satsuki replied.

"I am a member of the Crimson Dragons, and mainly the Cyan Dragons Sub-Group. As you've probably heard, the Crimson Dragons are refusing to help either side since both break the code. However, many of my friends and family died that day, so I am going after those terrorists. I would like to offer my service to you." Taeko said and as Satsuki introduced herself she got Naomi on the call.

"What if you are deceiving us?" Naomi asked Taeko.

"It is a personal matter. My loved ones died there. I suggest the same happened to you?" Taeko replied.

"... Yes." Naomi said.

"Well, I want to help you kill them. I want them to suffer. Please let me help you, please!" Taeko said.

"As you wish. I'll send you coordinates to a minor base I care nothing for and we all will meet there. Mizuhara, you are a witness to this." Naomi said.

"Understood, Nakashima." Satsuki replied.

"Thank you Nakashima. I hope we can talk face to face sometime soon." Taeko said.

"I hope so too..." Naomi responded, not trusting her and Taeko hung up, then Naomi did.

"Finally..." Satsuki said and she walked back over to Yuka.

"Well, anything interesting?" Yuka asked.

"Same old crap." Satsuki replied and kissed her. "I've been waiting to do that ever since I left Nakashima's company."  
(If you don't know, they are a couple, CP:R, Chapter 11 SPOILERZ.)

"You and me both." Yuka said and smiled.

"I see the base!" The pilot said.

"Fire!" Satsuki ordered and the soldier on weapons fired missiles. "We just can't catch a break, chickadee."

"No we can not... Ever." Yuka responded.

"General Mizuhara! They have combat fighters!" The soldier on communications and radar said.

"All soldiers go to your combat jets! Sorry Yuka, I'm gonna go fight, you take charge of the ship." Satsuki said and kissed her, then left to go into her Inter-Ark Destroyer-Combat Fighter. (IADC)

Yuka sighed. "You better come back in one piece!"

* * *

Satsuki flew through the mess of ships and fired upon the Byakudan fighters.

"Get as many destroyed as you can! That's an order!" Satsuki ordered.

She shot three down when she spotted one ship in particular that didn't match.

"State your identity!" She said, after linking her communications line to the other ship, and it fired twenty homing missiles that took down many Musashigawa ships.

"Remember me?" Taeko asked.

"I can't catch a break..." Satsuki muttered. "Yup, I do."

"Well, Nakashima told me I should help you." Taeko said and her ship's four wings shot massive plasma cannons, that surprisingly didn't take out any allies.

"Save some kills for me!" Satsuki said and shot some fighters down.

"Go get some then!" Taeko said and smiled. "I'm just having fun practicing!"

"You've got a hell of a weapon." Satsuki commented and banked left.

"Yep! This is my pride and joy, took me three months to build! I call it the Eclipse." Taeko replied and the ship reflected all of the lasers shot at it.

"Energy reflectors." Satsuki noted.

"After most ships adopted lasers, it seemed like the best idea to use that. It also doubles as a bullet shield." Taeko said and it shot out more missiles.

"Put a whole new spin on overpowered..." Satsuki said and shot down more ships.

"This thing needed one hell of a power generator, let me tell you!" Taeko said and shot at more ships with missiles.

By the time Satsuki had killed 20, Taeko (And her vastly overpowered ship) had taken down the rest of the opposing force.

"Casualties?" Satsuki said.

"None here, everyone's fine!" Yuka replied from the ship.

"Well... Thanks." Satsuki said.

"No problem, just a warm up." Taeko said.

"Can you go and blow up the base? It'd be a_ lot_quicker." Satsuki asked and as she said that she heard a massive explosion and saw a crater in the ground.  
"Those weapons are overpowered."

"Yep. And I tend to like them that way." Taeko replied.

* * *

~Two Hours After The Destruction Of Fort Hashigawa~

"Zenka!" Okuni said.

"Yes Okuni?" Zenka replied.

"Good news and bad news. The good news is we have a conference room ready with the Paulownia Clan, and the Tenjin Empire. The bad news is the Fort Hashigawa is now a crater." Okuni notified.

"A crater?" Zenka said, confused.

"It wasn't just blown up, it looks to be struck by a nuke, but it has traces of plasma, and none of bombs." Okuni explained.

"They have something massively overpowered then, and we need to destroy it quick then." Zenka concluded and they walked into the Holo-Matrix Conference Hall.

* * *

"The Musume Clan has destroyed Fort Hashigawa, and everything that was in the airspace of it." Xen said and pulled up pictures.

"They don't have THAT good of weapons." Kuro said.

"Then how the hell did they do it?" Shuu asked.

"They have a new mercenary or something. He has a different type of fighter, probably made from scratch." Xen said and pulled up a picture of the fighter jet.  
"It is said to have homing missiles that shoot 20 at a time, massive plasma cannons, a stealth drive, energy and bullet shields, and that's only what we know."

"Well... This is comforting." Zenka muttered sarcastically and looked at him.

"Well, can't we just nuke them?" Magali asked.

"Nobody has nukes. Which brings me to my next point. Their next mission is invading a facility in Matushka Russianea." Xen stated. "We have to get there before them and hold position."

"Are you crazy, what about the merc?!" Kuro asked, he and Xen didn't get along, but didn't hate each other.

"... I have my own advanced fighter. I know it sounds like suicide, but I'll hold him off." Xen said.

"That's... Well, suicide!" Shuu replied.

"Relax, he's a main character! No way they'll kill him off in chapter 2!" Ketsuo said.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall." Misuto said.

"Bite me dumbass." Ketsuo said.

"Guys, stop it." Nima said.

"Shut up slut, nobody asked you." Misuto said.

"Go shove up your ass, bird-brain!" Ketsuo said.

"Stop arguing NOW!" Yoshiki yelled. "We can't have this now."

"He's a gayface." Misuto said.

"At least I'm not a virgin! And they were women! Not men, thankfully." Ketsuo argued.

"You're still forever alone!" Misuto replied.

"I actually got somewhere, you just fell on a fucking pole in prison!" Ketsuo said. It was true, when Misuto first got there he tried to escape by trying to jump over the fence from the closest part of the fence. He landed on a pole.

"Enough!" Zenka yelled. "Misuto, Ketsuo, this is serious!"

"So was your mom." Misuto said.

"You're being childish..." Aiko said, in a depressed tone.

"Alright, alright." Misuto said and stopped.

"Well..." Xen said.

"Too bad we never recovered Seiko's body." Ketsuo said.

"Do you really want to do that?" Zenka asked, surprisingly nervous.

"No! Who do I look like, that dipshit Misuto?" Ketsuo replied, insulted.

"Hey, fuck you! Though everything is completely true." Misuto said.

"... I'm disturbed." Ketsuo said.

"Stop fighting, you frickin' idiots! Focus!" Nima said.

"I can focus, but you won't like what I focus on." Ketsuo muttered.

"The point is, if they can't get nukes, then it makes our lives a shitload easier." Xen said.

"True." Ayumi said. "Should we rally some forces?"

"No, your spies are doing an excellent job." Zenka replied.

"Ketsuo, don't stare at my chest, this is a serious conference!" Ayumi said.

"I'm sorry, but the hologram projects them to look a lot bigger." Ketsuo replied.

"That's my wife!" Yoshiki said.

"Hey, I'm not hitting on her... I remember what happened last time." Ketsuo said.

"Actually you are right.." Yoshiki said, looking at Ayumi's chest.

"Focus on the conference!" Xen said.

* * *

"Mizuhara, Mochida." Naomi said.

"Yes Nakashima?" Satsuki replied.

"While they believe that is the facility we are going after, I will need you two, Taeko, and Yuu to go to the one in Russior." Naomi said.

"Got it." Satsuki said.

"Go. I will inform them of their task." Naomi said and the two left. "We will get our nukes... And we will fire upon the resistance first!"

"N-Nakashima?" Yuka mumbled.

"What is it?" Naomi asked, irritated.

"We won't have to kill anyone right?" Yuka asked.

"You most likely will." Naomi said.

* * *

"Okay guys, initiating Operation:_Маскировка._" Kuro said.

"Let's do this!" Shuu said.

Kuro, Shuu, and Nima landed their fighters at the nuclear bomb facility.

"Hey look, a whole group of soldiers!" Shuu said.

"Shit." Kuro said. "They have their guns pointed at us."

"Surrender!" An officer said.

"Hang on guys, I got this." Shuu said. "Hey guys, you wanna win a free car?"

"..." Nobody said anything.

"Actually, I do." That one guy said.

"Shut up private!" Another soldier said.

"EVERYBODY WINS A FREE CAR!" Shuu said.

They all just stood there.

"What?" Shuu asked.

"Taxes." The officer replied.

"Damn it, he watched Oprah do that." Shuu muttered.

"I got this, you dumbass." Nima said,

"What are you gonna do, try to sell us a free week of maid service for $30286.62?" The officer asked. (250 dollars.)

"Nope." Nima said and threw off her jacket.

"I'm... Moderately glad she's not facing towards us." Kuro said.

Shuu patted Kuro's shoulder.

"I can accept you for who you are." Shuu said.

"Go fuck yourself." Kuro muttered.

All of the soldiers had dropped their weapons.

"Okay, jump off this cliff. If you land and survive, you get a free week of maid service, from me." Nima said and winked.

"There's no way they'd fall for that-"

They had all jumped off the cliff.

"Oh. They did." Shuu stated.

"You think I was really gonna do that?" Nima asked.

"You lying bitch!" The private said.

"Shut up, private!" The officer yelled, and bled out.

"Where are they?" Kuro asked, as they all held up their RPGs.

Shuu got on the communications link.

"Xen, where are they?" Shuu asked.

"It was a trap! That's not the right facility! They have three generals and the mercenary there, I need backup, IMMEDIATELY!" Xen yelled into the codec.

"Shit!" Kuro said.

"Fuck! Bastard blew up the warp drive!" Xen complained.

"Back to the fighters, NOW!" Kuro ordered and they ran.

* * *

"Fuck..." Xen said. "Can't leave now..."

"What's the matter, scared you can't flee?" Taeko said into the comm link.

"YOU! Who are you?" Xen asked.

"The merc you know and love. Actually, I'm not exactly a merc. They didn't pay me." Taeko replied.

"What?" Xen was utterly confused.

"My family was killed in that massacre. I had three sisters, and four brothers. They all died." Taeko explained, starting to get teary at the thought of her siblings. "That's why I am doing this. That's why I will end them. I don't want to kill anyone else, but if they get in our way and won't get out then... What happens, happens."

"Hmm. Sorry to cut the tragedy short, but I've got a job and that's to end this!" Xen said and used the boost.

"The hell are you doing?!" Shuu asked, the three finally getting into the battle.

"Making this a shitload easier for you guys!" He said and rammed his fighter into the Eclipse, knocking them down to the facility's biggest tower.

"Crazy bastard..." Kuro mumbled and banked past the three opposing fighters.

"..."

"Wait Kuro, that's my father's fighter!" Shuu said.

"Enough. We don't want to kill you, so leave." Satsuki said.

"Sorry tuts, it's not happening." Kuro replied.

"You're Mizuhara." Nima said.

"... Memories... These memories mustn't haunt me any longer." Satsuki mumbled. "Prepare to engage."

"No." Yuu finally said. "Leave them be."

"Why?" Satsuki asked. "They are the enemy."

"That is my son, and Seiko's daughter. Even if she is a traitor, I refuse to kill her." Yuu responded.

"Traitor?!" Nima said, angry.

"You are Nakashima's daughter too." Yuu said and his steel visor went over his eyes. "You don't understand our cause!"

"We understand it damn well, we just don't want the rules of peace being broken!" Shuu said.

"... Those terrorists break those rules and what does the Federation do? Somehow have the rules enforced and protect them with those very rules that were broken!" Yuu explained. "All we're doing is making peace!"

"No, this is about revenge." Kuro said.

"Call it what you want. But in three days..." Yuu didn't finish his sentence.

"What happens in three days?!" Kuro asked.

"The resistance will crumble." Satsuki finished.

* * *

"Self-taught. And pretty good.." Taeko said. "What's your secret?"

"Why would I tell you, sweetheart?" Xen replied, taunting her.

"I won't lie, I've only met one swordmaster better than me, and you're probably my only equivalent!" Taeko said and the twos' swords clashed repeatedly.

"What about yours?" Xen asked.

"To better myself, and yours?" Taeko replied, and kicked the katana out of his hand.

He cracked his knuckles.

"I don't fear death." Xen replied and charged at her.

Taeko slashed at him, but he leaped over the blade.

"My turn!" He yelled and dug his nails into her arm, then disarmed her.

She elbowed him in the face, but he had already drew blood. She roundhouse kicked him into a fuel tank and he picked himself up.  
He then lunged at her, digging his head into her stomach. She tried pushing him off, but he was determined to bite her neck.

"What are you, a vampire?" Taeko asked sarcastically.

"I'm a pyschopath, but close enough." Xen replied and clamped his jaw down on her neck. He enjoyed the feel of her flesh, the taste of her blood, but was confused by her lack of fear.

She pushed him off and punched him in the face.

"Well, you're as lame as Edward, so close enough!" Taeko said and kicked him into another fuel tank.

"Come at me bitch! I'm only getting started!" Xen yelled and spat a mixture of saliva and Taeko's blood on the ground.

Taeko ran at him, and he jumped off of the tank, however she predicted it and grabbed his leg, pulling him down and surprising him.  
She proceeded to stomp on his ribcage then finally took out a knife.

"No, this is your end!" Taeko yelled and tried to stab him in the neck, but he grabbed her arm and twisted it.

"Not so fast, the fun is just beginning!" Xen said and threw the knife on the ground.

He punched her in the face and they has started to noticed the rain.

"You may be a woman, and it is wrong to hit you... But you are my enemy." Xen said.

"Don't see me as a woman, see me as an equal!" Taeko yelled, insulted.

"Good!" He said and lunged at her.

He proceeded to bite into her shoulder and she grabbed his wrist, then took out a knife and slit it open.

"Shit..." Xen thought and leapt up. He wrapped it with gauze and stuck a tiny pin in it.

"You don't fear death, but you fear a little cut?" Taeko mocked.

"I don't fear death, but I don't want to walk into it." Xen replied. "You know, I know something you don't."

Time seemed to move slow.

"Your brother didn't want you to kill!" Xen said, and it hit her like a train. "What's the matter, did I strike a nerve?"

"..." A tear flowed down Taeko's face. It was his dying wish, and she disobeyed it.  
"I... I kill for my inner peace... You can't obey every wish!" Taeko said and picked herself up.

"What about his other wishes?" Xen asked. "Were you really a good sister to them?"

"I took care of them... I know I was a good sister! Now die!_Die_!" Taeko said and picked up her tanto.

"Why, scared of the past?" Xen asked, knowing he had found her weakness.

"No... Killing is the only place I can find peace. I feel no remorse doing it." Taeko explained.

"Hmm. Interesting. It is where you unleash your inner demon?" Xen inferred.

"Yes. I regret none of the blood on my blade." Taeko replied, and he had picked up his own sword.

"The very same." Xen said.

"..._Die_!" Taeko yelled and unleashed a flurry of slashes, all of which he blocked.

She ran to her fighter jet and stuck her sword in the ground.

"Huh?"

She ran towards him with the blade in the metal of the tower, then unsheathed it when close to him. A pure black aura of death surrounded him and he realized she landed a large cut onto his chest.

"Shit..." He muttered. He went to kick her, but she cut into his ankle. "FUCK!"

Xen slashed at her, but she blocked every time.

"Perhaps you aren't as strong as I thought." Taeko said, and he elbowed her in the face.

"Close your eyes!" Xen yelled and stepped on her feet, get her into a headlock, then stab his own chest, and into hers. "Do you feel the pain?"

"... I felt worse from your mother!" Taeko yelled and stabbed into his head with her tanto and he stepped back. "_Do you feel the pain?_"

"Yeah... And it feels nice!" Xen yelled and threw the tanto into her neck, causing her to reel back.

He took out his katana.

"You'll meet your end soon enough. And may you rest in peace with them." Xen said, rather softly.

She considered it for a split second, but took out the tanto.

"This battle will only go on until one of us bleeds out..." Taeko thought. "I'll surely be the first since I have more wounds! But... I have an idea."

She blocked each of his slashes, stepping back towards the edge.

"Goodbye!" Xen said and stabbed her abdomen.

Taeko fell off the sword and into the ocean, as she planned.

"... There's no way she's dead... Shit! That was her plan!" Xen realized it too late and looked at all of his wounds, then doubled over. "I'm gonna need a fuckin' ambulance..."

* * *

"Umm... Nakashima?" A sergeant said. (And that is the correct spelling.)

"Yes Reiko?" Naomi replied.

"Is my mother okay?" Reiko asked.

"I have no doubt about it, my darling." Naomi replied.

Reiko was very friendly, and was one of the few people Naomi was really close to and could talk to. She had neat hair like Yuka, but had a moderately long ponytail like Satsuki. She had a uniform similar to theirs to let other soldiers know her familial relation in the ranks. However, hers had pink shoulder pads, pink arm guards, and any detail/protective gear.

"I hope so.." Reiko said, and Naomi hugged her.

Naomi wasn't used to showing any emotion anymore, besides to the ones she was closest to- which wasn't many.

"I have a job for you Reiko." Naomi said.

"Yes?" Reiko replied.

"I want you to fly to the nuclear facility at Soviez Russior and see how the mission is going. Be undetected." Naomi ordered. "If you succeed, I'll get you that blue dress you wanted."

Naomi was Reiko's godmother, and a pretty damn good one at that. Seiko was the other godmother, before she was killed, and also showered her with presents.  
Despite being spoiled, Reiko was raised with manners, politeness, and was more caring than most others.

"Thank you Naomi!" Reiko replied and ran off to do the mission.

"Seiko... I wish you were here with me..." Naomi said, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Reiko flew over to the facility, and saw no signs of anyone, except for Xen and Taeko's fighters.

"W-Where's mom...?" She mumbled, nervous that her mother was nowhere in sight.

She landed her own at the tower and saw Xen, then immediately got out.

"Are you okay?!" She asked, running over to Xen.

"Who are you?!" He asked and slashed a knife in her direction. He was still doubled-over, so he couldn't reach her.

She was going to tell him, but she realized he was an enemy. She had two butterfly knives like Yuka, and two hook swords like Satsuki.  
She took one of the hook swords out in case if she had to defend herself.

"D-Don't try to hurt me!" Reiko said.

"FREEZE!" Shuu said, holding a pistol up to her head.

Reiko looked at him, scared.

"Please don't hurt me..." She mumbled.

Reiko was a shy and nervous person like Yuka.

"Put all of your weapons on the ground!" Shuu said.

She put down both hook swords and one of the butterfly knives.

"The other one." He said.

She was frozen in fear.

"I said, the other one." Shuu said.

Reiko took it out and dropped it, then Nima came over.

"I'm getting Xen to the infirmary." Nima said. "I'll get his fighter into the transportation gunship."

Nima picked him up and put him into the infirmary there.

"Kick the weapons to me." Shuu said.

"I just want to see my mom..." Reiko said.

"I said kick the weapons to me!" Shuu yelled, and she did so. "Good."

He walked over to her and proceeded to handcuff her, but was hit by a thrown object.

"Run, Reiko, run!" Satsuki yelled. "Get in your fighter!"

Reiko picked up her weapons, then Shuu got up and she ran to it, and leapt in.

"Come on, start!" Reiko said and Shuu had gotten onto glass of it.

"You're mine!" He said.

The fighter started up and Shuu jumped off, because he knew he'd go flying into the ocean if he didn't.

"Zenka.. We have a problem." Shuu said.

* * *

"They got captured?!" Naomi said.

"Yes, they were about to get me too.." Reiko said.

"That's it. No more playing. It's time for Operation: Hellfire. Now." Naomi said.

* * *

"Okay, we have the three prisoners father." Kuro said through the codec.

"Three?" Zenka said.

"The merc got away, we don't know where she is, but Xen has a lot of information on her." Kuro said.

"Well, we're getting stuff done." Zenka replied.

The ship shook from gunfire.

"The hell?!" Shuu yelled.

"Kuro... Come take a look at this ship! It's the merc's!" Nima said.

"The merc's?!" Kuro said and heard the engine rupture. The gunship shook violently.

"Oh fuck me." Nima said.

"... Maybe when we aren't in a situation like this!" Kuro said, panicking slightly.

"How far 'til we hit land?!" Shuu asked the pilot.

"300 meters!" The pilot said.

"We'll be dead by then!" Shuu said.

"Take power from the shields and put it into the engine!" Kuro said.

"We'll get blown up!" Shuu said.

"Don't worry, I've got it!" Nima said and fired an RPG at the Eclipse, causing Taeko to lose her concentration.

"Land- SHIT! SLOW DOWN!" Shuu said and the gunship crashed into the shore.

"Well, good news." The pilot said. "We're on the island of Naha: our territory!"

"More good news! When we crashed, the merc broke off his assault!" Nima said.

"Great. Let's get the prisoners into the base." Kuro said.

* * *

Satsuki and Yuka were in one cell, Yuu was in another. The walls were soundproof, and the cells were like the ones in an asylum.  
Too much like the ones in an asylum.

Shuu walked into the cell that Satsuki and Yuka were in, the two prisoners tied to chairs.  
He put his revolver to Yuka's head.

"Alright, start talking. What is the operation that'll happen in three days?" Shuu asked.

"I won't tell you!" Yuka said.

He pulled the trigger, knowing that only the last one had a bullet in it.

"Five more errors and you're dead." Shuu said.

"It is Operation: Hellfire. We were going to blow up resistance bases with explosives from other clans to turn them against each other." Satsuki said, desperately not wanting Yuka to die.

"... Good." Shuu said and walked over to Satsuki and pointed the gun at her head. "Are there any traitors or spies in our ranks?"

"We were going to have one tomorrow." Yuka said.

"Hmm." Shuu said. "Now-"

Kuro ran in.

"We have an intruder! I have no clue where they are, but they are somewhere here!" Kuro said.

"You got lucky." Shuu said, and left.

* * *

Reiko ran to a maintenance room. She didn't want to be caught so she found Kisaragi Soldier Armor and proceeded to take her own off, leaving only the same type of seashell bra and underwear that Satsuki sported. Not the same one, just the same type.

Nima walked in and saw Reiko getting changed.

"Damn it..." Reiko mumbled.

"Okay.. Tell you what, I'll let you go like I never saw you, but you better drive a hard bargain." Nima said.

"U-Umm..." Reiko said, extremely nervous.

"Come on, I'm not gonna kill on sight unlike them, and if they come in here, I'll have to." Nima explained.

"Think!" Reiko thought. "Well, my mother always liked these... They always scared me." She said and gave Nima a few playboys.

Nima flipped through them.

"You have any with guys too?" Nima asked.

"W-Well, I did sneak one from Mayu..." Reiko replied and handed her it.

"This is different.. Woah, that's hot." Nima mumbled. "That. Is pretty close, but I want one more thing."

"Huh?" Reiko said, and the next thing she knew Nima kissed her for a few long seconds.

"Just wanted to see what it was like, but you better get going." Nima said and left.

She wiped her lips and shivered a bit since she didn't like girls.

"Well... I'm glad Mayu had spares of that edition..." Reiko said to herself, then got dressed in the soldier's uniform.

* * *

"Alright, where is that son of a bitch?" Shuu said. "Kuro, anything?" He said through the codec.

"No- ooh, pretty stars and panties..." Kuro said and Shuu heard a thud.

"Kuro? Kuro?! Ahhh, fuck he's been tranked." Shuu said then Nima walked by.

"Where the hell did you get all those dirty magazines?" Shuu asked.

"Found them in some of the sleeping quarters." Nima said.

"Yeah, we have to get an intruder." Shuu reminded her.

"Sorry, 'other things' come first." Nima said and walked away.

"I hope she doesn't mean what I think she means." Shuu said. "... Procrastinator."

* * *

Reiko ran to find the prisoners' cells. She had a tranquilizer and a butterfly knife.  
She turned the corner to find the cell where Satsuki and Yuka were, with Shuu guarding it.

"Alright, this is the last time I see you." Shuu said and took out his revolver.

"Please, I just want to free my parents..." Reiko said.

"They are my enemy! Unless if you want to take their place." Shuu said.

"... I want to, but I know they'd be mad at me..." Reiko mumbled.

"Time's up, I'm sick of you." Shuu said and started flipping his revolver. He caught it and pulled the trigger four times, and the fifth time he aimed for her head and fired. She ran to the right and dodged it.

"Fuck..." He muttered.

She tried firing the tranquilizer, but it was jammed.

"Shit..." She muttered and threw it on the ground.

"Please, just let them go.." Reiko said.

"... You aren't listening..." Shuu said, and he eyed her butterfly knife. He walked up to her and she hid it behind her back.

"Please don't hurt me..." Reiko pleaded.

"You are my enemy." Shuu stated. "It'll delight me to take you prisoner."

"Let them go, then take me!" Reiko yelled.

"As you wish." Shuu said and opened the cell, but knowing she'd try to stab him, he grabbed her arm and punched her in the gut, causing her to fall down.

"REIKO!" Satsuki yelled, and Yuka quivered in fear. "Get away from my daughter right now, you_monster_!"

"..." Shuu took the knife from Reiko's hand and walked over to Satsuki, then stabbed her in the knee, and heard her screams of pain.

"Mother!" Reiko said and charged at Shuu, but he pushed her down.

"You aren't a fighter." Shuu said. "You weren't trained, were you?"

It was true. She was never trained, because her parents, and Naomi never wanted her to have a direct role in the war.

"Don't hurt them..." Reiko said and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Shuu took out the knife.

"I would slash your left cheek so you could remember the dishonor I brought upon you, but it would be dishonorable to damage a woman's beauty." Shuu said.

"Now you care!" Satsuki said and he stabbed her other knee, hearing the scream once again.

"STOP!" Reiko yelled, and he backhanded her accidentally.

"Enough!" Shuu yelled. "You are becoming my personal prisoner, and you two are being set free!"

"Don't imprison her!" Satsuki said.

"Be glad I won't torture her." Shuu said.

"Just let them go!" Reiko pleaded, and Shuu pushed her down, then thrusted the knife into her stomach.

"STOP!" Satsuki yelled, and by now Yuka couldn't take any more, and was trying hopelessly to squeeze out of the chains.

"She has gotten away from me. I don't let a second opportunity waste away." Shuu said.

Yuka, having one arm free, grabbed his arm with the knife.

"Grab the knife Reiko!" Yuka said, and Reiko did as she was told.

Yuka got her other arm out of the chains and grabbed his other arm.

"Kill him! Now!" Yuka said.

"..." Reiko wanted to stab him, but she found that she couldn't. But she stabbed him in the stomach anyways, despite being nervous, because like Satsuki, she had determination. "I don't want to kill you..."

"Fuckin' do it! Stab me straight in the chest you bitch!" Shuu yelled, growing angry. "Kill me, I dare you! You don't have the guts!"

"... You're right. I don't." Reiko replied, making him angrier.

"Even my father put up a better fight! YOU ARE NOTHING!" Shuu yelled, taunting her. "YOU ARE WORTH NOTHING! So do it! Kill me, go right ahead!"

"... That's not true..." Reiko said, then freed Satsuki from the chains.

"Maybe your mother could do better! Step right up, take a stab at the bad man!" Shuu taunted.

Satsuki took the knife.

"Don't do it mother!" Reiko said, but Satsuki stabbed him in the lung anyways.

He gritted his teeth.

"Yeah that's right! Kill me you bitch! Your cowardly daughter can't, so swing batter batter!" Shuu yelled, and Satsuki freed Yuka, then pushed him down.

"Leave him." Yuka said and they walked out.

* * *

"They have a base at Naha." Satsuki said.

"Well, that'll be a good target.. But don't distract me from knowing that you left without Yuu!" Naomi said.

"Shit..." Yuka mumbled.

"Both of you! Out of my sight!" Naomi yelled at them, leaving just her and Reiko.

"... Don't yell at them... We couldn't get to him." Reiko said.

"There's a difference between not being able to, and not trying at all." Naomi said. "That is why I yelled at them."

"We did try, and we couldn't.." Reiko said.

"I monitored everything through the badge on your uniform. I don't appreciate when you lie to me Reiko. I'll get you the dress, don't worry. But for now, you should get some rest..."

"Okay Naomi, good night." Reiko said and hugged her.

"Good night sweetheart." Naomi replied and Reiko walked away.

* * *

Chapter 2! I'm getting places! Don't forget to follow, favorite, or review!  
So please, please, please review! I'll reply to them!

EDIT (One day after): Removed mentions of the Musishigawa Clan since they were not known, disregard!


	3. Raise Dead, The Blinded

**Author's Note:**

Ohaiyo! Spring break is finally here! That means more time to work on this! And more time to think about how I fucked up leaving my Xbox hard drive and 3DS games at my father's house. XD Ish.

Also, PLEASE review! I can't stress it enough! (Well, I might be able to, idk.) It helps getting feedback! Also, don't forget to check out this story's co-writer Axel The Moon! What, you think I got this awesome idea for a story myself? Well, no. Though it is the type of story I have wanted to do for a while!  
Anyways, please review!

Don't forget, it helps to read the prologue, but skip if you like! I mean, I can't control it, right?

Onto le amazing story!

* * *

~Prologue~

There are seven major clans which hold their own territory. They were all at peace.

There was the Byakudan Clan, led by Yuuya Kizami. A bold and rash leader who makes the right decisions with the guidance of his closest generals.  
Kurosaki Kensuke, Mitsuki Yamamoto, Tohko Kirisaki, and Kai Shimada.

The Musashigawa Clan, led by Nana Ogasawara, Nari Amatoya, and Chihaya Yamase in a republic-sort of government. (Like how it was in Ancient Rome.)  
Their heirs are Hachi Ogasawara and Xen Namikage.

The Paulownia Clan, led by Misuto Kiriya. His advisors are Kuon Niwa, Aiko Niwa, and Magali Mizuki. They work with the dark arts and dark magic, secretly trying to awaken the viruses to begin the Revelation.

The Tenjin Empire led by Emperor Kishinuma Yoshiki and Empress Shinozaki Ayumi. It was the most powerful of the clans until the Kyoto XE Massacre, which was their financial capital, which left them a bit vulnerable.

The Kisaragi Clan, led by Zenka Namikage with his closest generals: Denka Amatoya, Yui Shishido, Tsukasa Mikuni, Ketsuo Nekumari, Masaru Kadarai, Okuni Shinchito, Shuu Shinohara, Nima Shinohara, and Kuro Amatoya.

The Saint Cruz Clan, led by Azusa Takai, Ran Kobayashi, and Senjin Sarutobi. They are helped by advisors; Senjun Sarutobi, Natsura Sarutobi, Tenjin Hashirama, and Fuyu Hirata.

The Musume Clan, led by Naomi Nakashima. She is assisted by her generals; Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, Satsuki Mizuhara, and Yuu Shinohara.

However, in 2065 a terrorist faction the Blood Flares (Which was established in 2033 to bring down the Crimson Dragons and any of their allies.) destroyed Kyoto XE, historically called the Kyoto XE Massacre since it left few survivors. Due to losing the love of her life, Nakashima formed the Musume Clan and broke the International Peace Federation's rule where she destroyed the Blood Flares' main base. And due to losing Seiko, Nakashima became enraged and corrupt, and attacked the other clans.

Others:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: Hachi Ogawasara, Xen Namikage  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: N/A?  
Kisaragi Clan: N/A?  
Saint Cruz Clan: N/A?  
Musume Clan: Reiko Mizuhara

Mercenaries/Allied:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: N/A?  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: N/A?  
Kisaragi Clan: N/A?  
Saint Cruz Clan: N/A?  
Musume Clan: Taeko Hanarou

* * *

~Chapter 3: Raise Dead, The Blinded~

Shuu walked over to Yuu, who was imprisoned. Unlike Mizuhara and Mochida, he was not chained. They knew he would not fight back.  
Shuu closed the cell door and sat at the table across from his father.

"I don't like having you here." Shuu said.

"..."

"I don't like being your enemy." Shuu said.

"..."

"Talk to me, father!" Shuu said, getting frustrated at Yuu's silence.

"Why? There is nothing to talk about." Yuu said, finally breaking his silence.

"Where is that girl? Give me her codec number." Shuu asked.

"The one who freed her parents yesterday?" Yuu asked, not saying her name purposely.

"Yes, give the codec number to me!" Shuu responded hastily, with a bit of anger and loathing in his tone.

"918.672." Yuu said, and Shuu registered it.

"Thanks dad." Shuu replied and walked out of the cell.

"Wait." Yuu said.

"What?" Shuu replied.

"You have something to do for me." Yuu said.

"Why?" Shuu asked.

"I help you, you return the favor." Yuu replied.

"What is it?" Shuu asked.

"Tell her to tell Nakashima: Hirogama." Yuu responded.

"... Alright." Shuu replied, unsure why.

He left anyways, and went to the top of the base. They had ships there, but they were such crappy quality that they couldn't even get to any other body of land.  
He got in one, not to fly it, but to sit. And he made the call.

"Who is this?" Reiko asked.

"Remember me?" Shuu asked.

"... You..." Reiko said, nervous.

"No, that's my father." He replied, knowing full well she didn't say his father's name, but he wanted to say it anyways.

"Why are you calling me?" Reiko asked.

"Because, I want you to know that I am right here. And I will kill you." Shuu said. "You evaded me twice, and that makes me angry."

"Who are you?!" Reiko asked, even more nervous than before. It turned into fear.

"Shuu. Shinohara." Shuu said which such a sharp tone, it could slit her neck even if it was a piece of wood.

"Shinohara... That... Can't be..."

"Who are _you_?!" Shuu asked.

"Reiko... Mizuhara." Reiko replied, almost unconsciously.

"Well, Reiko. I loathe you. I hate you, and I will kill you. You'd best remember that. And they don't know, so they can't keep me in line." Shuu explained.

"... Why... Do you hate me...?" Reiko asked, feeling hurt. She wasn't raised on war, or even with people who disliked her. It hurt like a speeding car that cracked your head open.

"You've gotten away from me _twice_!" Shuu replied. "Keep your guard up. If I see you, I'll abort mission, even if I die. Even if everyone else dies! Because nobody, _nobody_ gets away from me."

"..."

Shuu suddenly felt calm explaining it all. The feelings that had been bottled up inside him for too long now, were finally let free, explained.

"Why are you up so late, anyways?" Reiko asked.

"Being so cocky yesterday... I couldn't stop thinking about my failure." Shuu replied. "And you?"

She noticed he was much calmer than before.

"Well... I'm not sure. I just can't get any sleep." Reiko responded. She brushed her ponytail aside, and looked at him through the codec. (Since it had video.)  
"You don't look like a bad person."

It was true, he wasn't. He looked like his father in fact, with quite long hair.

"I was trained in war. When I was born, they immediately made me take sword-fighting classes when I was three." Shuu replied. "Ever since then I've been through constant training. I guess it's getting in the way."

"Interesting." Reiko replied. "I haven't trained too much, well I have with the hook swords, but otherwise, I haven't at all."

"Hmm. You know, I still am going to kill you since we're enemies." He said with all seriousness.

"Right back at you." Reiko replied, lacking all the seriousness he had.

"By the way, my father told me to tell you 'Hirogama.' Not sure what it means, but oh well. Well, I'm gonna go." Shuu said.

"Okay, good night!" Reiko said, and he hung up.

He was angry, no doubt. But he would kill her. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

Reiko walked over to Naomi.

"He said Hirogama." Reiko said.

"It is not complete yet." Naomi responded.

"No doubt, they're going to leave soon! We have to keep them there so that we can do it!" Reiko said.

"... I'll ask General Mochida to patrol the area." Naomi said.

"Understood." Reiko said.

* * *

"We should leave soon." Kuro said.

He had messy-ish red hair and purple eyes. He wore a ninja outfit, a mask, and used a katana as his weapon of choice.

"No doubt. I'm surprised they haven't bombed us." Nima agreed.

She looked a lot like Seiko, but with ocean blue eyes. She had a long, gray jacket (that was open, but you knew that.), and a black shirt that revealed her chest quite a bit.

"What would Ketsuo say?" Shuu wondered. "I say we leave." Shuu said, and they got Yuu, got in individual ships- that wouldn't even get to another piece of land- and took off anyways.

* * *

"Taeko, you can't align yourself with either of them!"

"Brian, you don't understand! These monsters killed my family! You think I'll stand by?" Taeko asked, via the codec.

"It's not a question of that, I know the answer to that question... " Brian replied. "But what if you get hurt or die?"

"I won't die. I've been through a lot more than even twenty times those sadists and be alright." Taeko stated.

"That's no surprise, but you know what Franz would say?!" Brian asked her.

"I don't care. He would understand my cause." Taeko replied. "And if he doesn't like it, I'll leave. I won't stop until they are all dead."

"Taeko, please-"

"I don't want to hear it Brian!" Taeko yelled.

"You didn't let me finish." Brian said, and she listened. "Please let me help you then. If this is something that means this much to you, then I feel obligated to help you."

"Brian..." Taeko said, and blushed. "You would?"

"Tú eres el amor de mi vida." Brian said. "You're the love of my life."

"... T-Thank you..." Taeko said softly.

"I'll get Akeami. I'm sure she wouldn't want to miss out on the extermination of her family's murderers." Brian added. "A monster is a monster after all. Justice must be done, right?"

"Yeah... Thank you..." Taeko said.

* * *

"Mochida!" Naomi said.

Satoshi walked over.

"Yes?" He replied and kneeled before her.

"Here's the deal. Our spies have found out that the Musashigawa Clan- who we conquered many years ago- have grown back in numbers and have secretly made forts." Naomi said. "I need you to nuke Seikigahara."

"Of course." Satoshi replied. He had not given up on her, and in fact was planning to kill the leader Ember- who composed the attack to destroy Kyoto XE and then admitted it- in hope that she would be with him. He of course doubted it'd work, but he always had blind hope.

Satoshi walked away from her throne, and she called for someone.

"Yes my queen?" The servant asked.

"Queen? I like that. I need you to do something for me." Naomi said.

"Anything you wish." The servant replied.

"You do medical science and cyborg implants correct?" Naomi asked.

"That is correct." The servant replied.

"Well... I want something that'll make them shiver in fear..." Naomi replied.

* * *

"We don't have enough fuel!" Nima said.

"You did pack some, right?" Kuro asked.

"I packed it in her pocket." Shuu replied.

"When...?" Nima asked.

"Last night, when you were sleeping." Shuu replied.

"I'm gonna kill-"

"Just put in the fuel, Nima!" Kuro said and they all put in their fuel.

"Look, I've got a real bad feeling about this new contact..." Shuu said, when he looked on the radar.

"The hell?" Kuro asked when it was unidentified. "Identify yourself!" He said through the communication link.

"... I'm Radokez of the Crimson Dragons, I'm inspecting the area." He replied.

"... I don't like this one bit Kuro." Shuu said.

"I'm not convinced.. Why are you inspecting it?" Nima asked.

"I don't know, Franz's orders." Radokez replied.

"... We don't have any reason to fire." Kuro said.

"We should.. I don't like this." Shuu said.

"Either way, these piece of crap fighters' weapons probably can't do shit." Nima said.

"... Great point..." Shuu replied, and the other fighter when to Mach 3, and sped away. "I don't like this at all, Kuro."

Kuro looked up 'Radokez' on the ship's internet link.

"Brian 'Radokez' Gray of the Crimson Dragons." It said.

"Go to relations." Kuro said, and Nima and Shuu could hear all of it.

"Relations: John Gray, Raven Helcovth, Lacey Gray, Taeko Hanarou-"

"Go to Taeko Hanarou." Kuro said.

"Taeko Hanarou of the Crimson Dragons."

"Go to fighter jet." Kuro said and it pulled up the Eclipse. "Oh shit..."

"What?" Shuu asked.

"She's the merc..."

"Fuck!" Shuu said.

"Meaning..."

"He's going to help her right now!" Nima said, and a light peach-gold ship flew by.

"Identify fighter jet!" Kuro said.

"Fighter jet: Mirasol, owned by Akeami Chirana."

"Go to Akeami Chirana." Kuro said.

"Akeami Chirana of the Crimson Dragons."

"Go to relations."

"Taeko Hanarou-"

"Damn it." Kuro said.

"Well, fuck me." Nima said and they were silent. "It was metaphorical."

"Oh, good." Kuro said.

"I support you, bro." Shuu said.

"You have five seconds to shut the hell up." Kuro said.

"Five buck says he secretly likes my body." Nima said.

"You too!" Kuro said.

"I'll say twenty bucks that he does." Shuu replied.

"Shut the hell up and focus." Kuro said.

"Twenty five says he'll do me when he's drunk." Nima said.

"You're not listening!"

"Thirty bucks that he will when this is all over." Shuu said.

"Shuu, I'm gonna fucking shoot you down." Kuro said.

"Fifty says he is secretly aroused by this conversation." Nima said.

"... I'm... Very... Very disturbed now..." Kuro said.

"Sixty says he was aroused when seeing you in the gunship." Shuu said.

"Without question!" Nima replied.

"I see land!" Kuro said, changing the conversation and saw the southern tip of New Japan.

"We are coming home-" Shuu started, but was interrupted by an explosion.

"The fuck was that? Server! Identify!" Kuro said.

"The base at Naha has been nuked with Musumatic Nuclear Bombs."

"Damn... We got out in time..." Shuu said.

"Hirogama..." Yuu mumbled and Shuu's eyes widened.

"Hi-Hiro..." He started, realizing that was a secret symbol to nuke the base.

"Shuu, you're going pale, what's wrong?" Kuro asked.

"N-Nothing! It's fine, I'm just a bit shocked." Shuu said, and shook his head. "Let's get to the land!"

* * *

Satoshi was a general in Naomi's army. He was in command of the Assault Gunship going to nuke Seikigahara

His appearance didn't change much. He had an extremely short ponytail, and his left ear was pierced kinda like a bad boy look. His armor was white, and he had an unsaturated navy blue stripe going down the center of his armor. His weapons of choice were dual Jungle Machetes that could be attached and used like a double edged sword.

"There it is!" The pilot said.

"Excellent. Fire warning missiles!" Satoshi said.

Like he used to be, he was ruthless and savage. (Go to Corpse Party: Reform if you want to know what he used to be like. The early chapters!)

The missiles came toward the base.

"FIRE THE NUKE!" He yelled and the pilot did so.

The black knight stood at the front of the base and saw the missiles fly towards him.

"Hmph. You have ignorance." The knight said. "Olé!"

He jumped from missile to missile and grabbed the nuke, then threw it back at the ship.

"What the fuck-"

Before Satoshi could even comprehend what happened the ship was blown up.  
He was at a high altitude and because of that, the base didn't get blown up. (Since it was a mini-nuke)

"Aww... Fuck..." He muttered and he looked up. Pieces of the gunship fell near him, and two, large steel pieces, which were engines fell on his arms, crushing them. "FUCK!" He yelled, and cursed his luck.

"You are ignorant." The knight said as he walked up to the general.

"FUCK YOU!" Satoshi yelled and spat at him.

"Those are people's lives. And they are not the terrorists who murder people for fun." The knight continued.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Satoshi yelled, gritting his teeth, said he had bled a lot.

"... I don't know who I am. I just know I am Gale Knight." Gale Knight said. "You do not deserve the gifts you have."

Gale Knight lifted his great sword up and sliced off Satoshi's right arm.

"FUCK!" Satoshi yelled. "NGGH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Gale Knight said nothing and cut through the other arm.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Satoshi yelled, bleeding heavily now. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU AND I'LL FEED YOU TO MY DOG!"

Gale Knight took the codec out of Satoshi's pocket and called Naomi.

"Tell her you need an extract." Gale Knight said and left.

"Satoshi?! Who was that?!" Naomi asked.

"I don't know, but I don't have my fuckin' arms!" Satoshi yelled.

"I'll get you an extract." Naomi said.

"Great! And get me some damn painkillers, and hentai magazines!" Satoshi said.

"You really are lonely." Naomi said.

"I'M BLEEDING OUT DAMN IT!" Satoshi yelled.

* * *

"Our base at Seikigahara was attacked." Xen said.

"Damn..." Kuro said.

"But for some reason, the attack failed. I saw something throw the nuke back at the ship, however I got a call I needed to take." Xen said.

"A call?" Kuro said.

"It's nothing." Xen replied.

Shuu, Nima, and Kuro looked at each other.

"You healed up alright." Zenka said.

"Yeah, that mercenary Taeko is an incredible swordfighter. I could've stood up to her for a long time, but we'd both pass out from blood loss." Xen said.

"Hmm." Kuro thought.

"I've found where they've been harbored." Misuto said.

"Where?" Nima asked.

"In the islands northeast of Japan that are owned by Matushka Russianea." Misuto said.

"Damn." Kuro said. "I wouldn't have guessed."

"Well, we should go." Shuu said.

Kuro, Nima, Shuu, and Xen all went to their fighters to go to the island.

* * *

"Okay, we're at the base." Kuro said.

They were at the beach, behind rocks so people at the base couldn't see them.

"I'll go with Nima to investigate. Shuu, you'll go get a prisoner to capture and interrogate. Xen, you go be our scout and go ahead. Kill all lookouts." Kuro said.

"Alrighty then." Shuu said and he went around the eastern end.

Xen took the western end and Kuro and Nima took the southern end.

"You picked me, coincidental?" Nima said.

"I gotta make sure you don't get distracted." Kuro said. "Playboys don't get intruders."

"You're going on about that?" Nima asked.

"Yup." Kuro replied and they went in. It was like a huge, advanced beach house. It was empty though.

"Odd." Nima said.

"Well, let's look for something." Kuro said.

* * *

Shuu looked around. He went up the stairs and stopped in front of one of the rooms. Room 248. He heard the shower running, and knew someone was in there. He wasted no time and blew the lock off with his arm cannon. He looked around.

It was a pink room. Girly, no doubt about it.

"Akeami..." He thought. He remembered her ship and went to the bathroom door.

He blew the lock off of it too and went inside.

"W-Who's there?!" The girl mumbled, and could barely be heard over the shower.

"You're under arrest. Just put clothes on first... Please, I'm not a cheater." Shuu said after he saw the armor and walked out of the bathroom. He waited on the wall right by the door so he could hit her on the head and knock her out.

He waited five minutes until she came out.

"H-Hel-"

He hit her on the head and she fell on the floor unconscious.

"Let's get you to the gunship." Shuu said.

* * *

"Nima, this is taking too much time. You take the upper floors, I'll stick to the lower ones." Kuro said.

"Got it." Nima replied sand went upstairs.

She walked around and found a crate by a king size bed.

"What do we have here?" She thought and opened it. It was full of MP5's and Glock 22's.

"What are you doing with my guns?!" Someone said and Nima took out her musket. It had a large bayonet on it and she could hold the stock so it could be like a sword.

"So these are yours? I'd like to see the guns down there, big guy." Nima said.

"Sorry, I'm taken." He said.

"Damn shame, are you Brian by any chance?" Nima asked.

He took out his two revolvers and twirled them.

"Yeah." He said. "Brian Gray."

Brian had spiky black hair, a mahogany shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. Enough said.

"Also known as Radokez."

"Seems like a pretty dumb nickname." Nima insulted.

"It's better with an accent, short stuff." Brian said.

"Big talk, you compensating for something?" Nima said.

"Don't hit below the belt, you must not even last long." Brian replied.

"... Want to put the weapons down and test that?" Nima asked.

"... You're kidding, right?" Brian asked.

"... Well, no." Nima replied.

"Tell the rest of my fangirls to fuck off." Brian said, twirling his revolvers.

"Sheesh, is it only three inches? I feel bad for you now."

"Five bucks says I'm bigger than your father." Brian said.

"Well, my 'father' had her egg mutated into- well, I technically-ish do and don't have a father.. My biological father-ish wasn't a man." Nima said.

"... Well, that... Damn it, I really thought I had it with that one." Brian muttered.

"And if you have a your mom joke, I'll say 'which one?' so don't try it." Nima said.

"Go fuck yourself." Brian said.

"... How hard, and when?" Nima asked.

"... Wut...?" Brian asked.

"I was asking myself-"

"IT WAS METAPHORICAL!" Brian said.

"Oh. Well now that you said it, I want to try it." Nima said.

"Fuck my life." Brian said.

"That cereal is probably bigger than you too." Nima said, and he shot at her, though she dodged.

* * *

Shuu looked around for anything that would be helpful information.

"Shuu!" Misuto said via the codec.

"Yeah?" Shuu replied as he walked back inside the base.

"Go to the sniper point marked on your radar! We've found the girl, Reiko Mizuhara!" Misuto said and Shuu ran to the point.

Shuu found a sniper right there.

Two Paulownia scouts walked by with Reiko struggling in the handcuffs. She had a large burlap sack over her head, like one in waterboarding torture.

Shuu wanted to take the shot, but something about Misuto's enthusiasm made him suspicious.

"Tell them to take off the sack." Shuu said.

"I don't have communications to them." Misuto said.

Shuu knew he couldn't shout loud enough so they could hear, so he took out a tranquilizer gun, shot Reiko, and then the two scouts and walked down the stairs to the courtyard. He took off the burlap sack.

* * *

Xen looked around to find any lookouts.

"Sir we've found a lookout!" A scout said.

"Good." Xen replied and walked over to shoot him, but didn't find one.

"Huh?" Xen said and was immediately knocked out.

* * *

Shuu took off the burlap sack. He found that it was actually Xen in there, he looked like he was beaten.

"Damn, you get injured a lot." Shuu said, and was shot in the back. "Shit! Ah, fuck!"

He ran inside with Xen's body and contacted Kuro, Misuto, and Nima.

"The scouts have betrayed us! They came out with 'Reiko' handcuffed and with a burlap sack over her head. Instead it was Xen!" Shuu said.

"What?!" Kuro said.

"They told me that they had Reiko!" Misuto said.

"Odd..." Shuu thought. "You said you didn't have communications with them..."

"I've been shot in the back too!" Shuu said. "This isn't good! We have to leave, now!"

"Not a good time Shuu! I'm in a bad shootout, and I'm outclassed!" Nima said.

"Fuck...!" Kuro said.

"Those scouts... Why would they betray us?" Misuto asked.

"Maybe they had some extra incentive." Kuro said.

"Alright, I'm leaving!" Shuu said. "Shinohara, out!"

* * *

Kuro ran out of the base and saw someone with two bionic arms by the gunship.

"Hey!" Kuro said and ran.

"Not today, you stupid fuck!" Satoshi yelled, flipped his machetes and grinned. He now had cybernetic plating over his eye- like Kano from Mortal Kombat- and he had increased agility.

Kuro took out his black katana.

"Out of my way!" Kuro yelled and he slashed at Satoshi, but the cyborg blocked, and slashed with the other machete, which Kuro sidestepped.

"Damn it... This just keeps getting worse and worse..." Kuro said, when all of the sudden, Satoshi fell on the ground.

"He doesn't deserve that much screen time. Besides, that's one more prisoner." Shuu said and hauled Xen into the gunship.

Kuro picked Satoshi up, and handcuffed him to a pole in the prisoner room. The prisoner room had 12 poles which you could handcuff them to.

* * *

Nima had been running from Brian, trying to leave and get to the gunship.

"What's the matter, I thought you were better than this!" Brian said.

"You're a dick!" Nima said.

"You're a pussy!" Brian said.

Nima shrugged. "Well, you are what you eat, and you are one pretty big dick."

Brian stopped.

"Oh shit."

He took out a mini gun that had a shoulder that was wrapped around his shoulder, making him run slower.

"Stay right here!" He yelled and started shooting.

She ran as fast as she could, and it was the perfect opportunity.

She ran all the way to the entrance, left the base and jumped into the gunship.

"Go, NOW!" Nima said and Kuro took off.

* * *

"I don't believe it..." Zenka said.

"I can!" Ketsuo said. "With everything Shuu has said, Misuto clearly contradicted himself!"

"I _lost_ connection to them." Misuto said.

"Yeah, yeah. Save it for when you get some on the phone and you're explaining it to your mother." Ketsuo said.

"We've taken two prisoners. Satoshi Mochida, and a mercenary: Akeami Chirana." Shuu said.

"Interrogate her." Kuro ordered.

"Alright." Shuu said.

* * *

Akeami sat in the chair. She wasn't handcuffed, but her feet were chained.

"Akeami." Shuu said.

"W-What do you want from me...?" Akeami asked.

"Answers. And I need them now." Shuu said and raised his hand.

She shrunk down.

"I don't know anything! Radokez only told me to come and help Taeko and him destroy the Blood Flares! Why do you want me?" Akeami asked.

"You're helping the Musume Clan!" Shuu said

"... The what?" She said.

He was shocked. Radokez had told her nothing. _Nothing_.

"_Shit_..." He muttered. "Is there anything you know?"

"No..." Akeami replied.

"... Where is Reiko Mizuhara?" Shuu asked.

"Who?" Akeami asked.

"Satoshi told me she was in the area as I water boarded him. Answer me!" Shuu said, raising his hand.

"W-What does she l-look like...?" Akeami asked.

"Brown hair, dark, unsaturated blue uniform with pink on it, bluish-emerald color eyes." Shuu said.

"I s-saw her go to the pool area t-there..." Akeami said.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Well..." She mumbled.

He slapped her and left a red mark on her face and she whimpered loud, in pain.

"I don't have the hearing of a dog! Answer so I can hear you!" Shuu yelled.

"S-S-She... She..." Akeami started having a panic attack.

"Awww, damn it..." Shuu thought realizing it'd take a few minutes for her to be stabilized.

He took out a bottle of vodka he smuggled and poured himself a shot.

"C-Can I have some...?" She asked.

Shuu had already drank his shot.

"Hold your hand up when you want me to stop." He replied and put the bottle up to her lips.

Surprisingly, she drank a third of the bottle, then held her and up, then he took the bottle, poured himself another shot, sealed the bottle, and put it back in his pocket. He drank the other shot and looked at her.

"Continue." Shuu said.

"Well, she was swimming and I went in too. She said something about going with 'Naomi' to the mall tomorrow. I dunno..." Akeami replied.

Shuu's jaw dropped. He didn't expect that.

"I never realized how cuute you are~" She said, delirious from the drink. "Can I have some more?"

Shuu took out the bottle and put it up to her lips for her to drink, and sure enough, she drank the rest of it.

"Thank you~" She said and made the little kitty paws.

"Great... I turned her into a furry..." Shuu muttered and went to the door.

"Don't leeeeave, I wanna hug!" Akeami said.

"Note to self, don't get women drunk. Though then again, nobody's gonna kill off the bartender." Shuu said and quickly hugged her.

Then Kuro called.

"Yeah, Ol' BA Biceps bided his time, broke through the bars and escaped." Kuro said.

"I wish we had the security of S.H.I.E.L.D..." Shuu said and ran out.

* * *

Reiko walked up to Naomi.

"So, how do you feel about the results of the cyborg implants?" Reiko asked.

"I feel very nice..." Naomi said.

"Naomi!" A servant said, and gave her the coffee.

She took a sip and spat it out.

"You know I like 7 sugars! How many did you put, 5?!" Naomi asked.

"I-I'm sorry-"

Naomi stuck out her arm and shot a beam that encased him in ice.

"Kill him Reiko." Naomi said.

"W-What!?" Reiko was surprised at her godmother's request.

"In war, you need to have the courage to kill. Kill him since he has failed." Naomi said.

"I-It was coffee!" Reiko said.

"Do you want that surgery to make you double jointed in every bone, or not?!" Naomi asked.

Reiko took out her hook sword and swung upward, destroying the ice above his waist as it all shattered and fell on the ground.

"..."

"Good job Reiko." Naomi said and got up. She kissed Reiko on the head and hugged her.  
"I'm telling you this stuff because I want you to be safe. You know that..."

"Of course!" Reiko replied, hugging back.

"I love you sweetheart." Naomi said and pulled away from the hug. "Training is in the morning."

"Thanks Naomi!" Reiko said and ran away.

"... Please, don't let her get hurt..." Naomi said to herself.

Satoshi walked over to her.

"My queen..." Satoshi said.

"Silence!" Naomi said.

"..."

"You failed me!" Naomi said. She got up and took out a ceremonial blade.

She stabbed him in the chest and froze the surface of his abdomen.

"N-Naomi..."

She punched him in the gut and broke the ice, causing it to seep into his muscle sending the signals through his nerves that there was immense pain.

"FUCK!" He yelled.

"Suffer, for your failure has costed the lives of many of my men." Naomi said.

"N-Naomi...!"

"Raise dead, the blinded." Naomi said. "You'd best remember how lucky you are."

* * *

Chapter 3 is done! We've introduced the other Mochida, and more! Anyways, PLEASE review! It helps out so much!

Thanks for reading!

-Xpyro125


	4. Attack On Three Fronts

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 4! Not much to say... Except I actually have a review reply! :D

Axel The Moon chapter 3 . 2h ago

Satoshi deserve that one.

Yes he did, if anyone remembers the original Corpse Party: Reform, I made him arrogant and with a really, really shitty attitude... Nothing's really changed! XD  
And he completely forgets about Akeami in the prison and just leaves without a second thought. He's so caring! Thanks for reviewing!

Anyways, to le story! Also, you should read the prologue, I put appearances of the OCs there, it'll help make sense blah, blah, blah.

* * *

~Prologue~

There are seven major clans which hold their own territory. They were all at peace.

There was the Byakudan Clan, led by Yuuya Kizami. A bold and rash leader who makes the right decisions with the guidance of his closest generals.  
Kurosaki Kensuke, Mitsuki Yamamoto, Tohko Kirisaki, and Kai Shimada.

The Musashigawa Clan, led by Nana Ogasawara, Nari Amatoya, and Chihaya Yamase in a republic-sort of government. (Like how it was in Ancient Rome.)  
Their heirs are Hachi Ogasawara and Xen Namikage.

The Paulownia Clan, led by Misuto Kiriya. His advisors are Kuon Niwa, Aiko Niwa, and Magali Mizuki. They work with the dark arts and dark magic, secretly trying to awaken the viruses to begin the Revelation.

The Tenjin Empire led by Emperor Kishinuma Yoshiki and Empress Shinozaki Ayumi. It was the most powerful of the clans until the Kyoto XE Massacre, which was their financial capital, which left them a bit vulnerable.

The Kisaragi Clan, led by Zenka Namikage with his closest generals: Denka Amatoya, Yui Shishido, Tsukasa Mikuni, Ketsuo Nekumari, Masaru Kadarai, Okuni Shinchito, Shuu Shinohara, Nima Shinohara, and Kuro Amatoya.

The Saint Cruz Clan, led by Azusa Takai, Ran Kobayashi, and Senjin Sarutobi. They are helped by advisors; Senjun Sarutobi, Natsura Sarutobi, Tenjin Hashirama, and Fuyu Hirata.

The Musume Clan, led by Naomi Nakashima. She is assisted by her generals; Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, Satsuki Mizuhara, and Yuu Shinohara.

However, in 2065 a terrorist faction the Blood Flares (Which was established in 2033 to bring down the Crimson Dragons and any of their allies.) destroyed Kyoto XE, historically called the Kyoto XE Massacre since it left few survivors. Due to losing the love of her life, Nakashima formed the Musume Clan and broke the International Peace Federation's rule where she destroyed the Blood Flares' main base. And due to losing Seiko, Nakashima became enraged and corrupt, and attacked the other clans.

Others:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: Hachi Ogawasara, Xen Namikage  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: N/A?  
Kisaragi Clan: N/A?  
Saint Cruz Clan: N/A?  
Musume Clan: Reiko Mizuhara

Crimson Dragons: Akeami Chirana (Since she has no knowledge of the Musume Clan, I didn't put her on the list.)  
Other: Gale Knight

Mercenaries/Allied:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: N/A?  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: N/A?  
Kisaragi Clan: N/A?  
Saint Cruz Clan: N/A?  
Musume Clan: Taeko Hanarou, Brian 'Radokez' Gray

Also, on appearances, since it's a rather difficult subject, they'll be displayed here.

Zenka: He has black hair and black eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. He wears a black hooded jacket that reaches down to his leg. (That's all the info I got for clothing, but I'm pretty sure he has more.)  
Weapon(s): A long spear.

Ketsuo (Rarely mentioned): He has blonde hair, and dark green eyes. He usually wears a gray hooded jacket that is halfway zipped, a white tee shirt underneath, lime green and orange sneakers, lime green groves, and ripped jeans.  
Weapon(s): A katana, though he carries around akimbo desert eagles that he uses more often.

Okuni (Mentioned even less): She has two short, black pigtails and crystal blue eyes. She usually wears a black that is unzipped, a magenta tank top, black pants, golden gloves, and crimson boots.  
Weapon(s): Dual wield wakizashis. She has two sets of spares on her back as well.

Masaru (Rarely mentioned): He has brown hair, and brown eyes. He usually wears a black jacket that is unzipped and other types of clothing that are never consistently worn.  
Weapon(s): A katana, two glock 22's, an AK-47.

Kuro: He looks like Zenka, but his hair is red and he has a purple eyes, he wears a ninja outfit with a mask.  
Weapon(s): A black katana.

Nima: She almost looks like Seiko, but her eyes are ocean blue and her hair is longer than Seiko's. She wears a black shirt and a grey open jacket that reaches down to her leg and her shirt kind of reveal her chest area and has no bra or panties. (Well, you figured that out in chapter 1. XD)  
Weapon(s): A musket with a long blade as a bayonet.

Shuu: He looks pretty much like his father, who was his role model. (See Yuu)  
Weapon(s): Two green Pulseblades (See Mortal Kombat: Armaggedon) and a gun arm that he can retract if he wants to use his regular arm/hand.

Xen: He has short white hair and dull gray eyes. He wears black kisaragi samurai armor without the helmet.  
Weapon(s): A white katana.

Silver (Mentioned once): He has golden-blonde hair and lime green eyes. He usually wears regular clothes in green.  
Weapon(s): Anything chemical related, but he doesn't use them in this story.

Taeko: She has brown hair, brown eyes, and she wears a beige-taupe colored ninja suit. She has a beige-taupe headband, and a black belt.  
Weapon(s): A black tanto.

Radokez: He has spiky black hair, a mahogany shirt, jeans, and a black leather jacket. Enough said.  
Weapon(s): Any gun you can think of, even customs.

Akeami: She has two light pink twintails, peach-gold eyes and she wears pink and peach-gold clothing.  
Weapon(s): A shamshir, like an original, not super curved. (Though still a bit curved, look at Cold Steel.)

Reiko: She had neat hair like Yuka, but had a moderately long ponytail like Satsuki. Her eyes are a bluish-emerald color.  
Weapon(s): Two hook swords and two butterfly knives.

Yui (Morishige): She has two dark blue pigtails, bluish-emerald colored eyes, and also wears glasses. She has dark blue armor with two vertical red stripes going down it.  
Weapon(s): A kriss with telekinetic prowess. (Like the Levin Sword in Fire Emblem: Awakening.)

Naotaro: He has neat brown hair, turquoise eyes, and also wears glasses. He wears the same type of armor as his older sister.  
Weapon(s): A kwan dao with telekinetic prowess.

Gale Knight: He has black knight armor, nothing else in appearances is known about him.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword.

Moon Knight: He has ocean blue knight armor with a white scarf on his neck.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword and a greatshield.

Stardust Knight: He has white knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A longsword and a stun gun.

Blood Knight: He has heavy, red knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A minigun, an RPG, and the largest greatsword.

Updated Characters (Not including clothing):

Yuu: He has on Zerker Armor (See Megaman Star Force 2) and he has long hair that is down to his waist. Otherwise the same.

Naomi: Basically the same.

Ayumi: Basically the same.

Yoshiki: He has a scar on his right eye. Otherwise the same.

Satoshi: He has an extremely short ponytail, a scar on his left eye, and his left ear is pierced kinda like a bad boy/pirate look. He puts blood of his victims on his face to control his anger. Since chapter 3 he has had bionic arms and cybernetic plating over his right eye like Kano. (See Kano, Mortal Kombat) Otherwise the same.

Satsuki: She has a moderate length ponytail, however her hair still messy though. Otherwise the same.

Yuka: She has longer hair, but not much longer. Otherwise the same.

Mayu: She has longer hair. Otherwise the same.

Morishige: Basically the same.

Misuto: Basically the same.

Magari: Basically the same.

Aiko: Basically the same.

* * *

~Chapter 4: Attack On Three Fronts~

"Anyways, it's time to strike their most vulnerable fort-" Xen said, as the tactician of the resistance. He was interrupted by a call. "Hello? W-What?! I'll be right over there!" He hung up. "Seikigahara is being attacked again, sorry but, I need to leave!"

"Xen wait- damn it..." Shuu said as Xen left the Holo-Matrix Conference Room.

"Well..." Masaru said. "This isn't good, Seikigahara is a major base."

"Shit..." Zenka said.

* * *

Xen ran to the base. He wasn't far from it when he was at his Holo-Matrix Conference Hall.

"There he is!" A Musume officer said, and his group of five soldiers reared up to attack him.

"Outta my way!" Xen yelled and shot an explosive beam from his blade, killing all of them.

He ran straight inside the base and walked up to Nari.

"The hell's going on?!" Xen asked.

"We're being attacked by land, sky, _and _sea!" Nari said.

He knew that Nana, Nari, and Chihaya weren't fully trained, despite being the leaders.

"Where's Hachi?!" Xen asked.

"I don't know, she left a half an hour ago!" Nari replied.

"Shit... Captain Slaten." Xen said.

"Yes sir?" Slaten replied.

"Guard the three of them, you're the best we have." Xen ordered.

"Yes sir." Slaten replied and stood in front of Nari, Nana, and Chihaya.  
"Let's get to somewhere safe, we can't afford your casualties!"

Xen went outside the building. It was sunset.

"You made a big fuckin' mistake Naomi!" Xen yelled and charged at the nearest soldier, then slashed upwards to split him in half.

* * *

The Musume troops on the ground charged at the vastly outnumbered Musashigawa troops on the ground.

"Satsuki, Yuka, Reiko. Take the east side. I will get the near side, which is the south." Satoshi said, and they ran to the east side of the base.

He marched over to the near side and saw Xen.

"You wanna go?" Satoshi asked.

"I gotta get _some_ blood on my hands." Xen replied.

"Finally! Some fun!" Satoshi replied.

"Let's dance!" Xen yelled and took out his katana.

Satoshi took out his machetes.

Satoshi swung at Xen, who sidestepped and slashed at his leg, causing it to bleed. Satoshi shrugged it off and launched his machetes down upon Xen's katana, overpowering it causing Xen to go down, then Satoshi kicked him in the face, sending him reeling back up.  
Xen leapt over Satoshi and went into Blade Mode (See Metal Gear Rising.), to send a flurry of slashes Satoshi's back while time went slower than molasses.  
Satoshi eventually turned around after sustaining thirty cuts, and Xen refocused to parry Satoshi's attack.

"You suck more than your scummy buddies!" Satoshi said and stepped on Xen's foot, then headbutted him.

"You suck more than your mom!" Xen replied and stabbed Satoshi in the abdomen, then spit in his eye.

"ARGH!" Satoshi yelled trying to wipe it.

"I'm surpassed that's not something you'd do." Xen stated and slashed at Satoshi, who couldn't keep up with his barrage of attacks.

Xen tried to stab him in the heart, but Satoshi blocked and parried the attack, however the younger quickly leapt out of the way.

* * *

"Knights!" Gale Knight said. "We will formulate a strategy to take these menaces down!"

"I have a plan." A white knight said.

"Stardust Knight, what is it?" A blue knight said.

"Okay, Moon Knight, you'll take the skies." Stardust Knight said.

"Okay, but I will get my candy for this, right?" Moon Knight asked.

Gale Knight sighed.

"Yes." Stardust Knight replied. "Gale Knight will defend the base, I will lead my forces on the land."

"What about me?" A red knight asked, hasty.

"Blood Knight, you'll lead the sea defense." Stardust Knight replied.

"Good, I was hoping to get some kills in." Blood Knight said.

"Everyone, to positions!" Stardust Knight said.

* * *

Satsuki, Yuka, and Reiko ran to the east side of the building.

"Y-You..."

"I heard you were here!" Shuu said. He retracted his gun arm and pulled out his two pulseblades.  
"Now you fight the real me!"

"Go inside! I can handle this!" Reiko said, and pulled out her two hook swords.

"But-"

"Go mother!" Reiko ordered, and Yuka and Satsuki quickly ran to go inside the facility.

"You die today." Shuu said.

"No, today isn't the day. I have no intentions of dying." Reiko replied.

"Get over here, you wench!" Shuu yelled and charged at her.

She hooked the two hook swords together and swung them at him, making him have to parry it at a range.  
She threw them up and leapt high in the air, then unhooked them and threw one at him.

"Shit!" He yelled, and dodge it then she lunged down at him, hooking it into his shoulder. "Fuck!"

Shuu took the opportunity to stab her with his left pulseblade, and take it out, then turned her back towards him and held it up to her neck.

"This is your end." Shuu whispered in her ear.

* * *

"Naomi, we have a problem!" A pilot said.

"What is it?" Naomi asked.

"You... Might wanna look at this..." He said and she looked through the glass to see Reiko get pushed down to the ground and stabbed through the back in the chest area.

"Reiko!" Naomi yelled. "FIRE AT HIM!"

The pilot unloaded many bullets at Shuu and he swung the pulseblades around, deflecting the bullets.

The ship shook as it was being hit by laser fire.

"Crap!" The pilot said and redirected fire at the ship that was shooting at it.

"Satoshi! Reiko is injured and is near death! Save her, or you're executed! By **_my_** hand!" Naomi yelled in the codec.

"Yes my queen." Satoshi replied.

* * *

"Sorry asshole, I've got things to do!" Satoshi said and spat in Xen's eye to distract him, then ran off to Reiko.

"This is your end!" Shuu yelled and held Reiko's head up and got ready to decapitate her.

"I'm not gonna make it there in time... Wait..." Satoshi thought and threw his machete at Shuu.

Shuu picked up his pulseblade ready to decapitate her, when the machete dug deep into his chest, causing him to bleed immensely, and very quickly.

"Fucking hell...!" Shuu said, stumbling backwards.

Reiko got up and put her hook swords away. She took out her butterfly knives- their blades were exceptionally long- and stabbed him in the abdomen.

"Shit!" He said and stabbed her in the stomach, then quickly went across, to make her bleed extremely quickly.

Her eyes widened and she stumbled backwards from the wound, leaving lots of blood in front of her. The pulseblade made the wound clean, and it cut like butter.

Satoshi threw his other machete and it stuck in Shuu's foot, causing him to be stuck.

"Damn it..." He put his pulseblades away and pulled it out. He threw it at Reiko, causing it to stick through her leg. He then put gauze pads on the wounds from the machete. "Shit he's getting close..."

Reiko took out the machete and threw it to him.

Shuu equipped the gun arm and shot Satoshi away as he caught the machete, then equipped a pulseblade.

* * *

Blood Knight's assault carrier went as fast as it could safely to get up to the Musume Clan's assault carrier, which Naomi had previously been on before she got into her gunship.

"Who's blood will be on my hands now?" Blood Knight asked himself.

"Two of the generals." The second-in-command of his squadron said. Blood Knight's squadron were the Blood Dragons. (Unrelated to the Crimson Dragons.)

"Regault, who are they?" Blood Knight asked.

Regault was a telepath, and an extremely adept one at that.

"Sakutaro and Mayu Morishige." Regault said.

"Weapons?" Bood Knight asked.

For Blood Knight's immense brawn, Regault was the vast wealth of brains. Regault was his squadron's tactician.

"A ring blade and a bow and arrow. The arrows are piercing. They have... Powers similar to my own." Regault replied.

"Really?" Blood Knight replied.

"Yes, Senia- my girlfriend- and I gained our psychic powers learning together. The bonds these two hold are more powerful than my own. I bet they're analyzing us right now..." Regault said.

"I'm not afraid at all. I can beat them." Blood Knight said. He knew he could, but he was scared shitless, yet he denied it.

"Hang on, there's some other presences in this psychic bond..." Regault said.

"Are they here?" Blood Knight asked.

"In a destroyer ship." Regault replied.

"Well... It's time to sink their battleship." Blood Knight said and took out his greatsword.

"Younger presences... Yui... Naotaro... They're the couple's children!" Regault stated.

"More to kill." Blood Knight said. "Adios, amigo."

He leapt from the deck of his own carrier to the deck of the enemy's carrier.  
He looked around to find the two generals.

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." Blood Knight said.

* * *

Mayu pulled back her arrow and fired at Blood Knight, piercing it through his armor, hitting his legs.

"Shit..." He muttered, remembering they having telekinetic powers.

"They're to your left, they've used it to become nearly invisible." Regault said to Blood Knight telekinetically.

"Thanks." Blood Knight thought and took out his RPG.

He fired it, causing the couple to be hurled, and lose their concentration, making them visible.

"Damn it..." Morishige muttered.

He took out his ring blade and held it by one of the handles that were on opposing sides.

"Got enough blades?" Blood Knight asked.

"Maybe." Morishige replied, and shot a telekinetic shot with it.

Blood Knight dodged it.

"I personally think this is a bit unfair, but I'm me, so what does it matter?" The Knight said. "You know, I don't wanna fight fair either!"

He shot Morishige with the RPG, and he was launched off the carrier.

"Shige-nii!" Mayu said.

"Tell me if he's aliiiive~!" Blood Knight said and shot her, throwing her into the water as well. "Well, I could use my own ship."

* * *

Moon Knight had made his way in the kill counts since he was in his own fighter jet. It was a quick, defensive, yet hard-hitting fighter jet.  
The gunships were too slow, and the fighter jets were always shot down immediately.

"You guys are no fun! This is boring me!" Moon Knight said, not taunting them intentionally.

Naomi went on the communications link.

"Alright, fine! Come up here and fight me!" Naomi said.

"Heeey! Nakashima! Glad you could join the _dead people party_! I'm Moon Knight, and I'll be your server for today!" Moon Knight replied.

"Grr... I'll freeze you..." Naomi muttered.

"I'll set my armor's temperature up! I've gotta have a toaster here somewhere..." Moon Knight joked.

He had shot down every other gunship and fighter jet besides Naomi's.

"You kinda suck as a general." Moon Knight taunted.

"You kinda suck as a man." Naomi replied.

"... I'm confused." Moon Knight said, frustrating her even more. "You do realize, I've killed at least five hundred of your men by myself."

Naomi didn't respond, since she was angry.

"Olsen. Take command from here." Naomi said and marched out to a combat deck.

Naomi had black armor with purple details, and a red blood splatter on the center of the breastplate. Her armor also had a steel cape that was purple, and she wore a black helmet. She wielded a Kori Blade (Ice Blade) and had cryotic powers ever since she got the cyborg implants.

Moon Knight landed his fighter on the deck, then got out to look at Naomi.

"Sheesh, you looked much prettier on your profile picture." Moon Knight said.

"I'll have your head!" Naomi yelled.

"Feisty, but can you clean my room, maid?" Moon Knight asked sarcastically and took out his Greatsword.

Naomi took out her Kori Blade and grinned.

"The resistance will crumble tomorrow." Naomi said and swung her blade at him, which he blocked.

"Why?" Moon Knight asked.

"We have information from the inside..." Naomi replied. "And even if you get the obvious, we'll still have all the information, up to date."

Moon Knight swung at her legs, and she jumped, slashing at his armor.

"You do realize my armor is highly impenetrable, right?" Moon Knight asked.

"Cool point..." Naomi replied and froze his armor.

"The hell?!"

"I'll get through!" Naomi yelled and slashed through the armor at his abdomen, crumbling the whole thing.

"_Come on!_ Well, at least I have spares." Moon Knight said and parried the rest of her attacks.

"You know, I hope this isn't the arm you use to have fun." Moon Knight said, and rose the blade up, slicing off her right arm.

"Shit!" Naomi said, bleeding quickly. "Also, I'm ambidextrous in that sort of thing."

"Hmm... _Hmm..._" Moon Knight mumbled and kicked her off of the deck.

"Fuck!" She yelled, and was caught on a fighter jet.

"We were kinda outnumbered when we tried to get in." Satsuki said.

"This fuckin' burns..." Naomi said, and froze her wound so it wouldn't bleed for some time. "Being beaten by a supporting character..."

Moon Knight got on his fighter.

"A parting gift!" Moon Knight said, and threw a semtex. Except that it had the power of a mini nuke.

He got in his fighter jet and flew away, and looked back for a second at the exploding gunship.

"I. Am. Badass." Moon Knight said. "Sky, secured!"

* * *

Stardust Knight walked up to Satoshi.

"You with those fuckin' idiots?" Satoshi asked.

"I was with your mother, but she counts as a fuckin' idiot, so yeah." Stardust Knight replied and took out his longsword.

"You leave my mother outta this you fuckboy!" Satoshi yelled and took out his machetes.

"You know, you may have lost more than her, but you were a bigger loss to her than all of yours combined." Stardust Knight taunted and smiled.

"At least my mother wanted me!" Satoshi said.

"Hang on, Satoshi... I am your father... Nah just fuckin' with ya! Though I could be, your mother was with a lot of men." Stardust Knight taunted and blocked all of Satoshi's slashes.

"Say one more thing about my mother and your face will be on my wall!" Satoshi said.

"... She was disappointing." Stardust Knight said and blocked a barrage of attacks.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Satoshi said.

"I did your mother, is that close enough?" Stardust Knight replied.

He launched his own flurry of attacks, which Satoshi blocked, then parried.  
Stardust Knight then zapped him with his stun gun, then headbutted him, knocking him to the ground.

"You weren't worth it... And neither was your mother." Stardust Knight said and stepped over Satoshi.

* * *

Blood Knight guided his carrier to the destroyer.

"Okay, two down, two to go!" Blood Knight said, and jumped onto the deck of the destroyer.  
"Who wants to play?"

He saw a magic bolt come at him, and he dodged it.

"Whoever comes out gets a free copy of Macbeth by William Shakespeare!" Blood Knight bluffed.

"Ooh, me!" Naotaro said.

"No! You idiot, he doesn't have Macbeth!" Yui (Morishige) said.

"Well, it's gonna end the same! Everybody dies! Yaaaay! Now come here!" Blood Knight said and took out his minigun.

"Why do they call it a minigun anyways?" It's not even mini!" Naotaro asked.

"Because the bullets are mini, now DEFLECT THEM!" Yui ordered, as she and her brother spun the weapons.

"Regault, you have a grip on the minigun, right?" Blood Knight thought..

"Yup." Regault telepathically replied.

"Keep it firing, I'ma blow them up!" Blood Knight thought and he took out his RPG.

"Dodge it!" Mayu telepathically said to them, and they both sidestepped the blast.

"Damn it! C'mon!" Blood Knight said.

"I have an idea. I think I have enough psychic power to paralyze them." Regault said.

"You think?"

"It's complicated... They're offensively _and_ defensively better than me. I can't hurt them, but I can surely paralyze them for a period of time." Regault said.

"Ten seconds is all I need buddy." Blood Knight thought.

Regault paralyzed Yui and Blood Knight walked up to her.

"Oh, to hell with you..." Yui muttered and Blood Knight sent her hurling in the air from the blast.

"Tell Nemo I said hi!" Blood Knight said. "And Ellen Degeneres!"

"Got the other one!" Regault said.

"Hey, a black baseball bat!" Blood Knight said.

"Aww, crap..." Naotaro mumbled.

Blood Knight swung the bat and Naotaro was launched far in the air.

"Sea, secured!" Blood Knight said. "Arr, I be ye Captain Blood Knight!"

* * *

Stardust Knight's troops had finished them off on the land.

"Land, secure. Reporting to base." Stardust Knight said. "Casualties?"

"About 1,200 of us!" A knight said.

"Well, that's bad, but all of us have taken out 9,000 troops. And we only had 3,000." Stardust Knight said and they all marched back to the base.

"A few tried to get in, but not many." Gale Knight said.

"Okay, what about Moon Knight and Blood Knight?" Stardust Knight asked.

Moon Knight landed his fighter jet and came back out.

"Their total was five hundred. Ha! I'm bored." Moon Knight said.

"Well, that settles him." Stardust Knight mumbled.

Blood Knight marched to the base.

"I blew 'em up!" Blood Knight said.

"Did you get scared?" Moon Knight asked.

"N-No!" Blood Knight lied.

Regault walked to the base.

"Well, the generals' whereabouts?" Stardust Knight asked.

"Reiko fled, Satoshi fled, Satsuki, Yuka, and Naomi all fled together, and we can assume the Morishiges' fled." Gale Knight said.

Slaten ran out.

"Where's Xen?! I have a problem!" Slaten asked.

Xen walked over from the battlefield.

"Why do you look so frantic, Captain?" Xen asked.

"Nana was attacked by some sort of psychic influence! She gripped her head and said something tried to damage her!" Slaten frantically explained.

"What?!" Xen yelled.

"The Morishiges'..." Blood Knight said. "They're psychics."

"Let me check, I can find psychic traces." Regault said. "... Yeah, it's their traces."

"She isn't physically hurt, and she appears to be okay, but she's hurt." Slaten said and everybody walked inside.

"Nana?" Xen said.

"... Xen...?" She mumbled, in pain.

"Why would someone do this?" Xen asked, kneeling down and holding her.

"I don't know..." She mumbled.

"Yeah... I have no idea..." Regault thought enthusiastically.

* * *

"We were able to defend the base." Xen said.

"That's good to hear." Kuro said.

"However, Nana is in the hospital. Someone attacked her telekinetically, and caused some serious damage." Xen continued.

"What?!" Zenka said, angry.

"I don't know what to do about this... But hope for the best..." Xen said.

"Hope for the best?! No, we better have a damn good doctor!" Zenka said.

"Don't worry, we have one of the best doctors around." Xen said.

* * *

"Now you know how it feels to have a bionic arm." Satoshi said.

"Shut up." Naomi said. "You failed AGAIN."

"The weaker they think I am, the more they underestimate me." Satoshi said.

"Excuses." Naomi said. "Now LEAVE."

He walked out, and Reiko ran in.

"Are you okay?!" Reiko asked.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Thanks for the concern." Naomi replied.

"I don't want to interrupt the heartwarming reunion, but I'm giving you all the information you need. Where is my money?" The spy asked.

"You'll get it when the resistance is destroyed tomorrow." Naomi responded.

"Good." The spy replied. "Nobody must know a thing..."

The spy left and Naomi turned to Reiko.

"You wanted to go to the mall earlier today?" Naomi asked.

"Well, yes..." Reiko replied.

Naomi got up.

"Let's go then, I can't just leave you an empty promise." Naomi said.

* * *

Yuuya had been relaxing in his hot tub, that had recently been fixed.

"Kizami." Kai said.

"What is it Shimada?" Yuuya asked.

"The Musashigawa Clan has defended their base at Seikigahara from the Musume Clan." Kai responded.

"Good to know, I'll get to the Holo-Matrix eventually. That needs to be fixed too." Yuuya said.

"It's broken?" Kai said.

"Yep... Our Holo-Matrix has an error." Yuuya said.

"Damn it, I'll see to it right away. Kai said, and left.

"Thanks... Soon enough the Musume Clan will be DEAD. Everyone agreed not to kill any of them... But I'm no pacifist. They will die, and my advisors mustn't know it." Yuuya told himself.

* * *

Okay! That's all for today! Go check out my co-writer Axel The Moon, please review, check out my story Corpse Party: Reform (But I wouldn't recommend the much later chapters, they were horrible.)

AND PLOX REVIEWS! Thank you. :3

-Xpyro125


	5. Sending A Message

**Author's Note:**

Okay! Review reply!

Axel The Moon chapter 4 . 7h ago

All of the Musume got fuck real hard... And how the hell did Shuu get there in a second?

Also, Shuu was there because he really, really, REALLY hates Reiko and was able to locate her. How? Maaaaagic... JK, I have no idea.  
And yes they got fucked real hard... Thankfully only metaphorically! :D

Anyways, I might actually get out a chapter of Corpse Party: Reform soon, and go check that out!

Also, I forgot to mention last chapter, the Morishige children are OCs of _Suzumoto _on Tumblr, who is a moderator for (pretty much the only thing I look at on Tumblr.) the Ask Mayushige blog! Go check it out! And if you want better visuals of them, check out the picture that _Suzumoto_ made!

Also! Sorry I haven't gotten this out! I didn't have internet for a majority of yesterday (the 23rd), and it affected the production of this story a lot for this chapter. Sorry in advance! Er... Late?

* * *

~Prologue~

There are seven major clans which hold their own territory. They were all at peace.

There was the Byakudan Clan, led by Yuuya Kizami. A bold and rash leader who makes the right decisions with the guidance of his closest generals.  
Kurosaki Kensuke, Mitsuki Yamamoto, Tohko Kirisaki, and Kai Shimada.

The Musashigawa Clan, led by Nana Ogasawara, Nari Amatoya, and Chihaya Yamase in a republic-sort of government. (Like how it was in Ancient Rome.)  
Their heirs are Hachi Ogasawara and Xen Namikage.

The Paulownia Clan, led by Misuto Kiriya. His advisors are Kuon Niwa, Aiko Niwa, and Magali Mizuki. They work with the dark arts and dark magic, secretly trying to awaken the viruses to begin the Revelation.

The Tenjin Empire led by Emperor Kishinuma Yoshiki and Empress Shinozaki Ayumi. It was the most powerful of the clans until the Kyoto XE Massacre, which was their financial capital, which left them a bit vulnerable.

The Kisaragi Clan, led by Zenka Namikage with his closest generals: Denka Amatoya, Yui Shishido, Tsukasa Mikuni, Ketsuo Nekumari, Masaru Kadarai, Okuni Shinchito, Shuu Shinohara, Nima Shinohara, and Kuro Amatoya.

The Saint Cruz Clan, led by Azusa Takai, Ran Kobayashi, and Senjin Sarutobi. They are helped by advisors; Senjun Sarutobi, Natsura Sarutobi, Tenjin Hashirama, and Fuyu Hirata.

The Musume Clan, led by Naomi Nakashima. She is assisted by her generals; Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, Satsuki Mizuhara, and Yuu Shinohara.

However, in 2065 a terrorist faction the Blood Flares (Which was established in 2033 to bring down the Crimson Dragons and any of their allies.) destroyed Kyoto XE, historically called the Kyoto XE Massacre since it left few survivors. Due to losing the love of her life, Nakashima formed the Musume Clan and broke the International Peace Federation's rule where she destroyed the Blood Flares' main base. And due to losing Seiko, Nakashima became enraged and corrupt, and attacked the other clans.

Others:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: Hachi Ogawasara, Xen Namikage  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: N/A?  
Kisaragi Clan: N/A?  
Saint Cruz Clan: N/A?  
Musume Clan: Reiko Mizuhara

Crimson Dragons: Akeami Chirana (Since she has no knowledge of the Musume Clan, I didn't put her on the list.)  
Other: Gale Knight

Mercenaries/Allied:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: N/A?  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: N/A?  
Kisaragi Clan: Nyla Derésyn, Nikolas Derésyn  
Saint Cruz Clan: N/A?  
Musume Clan: Taeko Hanarou, Brian 'Radokez' Gray

Also, on appearances, since it's a rather difficult subject, they'll be displayed here.

Zenka Namikage: He has black hair and black eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. He wears a black hooded jacket that reaches down to his leg. (That's all the info I got for clothing, but I'm pretty sure he has more.)  
Weapon(s): A long spear.

Ketsuo Nekumari (Mentioned often-ish): He has blonde hair, and dark green eyes. He usually wears a gray hooded jacket that is halfway zipped, a white tee shirt underneath, lime green and orange sneakers, lime green groves, and ripped jeans.  
Weapon(s): A katana, though he carries around akimbo desert eagles that he uses more often.

Okuni Shinchito (Mentioned even less): She has two short, black pigtails and crystal blue eyes. She usually wears a black that is unzipped, a magenta tank top, black pants, golden gloves, and crimson boots.  
Weapon(s): Dual wield wakizashis. She has two sets of spares on her back as well.

Masaru Kadarai (Rarely mentioned): He has brown hair, and brown eyes. He usually wears a black jacket that is unzipped and other types of clothing that are never consistently worn.  
Weapon(s): A katana, two glock 22's, an AK-47.

Kuro Amatoya (Son of Zenka and Nari): He looks like Zenka, but his hair is red and he has a purple eyes, he wears a ninja outfit with a mask.  
Weapon(s): A black katana.

Nima Shinohara (Daughter of Naomi and Seiko): She almost looks like Seiko, but her eyes are ocean blue and her hair is longer than Seiko's. She wears a black shirt and a grey open jacket that reaches down to her leg and her shirt kind of reveal her chest area and has no bra or panties. (Well, you figured that out in chapter 1. XD)  
Weapon(s): A musket with a long blade as a bayonet.

Shuu Shinohara (Son of Yuu and Miki): He looks pretty much like his father, who was his role model. (See Yuu)  
Weapon(s): Two green Pulseblades (See Mortal Kombat: Armaggedon) and a gun arm that he can retract if he wants to use his regular arm/hand.

Xen Namikage (Adopted): He has short white hair, and dull gray eyes. He wears black kisaragi samurai armor without the helmet.  
Weapon(s): A white katana.

Stryker 'Silver' Lyxnor (Mentioned once): He has golden-blonde hair and lime green eyes. He usually wears regular clothes in green.  
Weapon(s): Anything chemical related, but he doesn't use them in this story.

Taeko Hanarou: She has brown hair, brown eyes, and she wears a beige-taupe colored ninja suit. She has a beige-taupe headband, and a black belt.  
Weapon(s): A black tanto.

Brian 'Radokez' Gray: He has spiky black hair, a mahogany shirt, jeans, and a black leather jacket. Enough said.  
Weapon(s): Any gun you can think of, even customs.

Akeami Chirana: She has two light pink twintails, peach-gold eyes and she wears pink and peach-gold clothing.  
Weapon(s): A shamshir, like an original, not super curved. (Though still a bit curved, look at Cold Steel.)

Reiko Mizuhara (Daughter of Yuka and Satsuki): She had neat hair like Yuka, but had a moderately long ponytail like Satsuki. Her eyes are a bluish-emerald color.  
Weapon(s): Two hook swords and two butterfly knives.

Yui Morishige (Daughter of Sakutaro and Mayu): She has two dark blue pigtails, bluish-emerald colored eyes, and also wears glasses. She has dark blue armor with two vertical red stripes going down it.  
Weapon(s): A kriss with telekinetic prowess. (Like the Levin Sword in Fire Emblem: Awakening.)

Naotaro Morishige (Son of Sakutaro and Mayu): He has neat brown hair, turquoise eyes, and also wears glasses. He wears the same type of armor as his older sister.  
Weapon(s): A kwan dao with telekinetic prowess.

Gale Knight: He has black knight armor, nothing else in appearances is known about him.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword.

Moon Knight: He has ocean blue knight armor with a white scarf on his neck.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword and a greatshield.

Stardust Knight: He has white knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A longsword and a stun gun.

Blood Knight: He has heavy, red knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A minigun, an RPG, and the largest greatsword.

Nyla Derésyn: I haven't developed much about her, despite having plans for her for a while... Not for this story, or any to be published on here, but you know. All known is that she has blonde hair.  
Weapon(s): TBA

Nikolas Derésyn: Literally made him now. All I know is that he has blonde hair.  
Weapon(s): TBA

Updated Characters (Not including clothing):

Yuu: He has on Zerker Armor (See Megaman Star Force 2) and he has long hair that is down to his waist. Otherwise the same.

Naomi: Basically the same.

Ayumi: Basically the same.

Yoshiki: He has a scar on his right eye. Otherwise the same.

Satoshi: He has an extremely short ponytail, a scar on his left eye, and his left ear is pierced kinda like a bad boy/pirate look. He puts blood of his victims on his face to control his anger. Since chapter 3 he has had bionic arms and cybernetic plating over his right eye like Kano. (See Kano, Mortal Kombat) Otherwise the same.

Satsuki: She has a moderate length ponytail, however her hair still messy though. Otherwise the same.

Yuka: She has longer hair, but not much longer. Otherwise the same.

Mayu: She has longer hair. Otherwise the same.

Morishige: Basically the same.

Misuto: Basically the same.

Magari: Basically the same.

Aiko: Basically the same.

* * *

~Chapter 5: Sending A Message~

"It's good to hear from you Kizami." Zenka said.

"Same for you, Namikage." Yuuya replied.

"We need some help for this next assault, that's why I gathered you guys here..." Shuu said.

"I'm listening." Kuro said.

"Listening." Kai said.

"They have a major naval carrier that holds approximately seventy percent of their aircraft." Shuu said. "As a result, it is VERY heavily guarded."

"How guarded...?" Kurosaki asked.

"I'd estimate about twenty three percent of their guards." Shuu replied.

"How did you get all of this?!" Kai asked.

"I have a friend who's an expert hacker." Shuu said.

"Really?" Zenka asked.

"This could be a problem..." Yuuya thought.

"Who's your friend, is she single?" Ketsuo asked.

"Sorry, she isn't. She ain't even your age, bro." Shuu responded.

"Damn it." Ketsuo muttered.

"Her name is Nyla Derésyn. She's French, and she's one of the best hackers I know. Her brother Nikolas Derésyn is also an amazing hacker." Shuu explained.

"Hey Ketsuo, ask if he's single!" Kai mocked.

"You wanna know so badly, go right ahead." Ketsuo replied.

"He isn't." Shuu replied.

"Sheesh, I ought to become a hacker then." Ketsuo said.

"You can already hack into the porn sites, so start there." Shuu mocked.

"Eh, true." Ketsuo said.

"It was a joke!" Shuu said.

"Where's Nima...?" Kuro thought and muted the headset then called her. "Nima?"

"T-This isn't a good time!" She replied.

"You alright?" Kuro asked.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine! Don't worry a-about it!" She said, rushed.

He was silent for a minute.

"Oh god, you're not doing what I think you're doing, are you?"

"... This isn't a good time! Gotta go!" Nima repeated and hung up.

"Yeeeep... She is." Kuro muttered and unmated the headset.

* * *

Shuu, Nima, and Kuro walked to the submarine.

"What's the game plan?" Nima asked.

"Weren't you there?" Shuu asked.

"I... Was-"

"Getting weapons ready for us." Kuro finished.

"Thanks Nima!" Shuu said and walked ahead.

"Get angry at me now." Kuro said.

"... Thanks, actually." Nima replied.

"Wait- what?! Really!?" Kuro asked, in shock.

"You think I was going to tell him about _that_? I couldn't think of an excuse. By the way, if you want the playboys, too late. They're kinda trash now." Nima responded. "I had a gatorade with no lid."

"Well, anyways. We're going to destroy a naval carrier that holds seventy percent of their aircraft." Kuro said.

"Seems kinda dumb." Nima said.

"It is. Unless if you wanna have one hell of an assault." Kuro replied.

"True." Nima said and the two walked into the gunship.

"Where's Xen?" Kuro asked.

"He's sitting this one out for personal reasons." Shuu said.

"Personal reasons?" Kuro asked.

"Nyra got some information on who his mother could be." Shuu said.

"Woah, woah. He cares about that?" Nima asked.

"Of course, she's his birth mother! Nothing too much, just a rough estimate of people it could be." Shuu said and Xen walked in. "I thought you were sitting this one out."

"I can't get much with this information." Xen replied.

Shuu and Xen sat on one side, and Kuro and Nima sat on the other.

"Where is it?" Xen asked.

"Unfortunately it's going to be a while. We don't have the coordinates at the moment." Shuu said.

"Wait, why?" Kuro asked.

"The carrier can put itself in a bubble if it needs to go underwater. However, Nikolas is in the other room trying to hack into their computer to find it out. However we're going to look for it." Shuu explained.

"Shit..." Xen muttered.

"This place does have a bathroom and soundproof walls, right?" Nima asked.

"Of course. Why...?" Shuu asked, and Kuro facepalmed.

"You think he'd know, but nope." Nima said and rested her head on the wall of it.

Kuro sat back and took out his phone. He started playing True or False, the game and app were both timeless. The game more than the app.

"Level?" Shuu asked.

"172." Kuro replied.

"Damn. I'm only at 153." Xen said.

"Glad you guys are having fun, I'm bored." Nima said.

Shuu got up and got her a playgirl magazine. (I'm not sure if that's the correct term for the one with guys in it, but eh. It makes sense.)

Nima perked up and started flipping through it.

"Men! Protect your balls!" Xen joked, and Kuro couldn't help but grin.

* * *

"Reiko, this is Taeko. You'll be working with her here." Naomi said through the comms. "Once you guys get to the surface, you'll get in your fighters and attack Britain and France."

"Why?" Taeko asked. "I only came to destroy the Blood Flares entirely. Nobody else."

"The resistance will kill us afterwards, we should clean them up now."

"They'll have a common enemy, Nakashima! Think this through, as a tactician and survivalist I didn't come to waste my time, die, or see my friends get murdered!" Taeko said.

"Do you know who you're talking to?!" Naomi asked.

"Do you know my- our goal? Do you know where I am? Do you know my skill? I could help them and you all would be dead! This is a conflict of passion, Nakashima. Stick to the goal." Taeko replied.

"... Hanarou, this is not your call. You have no authority." Naomi said.

"I have more power than you think, Nakashima. So if we don't kill the Blood Flares immediately, I'll kill them- taking your revenge away, and then I'll kill you and all of your allies! This is a survivalist's point of view! Besides, they'll realize what we did for them!" Taeko explained.

"... Hmm... Reiko..." She thought.  
"Fine. I'll play along with it. But just know, I will watch you from here on out." Naomi said.

"Thank you, Nakashima." Taeko replied and hung up.

"You didn't need to be so harsh..." Reiko said.

"I needed her not to notice my bluff. I meant only the fact that I'd kill the Blood Flares myself if my plan failed. Reiko, it is easier just to take them out, and disappear from the face of the Earth. And I have a lot of leverage." Taeko said. "I don't want to harm innocents. And to kill the Musume. Most of them have families. I had a family once too."

"What happened...?" Reiko asked.

"The Blood Flares killed them. They all died, except me. Well, my oldest younger brother lived for a while, until he was killed by the man who taught me how to survive. Don't trust anybody Reiko. Remember that." Taeko said.

"Why'd he kill your brother?" Reiko asked, shocked by the statement.

"We had no food. I couldn't save my brother, but he didn't become food at least.." Taeko mumbled afterwards and looked down.

"Are you okay, Taeko?" Reiko asked.

"... He loved me... They all loved me... I wanted my family... I want them all back..." Taeko mumbled, as if in a trance.

"Taeko?" Reiko said.

"I want my family back..." Taeko mumbled.

"Taeko?" Reiko said.

"... Sorry, Reiko. I was just thinking to myself." Taeko replied.

"It's okay... I'm sorry to hear about your family.." Reiko said and hugged the other girl.

"I had three sisters and four brothers... They're all dead..." Taeko mumbled, this time Reiko could hear her. "Takeda... Aya... Hara... Shi... Ren... Kin... Akira... I miss you all... Why couldn't you be spared...?"

Reiko looked down, saddened by Taeko's mourning.

"Takeda... Why did you save me? It should have been you who lived... Why were you so selfless...?" Taeko mumbled.

"Takeda... Is he the oldest brother?" Reiko asked.

"... Yes. I was supposed to die that day, but he wouldn't let them into my tent, so my mentor had stabbed him. His screams woke me up and I killed my mentor. Takeda was definitely the kindest, most selfless of our siblings. Unfortunately, he died of his wounds." Taeko explained.

"... I'm sorry Taeko." Reiko said.

"It's something nobody should go through." Taeko said. "Worst of all is what he said to me... That's what made his death in particular hurt so much."

"What'd he say?" Reiko asked.

"... He said he loved me." Taeko mumbled, but Reiko could hear her.

"They all did." Reiko said.

"... No, not like that." Taeko mumbled.

"Y-You mean...?" Reiko didn't finish her sentence.

"Sometimes I wish I could just.. Die." Taeko said. "Just to be with them for five minutes."

"..." Reiko didn't speak.

"But I have things to do, and those damn Blood Flares are still around. So I can't die yet. I won't die until all of my reasons to live are exhausted." Taeko said.

"I wish I could be like that.." Reiko said.

"No. It is a path of anger, hatred, and pain. Immense pain. When you've lost everything, it hurts, but at least you find something new...  
That's how I see it." Taeko said. "And that's why I'm using all of this leverage. Because I will murder them all. Just like how Kiro killed Ember."

"Kiro? Ember?" Reiko asked.

"Ember was the first leader of the Blood Flares. Kiro hated him because he killed Cheren- the love of Kiro's life. Kiro is Brian's grandfather on the maternal side." Taeko explained.

"And Cheren was his grandmother?" Reiko asked.

"No. You learned about the Apocalypse, correct?" Taeko asked.

Reiko nodded.

"Well, during that Brian's grandmother died. His mother wasn't even ten years old. Eventually Kiro found Cheren. They had a much stronger bond, and she practically cured him of his drinking problem, and his self-harm." Taeko explained.

"He hurt himself?" Reiko asked.

"Occasionally he'd cut himself because he felt to blame that his wife was shot by the raiders, who he killed. He loved her, even though they were always in bad times, and always argued." Taeko said.

"And... Who's Cheren, and why does she sound familiar?" Reiko asked.

"A long time before that, a chemical- Nekrotoxia Instabilitation- had gotten out and made wolfs- in particular- more human... Almost completely, with the exception of fuzziness, fangs, and the red-brown hair. Cheren was the daughter of one of the most powerful chiefs, who Kobalt- Brian's other grandfather- had killed." Taeko said.

"Why'd he do that?" Reiko asked.

"... He just... Hated them with a passion, nobody really knows. Cheren was the only survivor at the time. Kiro and Cheren were camping, and Kobalt came up to shoot her, when she ran. Her luck ran out when Ember was at the other side and sniped her in the heart, and she eventually bled out in Kiro's arms. Kiro and Kobalt's friendship never really recovered, in fact they still barely are. Kiro's problems are now worse then before, but he eventually killed Ember." Taeko explained.

"Who runs the Blood Flares now?" Reiko asked.

"His son. He's only known as Cursed- his name was forgotten to everyone." Taeko said. "His mother left Ember when he helped his mercenary group attack the village that- he didn't know- had her family in it. He left to find Ember, because he thought Ember abandoned him and his mother."

"Oh..." Reiko said.

"The carrier is almost at the surface!" A guard said.

"Thanks." Taeko said, but the ship ruptured. "The fuck was that?!"

"We're being attacked!" The guard said, and the monitor came down.

"Ohaiyo!" Nikolas said.

"Son of a bitch, it's a hacker." Taeko said.

Nikolas did the 'live long and prosper sign', then turned it into his middle finger.

"Get the ship up, NOW!" Taeko ordered.

"The ship stopped! We're at the surface, but if we open the hatch, we'll be flooded!" The guard said.

"Fucking hacker..." Taeko said. "I have an idea, and none of you better follow me. You'll die." Taeko ordered.

She walked out and walked down the stairs. There was a parking space for subs, and an air lock. She was an expert swimmer, and had lots of endurance.  
She jumped through the air lock and went to the surface of the water, then caught her breath and went onto the hatch.

"Now they'll shoot." Taeko said, and to her plan, they shot a torpedo at the carrier, causing the reaction to level the ship to the water to where it wouldn't flood.

They opened the hatch and countless fighters flew out.

"Go and inspect for any signs of a Blood Flare base!" Taeko said and got back on the carrier.

The submarine got to the surface, then Xen and Shuu jumped out, and onto the carrier.

"Taeko." Xen said.

"Xen." Taeko said.

"Reiko..." Shuu said.

"S-Shuu..." Reiko said.

They all took out their weapons.

"I hate to interrupt, but guy with the white hair, your makeup is, like, totally running." A guard said, then Xen decapitated him.

"And your makeup is gushing all over the damn place, point?" Xen asked, sarcastic. He and Taeko walked to one side, Reiko and Shuu walked to the other.

"Do we really have to fight?" Reiko asked.

"Oh yes, we do. And you must die." Shuu said.

"... I'm sorry..." She mumbled.

"I don't want to hear your shit. I want to hear you scream bloody murder." Shuu said, and swung around his pulseblades.

He swung them at her, and she persistently parried with her hook swords. She then hooked them up and swung at him, first at his head, then at his torso, and finally at his feet to trip him though he dodged all of the attacks. He then attacked with the pulseblades, which she also dodged.

Shuu got a codec call which he put up by swiping the holographic screen, then pushed it to his right.

"Shuu, this is Zenka, we need you to capture Reiko alive so we can question her." Zenka said.

"Alrighty boss." Shuu said and hung up, then he and Reiko looked to see a black, red, and gold fighter jet.

Kuro called Shuu and he pushed it to his right.

"Shuu, get out of there. Now! Go!" Kuro said and Shuu hid behind a group of fighters.

Naomi emerged from the fighter, but she had a cloak and mask on so she couldn't be identified.

"Who is that...?" Shuu asked.

"No idea, but they look like high authority." Kuro replied.

Xen was sneaking around then went to Shuu.

"I lost Taeko." Xen said silently.

Coincedentally- or not- Taeko walked up to the fighter.

"Taeko, your fighter is here and I have another task for you. We've located a base." Naomi said.

"Thank you." Taeko said and got in her fighter then flew away.

"Keep cover Shuu..." Xen said.

"Let's go Reiko." Naomi said.

"Fuck that." Shuu said, reattached the gun arm, jumped out from behind the fighter and shot Naomi into the water.

"Godmother!" Reiko said, and he hit her over the head with his gun arm, rendering her unconscious.

He ran with her to the submarine with Xen.

"That's why I didn't keep cover." Shuu said.

"Well, thanks for not listening to me." Xen said and they sat down in the submarine. The hatch closed and they submerged.

"You know, with the way you're delicately holding her, if I didn't know better, I'd ship it." Kuro said.

"... Get the fuck out. I'm just trying to keep her from waking up." Shuu said.

"Hey, I actually know better though!" Kuro said.

"Okay good." Shuu replied.

* * *

Shuu locked the cell door then threw Reiko on the ground, and she woke up, scrambling.

"Wha-What?! Oww...!" She looked around.

Shuu was out of his combat armor, and in a blue sort of flight gear.

"This time, you're staying." Shuu said.

Her eyes widened to her captor and she started trembling in fear when he held out a knife.  
She didn't have her armor on, just her baby blue light combat gear.

"Before we start." Shuu said, and grabbed her, pushed against the wall. He put his foot pressing on her back and his right hand pressing on her head so she couldn't struggle.

"W-What are you doing?!" She asked, and he started carving an 'S' into her neck. "STOP!" Reiko yelled.

Shuu kept carving his name into her neck with the knife, then took pieces of hot metal in the form of the letters- which he had insulating gloves on- and put them in the cuts.

"STOP!" She yelled, starting to cry from the immense pain, and she could feel the blood quite literally boiling.

Shuu then put a cold rag from the freezer around her neck. Not tightly, but not loose either.

"Now you will always remember the man who caused you this pain. Consider it 'sending a message'. In fact, send it to your leader." Shuu said.

Her tears hit the floor, just like the blood from the wounds.

"Why... Why do you torture me...?" Reiko tried to say, but her voice came out soft and very weak.

"Because, you got away from me twice. And you are my enemy. My mortal enemy." Shuu said.

"I... I don't... Want to be... Your enemy..." She could barely get it out, because the amount of oxygen taken in stopped her, and the oxygen exhaled choked her.

"Hmm... You made your decision too late." Shuu said and grabbed her arm.

"W-What are you doing?!" She asked.

Shuu put the arm in a sort of machine, and pressed the button, and the pieces of metal each moved up or down, breaking the bones in her arm.  
She screamed in agony as he simply stood there, not sure if he enjoyed it, or felt horrible for doing it. But he wanted her to know who was victorious, the winner. He wanted her to lose all hope.

"Please... Stop...!" She said, but he pushed her down.

"You're lucky that the questioning is soon." Shuu said. "I only have a few more minutes... Ten, fifteen?"

"Just please, stop. Stop!" Reiko pleaded. "I never wanted to be your enemy, I'm sorry for everything I did to you!"

"... I don't give a damn, you made that decision." Shuu said.

"I didn't know-"

Shuu took out a stun gun and shot her, interrupting her.

"You are going to regret ever meeting me." Shuu said.

She was silent, out of fear of course. He kneeled down and repeatedly stabbed her in the opposite shoulder.

"Stop! Please!" She yelled.

"Why? Why should I?" Shuu asked, then grabbed her other arm, and bent it as much as he could, breaking the bones.

"STOP!" She yelled, crying again from the pain. "What did I ever do to you?! I never hurt anybody!"

The words rung in his head. _What did I ever do to you?_

"It doesn't matter." Shuu said.

"It does..." She said.

Shuu grabbed her foot with both hands, and broke the bones. She screamed in pain, only to be unheard again.

"You have no reason!" Reiko said, feeling dizzy from the blood loss.

"You wouldn't understand." Shuu said, and looked into her eyes for a split second.

"You're right, because you don't tell me..." She said, and he smashed his fist into her ribs, but at this point she was numb.

"You're lucky I'm out of time." Shuu said and threw her into the bed. "In two minutes they'll check that you're asleep." He wrapped her shoulder with a cold rag and walked to the cell door.

"Shuu..." She mumbled.

"What?" He replied.

"I see the bottle... I need water..." Reiko mumbled, from the torture.

He took out the bottle and opened it, then put it up to her lips, making her finish it.

"That... Doesn't taste like water..." Reiko said and coughed.

"It's vodka." Shuu replied and put the bottle away.

"Shuu." Reiko said.

"What?" Shuu said, getting annoyed.

"Can I have a hug...?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"If you don't, I'll tell them of the- strictly prohibited- torture," Reiko said.

"... Fine." Shuu said and hugged her, but she had wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. "I'm sorry for being an annoyance..."

He thought to himself for a moment and sighed.

"I'm... Sorry for hurting you." Shuu replied, half-heartedly meaning it.

She pulled her arms back and he left, starting to feel bad about what he did.

* * *

"Naomi?" Mayu said.

"..."

"Naomi?" Mayu repeated, concerned for her friend.

"... Reiko..." Naomi said, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Mayu asked.

"... First my own daughter betrayed me... Now Reiko's been taken hostage..." Naomi whispered.

Mayu put her hand on Naomi's shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Mayu asked.

"Tell the spy that it's time to destroy the resistance." Naomi mumbled.

* * *

"I wanted to introduce someone who helped defend Fort Seikigahara." Xen said. The base was named after the location. "Stardust Knight, Gale Knight, Moon Knight, and Blood Knight all helped out immensely in securing our victory. If not, the Musashigawa Clan's leaders would probably be dead."

"Well, I guess we're in their debt." Kuro said.

"No debt is necessary, we were just doing what we needed to." Stardust Knight said.

"Actually you could give us candy!" Moon Knight said.

"Shut the hell up Moon Knight..." Stardust Knight said. "Chivalry?"

"Fine... But I want candy... And a new car... I crashed my old one." Moon Knight said.

"Don't listen to him." Regault said. "He's... A bit childish."

"Yeah... It kinda sucks when you have a teammate who wants candy instead of gold on every mission." Blood Knight said.

"Anyways, we have a new-" Xen was interrupted when Slaten ran up to all of them.

"Sir! There's something very wrong!" Slaten said.

"What is it, Captain?" Xen asked.

"Nana, Nari, and Chihaya have all suffered these 'telekinetic attacks' again!" Slaten said, and everybody looked towards him, shocked.

"No, no, no..." Xen muttered.

"Telekinetic attacks? Again?!" Gale Knight said, surprised.

Nikolas walked up to the group.

"Shuu! There's a spy in our ranks!" Nikolas said.

"What?!" Shuu said, angered.

"I found it on the leader's computer and I know the spy, it's-"

However, before he could finish a telekinetic, sharp pipe pierced through his head, blood getting everywhere, and he fell on the ground.

"Nikolas!" Shuu yelled.

"Holy crap..." Kuro said.

"No..." Nima said.

"Do we know any telepaths?!" Xen asked.

"Actually, the Morishiges' are all telepaths!" Blood Knight said.

"... Though, who's the spy...?" Shuu asked.

"Wait..." Zenka said. "The evidence should point to somebody here, correct?"

"Correct.. I hope." Kuro said.

* * *

"Reiko..." Xen said. "Tell us, who is the spy?"

"Spy? Hang on, there's a spy?" Reiko said, trying to be as genuine as possible, but she was lying.

"... She's lying, I see it in her eyes." Shuu said.

"You're just paranoid because you hate her." Kuro said.

"No, look." Shuu said.

Kuro couldn't see through the false image of confusion in her eyes.

"Well... If she is... You get to question her. Alone." Kuro replied.

"W-What?!" Reiko said, backing up towards the wall.

"Guys, we can't do that." Xen said.

"Who made up the rule?" Shuu asked.

"Zenka! Now just get the damn polygraph." Xen replied.

* * *

Nana rested in the hospital bed, feeling massive pain from the telekinetic attack, however the pain surged back.

"Tell my cousin I said hi~" The telepath inputted in her head.

"Cousin...?" Nana thought.

* * *

"Guys, I have a new mission for us." Xen said.

"Okay." Kuro said.

"We're going to negotiate with the Blood Flares." Xen said.

"Are you insane?!" Shuu asked.

"As unfortunate as it is, I have a friend there. He told the Blood Flares about the Resistance, and requested a meeting." Xen replied.

"... Alright..." Kuro said and they walked out to a gunship.

* * *

"Do we really have to negotiate with them?" Nima asked.

"If Xen says we do, then we do." Kuro said, and they exited the gunship.

Xen walked over to a soldier.

"Kuroras." Xen said.

"Xen, thanks for coming." Kuroras replied and they all walked to a courtyard.

"These are the main helpers of the 'Resistance' you speak of?" A man in a mask asked.

"Yes, Lord Cursed." Kuroras replied.

"C-Cursed, as in the leader?!" Shuu asked.

"That is correct, now why are you helping us with them, just curious?" Cursed asked, a bit skeptical.

"We're not helping you, we're helping defend the rules of the International Peace Federation." Xen replied.

Cursed got slightly angry at the response, but shrugged it off. Then a soldier of the Blood Flares fell to the ground, shot in the head.

"The hell?!" Cursed yelled and held dark fire in his hands.

"Surrender now!" A familiar voice yelled through a megaphone.

"Oh god, it's Spitoshi." Xen said.

"That's SATOSHI to you, dumbfuck!" Satoshi said and took out his machetes. "I ain't here for you Fiery. I came by to say, your spy is right here!"  
He pointed at Nima.

"W-What?!" She yelled.

"Nima?!" Shuu said.

"It'd... Kinda make sense... Her constant absences..." Kuro mumbled.

"I don't believe that. It's somebody else." Xen was determined it wasn't her.

"Ask Nana, she has a message for you." Satoshi said.

Nima was in too much shock to even move.

"That's..."

Kuro looked at her, there was something off about the situation.

"Nima..." Kuro put a hand on her shoulder. She felt cold, as if her whole body ceased to function.

Shuu was slightly suspicious. Not too much, but still suspicious.

Another gunship landed and the four knights came out.

"What's going on?" Gale Knight asked.

"I felt generous enough to reveal your spy! She's really no use to us anymore." Satoshi said.

"What?!" Blood Knight started to get angry, but Stardust Knight restrained him.

"So, it was you all along? I should've known." Regault said.

"... I'm bored." Moon Knight said. "I thought we were going to Gamestop!"

"Nima...?" Stardust Knight said.

"No, no, no..." She was mumbling.

"Nima, look at me, are you okay...?" Kuro asked.

"Hang on..." Xen said and turned towards Regault, and started to pull out his sword.

"What are you doing Xen?!" Shuu asked, and Xen was struck down immediately by the telepath's power.

"What the hell's going on...?" Regault asked.

"Satoshi's spewing bullshit! It's that telepath! It all makes sense!" Xen said.

"Toodles~" Satoshi mocked and jumped back into a helicopter, that flew away.

"You're accusing _me_?! I've been loyal to my leader for years!" Regault said and Cursed looked at him.

"..."

"Lord Cursed?" Kuroras said.

"... You. You knew my father." Cursed mumbled. "I have no doubts then!" He shot a blast of shadowy fire at Regault who teleported behind him and struck him down.

"Anybody moves, and I'll kill him with a mere thought!" Regault said.

They waited for a few minutes, until Xen's anger got the best of him.

"You son of a bitch!" Xen yelled and pulled out his sword, but Regault jumped and Xen went numb.

"Xen?!" Shuu said and shook him.

"His mind... It will cease to exist." Regault said and Xen gripped his head.

"Shit!" Kuro said, and Nima shot Regault in the stomach, causing him to lose his grip on Xen, then he teleported away.

Xen fell onto his knees and then lied on the ground, passed out.

"I think that was a real attack... Not one as a warning... He could've killed Xen..." Kuro said.

Nima was still feeling the shock of the accusation.

"Shit, we need to get him to a medical bay, ASAP!" Shuu said, and they rushed to the gunship to put Xen in.

"Return once he has been healed." Cursed said.

"Okay..." Shuu said, and the squads went into their respected gunships.

"..."

"Nima, are you alright?" Kuro asked.

"..." Nima just buried her head into Kuro's chest, hugging him.

"S-Shuu, she also needs medical help! Something's definitely wrong with her! _Very_ wrong!" Kuro said, and Nima just smiled.

"Eh, fuck it Xen do you ship it?" Shuu asked, and Xen made a muffled sound in his unconscious state.  
"I think that's a yes."

"Go fuck a goat." Kuro said.

"Are we seriously back to references that nobody will get?" Shuu asked.

"No." Kuro said and they all just shut up after that, and went on to do something else.

"Kuro..." Nima mumbled.

"Yeah?" Kuro replied.

"T-Thanks for never doubting me..." Nima mumbled.

"No problem, but you went pale and I knew it wasn't you." Kuro said and stroked her hair.

"You see, this is why people are gonna ship it!" Shuu said.

"Keep that up and I'll ship you with your mother!" Kuro said.

"Well, Yuu is with my mother." Shuu said.

"Go fuck yourself." Kuro said.

* * *

Shuu walked into Reiko's room.

"..."

Reiko was ready to be tortured again.

"Go ahead... Just do it..." She said.

Shuu just sat on the bed and looked at her.

"There's a few things we're going to need to discuss with you." Shuu said.

Reiko was in the middle of taking the cloth on her neck off as he came in.

"Like?" She asked.

She took it off and threw it on the ground.

"Is the resistance safe now?" Shuu asked.

She sat down and gazed into his eyes.

"... Not even close." Reiko replied with a grin.


	6. The Army Of Smoke

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 6! Review reply!

Axel The Moon chapter 5 . 1m ago

Why?... WHY THERE'S NO FUCKING REVIEWS!?

XD I dunno, but it's alright I guess? As much as they'd help. Maybe because it's not as... Potentially interactive(?) of a story compared to ones without a storyline, which you can pitch ideas a lot easier while this one follows a direct storyline. That's my take on it I guess, I dunno! :D

Anyways, to le story! Also, you should read the prologue, I put appearances of the OCs there, it'll help make sense blah, blah, blah.

* * *

~Prologue~

There are seven major clans which hold their own territory. They were all at peace.

There was the Byakudan Clan, led by Yuuya Kizami. A bold and rash leader who makes the right decisions with the guidance of his closest generals.  
Kurosaki Kensuke, Mitsuki Yamamoto, Tohko Kirisaki, and Kai Shimada.

The Musashigawa Clan, led by Nana Ogasawara, Nari Amatoya, and Chihaya Yamase in a republic-sort of government. (Like how it was in Ancient Rome.)  
Their heirs are Hachi Ogasawara and Xen Namikage.

The Paulownia Clan, led by Misuto Kiriya. His advisors are Kuon Niwa, Aiko Niwa, and Magali Mizuki. They work with the dark arts and dark magic, secretly trying to awaken the viruses to begin the Revelation.

The Tenjin Empire led by Emperor Kishinuma Yoshiki and Empress Shinozaki Ayumi. It was the most powerful of the clans until the Kyoto XE Massacre, which was their financial capital, which left them a bit vulnerable.

The Kisaragi Clan, led by Zenka Namikage with his closest generals: Denka Amatoya, Yui Shishido, Tsukasa Mikuni, Ketsuo Nekumari, Masaru Kadarai, Okuni Shinchito, Shuu Shinohara, Nima Shinohara, and Kuro Amatoya.

The Saint Cruz Clan, led by Azusa Takai, Ran Kobayashi, and Senjin Sarutobi. They are helped by advisors; Senjun Sarutobi, Natsura Sarutobi, Tenjin Hashirama, and Fuyu Hirata.

The Musume Clan, led by Naomi Nakashima. She is assisted by her generals; Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, Satsuki Mizuhara, and Yuu Shinohara.

However, in 2065 a terrorist faction the Blood Flares (Which was established in 2033 to bring down the Crimson Dragons and any of their allies.) destroyed Kyoto XE, historically called the Kyoto XE Massacre since it left few survivors. Due to losing the love of her life, Nakashima formed the Musume Clan and broke the International Peace Federation's rule where she destroyed the Blood Flares' main base. And due to losing Seiko, Nakashima became enraged and corrupt, and attacked the other clans.

Others:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: Hachi Ogawasara, Xen Namikage  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: N/A?  
Kisaragi Clan: N/A?  
Saint Cruz Clan: N/A?  
Musume Clan: Reiko Mizuhara

Crimson Dragons: Akeami Chirana (Since she has no knowledge of the Musume Clan, I didn't put her on the list.)  
Other: Gale Knight

Mercenaries/Allied:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: N/A?  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: N/A?  
Kisaragi Clan: N/A?  
Saint Cruz Clan: N/A?  
Musume Clan: Taeko Hanarou, Brian 'Radokez' Gray

Also, on appearances, since it's a rather difficult subject, they'll be displayed here.

Zenka: He has black hair and black eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. He wears a black hooded jacket that reaches down to his leg. (That's all the info I got for clothing, but I'm pretty sure he has more.)  
Weapon(s): A long spear.

Ketsuo (Rarely mentioned): He has blonde hair, and dark green eyes. He usually wears a gray hooded jacket that is halfway zipped, a white tee shirt underneath, lime green and orange sneakers, lime green groves, and ripped jeans.  
Weapon(s): A katana, though he carries around akimbo desert eagles that he uses more often.

Okuni (Mentioned even less): She has two short, black pigtails and crystal blue eyes. She usually wears a black that is unzipped, a magenta tank top, black pants, golden gloves, and crimson boots.  
Weapon(s): Dual wield wakizashis. She has two sets of spares on her back as well.

Masaru (Rarely mentioned): He has brown hair, and brown eyes. He usually wears a black jacket that is unzipped and other types of clothing that are never consistently worn.  
Weapon(s): A katana, two glock 22's, an AK-47.

Kuro: He looks like Zenka, but his hair is red and he has a purple eyes, he wears a ninja outfit with a mask.  
Weapon(s): A black katana.

Nima: She almost looks like Seiko, but her eyes are ocean blue and her hair is longer than Seiko's. She wears a black shirt and a grey open jacket that reaches down to her leg and her shirt kind of reveal her chest area and has no bra or panties. (Well, you figured that out in chapter 1. XD)  
Weapon(s): A musket with a long blade as a bayonet.

Shuu: He looks pretty much like his father, who was his role model. (See Yuu)  
Weapon(s): Two green Pulseblades (See Mortal Kombat: Armaggedon) and a gun arm that he can retract if he wants to use his regular arm/hand.

Xen: He has short white hair and dull gray eyes. He wears black kisaragi samurai armor without the helmet.  
Weapon(s): A white katana.

Silver (Mentioned once): He has golden-blonde hair and lime green eyes. He usually wears regular clothes in green.  
Weapon(s): Anything chemical related, but he doesn't use them in this story.

Taeko: She has brown hair, brown eyes, and she wears a beige-taupe colored ninja suit. She has a beige-taupe headband, and a black belt.  
Weapon(s): A black tanto.

Radokez: He has spiky black hair, a mahogany shirt, jeans, and a black leather jacket. Enough said.  
Weapon(s): Any gun you can think of, even customs.

Akeami: She has two light pink twintails, peach-gold eyes and she wears pink and peach-gold clothing.  
Weapon(s): A shamshir, like an original, not super curved. (Though still a bit curved, look at Cold Steel.)

Reiko: She had neat hair like Yuka, but had a moderately long ponytail like Satsuki. Her eyes are a bluish-emerald color.  
Weapon(s): Two hook swords and two butterfly knives.

Yui (Morishige): She has two dark blue pigtails, bluish-emerald colored eyes, and also wears glasses. She has dark blue armor with two vertical red stripes going down it.  
Weapon(s): A kriss with telekinetic prowess. (Like the Levin Sword in Fire Emblem: Awakening.)

Naotaro: He has neat brown hair, turquoise eyes, and also wears glasses. He wears the same type of armor as his older sister.  
Weapon(s): A kwan dao with telekinetic prowess.

Gale Knight: He has black knight armor, nothing else in appearances is known about him.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword.

Moon Knight: He has ocean blue knight armor with a white scarf on his neck.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword and a greatshield.

Stardust Knight: He has white knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A longsword and a stun gun.

Blood Knight: He has heavy, red knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A minigun, an RPG, and the largest greatsword.

Smoke-Like Figures: Humanoid figures made of white smoke. (Look at Smoke from MK:A and remove all of the armor and the helmet.)  
Weapon(s): A Black-Smoke Blade.

Kasaidas Machi: Same as the Smoke-Like figure, but with long hair like Khameleon. (Look at Khameleon from MK:A.) She also has a human form.  
Weapon(s): Two Black-Swoke Blades and two Black-Smoke Fans. (Look at Kitana MK2-MKX)

Updated Characters (Not including clothing):

Yuu: He has on Zerker Armor (See Megaman Star Force 2) and he has long hair that is down to his waist. Otherwise the same.

Naomi: Basically the same.

Ayumi: Basically the same.

Yoshiki: He has a scar on his right eye. Otherwise the same.

Satoshi: He has an extremely short ponytail, a scar on his left eye, and his left ear is pierced kinda like a bad boy/pirate look. He puts blood of his victims on his face to control his anger. Since chapter 3 he has had bionic arms and cybernetic plating over his right eye like Kano. (See Kano, Mortal Kombat) Otherwise the same.

Satsuki: She has a moderate length ponytail, however her hair still messy though. Otherwise the same.

Yuka: She has longer hair, but not much longer. Otherwise the same.

Mayu: She has longer hair. Otherwise the same.

Morishige: Basically the same.

Misuto: Basically the same.

Magari: Basically the same.

Aiko: Basically the same.

* * *

~Chapter 6: The Army Of Smoke~

"What do you mean, 'not even close'?" Shuu asked.

Reiko smiled, knowing that she could torture him by not knowing.

"Tell me!" Shuu ordered.

"Why would I?" Reiko replied.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill both of your parents." Shuu said, feeling victorious.

"_I'll tear your fucking throat out you try it._" Reiko said, and then put on a kitty smile.

"The fuck's gotten into her...?" Shuu thought. "Look, you tell me why, now." He said.

"You know, I can get out any time I want, so don't think you're safe." Reiko explained.

"Look, _princess_. I'm not afraid of you. So if that's how you want to play, you will seriously regret it." Shuu said, and she pushed him against the bars, then took out a knife.

"You guys really need to inspect people better!" Reiko said.

Shuu grabbed her arm, then pushed her away.

"You're making me angry, and that's something you don't want to see." Shuu said.

"You can hit me all you want, I'm not scared." Reiko replied. "Making _me_ angry? That's a whole different ballpark Shinohara."

"Show me, then!" Shuu yelled.

* * *

Kuro and Nima were walking in the hallway.

"Show me, then!" They heard Shuu yell.

"I will!" Reiko yelled back.

"Holy shit..." Nima said.

"What?" Kuro asked.

"We need to get over there!" Nima said.

"Why?"

"They're gonna be having angry sex!" Nima said, running down the hallway.

"Well... I really hope not..." Kuro mumbled and ran to catch up to Nima.

Nima got to the cell to see Shuu and Reiko beating each other up.

"Oh good... I thought you were having angry sex..." Nima sighed in relief and the two stopped, jaws dropped.

Kuro ran to the cell.

"Oh good... She's wrong." Kuro said in relief.

"Why... Why the fuck would you even think that?" Shuu asked.

"Think what?" Xen said as he walked by.

"Nima thought they were having angry sex." Kuro said.

"No, that's on the third date Kuro." Xen joked.

"Shut the hell up!" Shuu yelled.

"Well, it is the third time he's gone in the cell to interrogate her." Kuro joked.

"Oh, okay. We should leave you two alone. Let you, _do your thing._" Xen said and the three walked away.

"... _What the fuck was that?!_" Reiko asked.

"... I... Don't want to know..." Shuu replied.

"We're not gonna-"

"Hell no." Shuu interrupted.

"Okay, good." Reiko replied.

* * *

Shuu walked into the kitchen of the base.

"Sound how was she? Something tells me you didn't last long." Xen asked.

"Go fuck yourself, there wasn't any sex!" Shuu said and got out a Calorie Mate.

"Maple?" Xen asked.

"Yup..." Shuu muttered.

"It doesn't matter if you did, I won't tell your-"

"I didn't, damn it!" Shuu yelled.

"Alright, I was just screwing with you." Xen replied.

"Good..." Shuu said.

"... She's pretty hot though." Xen said.

"Damn it Xen." Shuu said and facepalmed.

"You really hate her, don't you?" Xen asked.

"A lot." Shuu replied. "Why?"

"Because since you do, people are probably going to ship it." Xen said.

"Fuck my life..." Shuu muttered.

Kuro walked into the kitchen.

"You're not in the armory?" Xen asked.

"I was, but I don't wanna talk about it." Kuro responded.

"Yuuup, I get it..." Xen said, knowing exactly why.

"Dear god... Is she really doing that, _in the armory_?" Shuu asked.

"... Yep..." Kuro replied.

"I don't know if it's just me, but I think she likes it when you notice that." Xen said, knowing Kuro would be disturbed.

Kuro got on his phone.

"Hello, Dr. Pancake? Yes, I'd like to make an appointment. They're all taken? All of them? What about tomorrow?  
Eight o' clock AM? Yeah, I'll be there, thanks. Bye." Kuro said and hung up.

"Xen, this is why I like having you around." Shuu said.

"How'd she like it?" Kuro asked in retaliation.

"Go fuck yourself." Shuu replied.

Kuro then got a call on the codec and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"No time to explain! There are white, smoke-like soldier things attacking the base! I don't know what they are but there's a lot of them and we need help! EVERYBODY IN THIS BASE is defending against them, and yet I don't think we can hold out much longer!" Zenka said.

"On my way!" Kuro said, hung up and rushed out with Xen and Shuu.

"My god..." Shuu said.

"There's a shitload of them..." Xen said.

"Let's just kick their asses, boys." Nima said.

"I love how you show up when it's convenient." Kuro said.

"Bet you love something else- COUGH- her chest- COUGH!" Xen said.

"Bro, you're lonely." Kuro said.

"Can we please, just focus?!" Shuu asked.

"That's what she said." Nima said.

They were all silent.

"Just because I'm a girl, it's weird?" She said.

"Uhh, no!" Kuro said. "Comply or she'll get pissed at us." He muttered.

"Yeah! It ain't, just surprised!" Shuu and Xen said.

"Good. Or I was gonna stick this bayonet up your-"

"FOCUS!" Kuro said and they all went to fight the army of smoke.

* * *

"... Sounds like... Fighting?" Reiko said.

A smoke-like figure- a different, more female one- grabbed her, with a black-smoke tanto in her hand.

"The hell?!" Reiko said and tried stepping on the figure's foot, but her own passed through it like air.

"Bir düşmən deyil." The figure said, in a language she didn't understand. (The language is Azerbaijani by the way, in case if you wish to translate. Also, it says 'One enemy is you'. Just pointing it out because Google Translator is a bitch when backwards translating. Somehow when backwards translating that says 'Is not the enemy'. The fuck Google?)

"What?" Reiko asked.

"Move not." The figure said and dragged her down into the earth.

* * *

Naomi walked to the window and looked through it.

"You okay Naomi?" Mayu asked.

"... I'm fine Mayu." Naomi replied, in a tone that told Mayu otherwise.

"What's on your mind?" Mayu asked and Naomi took out a locket.

Mayu looked as Naomi opened it. There was a picture inside of it that had Naomi, Seiko, and Nima.

"I don't know why Nima stuck with them... I'm her mother..." Naomi said.

"Maybe it was the stress of losing Seiko?" Mayu suggested.

"... I don't know. Maybe it was. I guess we all know what it's like for a parent to be gone from our lives. One way or another we found a way to cope with it. When Seiko passed... She ran away. Ran from the source of pain." Naomi said and a tear rolled down her cheek. "She left me alone. She left me alone... And those monsters... Teared my family apart."

Mayu hugged Naomi.

"I'm sorry.." Mayu said.

"You have no reason to be, Mayu. You never did anything to me. You were always there." Naomi said. "I... I forgot to thank you..."

"I always knew you felt thankful though!" Mayu replied.

"... I don't know. I just miss my family. I never talk to Seiko's siblings anymore... Seiko passed... Nima left... After we win this war... What will I do with my life? Nima has forgotten about me, and she doesn't want to see me because I remind her of Seiko... Am I just going to live the rest of my life alone?" Naomi asked.

"You won't know until the time comes." Mayu said.

"... Sometimes when I'm alone, thinking... I envy you, and your happy family... I want it to be that way again with my own family." Naomi said.

"... Reach out to Nima again, then. I'm sure she'll come back when this is over." Mayu replied. "If this is her way of coping, she's lost both of her parents."

"It just... It's not the same without Seiko!" Naomi said, as she started crying.

Mayu put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I feel so fucking weak! She wouldn't want me to cry over her... And yet I feel like I have to." Naomi said and looked through the window, eyeing her house.

It was the house she and Seiko moved to when they became adults, and it was the house they raised Nima in.

"Did... Did I fail as a mother?" Naomi asked.

"No, not at all." Mayu replied.

"Well... I don't know Mayu. I just feel like I failed, even though I know I haven't." Naomi said. "That's just what I think..."

* * *

Xen's sword clashed against a Smoke Figure.

"I won't lose to a piece of shit cloud!" Xen said, and went to kick it in the pelvic area (Since it... Doesn't really have a groin.), however his foot passed through and strained the muscle in his leg. "What the hell...?"

The Smoke Figure grabbed his leg and pulled him down through the earth.

"Xen!" Shuu yelled, and one of the Smoke Figures grabbed him and pulled him down.

"Biz üçün gəldi nə var!" One of the Smoke Figures said and they all sank through the earth. (It's 'We got what we came for' but through backwards translating it's 'That's what we came for' and either one works.)

"... _What the fuck were those things?_" Kuro asked.

"... We'll call them Smoke Figures. Just to make it easy on ourselves." Zenka replied.

"Those things took Xen and Shuu!" Nima said.

"Damn it!" Kuro said.

"We'll get them back. Believe me, I'll fuckin' kill them all." Zenka said.

"Zenka!" A guard said.

"What is it?" Zenka asked.

"Our prisoner is gone!" The guard replied.

"What?!" Kuro said.

"The Smoke Figures must've taken her..." Nima said.

"Well, looks like we've got a rescue mission to take care of." Kuro said.

"No doubt about it. Let's get to a gunship." Zenka said. He called up Nyra on the codec. "Nyra, meet us at the gunship."

"If it's about the coordinates for where the Smoke Beings went, I've already found it and sent it to your gunship." Nyra replied.

"And they say her- actually, it's better to keep the compliment to myself." Kuro said.

"..."

"Thanks Nyra, Zenka out." Zenka said.

* * *

"Why would they be in Yunanıstan?" Zenka asked. (That's Greece in Azerbaijani. And backwards translation is actually the same!)

"That must be their country... Nobody goes in, nobody comes out... I guess it makes sense." Kuro replied.

"Their own secret headquarters, hidden in plain sight... Smart. Ish." Nima said.

"Well, time to get them back." Zenka said. "Because they fucked with the wrong army."

The gunship landed and they three got out. They walked up to a large building and opened the door.  
It was dark and the room was small. They took the stairs down- which took ten minutes- and quietly opened the door to a much larger room.

"Onlara var! Archon!" One of the Smoke Figures shouted. (Meaning 'It's them' but somehow backwards translate to 'You got them'? Just stick to the first translation in this note. Also, an Archon is a ruler or leader, and was the nine chiefs in ancient Greece.)

"Yaxşı." The female-like Smoke Figure replied. (It translates into good. Same with the backwards translation! :D)  
"Zenka..."

"Who are you?" Zenka asked.

"I will not answer your questions, you human scum." The Archon replied. They climbed down from their throne and took out two black-smoke fans.

Zenka took out a spear and twisted it like a professional- if you forgot the fact that he was a professional.

"Give me back my friends." Zenka said.

"I've got my reasons to take them, you parasite!" The Archon said.

"Parasite? Never heard that one before." Zenka said. "Do it, or you'll regret seeing me here."

"I have an army. You have nothing! We are the Eretrias! We will destroy every human mongrel on this earth. You've all wreaked havoc on it, you are unappreciative! And you will all die." The Archon said.

"Before you die, can I have your name so I can tell the legends of this foolish leader?" Zenka asked.

"You mock me? Well, I am Kasaidas Machi! And you will die!" Kasaidas said. (I did Fire Dancer in english to japanese, then modified it from Kasai Dansā to Kasaidas. Sounds badass to me.)

Zenka jabbed the spear at her and spun it around then shot a blast of lightning from it.  
Kasaidas dodged it then threw the fans at him, which he dodged, then took out two black-smoke blades and tried slashing at him.  
He dodged it, like the other attacks then countered by bringing the spear up, which she backflipped away from.  
He took the opportunity to stab her in the chest as she got regained her balance, and a bright-ish blue blood starting seeping from the wound. (Look up Cyrax, Sektor, or Cyber Sub-Zero in MK9 then look at their blood.)

"Hey, you're leaking." Zenka said then pulled his spear up and she tried to slash him, but he sidestepped it.

She stepped back a few steps then reached her hand towards machine that had many blades that could spin around, and chop someone up. She then pulled her hand back, and the machine came, spinning through Zenka through the air, but he jumped over it. She then manipulated the light fixture above him and broke all the bulbs, then made it spark.

"You will see our power!" Kasaidas yelled and sent the electricity towards herself, and the smoke on her body turned black while she absorbed it.

"The hell...?" Zenka thought and she shot a huge blast of lightning at him, which he jumped to the right to dodge it. He propelled himself up and brought the spear across her neck to decapitate her.

The blood was spewing and there was a ring on her neck, but she wasn't decapitated.

"Silly humans. Our limbs don't get severed!" Kasaidas explained.

"Dad!" Kuro said.

"Sorry sweetheart, I've gotta meeting to attend!" Zenka said and ran to the stairs, up them and left the room.  
He went to the gunship, got in, and few away.

"We got all three?" Zenka asked.

"Yeah." Nima said.

"Something's bothering me, why did they go after us?" Shuu asked.

"I don't know, but I felt quite weak..." Xen said. "I was unprepared..." He got angry by it.

"We all were." Reiko said.

"I didn't ask you." Shuu said and she sulked.

"It pisses me off..." Xen said, and the light flickered just once.

"That was odd." Kuro said.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Nima said.

"Well you're Captain Mas-"

"We don't need to finish that sentence!" Shuu said. He turned to Reiko. "Who were those things?!"

"You think I know? I haven't seen those things, or heard anything about them, and believe me, I would've been told." Reiko said.

"No leads there..." Xen said, frustrated and the light flickered again.

"The hell?! This never happens!" Shuu said.

"I dunno either." Kuro said.

* * *

"Archon, kim idi ki? La ağ tüklü bir." One of them asked. (Archon, who was that? The white haired one.)

"Ki... Ki idi Xenos..." Kasaidas replied. (That... That was Xenos...)

"Xenos?!" Another of the Eretrias said.

Kasaidas went out of her smoke form, into her human form.

"O heç inkişaf etmiş la bacarıq." Kasaidas explained. (He never developed the skill.) "Üstə gəl Mən yarım insan." (Plus I am half human.)

She put her hand on her wound, feeling the blue blood. "He never even noticed the color of his blood... But he is still human, more human than Eretrian. So he must die."

* * *

Xen walked into a restroom and looked at the mirror, not even for a particular reason. He simply just had the urge to.

"Something's off..." He mumbled when he saw a black dagger stab his chest and disappear. (Note that he's not wearing battle armor, just casual clothes, like a black tank top.) "The hell?!"

He noticed the blood dripping wasn't red, but blue.

"What... The hell... Something's wrong, something's VERY WRONG!" He said, and panic ran through his mind, and the lights turned off afterwards, as if they short circuited.

He backed out of the room and ran to his own. He shut and locked the door and walked to his bed. The blood wasn't normal. He looked back at it, and it was the usual crimson red. Was he hallucinating? He could've sworn that blood was a bright blue.

"What the hell just happened...?" Xen asked himself.

* * *

Shuu walked over to Reiko's cell and noticed she was gone.

"Son of a bitch!" Shuu yelled, he knew he put Reiko in there, yet she was gone. He went onto the intercom.  
"Our prisoner has escaped, I repeat, our prisoner has escaped!"

* * *

Reiko ran to the corner and looked past it. There was a guard looking the other way, so she walked behind him and slit his neck with a butterfly knife.  
She then opened a door to the hangar, hoping nobody was there, but somehow Nima just seemed to be there.

"Hey! What're you doing here?" Nima asked.

"I was... Just had orders to go to the Kisaragi Tower." Reiko said. She had the guard's armor on, so Nima wouldn't recognize her.  
"What about you?"

"Just looking for a pipe... Or something like that..." Nima said.

"Dare I ask why...?" Reiko asked, then the intercom came on.

"Our prisoner has escaped, I repeat, our prisoner has escaped!" Shuu said through the intercom.

"Son of a bitch..." She muttered.

"Okay, give me something good enough to act like I never saw you." Nima said.

Reiko took out some magazines.

"Damn it, the ones with guys too?" Reiko said.

"Just one or two." Nima said, and Reiko handed two to Nima.

"Okay, we got a room over here." Nima said and took out a camera.

"I don't have the time for this!" Reiko said.

"I can arrest you right here, right now." Nima said, and Reiko went to the door.

"Hey, I wanna be in there. Just so nobody sees me taking the picture." Nima said.

"That's not your reason, but just because you pointed that out..." Reiko muttered and closed the door behind them.

"You do have the same seashell bra and underwear as last time, right?" Nima asked.

"Yes..." Reiko muttered.

"Great!" Nima said and snapped the picture. "Okay, now put the armor back on."

"No, I'm just gonna leave like this." Reiko said sarcastically.

"Or do that too." Nima said.

Reiko put the helmet on.

"Sarcasm." Reiko said and put on the rest of the armor.

She left the room, got in a fighter and flew out of the hangar.

"Huh... I wonder who else we can get as prisoners! I'm always at the right place at the right time!" Nima said. "Now I gotta get back to looking for that pipe, or whatever it could be~"

* * *

"Damn it! Can't fuckin' believe I lost her again!" Shuu shouted.

Nima walked into the conference room. (Not the Holo-Matrix, that's for comms with other clans.)

"I won't even ask why you're late again." Shuu said.

"I was looking for something." Nima said.

"... Was it something important at least?" Shuu asked.

She turned to look at him.

"Very." Nima replied.

"Dear god, don't say it was a-"

"Don't finish that sentence Xen." Kuro said. "What's the mission Shuu?"

"I've located a source of intel at a bunker in a jungle located at Soviez Russior." Shuu said.

"Intel?" Xen said.

"Whoever made it, sealed it with a damn good hack-proofing system. Nyra can't access it." Shuu said. "Whatever it is, it's really valuable."

"Nobody would put that much effort in without it being important, unless if they were trolling us." Kuro said.

"Okay, let's just go." Shuu said.

* * *

They got out of the gunship and walked through the jungle.

"So, about this intel. What do you think it's gonna be about?" Nima asked.

"Hopefully not anything you've done in the armory recently." Kuro said.

"You secretly liked seeing that." Nima said.

"I left immediately." Kuro said.

"I support you for who you are, but shut up! This is a stealth mission..." Shuu whispered.

"... Go fuck your mother." Kuro whispered.

"I'd rather leave that to my father." Shuu whispered.

They approached the bunker, slowly opened the door and went inside.

"You'd think they have guards, but nope." Nima said.

"Nope." Xen said. "Let's get to the files."

He pulled up the folder on the screen. There were two folders- one saying 'secret files' and the other saying 'Twilight sequel plans'- and Civilization V. (Yes, reference.)

"Let's play Civ. V!" Nima said.

"Let's delete those sequel plans first." Kuro said.

"Hang on, they could be tricking us and the secret files are in there." Shuu said.

Xen opened that folder to make sure and there was a picture marked 'shipment', and Xen opened it nervously.

"Oh god!" They all said.

"Okay, I like sex and all, but god they're doing it all wrong! Look at how much strain that puts on both of you! You can't focus on the pleasure because you broke your backs and you're in the hospital!" Nima said. They all just stared at her. "I also fuckin' hate the shipment."

"Yep, definitely, delete." They all said and deleted the folder with the picture.

Xen then went into the folder marked 'secret files' and pulled up a model of a nuclear bomb, a cyborg design for- assumed- Satoshi, and a picture of Naomi, Seiko, and a six year old Nima- the same one in the locket.

Kuro's eyes widened at the picture of Nima's family.

"..."

"Nima?" Kuro said.

"... Mom...?" She mumbled.

"Nima, it's alright.." Shuu said, as he transferred the file to Nyra.

"I know what it's like, Nima. My parents gave me up." Xen said.

"... Shut up!" Nima said and ran outside.

"I'll go talk to her, you guys just go to the gunship." Kuro said and they did as they said.

A guard went into the bunker right after, not even noticing them.

"Okay, let's open up my Twilight p- what...? It's not there... No... NOOOO!"

* * *

Kuro walked up to Nima, who was curled up into fetal position, crying.

"Nima... Are you okay?" Kuro asked.

"... Sorry for yelling at you..." Nima mumbled, and he sat next to her.

"It's alright... And it's just me, I told them to go to the gunship." Kuro said.

"Is this where you ask me out?" Nima asked.

"No!" Kuro replied. "No, no!"

"Good, it's only chapter 6." Nima replied.

"Well, if there's anything you want to talk about to calm down, I figured you could talk to me." Kuro said.

"Okay, are you gonna ask me out, because I get the feeling you like me." Nima said.

"No damn it, we're just friends and that's all I want!" Kuro responded.

"Oh, well they're gonna be mad that you denied the shipment." Nima said.

"Whatever, but is there anything you want to talk to me about?" Kuro asked.

"Well... That picture, we took it when it was Valentines Day. But it was very special, everybody was there... Satoshi- drinking vodka-, Yoshiki, Ayumi, the Morishiges', Satsuki, Yuka, Reiko, Yuu, Miki, Shuu, Senjin, Senjun, Denka, Tenjin, Azusa, Ran, Masaru, Okuni, Ketsuo, my parents, me, Zenka, Nari, Nana, Xen, Hachi, and you." Nima explained. "Everybody was happy, even Satoshi for as lonely as he was, his girlfriend kinda broke up with him the day before, but it was the one day everybody was together and happy."

"I remember that day." Kuro said.

"Of course you do, do you also remember how all eight of us went to the pool and you saved Hachi from drowning?" Nima asked.

"Kinda... I also remember Xen and I fighting afterwards." Kuro said.

"You guys never did get along super-well... But he thought you were going after his sister, and THAT WAS HILARIOUS. I remember 'Get away from my sister you desperate idiot!', not that you were." Nima explained.

"Yeah... Good times..." Kuro said. By then, Nima was sitting normally, and not crying anymore.

"That was also the first time I saw my parents having sex." Nima said.

"Damn it Nima..." Kuro said.

"It's different when it's your parents, it's disturbing!" Nima said.

"Well, good to know you're not THAT crazy." Kuro said.

"... Pretty close though..." Nima said, and the camera fell out of her pocket.

"What's that?" Kuro asked.

"Nothing!" Nima said and put it back in her pocket.

"You can show me, I don't care." Kuro said.

She handed him the camera.

"You will care." Nima said.

W-What the fuck?!" Kuro said.

"I kinda made her in exchange for acting like I never saw her." Nima said.

"... I won't tell anyone..." Kuro sighed and she hugged him.

"You're the best friend ever!" Nima said and put on her kitty smile that she had when she was happy.

"Yeah... Thanks..." Kuro said, blushing.

"... You wanna have sex?" Nima asked.

"NO!" Kuro said, and she laughed.

"I was only joking Kuro! Also, is it okay if I keep this?" Nima asked and pulled out a playboy.

"What's that?" Kuro asked.

"I may or may not have raided Shuu's night table." Nima said.

"... Seriously? Also, is there any playboy you don't have?" Kuro asked.

"Editions 192, 684, 387, 501, 914, 446, and Ketsuo's custom- which I refuse to have." Nima said.

"Dare I ask why?" Kuro asked.

"It had my parents, Ayumi, etc." Nima shortly explained.

"Yeah... No." Kuro said.

"Well, I have it, but I NEVER look at it." Nima said.

"Damn it..." Kuro said.

"Gotta collect them all!" Nima said. "And I recently completed my collection with guys!"

"I thought you had a monthly subscription to that and playboys by email." Kuro said.

"Talking about paper copies. Yep, Ketsuo printed his." Nima said.

"Oh." Kuro said.

"Yeah..." Nima said. "We better get back to the gunship."

The two got up.

"And thanks for listening to me." Nima said.

"No problem Nima." Kuro replied.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go!" Nima said.

"Y-Yeah... No..." Kuro said and walked to the gunship.

* * *

"This is some really important intel, and the nuke's updates are whenever one more percent is complete, meaning that I'll get the updates." Nyra said.

"Good to know Nyra, thanks." Shuu said and hung up.

"Sheesh, Kuro you're redder than a soccer star. The fuck happened, you have sex with her back there?" Xen asked.

"NO!" Kuro shouted.

"..." Everybody was silent.

"I wish." Nima said and they all stared at her. "It's called a joke you dumbasses."

"Good..." Kuro said. "I'll just protect my balls from here on out..."

"You probably should, because it'll go for longer than four hours, and you'll need to call a doctor for something else." Shuu said.

"Therapy?" Kuro said.

"Yep." Shuu replied.

"How long until we get back to the base?" Xen asked.

"Not long." Shuu responded.

* * *

They got out of the gunship and walked into the base.

"Good work everyone, I'll inform you of the next mission." Shuu said.

They all went into their rooms and Xen found a note on his bed.

'Dear Xenos, if you are reading this, I know who your mother is and I can help you find her.  
But you will have to hand over Zenka. If not then you will be left wondering.

-Signed, Kasaidas Machi.'

"... It's... Not worth it..." Xen said, as conflicted as he was.

He crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash. He looked at the time, realizing it was 1 AM, and tucked himself into his bed.

* * *

Kuro was tucked into his bed ready to go to sleep at 2 AM, when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'm trying to sleep..." Kuro mumbled.

"I can't sleep..." Nima said.

"Take a sleeping pill or something... Don't wake me up..." Kuro said.

"... But you are awake..." She said.

"I don't feel awake, just come in." Kuro said and she came in, then closed the door.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I've just been thinking about my parents..." Nima said.

"Fine, get on the other side, and don't even think about doing anything sexual to me..." Kuro said.

"I'm not gonna, you idiot." Nima said and tucked herself under the sheets, then cuddled up to him.

"What are you-"

"I can't cuddle with you?" Nima asked.

"... Fine." Kuro replied.

Nima kissed his nose, and buried her head in his chest. She couldn't see it, but he was blushing a deep shade of red.

"Damn it Nima... Good night..." Kuro said.

"Good night Kuro..." Nima replied.


	7. In Cold Blood

**Author's Note:**

Yay! Chapter 7! One review reply, and nothing much to say!

Axel The Moon chapter 6 . 1m ago

Oh my god... THE FLUFFINESS!

Is it so fluffy you're gonna die? Reference, and I haven't even started the chapter! But yeah, decided to have a LOT of fluff. More fluff than a unicorn! That's a certified Pyrofact, unicorns are real, and are very, very fluffy. And it's painful when they stab you. :3 While being humorous, it's also fluffy! Okay, now people are really going to have shipments! XD Fluffiness rating! What was it Zenka?

"My god... It's over nine THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!" Zenka said.

... Yeah... On a one to ten scale please.

"It's over nine..." Zenka said.

... Yeah... Okee... Anyways, I shouldn't have asked. But this chapter isn't a fluffy chapter... Not at all...

Anyways, to le story! Also, you should read the prologue, I put appearances of the OCs there, it'll help make sense blah, blah, blah. This is a regular message.

* * *

~Prologue~

There are seven major clans which hold their own territory. They were all at peace.

There was the Byakudan Clan, led by Yuuya Kizami. A bold and rash leader who makes the right decisions with the guidance of his closest generals.  
Kurosaki Kensuke, Mitsuki Yamamoto, Tohko Kirisaki, and Kai Shimada.

The Musashigawa Clan, led by Nana Ogasawara, Nari Amatoya, and Chihaya Yamase in a republic-sort of government. (Like how it was in Ancient Rome.)  
Their heirs are Hachi Ogasawara and Xen Namikage.

The Paulownia Clan, led by Misuto Kiriya. His advisors are Kuon Niwa, Aiko Niwa, and Magali Mizuki. They work with the dark arts and dark magic, secretly trying to awaken the viruses to begin the Revelation.

The Tenjin Empire led by Emperor Kishinuma Yoshiki and Empress Shinozaki Ayumi. It was the most powerful of the clans until the Kyoto XE Massacre, which was their financial capital, which left them a bit vulnerable.

The Kisaragi Clan, led by Zenka Namikage with his closest generals: Denka Amatoya, Yui Shishido, Tsukasa Mikuni, Ketsuo Nekumari, Masaru Kadarai, Okuni Shinchito, Shuu Shinohara, Nima Shinohara, and Kuro Amatoya.

The Saint Cruz Clan, led by Azusa Takai, Ran Kobayashi, and Senjin Sarutobi. They are helped by advisors; Senjun Sarutobi, Natsura Sarutobi, Tenjin Hashirama, and Fuyu Hirata.

The Musume Clan, led by Naomi Nakashima. She is assisted by her generals; Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, Satsuki Mizuhara, and Yuu Shinohara.

However, in 2065 a terrorist faction the Blood Flares (Which was established in 2033 to bring down the Crimson Dragons and any of their allies.) destroyed Kyoto XE, historically called the Kyoto XE Massacre since it left few survivors. Due to losing the love of her life, Nakashima formed the Musume Clan and broke the International Peace Federation's rule where she destroyed the Blood Flares' main base. And due to losing Seiko, Nakashima became enraged and corrupt, and attacked the other clans.

Others:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: Hachi Ogawasara, Xen Namikage  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: N/A?  
Kisaragi Clan: N/A?  
Saint Cruz Clan: N/A?  
Musume Clan: Reiko Mizuhara, Yui Morishige, Naotaro Morishige

Crimson Dragons: Akeami Chirana (Since she has no knowledge of the Musume Clan, I didn't put her on the list.)  
Other: Gale Knight, Moon Knight, Stardust Knight, Blood Knight

Mercenaries/Allied:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: N/A?  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: N/A?  
Kisaragi Clan: N/A?  
Saint Cruz Clan: N/A?  
Musume Clan: Taeko Hanarou, Brian 'Radokez' Gray

Also, on appearances, since it's a rather difficult subject, they'll be displayed here.

Zenka: He has black hair and black eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. He wears a black hooded jacket that reaches down to his leg. (That's all the info I got for clothing, but I'm pretty sure he has more.)  
Weapon(s): A long spear.

Ketsuo (Rarely mentioned): He has blonde hair, and dark green eyes. He usually wears a gray hooded jacket that is halfway zipped, a white tee shirt underneath, lime green and orange sneakers, lime green groves, and ripped jeans.  
Weapon(s): A katana, though he carries around akimbo desert eagles that he uses more often.

Okuni (Mentioned even less): She has two short, black pigtails and crystal blue eyes. She usually wears a black that is unzipped, a magenta tank top, black pants, golden gloves, and crimson boots.  
Weapon(s): Dual wield wakizashis. She has two sets of spares on her back as well.

Masaru (Rarely mentioned): He has brown hair, and brown eyes. He usually wears a black jacket that is unzipped and other types of clothing that are never consistently worn.  
Weapon(s): A katana, two glock 22's, an AK-47.

Kuro: He looks like Zenka, but his hair is red and he has a purple eyes, he wears a ninja outfit with a mask.  
Weapon(s): A black katana.

Nima: She almost looks like Seiko, but her eyes are ocean blue and her hair is longer than Seiko's. She wears a black shirt and a grey open jacket that reaches down to her leg and her shirt kind of reveal her chest area and has no bra or panties. (Well, you figured that out in chapter 1. XD)  
Cup Size: EE (Okay, damn they may be a bit to big for that jacket...)  
Weapon(s): A musket with a long blade as a bayonet and a Colt 1911 with a tactical knife as a last resort.

Shuu: He looks pretty much like his father, who was his role model. (See Yuu)  
Weapon(s): Two green Pulseblades (See Mortal Kombat: Armaggedon) and a gun arm that he can retract if he wants to use his regular arm/hand.

Xen: He has short white hair and dull gray eyes. He wears black kisaragi samurai armor without the helmet.  
Weapon(s): A white katana.

Silver (Mentioned once): He has golden-blonde hair and lime green eyes. He usually wears regular clothes in green.  
Weapon(s): Anything chemical related, but he doesn't use them in this story.

Taeko: She has brown hair, brown eyes, and she wears a beige-taupe colored ninja suit. She has a beige-taupe headband, and a black belt.  
Cup Size: Somewhere in between C and D, CC? Idk.  
Weapon(s): A black tanto.

Radokez: He has spiky black hair, a mahogany shirt, jeans, and a black leather jacket. Enough said.  
Weapon(s): Any gun you can think of, even customs.

Akeami: She has two light pink twintails, peach-gold eyes and she wears pink and peach-gold clothing.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A shamshir, like an original, not super curved. (Though still a bit curved, look at Cold Steel.)

Reiko: She had neat hair like Yuka, but had a moderately long ponytail like Satsuki. Her eyes are a bluish-emerald color.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): Two hook swords and two butterfly knives.

Yui (Morishige): She has two dark blue pigtails, bluish-emerald colored eyes, and also wears glasses. She has dark blue armor with two vertical red stripes going down it.  
Cup Size: B  
Weapon(s): A kriss with telekinetic prowess. (Like the Levin Sword in Fire Emblem: Awakening.)

Naotaro: He has neat brown hair, turquoise eyes, and also wears glasses. He wears the same type of armor as his older sister.  
Weapon(s): A kwan dao with telekinetic prowess.

Gale Knight: He has black knight armor, nothing else in appearances is known about him.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword.

Moon Knight: He has ocean blue knight armor with a white scarf on his neck.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword and a greatshield.

Stardust Knight: He has white knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A longsword and a stun gun.

Blood Knight: He has heavy, red knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A minigun, an RPG, and the largest greatsword.

Smoke-Like Figures: Humanoid figures made of white smoke. (Look at Smoke from MK:A and remove all of the armor and the helmet.)  
Weapon(s): A Black-Smoke Blade.

Kasaidas Machi: Same as the Smoke-Like figure, but with long hair like Khameleon. (Look at Khameleon from MK:A.) She also has a human form.  
Cup Size?: D  
Weapon(s): Two Black-Swoke Blades and two Black-Smoke Fans. (Look at Kitana MK2-MKX)

Hachi Osagawa: She looks like Nana with her hair down to her waist and she wears the leviathan armor from Megaman Zero. (Look up leviathan armor, all I know about it is that it's hot.)  
Cup Size: D  
Weapon(s): A spear.

Red Skull Gang Members: Same as Kai, without the ponytail and they also have white eyes.  
Weapon(s): A red pulseblade and two black desert eagles.

Kai Stelen: She had black and red clothing on, specifically a black hoodie with an red MK-like ninja mask. (Look up MK Ninjas.) She has golden blonde hair in a ponytail, and light blue eyes.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A black katana, a red pulseblade, two black desert eagles, a large hammer, and a metal staff. She's prepared.

Updated Characters (Not including clothing):

Yuu: He has on Zerker Armor (See Megaman Star Force 2) and he has long hair that is down to his waist. Otherwise the same.

Naomi: Basically the same.

Ayumi: Basically the same.

Yoshiki: He has a scar on his right eye. Otherwise the same.

Satoshi: He has an extremely short ponytail, a scar on his left eye, and his left ear is pierced kinda like a bad boy/pirate look. He puts blood of his victims on his face to control his anger. Since chapter 3 he has had bionic arms and cybernetic plating over his right eye like Kano. (See Kano, Mortal Kombat) Otherwise the same.

Satsuki: She has a moderate length ponytail, however her hair still messy though. Otherwise the same.

Yuka: She has longer hair, but not much longer and she has bigger breasts. (Since she's grown up.) Otherwise the same.

Mayu: She has longer hair. Otherwise the same.

Morishige: Basically the same.

Misuto: Basically the same.

Magari: Basically the same.

Aiko: Basically the same.

* * *

~Chapter 7: In Cold Blood~

Kuro stretched as he woke up and Nima was still cuddling up to him in her sleep.

"Damn it... I want breakfast, but I don't wanna wake her up..." Kuro thought.

Nima had asked to sleep with him the night before, since she couldn't fall asleep, but you guys read that last chapter.  
She stretched and slowly opened her eyes.

"Kuro...? What time is it...?" Nima asked.

He looked at his phone, which said 4:00 AM.

"Four." Kuro replied.

"I woke up a half an hour early this time..." She mumbled to herself and got up.

"Yup..." Kuro replied and patted her head.

"Don't pat my head!" She said and hugged him. "You're such an idiot..."

"Stop this now, or people will ship it. Stop it right now." Kuro said.

You're a good friend too!" Nima said, kissed his cheek and ran off.

"... That picture of Seiko has **_really_** fucked her up." Kuro muttered while blushing. "Wait a minute, what- where the fuck is edition 192- oh. Damn it Nima, that was one of my favorite editions... How'd she know to look under the night table?"

He got up and went into the kitchen and got himself a Calorie Mate.

"S'up bro, you get laid last night?" Xen asked.

"No you dumb shit! I just let her sleep in the same bed with me for the night." Kuro explained.

"Yeah, everybody knows you like her." Xen joked.

"Shut the fuck up or the people will ship it, damn it!" Kuro said.

"I found a photo of her on her phone, want me to text it to you? Already texted it to my phone!"

"No! I do not want you to!" Kuro said and felt his phone vibrate. "I swear to god if that was you I will fuckin kill- you son of a bitch..."

"I can send you another." Xen said.

Kuro deleted the text.

"Cockblock. You block your own!" Xen said.

"Sometimes I really hate you." Kuro said.

"Lemme give you some advice, alrighty. One, she is hot. Really hot. Two, you're her best friend and five bucks says if you asked her out she'd gladly say yes. Three, you would best having some crazy sex." Xen said.

"Just like your mom." Kuro retaliated, frustrated. He took a bite of his calorie mate.

"Ouch, that's cold man." Xen said. "I was just trying to give you tips."

"And I don't want anything to do with her other than being friends!" Kuro shouted.

"Chill, bro! Chill..." Xen said.

* * *

Shuu was sitting on the couch watching Dangan Ronpa on Netflix.

"You've got that wrong!" Naegi said, in japanese with English subs. Let's face it, the English dubs are fucking horrible.

"Well, that's not surprising." Shuu said.

"Whatcha watching?" Hachi asked.

"Dangan Ronpa- wait Hachi?!" Shuu said.

"No, I'm Kanye West." Hachi remarked sarcastically.

"Yeezy got that wrong!" Naegi said, with a Kanye West dub for that.

"... What was that?" Hachi asked.

Shuu called Nyra.

"Have you been fucking with my program?" Shuu asked.

"Maybe~ I couldn't resist." Nyra replied.

"Damn it..." Shuu said and hung up. "That. Was a hacker inputting a Kanye West dub..."

"Well, that's wonderful." Hachi said.

"You've got that wrong!" Naegi said.

"Okay, can you pause it?" Hachi asked and Shuu paused the program.

"The hell are you doing here?" Shuu asked. "I thought you were visiting my girlfriend in Canada!"

"Eh, she threw me out when I had a wild party." Hachi said. "The real question is, why haven't YOU visited her?"

"I've been very focused on the war, but I have called her." Shuu said.

"Oh. OH. That's why..."

"What?" Shuu asked.

"Nothing. I just heard... Her... 'Singing' in the shower..." Hachi lied.

"...?"

"Never mind." Hachi said.

"Okay then...?" Shuu said, and Xen, Kuro, and Nima came in the room.

"Haven't seen you in forever!" Kuro said.

"Back off from my sister! Nima's more suited for you!" Xen said.

"I'm not into our sister you dumbass!" Kuro said.

"Hey Hachi." Nima said.

"Well, glad one of you guys aren't fighting." Hachi said.

"Yep." Nima said.

"Shut up Xen, for god's sake I don't want the pict-" Kuro said and he got a text. "Stop texting me nude photos of Nima!"

"Xen, have you been on my phone?" Nima asked.

"... No." Xen lied.

"Then why did 'I' text you a nude photo?" Nima asked, putting air quotes around I.

"Fuck... I forgot to delete those texts..." Xen muttered.

"Well, disturbing things aside, it's good to see you guys!" Hachi said.

"It's good to see you too Hachi." Kuro replied.

"Player." Xen said.

"Dumbass." Kuro responded.

"Guys, shut the fuck up. I have a mission for us." Shuu said after receiving the location of his enemy.  
"Let's get to the gunship."

"Hachi, get your armor on." Kuro said.

* * *

"When I said get your armor on, I didn't mean look like a stripper!" Kuro said.

"Hey, this is my armor!" Hachi replied. "You baka."

"Oh god, please don't go into weeaboo mode, please no." Xen muttered.

"Silence!" Shuu said. "We're going to a mansion in the south-eastern region of China."

"Why there?" Nima asked.

"... Clusters of Musume Clan... Soldiers. And a formal dinner meeting between generals..." He lied.

"Greeeaaaat." Kuro said. "Lemme guess, this is a stealth mission too."

"... Yeah." Shuu said.

"... I gotta shut my mouth." Kuro muttered.

* * *

"Okay, everybody. I brought silenced Glock 22's with me." Shuu said and threw them to the team. "Everybody got the hood and bandit mask on?  
Any questions?"

"It's kinda tough to breathe, can I not wear this?" Kuro asked.

"None? Okay, let's roll." Shuu whispered. "Kuro, Nima. You're one team on floors 1 and 2. Xen, Hachi. You're the second on floors 3 and 4.  
I'll go it alone for floors 5 and 6."

"Something's off about this..." Xen said.

"Would you rather her go with Kuro?" Shuu asked, knowing that'd change Xen's mind.

"Nope! Everything makes sense now! See ya!" Xen replied and the teams ran off to their positions.

* * *

You think anything's suspicious with this mission? Usually he'd give us at least a half an hour's notice." Kuro asked.

"Eh, maybe. Maybe he's looking for some magazines." Nima replied.

"That's your thing." Kuro said.

"Good point, I just felt like saying that." Nima said.

They went in a bedroom. Nobody was there. They checked in the bathroom. Nothing. They checked in the dining room. Nada. They checked in the kitchen. Zero. They finally checked the living room. Zip. Nothing was on the floor.

"Let's go to the second floor." Kuro said and they went to the second floor.

They looked around the floor.

"There's nobody here!" Kuro said.

"What the hell?!" Nima said.

* * *

Xen and Hachi looked around.

On the third floor they had also found nothing.

"I'm not sure why he said there'd be a lot of soldiers here." Hachi said after they looked throughout the floor.

Xen's eyes widened.

"Son of a bitch..." He muttered. "He came here for _her_."

* * *

Shuu walked up the stairs to the roof and threw three grenades down the stairs, so they couldn't get to him. They blew up, and a lot of rubble landed at the exit of them.

"The hell?! Shuu..." Reiko said after she turned around.

"Sorry to interrupt your tan." Shuu said, retracted his gun arm and pulled out a wakizashi. "Just so I can see your blood on my blade."

Reiko did a backflip and stuck up her middle fingers to taunt him.

"Alrighty then! Your... Bikini, it'll be red with your blood!" Shuu said and charged at her.

Reiko grabbed an umbrella with her foot and hurled it at him.

"Shit!" He said and slid under it, then pulled the blade up.

She sidestepped, then kicked him in the face, knocking him back to the fence.

"I've been taking taekwondo." Reiko said.

"It will not save you!" Shuu said in response, and charged at her.

Mistake.

She struck his chin, upward with the base of her palm, breaking a bone in his jaw, and sending him flying back at the fence.

"Damn it..." Shuu said.

"Is the big baby done yet?" Reiko taunted.

Shuu jumped up and charged at her. She went to do an elbow strike, however he rolled under the attack and stabbed her in the top of her back, taking his sword all the way down her spine, then kicked her down. He went to stab her in the head and she rolled under him then jumped up and broke one of his vertebrae using the 'knife hand' technique.  
He got up and kicked her kneecap, then she countered with a four-knuckle strike, breaking his jaw again, then broke his collarbone with an axe kick.  
He stumbled back towards the fence to regain his breath.

"This is the most fun I've had in a while!" Shuu said. He spat blood onto the floor and cracked his knuckles. "It's about time I had a challenge!"

He went to jump kick her, but she ducked and did an uppercut on his groin- where it'd hurt most-, sending him tumbling back.

"Damn..." He said, clutching himself. "I'm gonna be in traction for a while..."

"You don't have a coordinated style. Disappointing." Reiko said.

"I'm kinda impressed, you really took it up a notch!" Shuu said.

"You better have a good doctor." Reiko said.

"Don't worry, I've got one of the best doctors, sweetheart." Shuu said, hoping to taunt her- which failed.

"My trainer taught me balance, and inner peace. You really don't phase me." Reiko said. "The worst thing to do in a fight is to get angry." She said and used a 'hammer fist' technique, breaking his nose, and fracturing a part of his skull.

"Or, it'll be your greatest savior!" He said, getting angry and he rapidly went to punch her countless times, with her blocking each and every one of them.

"You make Satoshi look good." She joked, breaking his limit.

"That's it, you fuckin' asked for it bitch!" Shuu said, then kicked her in the kneecap and uppercutted her chin, to fracture her skull. He then jump kicked into the back of her skull as she came back down, sending her crashing into the fence. Their blood littered the floor, even getting into the pool from some of the strikes that knocked them back.

"That's it?" Shuu asked.

Reiko spat out blood.

"Not even the half of it." She replied.

* * *

"This is Xen! There were never any soldiers here, but I walked into a room." Xen said via the codec.

"Yeah...?" Kuro said.

"It's Reiko's. The leader of the Musume Clan- for whatever reason- really cares about her! If he kills her, they may just engage in nuclear war with EVERYONE! We have to stop him!" Xen said.

"She's our enemy!" Kuro said.

"I'm the motherfucking tactician! I've done my research, and if Reiko is dead, that means a lot of nukes will be flying EVERYWHERE! We CAN NOT let him kill her! As much as she's our enemy, she's the fuckin' catalyst! Do you want your family to be nuked? Innocent people to be mass murdered? They'll be the same- no, WORSE than the Blood Flares! I need your help Kuro, I'll admit it! Now just please, help me restrain him! I'll meet you on the roof!" Xen said and hung up.

Kuro looked towards Nima.

"Damn, is she really that big of a deal? I guess I'll have to take more pics of her!" Nima said.

"Focus! We need to get to the roof and stop Shuu!" Kuro said.

"Alright, but only because I want more pics!" Nima said.

"Damn it Nima!" He said, and they rushed up the stairs.

* * *

The two exchanged blow for blow in their battle, one consecutive hit after another.

"I'm not gonna lie, this is the most fun I've had through this whole fuckin' war! And I'm gonna enjoy watching you die!" Shuu said, and Reiko tripped him, then brought her foot up, then sent it crashing down into his chest, her heel breaking his ribcage. "Damn it!"

He spat blood at her face, and she stepped back, allowing him to get up.

"Alrighty! Where were we?" Shuu asked, slowly becoming more consumed with killing her.

He sent a roundhouse kick reeling at her, then she grabbed his foot, and kicked him in the groin.

"Damn it, why always there?" He asked and she repeatedly took her foot down and slamming it back up. "Ow, ow, my kidney(?), ow, ow, ow!"

She eventually stopped, charged at him, and punched him square in his broken nose, sending him rocketing back at the fence.

"Damn... You have a pretty great fence! I'm not gonna lie! Where'd you buy it?" Shuu asked jokingly, then charged at her.

She brought up her foot in the form of a snap kick, but he sidestepped then double-fist punched her in the face. He then jumped at her and twisted her arm, then broke it and jabbed her in the spine- which he previously cut into, sending her back, but she quickly regained her balance.

"You think we got a pint of blood out, or is it just me?" Shuu asked, but she used the 'snap kick' technique again, this time it connected with his already broken jawbone, sending him tumbling down onto the ground, and scraping on the floor- er, roof.

She then used the 'knife hand' technique on his neck, causing him to lie on the ground, then roll behind her and jab her back.  
She ignored the immense pain and turned around, grabbing his head and headbutting him, knocking him back.

He grabbed his wakizashi- which had been conveniently knocked back to the pool. Not into it, since there was a little, four inch wall around it- and slashed her kneecap. She brought the said knee and kicked him in the gut with a 'snap kick' then repeatedly struck his jawbone, with an incredibly powerful 'palm heel' strike, cracking it one strike after the next, then she finally used a 'hook kick' technique to knock him into the fence.

"I wonder what'd happen if the fence wasn't here!" Shuu said and got up. No doubt that you could barely see the floor, and they were only going because the adrenaline pumping throughout their veins was their last resort in keeping consciousness.

He charged at her and she sidestepped the force that should've struck her with his elbow, and she grabbed him and threw him down. She then picked her foot up and slammed it down against his- already broken- ribcage.

"Give up?" Reiko asked.

"Not even close darling, you gotta do worse than that." Shuu replied and stabbed through her leg, then took the sword out after she stumbled back.

* * *

Xen and Hachi got to the last staircase which was blocked by a bunch of rubble.

"You bastard Shuu..." Xen said. "We need to pick all of this out, NOW Hachi!"

The two started picking out the rubble at a very quick rate, but it seemed like it would never end. They kept digging for two minutes until Kuro and Nima got there.

"Sorry, Nima needed to make a stop." Kuro said. "What happened?"

"Bastard probably blew up the stairs! Now are you helping us or not?" Xen asked, and Kuro started picking out the rubble.

* * *

The two felt like they would run out of breath at any minute, slipping up in their strikes and plans as the adrenaline couldn't go much longer.  
Reiko struck him in the neck with the 'scissor finger' technique causing him to stop for one second. He was punched and kick a few more times, then he returned his own barrage of attacks.

"I... I won't let you leave alive..." Shuu said, gasping for breath.

"I won't die... I won't let... You kill me..." Reiko said, also breathing heavily.

They each laid down a few punches, but when they seemed like they were about to pass out Shuu heard the sound of rubble.  
He knew they were coming up to save her, and he wouldn't allow it. It gave him the last burst of energy he needed.

"No!" He shouted, knowing they were almost through.

He slashed her kneecaps and her legs repeatedly until her legs gave in.

"This can't be the end..." Reiko thought. "Nakashima... Naomi... I'm sorry..."

Shuu took the wakizashi and slit her throat, causing her to grasp her neck and fall to the ground.

It was over.

"No!" Xen said. "We're too late..."

"You came up here to save her!" Shuu yelled, feeling betrayed.

"Don't you know the consequences?! Countless amounts of innocent lives will be taken! Our families will be killed! YOU'VE KILLED EVERYBODY!" Xen yelled.

"Why? You think I fear the leader of the Musume? I don't one bit." Shuu said.

"Even then, they will nuke everybody! You've killed them all!" Xen said and the other three walked up what was left of the stairs.

"But I've finally done it Xen. I've finally killed her, I can achieve anything!" Shuu said, feeling invincible.

"You've achieved the death of humanity damn it!" Xen said and punched him in the face with all of his might.

Shuu got up and gazed at him.

"... Let's just get back in the chopper and pray to whatever god there is that nobody is nuked." Xen said, and they walked out.

* * *

Naomi walked into the mansion.

"Reiko, I'm home!" She said. "That's odd... Maybe she's on the roof, tanning again."

She climbed most of the stairs and everything was normal, until she saw the last set of stairs.

"W-What the hell's going on here?!" Naomi asked, and mantled them as fast as she could.

She saw all of the blood.

"W-Wha-" She saw the corpse of her goddaughter.

She was dead.

Naomi ran up to her.

"No, no, no!" Naomi shouted and burst into tears.  
"REIKO!"

Her tears rained down her cheeks.

It happened again.

"... Everybody... They will all pay with their lives... Nobody will leave this world alive, until I have done Reiko justice." Naomi said.

Reiko was dead, murdered in cold blood.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

DUN DUN DUN! Haven't done an author's note in a long time, or even at all for this story! I know, I've killed off one of my favorite OCs.  
But for every fluff there must be an equal and opposite reaction.

Reiko is dead. That is that.


	8. The Cyborg Dead

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 8! Reiko is dead. She was one of my favorite OCs too, but I need to surprise and bewilder even myself. Also, I accidentally hinted to this chapter! XD  
Review replies!

IloveCorpseParty21 chapter 7 . 1m ago

O My Gosh! That was super intense and kawaii at the same time!:) I LOVE IT! And I like how all the chapters are like, the same length and long!:D Can't wait for the next chap!;) Keep up the good work!;D

Thanks! That was probably the most intense thing I've ever put on here, or have even thought to! Yeah, I usually want my chapters to be around 5,000-6,000 words, however last one was 4,800 but close enough! That's prolonging the inevitable! Thanks, and I will keep up the good work! :D

Anyways, to le story! Also, you should read the prologue, I put appearances of the OCs there, it'll help make sense blah, blah, blah. This is a regular message.

* * *

~Prologue~

There are seven major clans which hold their own territory. They were all at peace.

There was the Byakudan Clan, led by Yuuya Kizami. A bold and rash leader who makes the right decisions with the guidance of his closest generals.  
Kurosaki Kensuke, Mitsuki Yamamoto, Tohko Kirisaki, and Kai Shimada.

The Musashigawa Clan, led by Nana Ogasawara, Nari Amatoya, and Chihaya Yamase in a republic-sort of government. (Like how it was in Ancient Rome.)  
Their heirs are Hachi Ogasawara and Xen Namikage.

The Paulownia Clan, led by Misuto Kiriya. His advisors are Kuon Niwa, Aiko Niwa, and Magali Mizuki. They work with the dark arts and dark magic, secretly trying to awaken the viruses to begin the Revelation.

The Tenjin Empire led by Emperor Kishinuma Yoshiki and Empress Shinozaki Ayumi. It was the most powerful of the clans until the Kyoto XE Massacre, which was their financial capital, which left them a bit vulnerable.

The Kisaragi Clan, led by Zenka Namikage with his closest generals: Denka Amatoya, Yui Shishido, Tsukasa Mikuni, Ketsuo Nekumari, Masaru Kadarai, Okuni Shinchito, Shuu Shinohara, Nima Shinohara, and Kuro Amatoya.

The Saint Cruz Clan, led by Azusa Takai, Ran Kobayashi, and Senjin Sarutobi. They are helped by advisors; Senjun Sarutobi, Natsura Sarutobi, Tenjin Hashirama, and Fuyu Hirata.

The Musume Clan, led by Naomi Nakashima. She is assisted by her generals; Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, Satsuki Mizuhara, and Yuu Shinohara.

However, in 2065 a terrorist faction the Blood Flares (Which was established in 2033 to bring down the Crimson Dragons and any of their allies.) destroyed Kyoto XE, historically called the Kyoto XE Massacre since it left few survivors. Due to losing the love of her life, Nakashima formed the Musume Clan and broke the International Peace Federation's rule where she destroyed the Blood Flares' main base. And due to losing Seiko, Nakashima became enraged and corrupt, and attacked the other clans.

Others:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: Hachi Ogawasara, Xen Namikage  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: N/A?  
Kisaragi Clan: N/A?  
Saint Cruz Clan: N/A?  
Musume Clan: Reiko Mizuhara, Yui Morishige, Naotaro Morishige, Nikolas Derésyn

Crimson Dragons: Akeami Chirana (Since she has no knowledge of the Musume Clan, I didn't put her on the list.), Gale Knight  
Other: N/A?  
Blood Flares: Cursed, Regault

Mercenaries/Allied:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: Stardust Knight  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: Blood Knight  
Kisaragi Clan: Nyra Derésyn  
Saint Cruz Clan: Moon Knight  
Musume Clan: Taeko Hanarou, Brian 'Radokez' Gray, Red Skulls, Kai Stelen, Kadell Helcovth

Also, on appearances, since it's a rather difficult subject, they'll be displayed here.

Zenka Namikage: He has black hair and black eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. He wears a black hooded jacket that reaches down to his leg. (That's all the info I got for clothing, but I'm pretty sure he has more.)  
Weapon(s): A long spear.

Ketsuo Nekumari (Rarely mentioned): He has blonde hair, and dark green eyes. He usually wears a gray hooded jacket that is halfway zipped, a white tee shirt underneath, lime green and orange sneakers, lime green groves, and ripped jeans.  
Weapon(s): A katana, though he carries around akimbo desert eagles that he uses more often.

Okuni Shinchito (Mentioned even less): She has two short, black pigtails and crystal blue eyes. She usually wears a black that is unzipped, a magenta tank top, black pants, golden gloves, and crimson boots.  
Weapon(s): Dual wield wakizashis. She has two sets of spares on her back as well.

Masaru Kadarai (Rarely mentioned): He has brown hair, and brown eyes. He usually wears a black jacket that is unzipped and other types of clothing that are never consistently worn.  
Weapon(s): A katana, two glock 22's, an AK-47.

Kuro Amatoya: He looks like Zenka, but his hair is red and he has a purple eyes, he wears a ninja outfit with a mask.  
Weapon(s): A black katana.  
Family: Zenka and Nari

Nima Shinohara: She almost looks like Seiko, but her eyes are ocean blue and her hair is longer than Seiko's. She wears a black shirt and a grey open jacket that reaches down to her leg and her shirt kind of reveal her chest area and has no bra or panties. (Well, you figured that out in chapter 1. XD)  
Cup Size: EE (Okay, damn they may be a bit to big for that jacket...)  
Weapon(s): A musket with a long blade as a bayonet and a Colt 1911 with a tactical knife as a last resort.  
Family: Seiko and Naomi

Shuu Shinohara: He looks pretty much like his father, who was his role model. (See Yuu)  
Weapon(s): Two green Pulseblades (See Mortal Kombat: Armaggedon) and a gun arm that he can retract if he wants to use his regular arm/hand.  
Family: Yuu and Miki

Xen Namikage (He is adopted): He has short white hair and dull gray eyes. He wears black kisaragi samurai armor without the helmet.  
Weapon(s): A white katana.  
Family: ?

Silver Lyxnor (Mentioned once): He has golden-blonde hair and lime green eyes. He usually wears regular clothes in green.  
Weapon(s): Anything chemical related, but he doesn't use them in this story.

Taeko Hanarou: She has brown hair, brown eyes, and she wears a beige-taupe colored ninja suit. She has a beige-taupe headband, and a black belt.  
Cup Size: Somewhere in between C and D, CC? Idk.  
Weapon(s): A black tanto.

Brian 'Radokez' Gray: He has spiky black hair, a mahogany shirt, jeans, and a black leather jacket. Enough said.  
Weapon(s): Any gun you can think of, even customs.

Akeami Chirana: She has two light pink twintails, peach-gold eyes and she wears pink and peach-gold clothing.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A shamshir, like an original, not super curved. (Though still a bit curved, look at Cold Steel.)

Reiko Mizuhara: She had neat hair like Yuka, but had a moderately long ponytail like Satsuki. Her eyes are a bluish-emerald color.  
_Chapter 8:_ Her hair is more of a copper color, and she wears cyborg armor like Raiden's Desperado Armor in MGRR without the facial armor and her hair is messy now.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): Two hook swords and two butterfly knives. _Chapter 8:_ Two red Pulsehooks.  
Family: Satsuki and Yuka

Yui Morishige: She has two dark blue pigtails, bluish-emerald colored eyes, and also wears glasses. She has dark blue armor with two vertical red stripes going down it.  
Cup Size: B  
Weapon(s): A kriss with telekinetic prowess. (Like the Levin Sword in Fire Emblem: Awakening.)  
Family: Mayu and Morishige

Naotaro Morishige: He has neat brown hair, turquoise eyes, and also wears glasses. He wears the same type of armor as his older sister.  
Weapon(s): A kwan dao with telekinetic prowess.  
Family: Mayu and Morishige

Gale Knight: He has black knight armor, nothing else in appearances is known about him.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword.

Moon Knight: He has ocean blue knight armor with a white scarf on his neck.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword and a greatshield.

Stardust Knight: He has white knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A longsword and a stun gun.

Blood Knight: He has heavy, red knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A minigun, an RPG, and the largest greatsword.

Nyla Derésyn: I haven't developed much about her, despite having plans for her for a while... Not for this story, or any to be published on here, but you know. All known is that she has blonde hair.  
Weapon(s): TBA

Nikolas Derésyn: Literally made him now. All I know is that he has blonde hair.  
Weapon(s): A golden katana.

Smoke-Like Figures: Humanoid figures made of white smoke. (Look at Smoke from MK:A and remove all of the armor and the helmet.)  
Weapon(s): A Black-Smoke Blade.

Kasaidas Machi: Same as the Smoke-Like figure, but with long hair like Khameleon. (Look at Khameleon from MK:A.) She also has a human form.  
Cup Size?: D  
Weapon(s): Two Black-Swoke Blades and two Black-Smoke Fans. (Look at Kitana MK2-MKX)

Hachi Osagawa: She looks like Nana with her hair down to her waist and she wears the leviathan armor from Megaman Zero. (Look up leviathan armor, all I know about it is that it's hot.)  
Cup Size: D  
Weapon(s): A spear.  
Family: Zenka and Nana

Red Skull Gang Members: Same as Kai, without the ponytail and they also have white eyes.  
Weapon(s): A red pulseblade and two black desert eagles.

Kai Stelen: She has black and red clothing on, specifically a black hoodie with an red MK-like ninja mask. (Look up MK Ninjas.) She has golden blonde hair in a ponytail or down, and light blue eyes.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A black katana, a red pulseblade, two black desert eagles, a large hammer, and a metal staff. She's prepared.

Kadell Helcovth: He either has on a black leather jacket, a ripped red t-shirt, and ripped black jeans, or a light blue ninja suit. He has red hair.  
Weapon(s): Five katanas, one ice, one wind, one fire, one poison, and one ordinary. He also has a Glock 22, Remington 870, shurikens, kunais, and more Japanese weapons. Now HE'S prepared too.

Updated Characters (Not including clothing):

Yuu: He has on Zerker Armor (See Megaman Star Force 2) and he has long hair that is down to his waist. Otherwise the same.

Naomi: Basically the same.

Ayumi: Basically the same.

Yoshiki: He has a scar on his right eye. Otherwise the same.

Satoshi: He has an extremely short ponytail, a scar on his left eye, and his left ear is pierced kinda like a bad boy/pirate look. He puts blood of his victims on his face to control his anger. Since chapter 3 he has had bionic arms and cybernetic plating over his right eye like Kano. (See Kano, Mortal Kombat) Otherwise the same.

Satsuki: She has a moderate length ponytail, however her hair still messy though. Otherwise the same.

Yuka: She has longer hair, but not much longer and she has bigger breasts. (Since she's grown up.) Otherwise the same.

Mayu: She has longer hair. Otherwise the same.

Morishige: Basically the same.

Misuto: Basically the same.

Magari: Basically the same.

Aiko: Basically the same.

* * *

~Chapter 8: The Cyborg Dead~

"I'm sorry for your loss Nakashima." Kai said.

"..."

"My gang and I have served the Musume Clan for since you even planned the war, before you recruited the generals. And I ask one thing of you, that you don't kill any innocents. Please. And if you must, don't nuke the Netherlands. My gang, the people of the Netherlands, and I are a proud people. And we have done nothing wrong." Kai said.

"Why should I change my decision?" Naomi asked.

"Because, I analyzed the blood sample you gave me." Kai said.

"Who did this?!" Naomi asked.

"Shuu Shinohara..." Kai said, not even believing it herself.

"... I... Would never have thought he of all people would do something like this to her... To me... To anybody... He and Reiko were childhood friends. Best friends even, for him to murder her... I don't understand..." Naomi said.

"I don't either Nakashima. But you have found your culprit, _just ben ik mis?_"Kai asked. (correct, am I wrong? In dutch.)

"... Yes." Naomi said.

"However, I will _zien wat ik kan __doen, geen?_" Kai said. (See what I can do, no?)

"... Thank you Kai." Naomi said.

"I should thank you. Without your funds and support, I would have nothing. Kadell and I would have nowhere to live." Kai said.

"Do not worry about it Kai." Naomi said.

"_Bedanken u mijn leenheer. Mijn minnares._" Kai said. (Thank you my liege. My mistress.)

"I-I am not a mistress!" Naomi said.

"It is an old word for a female leader." Kai said.

"Oh, my apologies then..." Naomi said.

"Nothing implied there believe me, **never**. Plus, I have a husband who I will be loyal to for the rest of my life." Kai said.

"See what you can do. I had hope before... I have it now. If you fail in this, everybody will die." Naomi said.

"Als u wensen." Kai said, kneeled and got up, then walked away. (As you wish.)

* * *

Xen didn't speak to Shuu. He was the one to calculate the severity of the situation, therefore he was the most concerned. Over-concerned, but still concerned.

"..." Everybody was silent.

Zenka walked into the room.

"I have a mission for you guys." Zenka said.

"..."

"There's an old research facility that's recently been active again. I want you to go check it out." Zenka said.

"Well dad, you're gonna have to watch Slitty here. No way I'm going with him." Xen said.

"Why?" Zenka asked.

"Because he's practically gotten everybody killed!" Xen said.

"... How...?" Zenka asked.

"You never told him?" Kuro said.

"Gee, I didn't know I had the right to." Shuu replied in a hostile manner.

"He's killed someone close to the leader of the Musume Clan. Too close." Xen said.

"How close?" Zenka asked.

"I've calculated every possibility, and there's no way out of this besides a miracle, but the leader is most likely to nuke EVERYBODY based on the knowledge in the database on the leader's computer that Nyla received." Xen replied.

"What?!" Zenka said, stupefied by Xen's response.

"I'm praying to whatever god there is, that a miracle does happen, or else it's lights out. The show will be over." Xen said.

"..."

"The four of us will get to that research facility though. No doubt about it." Xen said and the four left the room.

"..."

"You alright Shuu?" Zenka asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Shuu asked.

"Just because they're mad at you, doesn't mean you have to lash out at me." Zenka said.

"Well, I'm not alright. I'm just getting things done in this war, and they treat me like I've killed _you_." Shuu replied.

"Well, maybe you killed the wrong person and it wasn't your fault. You didn't have any choice to calculate the effects." Zenka said.

"I wish they felt that way. Because I'm like a scar on their eye now. One that keeps opening up and bleeding again." Shuu said.

"That's them, you don't have to revolve around them." Zenka replied.

"They're the only real family of my generation that I have." Shuu said. "Well, not by blood unless if you count Nima."

"Yeah. It's not a good feeling when everybody's made at you when you were just doing your job." Zenka said.

"That's happened to you?" Shuu said.

"On too many occasions." Zenka replied. "It's not fun."

* * *

The four got out of the gunship.

"It feels so weird without Shuu..." Nima said.

"We just need to give him some time away." Xen said.

"I think he may be a workaholic!" Kuro said, making them grin.

They walked up to the door to the facility, where there were two guards, clad in black and red.

"Ah! You must be inspectors Satoshi, Yuka, Satsuki, and Sakutaro!" One guard said.

"Er, yep! That's us!" Kuro said.

"Step right in, she's getting the treatment right now." The guard said.

"Treatment?" Xen muttered- and Kuro elbowed him.

"Thanks!" Kuro said and they walked in. "You're Satoshi, play along..." He muttered.

"Why do I have to be Satoshi?" Xen asked.

"Because I called dibs on Sakutaro." Kuro said.

"Fuck you." Xen replied.

"See! You're doing great!" Kuro said.

"Grr..." Xen muttered.

They walked through the rooms and Nima looked on the wall.

"Guys, look." Nima said.

There was a poster that read:

'We are the Red Skulls, and we take shit from nobody.  
If you do, we will _scheuren af uw ballen_ _en_ _zetten hen op een snoek en eten uw hart voor ontbijt.  
_(Tear off your balls and put them on a pike and eat your heart for breakfast.)

_-_Signed, Kai Stelen'

"Damn, that's harsh..." Hachi said.

"Men! Protect your balls!" Kuro said. "... It's not as funny without Shuu here."

"Yeah, this was the perfect opportunity too..." Nima said.

They walked into a medical bay looking room and saw something they never expected to see.

"Holy shit..." They all said.

"Enjoying your stay?" A girl with golden blonde hair and blue eyes asked. Her hair flowed down onto her back, and this all would be nice if she wasn't holding two shotguns.

"Hey! It's me! Satoshi!" Xen said.

"_Snede de onzin, u ongedierte_!" She said. (Cut the crap, you vermin!)

"We're-"

"The Kisaragi." She finished.

"... Well, she got us. That I know." Kuro said.

"We... Do get to keep our balls, right?" Xen asked.

"Get out. I am restoring _mijn minnares_ to health. If not, I will be forced to kill you. I don't want to." She said.

"Look, we were sent by Zenka Namikage to see what was going on here." Hachi said.

"That doesn't help a bit." Xen said. "At all."

"I don't give _e__en rat's ezel_ about 'Zenka Namikage'. I am here to get a job done, to save people's lives." She said.

"What's going on here?" A guy with red hair, a black leather jacket, a ripped red t-shirt, and ripped black jeans said.

"You must be Kai." Kuro said.

"My name is Kadell Helcovth you dumb fuck." Kadell corrected, in a rather hostile manner.

"Hey, it's alright _mijn_ _lieveling_, they're on their way out." She said.

"We are?" Xen said.

"You should be." Kadell said. "This is serious work."

"We're doing serious work here too, we're getting a report done on what's going on in this facility. We're not here to disturb your work so why don't you get back to it?" Xen asked.

"Because you weren't invited here, and people who weren't invited here either leave or get their fuckin' legs blown off and their balls fed to my dog!" Kadell replied.

"This makes me glad I'm not a guy." Nima said.

"Oh, you and me both." Hachi added.

"_Mijn lieveling_, no need to get so aggressive with the outsiders. They aren't the Blue Bloods, are they?" The girl said.

"... I guess so." Kadell said. "You can take whatever report you need to, but then you need to leave. I'm sorry for being so aggressive." Kadell said, as if his whole demeanor changed. "Are we gonna work Kai?"

"Yes, don't worry _Mijn lieveling_." Kai replied and went into the other room.

"... I'd just like to say, that Kai is hot." Xen said.

"Of course you'd say that..." Kuro said.

"I wouldn't blame him." Nima said.

They all stared at her.

"Oh, because I'm a girl, I can't appreciate a hot woman too?" Nima asked.

"No, no, didn't say anything of the sort!" They all said.

"Good." Nima replied.

"I never thought I'd see a Dutch gang in Japan..." Kuro said.

"None of us did..." Xen said.

"I'll just say this now, I'd pay good yen to do her and him too." Nima said.

"None of us are surprised." Kuro said.

"I... Kinda am. But just kinda... Never knew Nima leant that way." Hachi said.

"Welcome to the magical world of Nima then." Kuro replied.

* * *

"Who was it that you killed?" Zenka asked.

"A girl, Reiko Mizuhara." Shuu said, and Zenka's face turned pale. "What?"

"... Reiko...?" He mumbled. "Why...? She was your best friend when you were children..."

"I remember none of it, I feel no shame." Shuu said, and with that, Zenka took out a DVD and put it in the TV.

"What's this?" Shuu asked.

"You'll see. Your mother, Satsuki, Yuka and I recorded this." Zenka said and it played.

* * *

"Turn the camera, turn the camera!" Satsuki said, and the camera turned to show a six year old Shuu and Reiko slowly dancing to slow-paced music.

* * *

"W-What is this?" Shuu asked.

"This, is you two as children, on Valentines Day. Remember how you were best friends?" Zenka asked, and Shuu was flooded with too many good memories about his former friend.

"..."

Zenka could tell it started to eat away at him.

"... How... How did I forget...?" Shuu asked himself.

"... Because, when the war started, we all locked up the children's memories. But I couldn't bring myself to make Nima forget her parents. Especially not Seiko." Zenka explained.

"... It's your fault I killed her...?" Shuu said.

"... In a sense, it is my fault." Zenka said.

"..." A tear rolled down Shuu's face. "You made me kill my best friend... YOU MADE ME KILL HER!" He yelled and walked out to the hangar. He brought up the codec and called Kuro.

"What's up?" Kuro asked.

"At the start of the war, all of our memories were erased. All of the children of our generation in this war. Whenever we're told of an experience, we remember the whole occasion." Shuu said.

"What?" Kuro asked.

"Zenka explained it to me." Shuu said, and the memories flooded Kuro's head.

"... Yeah." Kuro mumbled.

"Kuro, Reiko was my best friend. How didn't we remember each other? There's no other way that can make sense, unless if we're 85 years old or something." Shuu said. "Which is in no way possible."

"Yeah..." Kuro said.

"You serious?" Xen said, hearing the conversation. "That... That would make sense, because when I told Kuro if he was trying to get with my sister recently, I remembered how he and I got in a fight when we were six about the same exact thing..."

"I'm coming to you guys." Shuu said.

"Hey! You can't your bones still have to meld with the bonds!" Kuro said.

"I feel good as new damn it, I don't give a fuck what you say!" Shuu said. "I'm getting over there!"

"Damn it Shuu, don't!" Kuro said, and Shuu hung up. He took a standard fighter, and flew to the research facility after getting the coordinates.

He got out and the two guards pointed their guns at him.

"State your identity!" One of them said.

"My name... Is Shuu... Shinohara!" Shuu said, then threw both of his pulseblades at them, separating their upper body from their lower body.

He grabbed his weapons and walked inside.

"You!" Kai said.

"That was my father, sweetheart. Bit of a difference." Shuu said.

"You're _mijn minnares _murderer!" Kai said.

"... Reiko..." Shuu mumbled.

"Leave while I am feeling merciful." Kai said.

"I came to meet up with my friends." Shuu said.

"Kai, the work is complete." Kadell said.

"Good Kadell, bring her out." Kai said, and Kadell walked back into the room the four were previously in/

"Huh?" Shuu said, and saw a figure that he thought he'd never see again. "R-Reiko... Thank god you're alive..."

Reiko had cyborg armor on. (Like Raiden's Desperado Armor in MGRR, except without all the armor on his face.) Her hair was more of a copper tone than before, and she looked slightly tanner.

"You. You killed me. Why are you thankful that I am alive?!" Reiko asked and took out two black hooksword hilts, which lit up as pulsehooks. (Pulseblade hooksword.)

"Because, I remember everything now! Look, when the war first began, all the children of the clans that are our generation in the war, had their memories erased. Don't you remember when Valentines Day when we were six when we danced?" Shuu asked.

"... That's something I'd rather not remember." Reiko said.

Shuu's heart sank at her words.

"I'm sorry, and I'll prove it to you." Shuu said. He got down on his knees, took out a pulseblade, and cut his own stomach with it, letting it bleed onto the floor. "I'm sorry Reiko. You were my best friend, and I don't want to lose that."

"You've already made your choice. Your friends have left you here, alone after they saw me wake up." Reiko said.

"Why?!" Shuu asked.

"They were going to tell you. Too bad you won't remember." Kai said, and Reiko slit his throat with her pulsehook.

"What...?!" He muttered, and fell over, dead.

"You have avenged yourself Reiko. Nakashima will be proud of you. Now, I have some more work to do on you, but take him into the other revitalizing chamber." Kai said.

* * *

The four ran into the room Zenka was in.

"You didn't let him go, did you?" Kuro asked.

"Let him go where?" Zenka asked.

"To the facility!" Xen said.

"He never asked me about it." Zenka said.

"WHAT?!" The four said.

"We need to go back, ASAP!" Kuro said and they ran back to the gunship.

Zenka just sat there, watching all of the footage from the Valentines Day one tape at a time.

"I wish we could all be at peace... But even now I have encouraged the war... I only hope that Shuu told them." Zenka said to himself.

* * *

They got out and saw the guards' corpses.

"This is bad..." Hachi said.

"We need to get in there, quickly!" Xen said.

"Sorry, _ma amis_. You won't be going anywhere." They all recognized the voice. (My friends, in French.)

"You're... You're dead!" Xen said, as Nikolas walked out the door in cyborg armor.

"I'm as alive as I was before. My health is better, exponentially. However, you are _ma ennemis_." Nikolas said. (My enemies in French. You get it, he's French.)

"E-Enemies?!" Nima said.

"You killed me! And now, I will kill. You." Nikolas said, the memories being programmed in by Kai.

"We didn't kill you! Regault did!" Kuro explained.

"Do not insult me you _crasseux __vermine_!" Nikolas yelled. (Filthy vermin.)

"We're not insulting you, it's the truth! I swear to whatever god there is!" Xen said.

Nikolas took out his katana.

"You will be sent to your graves." Nikolas said, and was shot with a tranquilizer dart.

"Sorry darling, but we gotta get in!" Nima said and they went in.

* * *

"Shuu... Shuu!" Kai said, as he slowly woke up.

"Wha...?" He mumbled.

"Your armor was pretty useful, so we left it on." Kai said.

"What... Why did they leave me?!" Shuu asked, getting angry, but not knowing they were just memories Kai implanted.

"He left you under Zenka Namikage's orders." Kai said.

"No... That's... That's my leader! He wouldn't-"

"He didn't want you telling them of the taking of their memories. You and Reiko will hunt them down and kill them." Kai said.

He felt a natural urge to follow her.

"Yes Kai." Shuu said, then walked into the armory to see Reiko. "Hey..."

"..."

"Still... Angry at me?" Shuu asked.

"I got my vengeance. Now are we going to hunt them down, or not?" Reiko asked.

"Okay. And... Are we good to be best friends again...?" Shuu asked.

"... When this war is over." Reiko said. "For now, we are merely comrades in arms."

"... Can I have a hug at least?" Shuu asked.

Reiko hugged him, and a bunch of memories flooded them both about many experiences when they were younger.

"... S-Stop..." Reiko grabbed her head and fell on her knees.

"Reiko!" Shuu said, and went to help her up, but she pushed him down.

"Argh... It fuckin' hurts!" Reiko said, overwhelmed by the mass amounts of memories.

Shuu sighed, and figured she wasn't having good memories at all. He got up and went to help her.

"It's okay, is there anything you need?" Shuu said calmly, hoping to soothe her.

"Why are you acting all nice all of the sudden?!" She asked, as she stopped feeling the pain and got up. "You always tortured me, and beat me during this war."

"That happened because I didn't remember you, but I'm being nice because I want you to forgive me." Shuu said, and grabbed her hands.

A bunch more memories came back to them, and she looked into his eyes.

"Hmph. That's the nicest thing you've done for me yet." Reiko said.

"Did you get your memories back about before the war?" Shuu asked.

"..."

"Are... Are you trying to find a reason to be angry at me?" Shuu asked.

"... I'm going to hunt down the intruders." Reiko said and walked away.

Shuu followed her, hoping to help her in order to get her trust back.

"I'll help." Shuu said, and she scoffed at him. "Why won't you forgive me?!"

"You want to know why I won't? Because the scars you left on me emotionally don't go away. You made me feel like nothing. Not only did I feel weak, but I felt like I had no reason to be here. But I've found a reason." Reiko said.

"... What is that?" Shuu asked.

"To make your life a living hell." Reiko said, and Shuu's heart shattered at the words.

"... I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" He said, falling into her arms. "... Reiko, if I had my memories before then... It all would've been different. Look, I'll do anything to make you forgive me! Anything! I'll even kill my former commander!"

"But you already wanted to kill him." Reiko said.

"Because he ordered them to leave me...?" Shuu said.

"No, you feel betrayed because he locked up your memories. It's eating you alive. Kill him... And maybe I'll start to forgive you." Reiko said.

"Thank you..." Shuu said.

"And if you want it really soon, then start with the four who got you killed." Reiko said.

"..."

"Are you having doubts about doing that?" Reiko asked.

"W-What?" He said, as if in deep thought.

"I asked if you were having doubts about killing them." Reiko said.

"Oh, no. Not at all. I was just reminiscing on old times." Shuu said, looking at her with a smile.

"...?"

He hugged her, and kissed her cheek.

"If that'll make you forgive me, I'll gladly kill them. Especially Xen I'll save him for last. I want to torture him until I get bored and kill him." Shuu said.

Reiko smiled, not because she had a servant, but because he was a fool. She had forgiven him greatly, almost completely.

"Good." She whispered in his ear, and stroked his hair. "Let's go do just that."

They walked out to a sort of room that was above another, like in one of those movies. It was a suspended platform with two pathways connecting to rooms that you could easily fall off of, had it not be for the fence.

The four walked into the room to see Shuu and Reiko.

"Shuu!" Kuro said. "Come on, we need to get back to Zenka!"

Shuu merely smiled.

"What are you grinning about?" Xen asked, and Shuu brandished his pulseblades.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about how I'd kill _you Xen_. I'll save you for last even." Shuu said, still smiling.

"The fuck's gotten into him?" Kuro asked.

"Shuu, let's go home... I'll give you a playboy-"

"I HAVE NO NEED FOR THAT GARBAGE!" He yelled.

"Come on, Zenka's waiting for us to come back with you!" Hachi said.

"Oh you don't worry, I'll go back to him. And he'll pay with his life for taking my memories! I will kill that cowardly scum and hang his head on my wall!" Shuu said.

"You call my father cowardly?!" Kuro said, getting defensive.

"He sent his children to do his fuckin' dirty work!" Shuu said.

Reiko stepped up.

"Reiko too?! How is she alive?" Xen asked.

"Ooh, can we capture you again and let you escape so I can take a picture of you?" Nima asked.

"You can take a picture when I kill you." Reiko said.

"I'll let you kill the girls, but I want Kuro and Xen." Shuu said.

"It's a done deal." Reiko replied.

"... Xen... He died already, look at the mark on his neck... Same as hers." Kuro said.

"I had my revenge and killed him. Now, we fight at each other's side. For the Musume!" Reiko said.

"You're... You're not going to say that..." Xen mumbled, and Shuu smiled.

"For the Musume!" Shuu said, leaving each other the four stupefied. "You made me feel horrible about doing my job in this war. Now... I'll do my job again, with nobody to make me feel bad. Then, I'll have a talk with Zenka. And he will meet his demise!"

"... Shuu... Stop... Please." Nima mumbled.

"Why? You were the ones who held me back from being who I am!" Shuu said. "I won't stop there. I'll destroy every fucking member of the resistance. And then the Blood Flares will be just another tale in the legend."

"... He's too far gone..." Xen said.

"Of course it's you saying it." Shuu said. "You always wanted to get rid of me. Never trusted us? You knew I extremely potent. I'm smart Xen, and I can see right through you. You see yourself as a natural leader, because you're insecure. You're scared of this world because you were abandoned. Don't worry though, you'll have friends in hell. And when I come down there, I'll kill you all again."

"Stop!" Nima yelled, crying. "This isn't who you are! This isn't the little cousin that I knew! Please, come to your senses!"

"Oh, I have. You're just a perverted little girl who's scared of being alone. All because your mother died, and you were too scared to stay with Naomi, because Seiko still lingered! You always picked places Kuro would walk in on. And why? Because you can't bear the thought of being without someone. You have no appreciation for life, and there won't be a bunch pretty girls when you're dead." Shuu said.

Nima stared at him. She was crying, and he only tore her apart. But he did it with the truth.

"Hachi, you like seeing your brothers argue over you. You've become impatient too. Oh don't worry, death will come nice and quick so you won't have to wait for it." Shuu said.

Reiko beamed at Shuu's rage.

"Kuro, you are a cowardly fuck like your father. And your mother got with Zenka just to get him off her back! Ever wonder why they don't talk? And you 'don't like' Nima, and you hide your perverted nature. You do everything to project otherwise, even going to the extremes of saying you're her friend, but are you? Do you really care about her?" Shuu asked.

Kuro stared blankly at him, and then turned to Nima.

"She's the best damn friend I've ever had... I have every reason to care." Kuro said.

"You have every reason, but you never really... Are there. You listen to her, and to make her think she's not alone? She needs to realize the world is a more lonely place than this. Listen to her if you truly care. If not, let her be. You treat her like a little girl in your care. You don't see her for the woman she is. I bet you just can't bear the thought of discomfort, because it will destroy the momentum of every calculation you have. That's why you're the most understanding. Because you don't want any screws loose." Shuu said.

"... Maybe I don't want any screws loose... You have that part right. But this is my family. And I do truly care. You're just telling it as you see it, not as it is!" Kuro said.

"Are you afraid of me Kuro? You're standing tall, but you'll back down easily. Just like this resistance. They never really go to attack the Musume Clan, they just sit there. Probably just waiting until it's over so that there's no pressure." Shuu said.

He was right about that, most definitely. He was right about a lot of the things he said to them.

"I wonder if you even see Nima as human. She's just a burden to you. That's why you get it resolve it so quickly-"

"I resolve it so quickly because she's my best fucking friend!" Kuro yelled, and it reverberated through the room. "... I need her, I know that. I feel like she... Understands me somehow, and I understand her too... Everything you describe that I view about her is a lie. And even if she is perverted, she's still an amazing person. So get your facts straight."

"Aww, I hope he'll confess right here, right now." Hachi said.

"Oh, come on...!" Kuro said. "You're really shipping it?!"

"Hmm. However, I have one more thing to point out. Nima. Zenka never locked up your memories, so why didn't you ever tell me about Reiko?" Shuu asked.

"... I... Never thought about it... I thought you knew... I didn't know everybody's memories were locked up..." Nima said.

Shuu smiled.

"You could've prevented this..." Shuu said. "I have nothing more to say Reiko. Shall we kill them now?"

"Sure, I was getting tired." Reiko said and took out her pulsehooks.

"You and me both, but I was tired of seeing them alive." Shuu said.

"Yeah, I'm tired, I wanna go home and look at playboys, I don't have time for an epic battle." Nima said and shot a tranquilizer at both of them.

"... Whew, I really didn't want to fight." Kuro said. "Let's have THOSE memories locked up."

Xen was deep in thought, but got out of it at the sight of them knocked out.

"Hey Kuro, am I a burden to you, and answer me honestly?" Nima asked.

Kuro hugged her.

"You have no reason to think that way." Kuro said and stroked her hair.

"I ship it." Hachi said.

"Can you not?! This is a touching moment!" Kuro said.

"Can you not finish a sentence?" Nima asked, smiling.

"Well, I can but back to the touching moment! Nima, you're my best friend. Actually, instead of being a burden, you're the person I can express my feelings with most." Kuro said.

"Yep, he's a sensitive guy. All the guys in the audience, make an eharmony profile now!" Xen said.

"For god's sake, really Xen?!" Kuro asked.

"Naaa, just kidding. I just wanted to be like 80 percent of men these days." Xen said.

"True." Hachi said.

"Well, you're my best friend." Kuro said.

"... You wanna make out?" Nima asked.

"No. No I do not." Kuro replied.

"I really hope you actually are perverted." Nima said.

"No Nima, Shuu was just full of shit." Kuro said and he got pretty much a chorus of agreements.

They dragged the two out to the gunship.

* * *

"They'll be done with the memories how you asked of them in no time." Silver said.

"Thanks Silver." Zenka said, and Silver got a phone call.

"Yes honey? You can't sleep, why is that? Oh. OH. Well... I'll call them, and if they don't answer, I'm coming home. Yeah! I don't have any work at the moment, of course I can come home if I need to!" Silver said.

"Really bro?" Zenka said.

Silver put the phone down.

"Wife before life bro." Silver said. "I'm a happily married man, I love my wife, you get it."

He picked up the phone again.

"Yeah, I'm just chilling at the workplace. Oh, I would like that tonight, we haven't gone on a date in too long now. Yes, I know it's only been a month and a half, but that's too long. Yes, you're sweet too. Which two of them is it? Oh. OH. So it's not just two... Okay... This is gonna be all the more awkward. Okay. Yeah, meet me at Le Fantaisie! That'll be great, we have our date there! Great! It's a date then, the girls can do their thing, and that'll be great! Five bucks says they'll be passed out by the time we get home, don't worry about it. Okay, bye." Silver said and hung up. "I'll start it tomorrow Zenka, I've got a date with my wife, and I can't leave her alone with the kids while... I can't leave her alone, I'll just put it at that."

Silver walked out of the room and Zenka and the four just stared.

"What the fuck just happened?" Zenka asked.

"No clue." Kuro replied.

"You think his kids are doing it?" Nima asked and they all stared at her. "What? Oh, it's not me this time, it's the fact that it's in- oh... It's still hot to me.. That's just me? Okay."

* * *

"Kuro, is it alright if I sleep with you tonight?" Nima asked.

"Again?" Kuro asked.

"... Yeah." Nima said.

He sighed.

"Alright, you can." Kuro said, and she closed the door then got in the bed, laying beside him.

She pulled the covers up and moved over to him.

"Did you really mean everything you said back there?" Nima asked.

"Of course Nima. I wouldn't change you at all." Kuro said.

"That means a lot to me..." Nima said. "You gonna turn off the light?"

"I can't reach it at the moment and I'm too lazy to get up." Kuro said. "It's on a pretty dim setting anyways."

Nima smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Thanks for being here for me." Nima said.

"You're not gonna try and turn this into sex, are you?" Kuro asked.

"No, I thought about it at first, but... I don't need to." Nima replied.

"... What have you done with Nima, who are you?" Kuro asked.

"The same Nima you know and love, silly! I'm not ALL about sex and that stuff..." Nima responded.

"That's... Kinda surprising." Kuro said.

"Gee, thanks." Nima said.

"I'm only kidding." Kuro said. "Ish."

"Shut up." Nima said.

"Make me." Kuro said.

"You asked for it." Nima said, and she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his head.

He was really surprised, and was probably expecting her to do something else, hell he even expected her to put pudding in his mouth more than that.  
Seems unrealistic, but yeah.

She pulled away and smiled when seeing him as red as red can get.

"Seeing your face is totally worth it." Nima said.

"I-I-I'll g-get the l-light..." Kuro said, stuttering. He pressed the button to turn it off. "G-Good night Nima..."

"Good night Kuro... I love you." Nima replied.

He turned the light back on.

"WHAT?!" He said, and she burst into laughter.

"I'm only messing with you! And that was totally worth it!" Nima said, and he had a big sigh of relief.

"Sheesh, I was gonna have a fuckin' heart attack... Good night again Nima." Kuro said and turned off the light.

"Good night again Kuro." Nima replied, and kissed his cheek.

She buried her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around him to cuddle up to him.

"But I really meant it." She whispered.

* * *

"Okay, they're ready." Silver said. It was merely a day after Zenka put them in- and even then, Silver had left for the night.

"Damn, you're really good at that." Zenka said.

"Actually, it's a rather quick, but precise operation. Just, put them in beds, and if you don't have another for her, don't put her in his bed." Silver said. "I implanted a memory that describes that she was killed by the leader of the Musume clan. Is that good?"

"Yes. Thank you." Zenka replied.

"Meaning, whoever it is: Reiko'll have a bitter relationship with." Silver said.

"Good." Zenka said.

"... Damn it, I'm tired of being involved with politics and this crap, but I can't leave the industry until someone of my caliber and generosity come along, know what I'm saying?" Silver asked.

"Yep." Zenka replied.

"Unfortunately, I'm never gonna live a peaceful live then." Silver said.

"I hear you." Zenka replied.

* * *

Reiko woke up, in her own room, but it wasn't in anywhere she recognized, when Shuu walked in.

"Reiko, how come you're here now?" Shuu asked, and closed the door.

"I dunno..." Her eyes widened when she 'remembered' Naomi killing her.

"Reiko, are you alright?" Shuu asked, and Reiko started crying.

He sat on the bed with her- it was a big bed- and hugged her.

"I... I don't understand..." Reiko mumbled. "I thought she cared about me..."

"Who?" Shuu asked.

"... My godmother..." Reiko mumbled. "She killed me..."

Shuu, also had his memory distorted to where Naomi killed her- in the clothing of an assassin- and where he tried to save Reiko, and got seriously injured.

"... I'm sorry." Shuu said, and stroked her hair.

"... Shuu..." Reiko said.

"Yeah?" Shuu replied.

"We are best friends, right?" Reiko asked.

"... Yeah. Of course." Shuu replied.

She smiled and looked at him.

"Good." Reiko replied.

"Why'd you ask?" Shuu asked.

"... I don't know... I just got a weird feeling that you used to hate me." Reiko replied.

"Never Reiko, never." Shuu said, for some reason getting a weird feeling that she used to hate him.  
"You want to get breakfast?"

"Yeah." Reiko replied.

They got up and walked out to the kitchen, getting weird vibes from everyone as if there were unspoken things that they were hiding.

"Good to see you're back Shuu!" Kuro said, not wanting them to feel like it was weird.

"The hell happened?" Shuu asked.

"You got fucked up by that assassin. You were in a coma for a while." Xen said, they all hated the fact that they had to lie to him.

"Well, it's good to be back then." Shuu said and they got some Calorie Mates. "You like the maple, correct?"

"Yup!" Reiko replied, smiling.

Shuu got it for her and they walked back to her room.

"I miss the times we were all peaceful." Shuu said in between bites.

"Me too..." Reiko replied as she stopped eating, then started eating after she finished her sentence.

Shuu hugged her when he was done eating, and stroked her hair.

"I hope we don't have a mission today..." Reiko said.

"I doubt we will since we just woke up." Shuu said.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'they were captured'?!" Naomi asked.

"Reiko is alive. good as new, but she's in the Kisaragi's hands now unfortunately. I have a feeling as a prisoner, I know only one scientist as good as me- actually he's better, but he vowed not to return to the war scene. Her memory is most likely intact_ mijn minnares._" Kai replied.

"... At least she is alive. You've succeeded in you orders, so I won't nuke everyone." Naomi replied.

"You must take down the Kisaragi." Kai abruptly said.

"What?" Naomi asked.

"They are powerful, formidable. This war... I sense it is coming to a close." Kai said.

"But it has just started!" Naomi said.

"The resistance will win. If you do not change anything. Unfortunately, Shuu was also captured back, but at least there is no way that he can help them because of the memories I implanted." Kai said.

"... I take down the Kisaragi?" Naomi said.

"However, send a quarter of your forces to a different enemy base, one that is sending military to them. That way, you can take them, and possibly the Kisaragi down to hell." Kai said.

"... You're smart." Naomi said.

"No, I just know the outcome if it is not changed." Kai said.

"How?" Naomi asked.

"... I know a man named Veryn. He told me." Kai replied.

* * *

It was nighttime yet again, and Shuu tucked himself under the covers, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Is that you Reiko?" He asked, and she came in.

"Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight, like how we did with the sleepovers?" Reiko asked.

"Any time that you want to." Shuu replied, and she hopped onto the bed, and tucked herself in.

"How are things with your girlfriend?" She asked.

"They're good. She's dong fine." Shuu replied as she cuddled up to him.

"That's good." Reiko replied and looked into his eyes as she rested her head on the pillow.

Shuu smiled and kissed her, which was something normal for them as friends. It meant nothing romantic to them.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Reiko said.

"Yeah." Shuu replied. He ruffled Reiko's hair and kissed her cheek. "I guess we should sleep in case if there's a mission tomorrow."

"Yeah... Good night Shuu." Reiko said.

"Good night Reiko." Shuu replied.

She kissed him, and closed her eyes as she went to sleep.

"... I feel like there's something I don't know." Shuu thought. "But I'll never know for sure."

Shuu looked out the window in front of him. Somehow he felt like there was something more.

And somehow, he felt like it would all be better soon.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Heeeeey! Wow, this turned out to be a much longer chapter than I had intended it to be! It was supposed to end at them seeing Shuu again, but I made it longer since it was only 4,500 words. Now it's 9,200!

Also, if you actually care about the story, my ideas for it, and me just rambling in general check out the extremely long message below.

Okay, I have plans to make this story 15 chapters, however I'm not really sure. I'm going to discuss it with Axel, and really think about it... Oh wait, I pretty much always think about this story. XD But on another note, I've decided to start revealing stuff about the characters since I feel I can no longer in any way prolong this story with it being reasonably extended, with a reasonable explanation, so it could be 11 or 12 chapters, but I'm unsure... I've never actually completed a story before so this is gonna be really big. This is no doubt my best story, and the original Reform would've been in my opinion, but chapters 14-18. Nuff said. I definitely feel like it is paced in the best way I've ever done, because usually I rush, rush, rush the pacing. The plot twists are good, and the cliffhangers are suspenseful. The characterization has been pretty good, and I really surprised myself. I'm not gonna lie, I don't like that I've put constant sexual innuendos, but it's nothing to rate M about, so I'm not gonna complain... Speaking of which, I need to rewrite the original Reform chapters 14-18, except I never can! :D But on a serious note, I'm really proud of myself so far. When I started this story, I was really inspired by Ray85 and his Black Sun trilogy in the Star Fox titles. He was a rookie author and it was his first stories, yet they were beautifully written, and I wanted the War of Musume to be like that in the terms of how the story was. I'm not saying it is, or will ever be as good as his work, but I'm really fuckin' proud of myself, and if you are looking for a story in terms of plot (which is probably why you're here) this is most certainly, no doubt about it, my best story. Originally, when I started out on here, fucking horrible was an understatement, but I can truly consider this story very balanced and I've finally built it well. This is the story I've always wanted to write, and I'd like to thank Axel The Moon for being my co-write with me this whole time, because I'd probably be nothing without him. (With the exception of the original Reform, but that would've declined anyways.) And if you don't believe I've improved, chapter 7, I finally wrote a complete, non-abrupt ending, epic action scene. I have a feeling that if I do make this story 15 chapters, that I will likely make 3-4 chapters the aftermath, because I can no longer extend the story and be able to justify it with myself. I will most likely make the end of the war soon, which is not guaranteed, but do bear in mind: I have plans for a sequel. Yep! I'm not 100% sure on the confirmed title yet, but it will most likely be called Corpse Party Reform: All Bets Are Off. I feel amazing knowing that I've made a mark here (CP:R the original), and that people read this story. I'm surprised with the number of viewers though, because the idea for this story was unlike 99% of the other Corpse Party stories. They all were either light-hearted-ish, or involving a plot likely involving HH. I thank everyone who has read this story, and PLEASE REVIEW it'll help a lot and I want feedback! I'm done rambling! I need to make the next chapter! Adios! Ciao! Goodbye!


	9. The Ship Has Sailed

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 9! And you really think I'd keep Reiko dead? Naaah, nope. Also, introduced new OCs this chapter! I want to make it 20 chapters, but I'm not sure, so do bear with me, as I'm extremely uncertain. As uncertain as Ketsuo when he sees two editions of playboys, but can only buy one!

"Ummm... Can I just get the other on a gift certificate?" Ketsuo asked.

No.

"Ummm... Um... Uhmmmmm..."

Yeah, point made. But on a rather serious note, thanks for everyone who has stayed with me so far! And PLOX REVIEWS! Donate reviews today! Etc! XD Okay, maybe I'm not that serious... But still! Story time! Hammer time! Fluffy time!

Anyways, to le story! Also, you should read the prologue, I put appearances of the OCs there, it'll help make sense blah, blah, blah. This is a regular message.

* * *

~Prologue~

There are seven major clans which hold their own territory. They were all at peace.

There was the Byakudan Clan, led by Yuuya Kizami. A bold and rash leader who makes the right decisions with the guidance of his closest generals.  
Kurosaki Kensuke, Mitsuki Yamamoto, Tohko Kirisaki, and Kai Shimada.

The Musashigawa Clan, led by Nana Ogasawara, Nari Amatoya, and Chihaya Yamase in a republic-sort of government. (Like how it was in Ancient Rome.)  
Their heirs are Hachi Ogasawara and Xen Namikage.

The Paulownia Clan, led by Misuto Kiriya. His advisors are Kuon Niwa, Aiko Niwa, and Magali Mizuki. They work with the dark arts and dark magic, secretly trying to awaken the viruses to begin the Revelation.

The Tenjin Empire led by Emperor Kishinuma Yoshiki and Empress Shinozaki Ayumi. It was the most powerful of the clans until the Kyoto XE Massacre, which was their financial capital, which left them a bit vulnerable.

The Kisaragi Clan, led by Zenka Namikage with his closest generals: Denka Amatoya, Yui Shishido, Tsukasa Mikuni, Ketsuo Nekumari, Masaru Kadarai, Okuni Shinchito, Shuu Shinohara, Nima Shinohara, and Kuro Amatoya.

The Saint Cruz Clan, led by Azusa Takai, Ran Kobayashi, and Senjin Sarutobi. They are helped by advisors; Senjun Sarutobi, Natsura Sarutobi, Tenjin Hashirama, and Fuyu Hirata.

The Musume Clan, led by Naomi Nakashima. She is assisted by her generals; Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, Satsuki Mizuhara, and Yuu Shinohara.

However, in 2065 a terrorist faction the Blood Flares (Which was established in 2033 to bring down the Crimson Dragons and any of their allies.) destroyed Kyoto XE, historically called the Kyoto XE Massacre since it left few survivors. Due to losing the love of her life, Nakashima formed the Musume Clan and broke the International Peace Federation's rule where she destroyed the Blood Flares' main base. And due to losing Seiko, Nakashima became enraged and corrupt, and attacked the other clans.

Others:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: Hachi Ogawasara, Xen Namikage  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: N/A?  
Kisaragi Clan: Yari Sanada  
Saint Cruz Clan: N/A?  
Musume Clan: Reiko Mizuhara, Yui Morishige, Naotaro Morishige

Crimson Dragons: Akeami Chirana (Since she has no knowledge of the Musume Clan, I didn't put her on the list.), Gale Knight  
Other: N/A?  
Blood Flares: Cursed, Regault

Mercenaries/Allied:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: Stardust Knight  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: Blood Knight  
Kisaragi Clan: Nyra Derésyn, Nikolas Derésyn  
Saint Cruz Clan: Moon Knight  
Musume Clan: Taeko Hanarou, Brian 'Radokez' Gray, Red Skulls, Kai Stelen, Kadell Helcovth

Also, on appearances, since it's a rather difficult subject, they'll be displayed here.

Zenka Namikage: He has black hair and black eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. He wears a black hooded jacket that reaches down to his leg. (That's all the info I got for clothing, but I'm pretty sure he has more.)  
Weapon(s): A long spear.

Ketsuo Nekumari (Rarely mentioned): He has blonde hair, and dark green eyes. He usually wears a gray hooded jacket that is halfway zipped, a white tee shirt underneath, lime green and orange sneakers, lime green groves, and ripped jeans.  
Weapon(s): A katana, though he carries around akimbo desert eagles that he uses more often.

Okuni Shinchito (Mentioned even less): She has two short, black pigtails and crystal blue eyes. She usually wears a black that is unzipped, a magenta tank top, black pants, golden gloves, and crimson boots.  
Weapon(s): Dual wield wakizashis. She has two sets of spares on her back as well.

Masaru Kadarai (Rarely mentioned): He has brown hair, and brown eyes. He usually wears a black jacket that is unzipped and other types of clothing that are never consistently worn.  
Weapon(s): A katana, two glock 22's, an AK-47.

Kuro Amatoya: He looks like Zenka, but his hair is red and he has a purple eyes, he wears a ninja outfit with a mask.  
Weapon(s): A black katana.  
Family: Zenka and Nari

Nima Shinohara: She almost looks like Seiko, but her eyes are ocean blue and her hair is longer than Seiko's. She wears a black shirt and a grey open jacket that reaches down to her leg and her shirt kind of reveal her chest area and has no bra or panties. (Well, you figured that out in chapter 1. XD)  
Cup Size: EE (Okay, damn they may be a bit to big for that jacket...)  
Weapon(s): A musket with a long blade as a bayonet and a Colt 1911 with a tactical knife as a last resort.  
Family: Seiko and Naomi

Shuu Shinohara: He looks pretty much like his father, who was his role model. (See Yuu)  
Weapon(s): Two green Pulseblades (See Mortal Kombat: Armaggedon) and a gun arm that he can retract if he wants to use his regular arm/hand.  
Family: Yuu and Miki

Xen Namikage (He is adopted): He has short white hair and dull gray eyes. He wears black kisaragi samurai armor without the helmet.  
Weapon(s): A white katana.  
Family: ?

Silver Lyxnor (Mentioned once): He has golden-blonde hair and lime green eyes. He usually wears regular clothes in green.  
Weapon(s): Anything chemical related, but he doesn't use them in this story.

Taeko Hanarou: She has brown hair, brown eyes, and she wears a beige-taupe colored ninja suit. She has a beige-taupe headband, and a black belt.  
Cup Size: Somewhere in between C and D, CC? Idk.  
Weapon(s): A black tanto.

Brian 'Radokez' Gray: He has spiky black hair, a mahogany shirt, jeans, and a black leather jacket. Enough said.  
Weapon(s): Any gun you can think of, even customs.

Akeami Chirana: She has two light pink twintails, peach-gold eyes and she wears pink and peach-gold clothing.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A shamshir, like an original, not super curved. (Though still a bit curved, look at Cold Steel.)

Reiko Mizuhara: She had neat hair like Yuka, but had a moderately long ponytail like Satsuki. Her eyes are a bluish-emerald color.  
_Chapter 8:_ Her hair is more of a copper color, and she wears cyborg armor like Raiden's Desperado Armor in MGRR without the facial armor and her hair is messy now.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): Two hook swords and two butterfly knives. _Chapter 8:_ Two red Pulsehooks and a Starfang sword. (She did not lose her other weapons.)  
Family: Satsuki and Yuka

Yui Morishige: She has two dark blue pigtails, bluish-emerald colored eyes, and also wears glasses. She has dark blue armor with two vertical red stripes going down it.  
Cup Size: B  
Weapon(s): A kriss with telekinetic prowess. (Like the Levin Sword in Fire Emblem: Awakening.)  
Family: Mayu and Morishige

Naotaro Morishige: He has neat brown hair, turquoise eyes, and also wears glasses. He wears the same type of armor as his older sister.  
Weapon(s): A kwan dao with telekinetic prowess.  
Family: Mayu and Morishige

Gale Knight: He has black knight armor, nothing else in appearances is known about him.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword.

Moon Knight: He has ocean blue knight armor with a white scarf on his neck.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword and a greatshield.

Stardust Knight: He has white knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A longsword and a stun gun.

Blood Knight: He has heavy, red knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A minigun, an RPG, and the largest greatsword.

Nyla Derésyn: I haven't developed much about her, despite having plans for her for a while... Not for this story, or any to be published on here, but you know. All known is that she has blonde hair.  
Weapon(s): TBA

Nikolas Derésyn: Literally made him in the chapter he debuted in. He has blonde hair and cyborg armor. (It looks like Raiden's Desperado Armor in MGRR)  
Weapon(s): A golden katana.

Smoke-Like Figures: Humanoid figures made of white smoke. (Look at Smoke from MK:A and remove all of the armor and the helmet.)  
Weapon(s): A Black-Smoke Blade.

Kasaidas Machi: Same as the Smoke-Like figure, but with long hair like Khameleon. (Look at Khameleon from MK:A.) She also has a human form.  
Cup Size?: D  
Weapon(s): Two Black-Swoke Blades and two Black-Smoke Fans. (Look at Kitana MK2-MKX)

Hachi Osagawa: She looks like Nana with her hair down to her waist and she wears the leviathan armor from Megaman Zero. (Look up leviathan armor, all I know about it is that it's hot.)  
Cup Size: D  
Weapon(s): A spear.  
Family: Zenka and Nana

Red Skull Gang Members: Same as Kai, without the ponytail and they also have white eyes.  
Weapon(s): A red pulseblade and two black desert eagles.

Kai Stelen: She has black and red clothing on, specifically a black hoodie with an red MK-like ninja mask. (Look up MK Ninjas.) She has golden blonde hair in a ponytail or down, and light blue eyes.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A black katana, a red pulseblade, two black desert eagles, a large hammer, and a metal staff. She's prepared.

Kadell Helcovth: He either has on a black leather jacket, a ripped red t-shirt, and ripped black jeans, or a light blue ninja suit. He has red hair.  
Weapon(s): Five katanas, one ice, one wind, one fire, one poison, and one ordinary. He also has a Glock 22, Remington 870, shurikens, kunais, and more Japanese weapons. Now HE'S prepared too.

Yari Sanada: He has dark brown hair and black eyes. He wears ancient elves robes. (From Dragon Age: Inquisition)  
Weapon(s): The Yusari greatsword.

The Cloak: All that is known is that he wears a black cloak, and assassin garbs that are all black. His face can't be seen, and the only recognizable part are his glowing yellow eyes.  
Weapon(s): Distorting space and time.

Graves: He looks to be twelve years of age. He has black hair, blue eyes and wears a ripped dark blue shirt and dark blue pants.  
Weapon(s): Varying knives, usually either a combat knife, a hunting knife, or a kitchen knife.

The Gale: His projection has orange hair in a short ponytail, sharp yellow eyes, a black tank top, and olive green pants. He does not have an actual body.  
Weapon(s): He has a sort of rapier without a guard.

Updated Characters (Not including clothing):

Yuu: He has on Zerker Armor (See Megaman Star Force 2) and he has long hair that is down to his waist. Otherwise the same.

Naomi: Basically the same.

Ayumi: Basically the same.

Yoshiki: He has a scar on his right eye. Otherwise the same.

Satoshi: He has an extremely short ponytail, a scar on his left eye, and his left ear is pierced kinda like a bad boy/pirate look. He puts blood of his victims on his face to control his anger. Since chapter 3 he has had bionic arms and cybernetic plating over his right eye like Kano. (See Kano, Mortal Kombat) Otherwise the same.

Satsuki: She has a moderate length ponytail, however her hair still messy though. Otherwise the same.

Yuka: She has longer hair, but not much longer and she has bigger breasts. (Since she's grown up.) Otherwise the same.

Mayu: She has longer hair. Otherwise the same.

Morishige: Basically the same.

Misuto: Basically the same.

Magari: Basically the same.

Aiko: Basically the same.

* * *

~Chapter 9: The Ship Has Sailed~

Kuro slowly woke up, wondering why Nima always wanted to sleep in the same bed as him recently. At first he figured it was because she was hurt about Seiko, but now he wasn't so sure. He wasn't sure at all. He stretched and got up, but realized Nima was still cuddled up to him, so he laid back down.  
She too stretched, and buried her head into his chest once again.

"Good morning Kuro.." She mumbled, trying to sound happy, but came off sounding sedated.

"Good morning Nima." He replied. He stroked his friends hair, and could've sworn he heard her purring. "Did... You just purr?"

"Maybe~" Nima replied, and showing her mother's trademark kitty smile. He knew Nima only showed her kitty smile naturally when she was really happy.

"You're not a cat Nima!" Kuro said.

"I'll let you into mine.." She mumbled.

"Yeah, I'd rather not." Kuro said.

"I was kidding, you idiot..." Nima replied. "Of course, unless if you wanted to.. And if you ever do, just say so!"

"Yeah, no thanks." Kuro responded.

He was growing uncomfortable. Not because of her constant offers of having sex with him, but rather because of the side of her that _wasn't_ perverted.  
It wasn't like her, and he was uncertain, especially with her weird behavior.

"You okay lately?" Kuro asked.

"Of course!" Nima replied and kissed his cheek.

"Y-You really need to stop doing that... Seriously..." Kuro said, blushing.

"But it's fun making you feel all weird and gooey!" Nima replied.

"Gooey?" He thought. "Gooey, of all things? That doesn't make sense!" He mumbled to himself.

Nima stretched again, and hugged him.

"Nima, you're acting all weird lately... What's going on?" Kuro asked.

"You don't like it? I'll stop... Sorry..." Nima replied.

"I'm not saying that Nima. I'm just very, very confused. You've been acting... Normal." Kuro said. "Around me."

She admitted to herself that it was one of the most discomforting situations she had been in, not because of him or anything he said, but because it was difficult for her not to say the truth.

"Well... I figured I'd try to learn how to do it again..." Nima replied. "I guess I feel like you guys don't like it, so I decided to try to change.."

He looked into her eyes.

"You don't need to change. We don't have a problem with it." Kuro said.

"Really?" She asked, with sparkly eyes.

"We like you just the way you are. As you." Kuro replied.

"Thank you!" She said and hugged him with so much force that he fell onto the pillows.

"N-Nima!" He said, blushing.

She ignored him, and just kissed him, closing her eyes and having her arms wrapped around his head.

"W-What the hell is going on here?!" Kuro asked, wiping his mouth of saliva.

"... Just... Trying to learn what it's like..." She couldn't think of anything, and knew she couldn't take too long.

"What is 'it' Nima?" Kuro asked.

"... Alright... I like you. A lot." Nima said. "I have for a long time, since we were kids. You've always been here, and always listened to me. You stood by me when nobody else would, and when you comforted me back in the jungle at Russia... I knew that's what I wanted."

"... Nima..." Kuro said.

"I love you. When I was kidding before, I really was messing with you, but I meant it. And especially since you stood up for me with what the cyborg Shuu said, I stopped being scared of being committed. I told myself that if it was you... I wouldn't be scared." Nima said.

"Why were you scared of being committed?" Kuro asked.

"... Because of my mother. Because she... Died..." Nima replied.

"... Well..." Kuro mumbled. "It makes sense..."

"And every time you've said that you didn't want it, as much as I tried to ignore it... It broke my heart. I got scared that I didn't have a chance." Nima said.

"Nima..." Kuro said and hugged her.

"He's gonna reject me..." Nima thought.

"Nima, when Shuu said all that crap about you when he was programmed, I realized that yeah, I didn't appreciate you for who you were and I had forgotten what made you, you... Besides being perverted of course. But he was right in a sense, and... I realized not only did I owe you something, but... That I had been denying it the whole time." Kuro said.

"Denying what? The truth about what he said?" Nima asked.

He grabbed her hand.

"Denying us." Kuro said, and she felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest. "I... I love you too Nima."

"... Really...? That..." Nima mumbled, and he kissed her. "You think Xen's gonna ask if we had sex?"

"He asked about it before, I'll bet all the money I have that it'll be a yes." Kuro replied.

"And everybody says I'm the perverted one." Nima said.

"Well you are, he's just annoying." Kuro said.

"... You don't mind if I take off my clothes... Do you?" Nima asked.

"I do mind actually, please don't." Kuro replied.

"Damn it..." She muttered.

"Are you trying to have sex with me or something?" Kuro asked.

"No, I just feel like this top is really constricting my breasts." Nima replied.

"Well, why don't you get a top that's more of a zip-up or something like that?" Kuro asked.

"Zip-ups are for Satoshis." Nima replied, and he burst out laughing.

"Tell you what Nima, if you want a date tonight, I'll make it happen." He said.

"Really? I'd... I'd love that..." Nima replied.

"It's a date?" Kuro asked.

"You'd better bet it is." Nima said. "And I don't care how constricting it is, I'm gonna find a nice dress." Nima said.

"Really?" Kuro asked.

"Maybe, that's if it doesn't hurt too much." She replied.

"Oh. Well that makes sense. What about not caring how constricting it is?" Kuro asked.

"Do you really expect me to mean that?" Nima asked.

"Great point." Kuro replied.

Nima pulled him into a hug, and he kissed her cheek.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm not complaining." Kuro said.

"You better not be complaining, because Valentine's Day is coming soon!" Nima replied.

"I think my wallet will be complaining then." Kuro said.

"As long as you make me a happy girl, you'll stay alive." Nima said.

"I pretty much knew that." Kuro said. "Challenge accepted."

"Good! And we're having sex that night!" Nima said.

"Nope, sorry. Can't do that." Kuro replied.

"Damn it, it's a special occasion!" Nima said.

"Nope. Sorry, a winner is you." Kuro said.

"Jackass." Nima said.

"I'm your jackass." Kuro replied.

"Good! I want you to be my jackass!" Nima said.

"I will be your jackass! Forever until the day I die!" Kuro said.

"Good! I want you to be my jackass until we die!" Nima said.

"I will be your jackass until we die!" Kuro said.

"And I want beautiful kids!" Nima said.

"We'll eventually have beautiful kids!" Kuro said.

"Good! For now, you're a jackass!" Nima said.

"I'm your jackass!" Kuro said.

"Good!" Nima replied. "I love you, even though you are a jackass!"

"I love you too, even though I'm a jackass!" Kuro said.

* * *

Xen was walking down the hallway.

"I'm a jackass!" Kuro said.

"You better, you jackass!" Nima said.

"The jackass wants to cuddle!" Kuro said.

"Well I wanna cuddle with the jackass!" Nima replied. "You're my jackass..."

Xen barged in through the door.

"And you finally got laid-"

"Nope." Kuro said.

"Damn it dude, when the hell are you just gonna say 'fuck it' and have sex with her?" Xen asked.

"Eventually." Kuro said.

"... Tell me you're at least dating, right?" Xen said.

"Yep!" They both said.

"HALLELUJAH!" Xen shouted. "IT'S ABOUT TIME! Now seriously, I'm gonna leave you both alone for five hours, you guys go and have sex or something like that."

"I'm not going to have sex with her, you dumb shit!" Kuro said.

Xen sighed.

"Cockblock." Xen said.

"Unfortunately, I second that." Nima said.

"Really?" Kuro said.

"You're a jackass." Nima said.

"I am a jackass!" Kuro said.

"Well, you're my jackass!" Nima said.

"Good! I want to be your jackass!" Kuro said.

"Great! I want you to be my jackass and I love you, even if you are a jackass!" Nima said.

"Well the jackass loves you too, even if he is a jackass!" Kuro said, and Nima hugged him.

"You two are gonna have some crazy children." Xen said, then Nima got up and slapped him.

"Our children are going to be beautiful! And they'll never grow up in this damn war scene!" Nima said.

"I'll tell you when the baby shower is." Kuro said.

"Great, I'm gonna invite Ketsuo." Xen said.

"If he hits on Nima, I'm gonna shoot him in the face, cut his face off, and kill you next." Kuro said.

"That's if she doesn't kill you first." Xen said.

"What if she kills you?" Kuro asked.

"That's pretty likely, so don't make your life goal to kill me." Xen replied.

"Great." Kuro said.

"Anyways, I'ma leave. Five bucks says you guys are gonna have sex eventually." Xen said, and closed the door behind him after he walked out.

"Finally... You sure you don't wanna have sex?" Nima asked.

"I'm sure Nima. I'm sure." Kuro replied and kissed her.

She sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll have to be a happy girl without sex tonight." Nima said.

"Sorry sweetheart." Kuro said.

"It's alright, my little jackass." Nima replied. "But we will eventually."

"I know, and I'm not regretting anything." Kuro said.

"And if you don't anytime soon, I'll go have sex with someone else." Nima said.

"Really?" Kuro said.

"Have sex with me on Valentine's Day then." Nima replied.

"What's with you and sex?" Kuro asked.

"I want to know what it's like!" Nima said and buried her face in his chest.

"I don't regret a thing Nima..." Kuro said, stroking her hair.

"Good. Now can you get me a Calorie Mate?" Nima asked.

"Only if you keep your clothes on." Kuro replied and she gazed daggers into his eyes.

"I'm the one who can kill you." Nima said.

"And without me you'd be lost." Kuro replied.

"Just get me my damn Calorie Mate!" Nima said.

Kuro kissed her, and got up to get her breakfast.

"And I want maple! I'm in a sweet mood today!" Nima said, the foods she liked usually depended on her mood.

* * *

Zenka went up to the new recruit.

"You won my tournament against the other recruits who wanted to become a senior recruit." Zenka said. "And I have a mission for you. In the Furosuto Mountain Range there have been sightings of a man in a black cloak called The Cloak, with two other people, one looking like a child, and one who has orange hair. I need you to follow them to see where they are going, just don't get caught. Got it Yari?"

"Yes sir." Yari replied, and he held up his greatsword, which was gifted to him for winning the tournament.

He got in the fighter given to him and he sped out to the mountains.  
He landed the fighter upon seeing them, and followed behind them on the right side.  
Yari could barely hear them, but he could.

"We need them to destroy the Blood Flares. Why were no nukes fired?" The Cloak asked.

"Veryn is getting himself involved." The one with the orange hair said.

"We need to put him in a magic resistant jail cell. He won't be able to mess with anything then." The child said.

"He has Anti-Viruses, you idiot, they'll do his work for him." The orange haired guy said.

"We can't allow ourselves to be discovered. Gale, go to the village and get the prison wagon. Graves, go to the temple." The Cloak said.

Yari figured out Gale had the orange hair, and Graves was the child. He followed Graves since he was going right.  
Yari knew he was taking a big risk, and when he saw the temple, it looked familiar. He had never been there, but he heard something about a temple in the Furosuto Mountains that was haunted by the demons of hell itself, and by the dead souls who were stuck there.  
Yari jumped onto the roof, and saw the prison wagon go into the temple, then Gale and Graves went inside and discussed the situation.  
Yari jumped down and snuck in.

"You're saying that the girl is in there?" Graves said.

"Yes, she needs to be killed. If they knew she was alive the whole time, the war will end immediately." Gale said.

Yari silently opened the prison wagon.

"Sneak out..." Yari whispered and jumped onto the van.

Everybody sneaked past the two who had begun to argue about 'the person.'  
Yari scoped out everyone, trying to figure out who 'the person' was.

"Who died and caused this war...?" Yari asked, then called Zenka on codec.

"Yeah?" Zenka said, his voice having been not nearly as loud because the codec's volume was lowered.

"Who died and caused this war?" Yari asked.

"... I believe... I don't know Yari. Just send me a visual." Zenka said, and Yari turned to everyone, and Zenka grew pale.

"No... She's alive?!" Zenka said.

"Who?" Yari asked.

"Seiko... You need to get her, and get out." Zenka said.

"Why?" Yari asked.

"The war will end immediately." Zenka said. "Call it a hunch."

Yari jumped down and started walking towards them.

"Which one of them is Seiko?" Yari asked.

"The one with the curls below her ears, you can't miss her." Zenka said.

And truly enough, neither could The Cloak.

"My, my. You've gotten yourself caught up in something you didn't want to." The Cloak said to Yari, and all of the prisoners ran.

"FUCK!" Zenka said.

"I'm hanging up now!" Yari said, and hung up, then took out his greatsword.

The Cloak merely laughed.

"Do you know who I am? I am the ultimate death." The Cloak said, and Gale and Graves started to surround him.

"Hey doc, how many hits does it take does it take to get the fuck out?" Yari asked and pushed Graves onto the ground as he ran. But everywhere he ran, The Cloak was in front of him. Slowly creeping closer.

"Boo." The Cloak said, and Yari spit in one of the golden eyes. "SHIT!" He wiped it out while Yari escaped.  
"Where the fuck did he go?!"

* * *

"Yari! You have to get Seiko!" Zenka said.

Yari ran as fast as he can and he saw that he was catching up to all of the prisoners.

"Stop! It is me!" Yari said, and they did as he said. "Zenka, can you locate Seiko?"

"... No. I've lost her." Zenka replied.

"... We failed...?" Yari asked.

"Yeah. But that's alright. I'm gonna have a talk with this leader." Zenka replied.

"Alright..." Yari said.

"Don't feel bad, you freed hundreds of people. I picked the right guy for the job, now let's get back to base." Zenka said.

"Copy that, Zenka." Yari replied and sighed.

* * *

Kuro knew his girlfriend would arrive out back soon, and he lit the candles, then threw his flamethrower in the shed. What? You expected him to use a frickin' lighter? That's too reasonable! XD

"Waiter!" Kuro said, and Xen miserably walked over.

"You had to make me dress in a KILT?!" Xen asked.

"A tuxedo, and a kilt. Besides, I couldn't let Nima be outnumbered in the guy to girl ratio." Kuro said.

"You're lucky I'm being your damn waiter!" Xen said.

"Look, just get out for now, I'll page you when I need you." Kuro said, and Xen walked away.

Kuro put his gift under the table, and hoped that his date would be perfect.  
Nima walked out the back door, wearing an ocean blue dress, a pair of diamond earrings, and blue high heels.

"Damn, you look hot." Kuro said. "I'm actually considering having sex with you tonight."

"Thanks.." Nima said, and almost tripped because of the high heels. "These damn things... Why did Reiko make me wear them?"

"I don't know, but they look good on you." Kuro replied, and pulled her chair out for her.

"You're a gentleman now?" Nima asked, facetious.

"Only for you, my love." Kuro said and sat in his own seat. "Now, I had to get waiter who... Really made you feel like you weren't outnumbered, the perfect waiter to make you laugh. Oh waiter!"

Xen sulked out, with a pissy look on his face and Nima immediately noticed the kilt and burst out into laughter.

"You made him wear a skirt?!" Nima said, smiling.

"A kilt! I didn't want to completely strip him of his masculinity." Kuro replied, smiling back at her.

"Too late." Xen said. "What would you like to order?"

A virtual menu popped up in front of them.

"You first, when you're ready." Kuro said

"I'll have the sirloin steak." Nima said.

"Okay, as for the other miss?" Xen said.

"Hey, you're not on the date, and I'll have what she's having." Kuro replied.

"Grr..." Xen muttered and walked out.

"I knew you'd pick that, and that's why I hired the best steak chef I know." Kuro said.

* * *

"Umm, Xen, I don't know how to cook this." Shuu said.

"First, you take it out of the package." Xen said and Shuu took it out.

"Now what?" Shuu asked.

"Uuuuuugh..." Xen muttered.

* * *

Nima smiled and pushed her hair to the side.

"I gotta say, I'm surprised." Nima said. "You did the one thing I really wanted tonight besides sex."

"What is that?" Kuro asked.

"To see Xen in a skirt." Nima replied.

"I guess I know you pretty well." Kuro said.

"I guess you do." Nima said.

Kuro leant over the table and kissed her, then held her hand.

"So, how are you?" Nima asked.

"Never better, and you?" Kuro replied.

"Well, my boobs aren't crushed, so pretty good! This dress is probably the only good thing Reiko's done for helping me on this date... My ears hurt like hell..." Nima responded.

"I think you look beautiful." Kuro said.

"T-Thanks... Though dressing like this feels really weird for me..." Nima said.

"You think I'm used to being in a tuxedo?" Kuro asked.

"More than me in a dress!" Nima replied. "It sucks enough that Reiko made me wear... You know, it may not be dinner conversation."

"If you'd like to discuss it in the hot tub, I'll be alright with that." Kuro said.

"How'd you get a hot tub?" Nima asked.

"I may or may not have stolen it from Satoshi." Kuro said.

* * *

"No! Not my hot tub! That was the last thing I loved in life! Ahem, and my sister!" Satoshi said, and looked around.

* * *

"That makes it twice as great." Nima said.

"Hell yeah." Kuro replied and Xen came out with the steaks.

"I'd like to let you know Nima, that Shuu can't cook worth shit. You're welcome for cooking it." Xen said.

"You got Shuu to try to cook it?" Nima asked.

"Maybe." Kuro replied.

"I love you." Nima said with a smile.

"I love you too." Kuro said.

"And I hate you." Xen said to Kuro.

"Yeah yeah, where's my champagne?" Kuro asked.

"Up your ass if you think I'm going to get it for you." Xen said.

"Get me the fucking champagne or I'll slice your balls off." Kuro said.

"Whatever, you're lucky it's a special night." Xen muttered and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not gonna lie, I certainly like this power." Kuro said.

"I'm not gonna lie, I certainly like seeing Xen in a skirt." Nima replied, grinning at the thought of it. "This is something we're definitely telling our children."

"Hell yeah." Kuro replied.

"HAAAALP! I'M ON FIRE!" Shuu yelled, running out from the porch.

"How the fuck do you do that when making corn flakes you fucking idiot?!" Xen yelled.

Kuro and Nima burst out in laughter, and smiled at each other.

"If you ask me this date couldn't get much better." Nima said.

"Close your eyes." Kuro said.

Nima closed her eyes and Kuro took out the gift, and put it on the table.

"Open." Kuro said, and she opened her eyes.

"What is it?" Nima asked.

"Open the box." Kuro said, and she opened the box.

She took out a sapphire necklace that went with what she was wearing.

"Kuro..." Nima said, in awe.

"I saw it, and I thought it went with your eyes." Kuro said, and she put it on.

"And here I thought you weren't a romantic guy." Nima said.

"I'm like my father, completely unpredictable." Kuro said.

Xen walked out with the champagne bottle, then poured them each a glass and set the bottle on the table after closing it.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go kill myself." Xen said and walked in.

"You think he's actually going to kill himself?" Nima asked.

"Not before he gets to say that we finally had sex." Kuro replied.

"To us." Nima said, and held up her glass.

"To us." Kuro replied and they clanked their glasses and they drank it all.  
"Care to go to the hot tub?" He asked.

"I didn't know I needed a bikini!" Nima said.

"You have one, I talked to Reiko." Kuro said.

"Thanks..." Nima said and went inside, then Kuro quickly took the tux off and left it on the chair.

"I wonder how long it'll be until she realizes I wore my trunks underneath... Always a great idea." Kuro thought and took the champagne bottle over to the hot tub, then waited at the table.

Nima walked out with a blue bikini that matched the color of her eyes, and dress.

"For a second I thought you got me a really slutty one." Nima said.

"I might've, I really can't tell them apart for shit." Kuro said.

They walked over to the hot tub, then went inside and sat on the ledge inside it, next to each other.

"Thanks for all of this by the way.. You didn't have to make it _this_ perfect." Nima said.

"I want the best for you Nima." Kuro said and kissed her.

"T-Thanks..." Nima said and rested her head on his shoulders.

"Oh, come here." Kuro said, then picked her up and put her on his lap.

"Well, someone's forward." Nima said. "What's next, YOU are going to ask ME if we can have sex?"

"No, not today." Kuro said and smiled.

"Damn it..." Nima said.

Kuro wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I love you Nima." Kuro said.

"I love you too Kuro." Nima replied.

"If you could change one thing about me, what would it be?" He asked.

"Your reluctance to have sex." Nima said.

"..."

"I'm just messing with you! I wouldn't change a thing about you, Kuro." Nima said and smiled.

"Thanks." Kuro said and kissed her.

"What about me?" Nima asked.

"The fact that you have to be involved in this damn war so that we can't live peacefully." Kuro replied.

"... Can I change mine then? Because I completely agree." Nima said.

"Of course..." Kuro replied and kissed her cheek.

Nima kissed him, and wrapped her arms around his head.

"I love you Nima." Kuro said.

"I love you too Kuro." Nima replied. "You want to go to sleep?"

"Lay down for a bit?" He suggested, since he still wanted to continue the date.

"That's what I meant." Nima said.

"Sure." Kuro replied, then they got up, and he got the champagne, they dried off, then he got his tuxedo and the glasses, and went inside.

"You know... What if I go and tell my mother this?" Nima asked. "Do you think I can end the war?"

"I dunno Nima. I doubt we can end the war with just our love." Kuro replied.

"Okay." Nima replied then laid down on the bed. He laid down next to her, and kissed the back of her neck.  
"T-That tickles a bit..."

"Maybe I'll lick you then." Kuro said.

"I'm not complaining." Nima said.

"Alright then." Kuro said and wrapped his arms around her.

Nima smiled, and put her hands on his.

"Thank you for today. Thank you for everything..." Nima said.

"I love you Nima, and that's why I did it." Kuro said.

She turned around to face him, and kissed him.

"I love you too Kuro." Nima replied.

"Good." Kuro said. "Some day, I'm going to throw you the best wedding ever."

"You better." Nima said, and smiled.

Kuro slid his hands up her back and undid her top.

"Stop teasing me!" She said and gently, and playfully bit his lip.

"Maybe I don't want to." Kuro said, smiling.

"Good." Nima replied.

"HAAAAALP! THE OVEN FROZE MA HAND!" They heard Shuu yell from outside.

"... No comment." Kuro said.

"Same." Nima replied, and found Kuro taking her top off. "You finally came around?"

"No, as much as you wish I did though." Kuro said.

"You said 'I did' so I'll take that as a yes." Nima said, smiling.

"Sorry darling, not today." Kuro said and kissed her neck, then kissed her.

"I wish I could say that the day you ask for sex, I'll reject you of that, but we all know that wouldn't happen." Nima said.

"That wouldn't be you then." Kuro said and put his hand on her chest, making her blush. "You're blushing? That's actually surprising."

"I-I've never actually had anyone feel my chest before, so... Yeah." Nima replied. "I never realized I was so sensitive..."

He kissed her cheek and pulled the covers over them both.

"That's alright." Kuro said and nestled his head in her chest, causing her to blush an even deeper red.

"HAAAAAAAAALP! THE MICROWAVE IS CHASING ME WITH A CHAINSAW!" Shuu shouted.

They ignored it, and Kuro stroked her hair.

"So, anything you want to do in particular?" Nima asked.

"Just lay with you, and make you blush." Kuro replied. "Sorry, no sex."

"Damn..." Nima said, and Kuro kissed her chest, making her unsure of how much she was blushing.  
"I think you want to tease me."

"You're not wrong." Kuro said.

"Oh come on, if you're gonna do that just have sex with me." Nima said.

"The good thing about teasing is that you don't really have to make the effort." Kuro stated.

"Hey, I'm glad to do the effort! You better not just be proving to Xen that you don't like guys." Nima said.

"That's just cold, Nima." Kuro replied and kissed her neck.

"Look, just have some champagne." Nima said and put his glass up to his mouth, and he drank it without any resistance.

"Gladly." Kuro replied. "Shame I have great self-control."

"Jackass." Nima puffed.

"Hey, I'm your jackass." Kuro said. "And it's gonna stay that way."

"Oh it better, or I'll hunt you down and kill whoever you're with." Nima replied.

"That's not gonna happen." Kuro said and kissed her.

"Good." Nima replied. "Okay, damn it this bikini is really annoying me..."

"Not the top anymore." Kuro said and nested his head into her chest.

"Y-Yeah..." Nima mumbled. "That'd be funny if your father came in here, I'd love to see his face."

"He'd probably be impressed." Kuro said.

"He was with two women, don't feel two great about yourself." Nima said.

"Hey, it's you, so don't even say that." Kuro said.

"... You... Really mean that?" Nima asked.

"No, I'm just here because I had a bet with Shuu. Of course I mean that Nima!" Kuro said the first sentence sarcastically.

Nima wrapped her arms around his head, and started stroking his hair.

"Thank you..." She mumbled.

Kuro stroked her hair and kissed her neck.

"Are you just gonna lay there and not even go for it?" Nima asked.

"Yep." Kuro replied.

"Well, I'm surprised you got this far." Nima said.

"Gee, thanks." Kuro said facetiously.

"I'm only kidding... Ish." Nima stated.

"I figured as much." Kuro said and rubbed her back.

"I didn't ask for a massage, but I'm not complaining.." Nima said.

"I know." Kuro replied.

* * *

"XEN! HALP!" Shuu said, running.

"What is it- dear god is that a fucking blender chasing you with a Remington 870?! Shuu go right- oh... Shit..." Xen said, then just took a sip of coffee.

"Medic! I've been shot in the ass! HALP!" Shuu shouted.

The blender then shot itself in the glass with the Remington.

"Because that makes sense." Xen said.

"What happened?" Reiko asked.

"Shuu got shot in the ass by a blender that just committed suicide. Call me crazy, but I was right here." Xen said.

"You serious?" Reiko asked.

"My ass hurts... I don't think I can walk..." Shuu muttered and Xen took another sip of coffee.

"Well... That's a different way to not walk for a week." Reiko said, and Xen spit his coffee out, and the two stared at her. "What?"

"Good... She doesn't know a thing..." Xen mumbled.

"Whew..." Shuu mumbled. "But seriously, I need a fuckin' medic."

"Medic! We have a guy who got shot in the ass!" Xen said.

* * *

"And you're the one who wanted to take a bath." Nima said.

"Surprise." Kuro said and put more bubble bath in, because can he really be 100% serious? No.

"You know, this is a great place to have-"

"Nope." Kuro said.

"A make-out session." Nima said.

"Oh." Kuro said.

"Don't interrupt me, ya idiot..." Nima joked and kissed him.

"Yeah, yeah. I got that." Kuro replied and wrapped his arms around her.

"You wanna share secrets?" Nima asked.

"Sure." Kuro replied.

"Remember when your dad lost me in the park?" Nima asked.

"Yeah." Kuro replied.

"I was on his shoulders the whole time. Not a real secret, but it's still funny." Nima said, and he grinned.

"Remember how I got that random homework pass?" Kuro asked.

"For Mrs. Shishido's class?" Nima asked.

"I stole it from Xen." Kuro replied, and Nima kissed his cheek.

"Good boy." Nima said and wrapped her arms around him, then rested her head on his chest.

"And I may or may not have been the one who smashed her prize vase." Kuro added.

"Really? Would've never thought that was you." Nima said.

"Yep." Kuro said and ran his hand down her back.

"Remember how my mom's cat got into my make-up?" Nima asked.

"Yep." Kuro said and grinned.

"You really think that was coincidence?" Nima asked.

"I never did, you hated that stuff." Kuro replied.

"Yeah... Speaking of which, I really need to get this damn eye liner off..." Nima muttered.

"You put eye liner on?" Kuro asked.

"No, Reiko did." Nima responded.

"I thought I was just seeing things." Kuro said.

"I sure as hell wish that was the case." Nima said.

"All advisors, immediately report to my office." Zenka said on the PA system.

"You wanna take your time getting out?" Kuro asked.

"No, I'm just gonna rush." Nima said sarcastically.

* * *

Kuro and Nima walked into Zenka's office.

"Why are you two late?" Zenka asked.

"Same bloody reason Shuu is fucked up, and I'm in a kilt. They went on a date, and please tell me I'm being executed." Xen said.

"Oh good, you never killed yourself." Kuro said.

"I was incredibly tempted." Xen replied.

"Well, excuse me then... Wait, why is Shuu beaten up?" Zenka asked.

"NEVER put me in the kitchen..." Shuu said.

"Kitchen appliances." Xen said.

"Well... Anyways, I have some news for you." Zenka said and pulled up a screenshot of Seiko.  
"This changes everything."


	10. In The End

**Author's Note:**

Okay... It's finally chapter 10! Plot twists! Plot!

"There's gonna be ti-"

No Ketsuo! No jeez, get the hell out! Anyways, nothing else to say so, to le story!

Also, you should read the prologue, I put appearances of the OCs there, it'll help make sense blah, blah, blah. This is a regular message.

* * *

~Prologue~

There are seven major clans which hold their own territory. They were all at peace.

There was the Byakudan Clan, led by Yuuya Kizami. A bold and rash leader who makes the right decisions with the guidance of his closest generals.  
Kurosaki Kensuke, Mitsuki Yamamoto, Tohko Kirisaki, and Kai Shimada.

The Musashigawa Clan, led by Nana Ogasawara, Nari Amatoya, and Chihaya Yamase in a republic-sort of government. (Like how it was in Ancient Rome.)  
Their heirs are Hachi Ogasawara and Xen Namikage.

The Paulownia Clan, led by Misuto Kiriya. His advisors are Kuon Niwa, Aiko Niwa, and Magali Mizuki. They work with the dark arts and dark magic, secretly trying to awaken the viruses to begin the Revelation.

The Tenjin Empire led by Emperor Kishinuma Yoshiki and Empress Shinozaki Ayumi. It was the most powerful of the clans until the Kyoto XE Massacre, which was their financial capital, which left them a bit vulnerable.

The Kisaragi Clan, led by Zenka Namikage with his closest generals: Denka Amatoya, Yui Shishido, Tsukasa Mikuni, Ketsuo Nekumari, Masaru Kadarai, Okuni Shinchito, Shuu Shinohara, Nima Shinohara, and Kuro Amatoya.

The Saint Cruz Clan, led by Azusa Takai, Ran Kobayashi, and Senjin Sarutobi. They are helped by advisors; Senjun Sarutobi, Natsura Sarutobi, Tenjin Hashirama, and Fuyu Hirata.

The Musume Clan, led by Naomi Nakashima. She is assisted by her generals; Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, Satsuki Mizuhara, and Yuu Shinohara.

However, in 2065 a terrorist faction the Blood Flares (Which was established in 2033 to bring down the Crimson Dragons and any of their allies.) destroyed Kyoto XE, historically called the Kyoto XE Massacre since it left few survivors. Due to losing the love of her life, Nakashima formed the Musume Clan and broke the International Peace Federation's rule where she destroyed the Blood Flares' main base. And due to losing Seiko, Nakashima became enraged and corrupt, and attacked the other clans.

Others:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: Hachi Ogawasara, Xen Namikage  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: N/A?  
Kisaragi Clan: Yari Sanada, Sofiya Kurenai  
Saint Cruz Clan: N/A?  
Musume Clan: Reiko Mizuhara, Yui Morishige, Naotaro Morishige

Crimson Dragons: Akeami Chirana, Taeko Hanarou, Brian 'Radokez' Gray, Gale Knight, Franz Krotimiak, Stryker 'Silver' Lyxnor, Keybi Namikage, Cyan Foyd, Syra Lyxnor, Lacey 'Flareia' Gray, Levi Vriden  
Other: N/A?  
Blood Flares: Cursed, Regault, Makaro Alkaeva, Sevastyan Lagunov, Boldan Markovic, Stasya Vasilyev, Tatiana Volkov

Mercenaries/Allied:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: Stardust Knight  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: Blood Knight  
Kisaragi Clan: Nyra Derésyn, Nikolas Derésyn  
Saint Cruz Clan: Moon Knight  
Musume Clan: Red Skulls, Kai Stelen, Kadell Helcovth

Also, on appearances, since it's a rather difficult subject, they'll be displayed here.

Zenka Namikage: He has black hair and black eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. He wears a black hooded jacket that reaches down to his leg. (That's all the info I got for clothing, but I'm pretty sure he has more.)  
Weapon(s): A long spear.

Ketsuo Nekumari (Rarely mentioned): He has blonde hair, and dark green eyes. He usually wears a gray hooded jacket that is halfway zipped, a white tee shirt underneath, lime green and orange sneakers, lime green groves, and ripped jeans.  
Weapon(s): A katana, though he carries around akimbo desert eagles that he uses more often.

Okuni Shinchito (Mentioned even less): She has two short, black pigtails and crystal blue eyes. She usually wears a black that is unzipped, a magenta tank top, black pants, golden gloves, and crimson boots.  
Weapon(s): Dual wield wakizashis. She has two sets of spares on her back as well.

Masaru Kadarai (Rarely mentioned): He has brown hair, and brown eyes. He usually wears a black jacket that is unzipped and other types of clothing that are never consistently worn.  
Weapon(s): A katana, two glock 22's, an AK-47.

Kuro Amatoya: He looks like Zenka, but his hair is red and he has a purple eyes, he wears a ninja outfit with a mask.  
Weapon(s): A black katana.  
Family: Zenka and Nari

Nima Shinohara: She almost looks like Seiko, but her eyes are ocean blue and her hair is longer than Seiko's. She wears a black shirt and a grey open jacket that reaches down to her leg and her shirt kind of reveal her chest area and has no bra or panties. (Well, you figured that out in chapter 1. XD)  
Cup Size: EE (Okay, damn they may be a bit to big for that jacket...)  
Weapon(s): A musket with a long blade as a bayonet and a Colt 1911 with a tactical knife as a last resort.  
Family: Seiko and Naomi

Shuu Shinohara: He looks pretty much like his father, who was his role model. (See Yuu)  
Weapon(s): Two green Pulseblades (See Mortal Kombat: Armaggedon) and a gun arm that he can retract if he wants to use his regular arm/hand.  
Family: Yuu and Miki

Xen Namikage (He is adopted): He has short white hair and dull gray eyes. He wears black kisaragi samurai armor without the helmet.  
Weapon(s): A white katana.  
Family: ?

Silver Lyxnor : He has golden-blonde hair and lime green eyes. He usually wears regular clothes in green.  
Weapon(s): Anything chemical related, toxic swords.

Taeko Hanarou: She has brown hair, brown eyes, and she wears a beige-taupe colored ninja suit. She has a beige-taupe headband, and a black belt.  
Cup Size: Somewhere in between C and D, CC? Idk.  
Weapon(s): A black tanto.

Brian 'Radokez' Gray: He has spiky black hair, a mahogany shirt, jeans, and a black leather jacket. Enough said.  
Weapon(s): Any gun you can think of, even customs.

Akeami Chirana: She has two light pink twintails, peach-gold eyes and she wears pink and peach-gold clothing.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A shamshir, like an original, not super curved. (Though still a bit curved, look at Cold Steel.)

Reiko Mizuhara: She had neat hair like Yuka, but had a moderately long ponytail like Satsuki. Her eyes are a bluish-emerald color.  
_Chapter 8:_ Her hair is more of a copper color, and she wears cyborg armor like Raiden's Desperado Armor in MGRR without the facial armor and her hair is messy now.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): Two hook swords and two butterfly knives. _Chapter 8:_ Two red Pulsehooks and a Starfang sword. (She did not lose her other weapons.)  
Family: Satsuki and Yuka

Yui Morishige: She has two dark blue pigtails, bluish-emerald colored eyes, and also wears glasses. She has dark blue armor with two vertical red stripes going down it.  
Cup Size: B  
Weapon(s): A kriss with telekinetic prowess. (Like the Levin Sword in Fire Emblem: Awakening.)  
Family: Mayu and Morishige

Naotaro Morishige: He has neat brown hair, turquoise eyes, and also wears glasses. He wears the same type of armor as his older sister.  
Weapon(s): A kwan dao with telekinetic prowess.  
Family: Mayu and Morishige

Gale Knight: He has black knight armor, nothing else in appearances is known about him.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword.

Moon Knight: He has ocean blue knight armor with a white scarf on his neck.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword and a greatshield.

Stardust Knight: He has white knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A longsword and a stun gun.

Blood Knight: He has heavy, red knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A minigun, an RPG, and the largest greatsword.

Nyla Derésyn: I haven't developed much about her, despite having plans for her for a while... Not for this story, or any to be published on here, but you know. All known is that she has blonde hair.  
Weapon(s): TBA

Nikolas Derésyn: Literally made him in the chapter he debuted in. He has blonde hair and cyborg armor. (It looks like Raiden's Desperado Armor in MGRR)  
Weapon(s): A golden katana.

Smoke-Like Figures: Humanoid figures made of white smoke. (Look at Smoke from MK:A and remove all of the armor and the helmet.)  
Weapon(s): A Black-Smoke Blade.

Kasaidas Machi: Same as the Smoke-Like figure, but with long hair like Khameleon. (Look at Khameleon from MK:A.) She also has a human form.  
Cup Size?: D  
Weapon(s): Two Black-Swoke Blades and two Black-Smoke Fans. (Look at Kitana MK2-MKX)

Hachi Osagawa: She looks like Nana with her hair down to her waist and she wears the leviathan armor from Megaman Zero. (Look up leviathan armor, all I know about it is that it's hot.)  
Cup Size: D  
Weapon(s): A spear.  
Family: Zenka and Nana

Red Skull Gang Members: Same as Kai, without the ponytail and they also have white eyes.  
Weapon(s): A red pulseblade and two black desert eagles.

Kai Stelen: She has black and red clothing on, specifically a black hoodie with an red MK-like ninja mask. (Look up MK Ninjas.) She has golden blonde hair in a ponytail or down, and light blue eyes.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A black katana, a red pulseblade, two black desert eagles, a large hammer, and a metal staff. She's prepared.

Kadell Helcovth: He either has on a black leather jacket, a ripped red t-shirt, and ripped black jeans, or a light blue ninja suit. He has red hair.  
Weapon(s): Five katanas, one ice, one wind, one fire, one poison, and one ordinary. He also has a Glock 22, Remington 870, shurikens, kunais, and more Japanese weapons. Now HE'S prepared too.

Yari Sanada: He has dark brown hair and black eyes. He wears ancient elves robes. (From Dragon Age: Inquisition)  
Weapon(s): The Yusari greatsword.

The Cloak: All that is known is that he wears a black cloak, and assassin garbs that are all black. His face can't be seen, and the only recognizable part are his glowing yellow eyes.  
Weapon(s): Distorting space and time.

Graves: He looks to be twelve years of age. He has black hair, blue eyes and wears a ripped dark blue shirt and dark blue pants.  
Weapon(s): Varying knives, usually either a combat knife, a hunting knife, or a kitchen knife.

The Gale: His projection has orange hair in a short ponytail, sharp yellow eyes, a black tank top, and olive green pants. He does not have an actual body.  
Weapon(s): He has a sort of rapier without a guard.

Franz Krotimiak: He has pine green hair and pine green eyes, and wears custom cyborg armor that is in a light, 'periwinkle' blue.

Weapon(s): The Dragonblade of Unity, and X's red katana.

Cyan Foyd: She has cyan colored hair, and light blue eyes. She wears a blue jacket, a cyan shirt, and blue jeans.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A katana.  
Family: Blade Foyd and Reine Helcovth.

Syra Lyxnor: She has golden blonde hair and dark green eyes. She wears a gold and pink dress with gray, mirror-coated shoulder guards.  
Cup Size: DD  
Weapon(s): A huge golden axe that can heal people as well.  
Family: Stryker Lyxnor and Reine Helcovth.

Keybi Namikage: She has black hair, in a long ponytail, and gray eyes. She wears white armor.  
Cup Size: DD  
Weapon(s): A spear.

Levi Vriden: He has golden-blonde hair worn in a short ponytail, and light blue eyes. He wears a a dark blue suit, contrasting to his former appearance of having a pink dress, a pink headband, and wearing his hair in long twintails.  
Weapon(s): A spear.

John Gray: He has neat black hair and blue eyes. He usually wears black and red.  
Weapon(s): Guns, guns, and more guns. More than Radokez.

Raven Helcovth: She has half saturated gold hair and light blue eyes. She wears a light blue and white dress-armor.  
Weapon(s): A healing staff and light magic.

Reine Hecovth: She has golden blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wears gold and blue armor.  
Weapon(s): Lots and lots of elemental and non-elemental magic.

Takeda Hanarou: He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
Weapon(s): He's ten. I honestly doubt anyone's let him hold a weapon.

Devin Lyxnor: She has golden blonde hair, with natural silver streaks in it. She has purple eyes, and her skin is tanned. She wears a purple dress.  
Cup Size: Yeah... She's six, so don't try it pervs. Talkin' about you Ketsuo!  
Weapon(s): Because you expect a six year old to have a weapon. Suuuure.

Makaro Alkaeva: He has jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and wears a black jacket over a torn crimson shirt. He wears crimson jeans and black boots.  
Weapon(s): Two katanas, and two bladed whips coming from his hands. (Look up Takeda Takashi, Mortal Kombat MK:X)

Sevastyan Lagunov: He has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar on his right eye. He wears the same thing as Makaro, as they are in a Russian mercenary group.  
Weapon(s): Two estoc swords, primarily for thrusting.

Boldan Markovic: He has light brown hair and dark teal eyes. He wears the outfit of his mercenary group.  
Weapon(s): Two spiked maces with chains attaching it to its handle.

Stasya Vasilyev: She has light brown hair, blue eyes, and wears a female form of the mercenary group's outfit.  
Weapon(s): Two AK-47's.

Tatiana Volkov: She has black hair, yellow eyes, and wears the same thing as Stasya.  
Weapon(s): Two scythes.

Sophiya Kurenai: She has platinum blonde hair, with a slight coloring of light strawberry blonde hair, green eyes. She wears an outfit that is like Li Mei's primary from MK: Deception. (Look up Li Mei)  
Weapon(s): She has a tanto and two katars. She also knows Taekwondo like Reiko.

Lynn: She has short-ish black hair in a style similar to Yuka's (Not adult Yuka here, but rather in the actual CP games.), blue eyes, and she wears a olive green school uniform dress. She appears to be twelve years old.  
Cup Size: She looks twelve you damn pervs! Yeah Ketsuo, don't even ask.  
Weapon(s): Mostly anything she can find in the environment, but she has a pendant of her friend Fir which she uses to choke attackers, and dig into their throat to the point to where it goes halfway in and kills them.

Updated Characters (Not including clothing):

Yuu: He has on Zerker Armor (See Megaman Star Force 2) and he has long hair that is down to his waist. Otherwise the same.

Naomi: Basically the same.

Ayumi: Basically the same.

Yoshiki: He has a scar on his right eye. Otherwise the same.

Satoshi: He has an extremely short ponytail, a scar on his left eye, and his left ear is pierced kinda like a bad boy/pirate look. He puts blood of his victims on his face to control his anger. Since chapter 3 he has had bionic arms and cybernetic plating over his right eye like Kano. (See Kano, Mortal Kombat) Otherwise the same.

Satsuki: She has a moderate length ponytail, however her hair still messy though. Otherwise the same.

Yuka: She has longer hair, but not much longer and she has bigger breasts. (Since she's grown up.) Otherwise the same.

Mayu: She has longer hair. Otherwise the same.

Morishige: Basically the same.

Misuto: Basically the same.

Magari: Basically the same.

Aiko: Basically the same.

* * *

~Chapter 10: In The End~

~Preview Description~

An old friend comes back, more changed than ever, and he turns the whole war around.  
The fight will be taken to the true evil that should never have been revived after Ember's death.  
Cursed will realize his back will be up against the wall, and his neutral allies will become his biggest enemy.

* * *

Naomi got on the phone, recently being told Silver's codec number from Kai.

"Who are you?" Silver asked.

"That is unimportant. I have an offer." Naomi replied.

"Look, I'm not a mercenary-"

"Hear me out. I've learned of your past. Be a medic for my soldiers, and I can bring Devin back. Remember her?" Naomi asked.

"She is dead. As much as I want her alive, she does not deserve to have to go through even more pain. I am not bringing her back because of my own selfishness." Silver replied.

"What do you want then? Make me a counter-offer." Naomi said.

"I want nothing!" Silver replied.

"You do want your family safe, right?" Naomi asked and Silver froze.

"The hell does that mean?!" Silver asked.

"I could kill your family. I have an informant that knows it all." Naomi responded.

"Fuck your informant! You come near my family, I'll tear you to fuckin' pieces!" He yelled and hung up.

"We'll have to do this the hard way then." Naomi said. "Kai. Bring out the Deathspawns."

Kai brought them out and looked at them with sorrow in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked.

"These are my former comrades who died... This is going too far..." Kai said.

"I need people who won't fuck up. They are alive now, and under my service." Naomi said.

"They are not alive! They are undead! Why can't they stay dead? In peace?" Kai asked.

"Because I can't be in peace until the resistance and the Blood Flares are all dead." Naomi said.  
"John, Raven, Reine. They have defeated them before. They are legends."

"They deserve to finally be in peace!" Kai said. "And the thing that is holding you from peace is Seiko!"

"..." Naomi paused. "They'll be in peace after they have won. Work on the last one. And if we can't convince him, we'll break him."

Kai sighed and walked back to her lab. She then looked at the girl who had been manipulated to become alive again. They had other modifications to undergo before they were complete however.

* * *

"... Mom?" Nima mumbled.

"Yari Sanada, our new recruit who won my tournament, found her with a bunch of prisoners." Zenka said.

"So she's alive?!" Nima asked.

"Yeah-"

"WE NEED TO GO IMMEDIATELY!" Nima interrupted, and Kuro grabbed her arm before she could run out.

"We don't know her location. But if we get her, we can win over a lot of the Musume Clan generals." Zenka said, without the knowledge that Naomi was the leader of the said clan.

"Look, can I go back to sick bay? I got shot in the ass by a blender that killed itself." Shuu said.

"... The fuck...?" Zenka mumbled.

"It was weird, a microwave chased him with a chainsaw, he got lit on fire, the oven froze his hand... Yeah, I don't even fuckin' know either. But if I ever want to kill him, there we go. Bada-bing, bada-boom." Xen said.

"I'm not going to lie, it's weird seeing you in a kilt." Zenka said.

"Take it up with the newlywed groom, he made me wear this." Xen said.

"I'm not married, you idiot." Kuro said.

"AHEM. WE'RE not married, you idiot." Nima replied.

"I'm sorry-"

"Yep. You're married." Xen said.

"Oooh! I wanna be the flower girl!" Reiko said, actually believing him, and the couple stared at him.

"There is no wedding." Kuro said.

"YET." Nima said.

"Ooh, Kuro, say goodbye to your freedom, and hello to a sex life." Xen said.

"You do know my father is standing right there." Kuro said. "I don't think he'd appreciate it."

"Well, we're still not sure if guys are on your preferences or not." Zenka said.

"Really dad, this is what you do?!" Kuro said.

"Well, I'm gonna be honest. You're 17. I lost my virginity at your age, and so did everyone else." Zenka said.

"Heh, now I remember how old you are." Xen said.

"I can still kick your ass ten million times over." Zenka said.

"I'd pay for a front row seat." Kuro said.

"Really bro?" Xen said.

"I'd pay to see you get your ass kicked by a fuckin' klondike bar." Kuro said.

"I have something more humiliating." Shuu said.

"What?" Xen asked.

"Me paying to see you get your ass kicked by _Satoshi_." Shuu replied.

"OH DAMN!" Kuro said.

A holographic screen popped up and Zenka accepted the codec call.

"Yes Sophiya?" Zenka said. "No, I believe Yari isn't busy at the moment. You found Lynn? Great. That'll help. Okay, see you later."

He swiped the screen to his left which ended the call.

"I have no missions for you guys as of yet." Zenka said. "In the meantime, I have somewhere to attend to." He walked away from the group as quickly as he gathered them.

"So... Wanna go to the bar?" Nima asked, and they all agreed.

* * *

"One of my new recruits, Sophiya, has located Lynn." Zenka said.

"You mean... Graves' sister?" Yari asked.

"Yes. Apparently she is being held hostage. I'll send you the coordinates since I don't have further details." Zenka replied.

"Okay." Yari replied.

"Looks like you're going to America." Zenka said.

* * *

Yari jumped out of the jet, and right before he hit the ground he clicked a button that activated thrusters on his shoes.  
He couldn't fly with the thrusters, it was simply to stop you from taking fall damage.

"Well, let's go then." Yari said.

He walked to the asylum where Lynn was said to be. He walked inside, and immediately got a bad reading from it.

"Alright...?" He mumbled and heard a gunshot.

Yari turned around and saw a corpse-like figure. It had pale skin, orange eyes, and flashing scars on his face.

"The fuck...? Who are you?" Yari asked and took out his sword.

"I am John Gray." He replied with a emanating, weirdly pitched voice. "I serve Stelen and the Musume!"

"That... Can't be... _You're dead!_" Yari said.

"_Was._ I serve a greater purpose than you make it out to be!" John said and flipped his revolvers.

"Alrighty then, show boy. Let's see what you've got." Yari replied and blocked two bullets with his sword.

He charged at John, slashing his sword onto his enemy's shoulder, but the Deathspawn grabbed the blade and pushed Yari back.  
He then fired four shots, all of them being dodged, then Yari kicked him in the gut, knocking him down.  
Yari then stabbed him in the heart, effectively ending the Deathspawns life after death.

"This isn't who you are. Now be free." Yari said and walked further into the asylum.

He only grew even more uneasy as he progressed, then came across another Deathspawn.

"You've killed my husband!" The Deathspawn said.

"Raven?! You're also dead!" Yari said, being even more shocked.

"You bring suffering among my children no more." Raven said and took out a staff. "General Stelen has opened my eyes. _This world must be purged with fire!_"

"_W-What?!_" Yari said and blocked a magic bolt of lightning. "I will free your soul Raven."

"I already am! It's ruthless people like Namikage who bring death among innocents!" Raven said, and dodged a strike from Yari.

"It is the Musume who started this war." Yari said.

"They are bringing an end to terror once and for all. You think you fight for a noble cause. You are disillusioned." Raven said, and Yari stabbed her in the lung.

"I'm sorry Raven, but you must be freed from this hell." Yari said and started cutting her right side towards her left.

"No... My children deserve better." Raven said.

"They wouldn't want you like this Raven." Yari said.

"I won't give in... You're a monster..." Raven said, and Yari sliced her head open.

"I'm a monster that fights to end all wars. Perhaps you never did your research." Yari said, and opened the door.

He saw a ten year old boy sitting with Lynn, carving a Japanese symbol for friendship into her arm with a knife.

"I'm sure he'll understand..." The boy said, in the same weird pitch and echoing, but there were no echoes coming from Yari, or anyone alive in there. "You plan to flee?"

"Yes Takeda... I don't want my brother reluctantly hurting anyone." Lynn said.

"You are here for a reason. And as much as I agree with your cause, I can not let you leave." Takeda said.

"Takeda..." Yari whispered, and the Deathspawn turned to him.

"You... You're a survivor of..." Takeda started.

"Kyoto XE." Yari finished. "I need to get her to Zenka Namikage so that Graves will fight against us no longer."

"I can't let you do that." Takeda said and got up.

"I understand you've been ordered to guard her, but please let me get her to safety." Yari said.

Takeda looked back at Lynn.

"I'm sorry Takeda, but this is for the best." Lynn said.

"... I understand Lynn. I will most likely be killed for disobeying orders, but I'll let you go with him anyways." Takeda said to her and hugged her.

"Thank you for being a friend, Takeda." Lynn said.

Takeda merely smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'll hate to see you go, but it's okay. As long as you're safe." Takeda said and Lynn smiled at him.

"If you need some time, I'll give you it." Yari said and walked outside of the door, then closed it.

"I'll be able to see you again, correct?" Lynn asked.

"Probably when we're both dead." Takeda replied.

"Good..." Lynn said.

"I... I haven't hurt you, have I?" Takeda asked, and Lynn looked at the bloody carving on her arm, then smiled despite it bleeding profusely.

"Not at all Takeda." Lynn replied.

"Good." Takeda said, then went up to her and kissed her. "I wish you the best."

Lynn blushed and smiled at him: half nervously, half lovingly.

"You too Takeda." Lynn replied and walked out to Yari.

"So, you're Lynn of the Iris Village." Yari said.

"That's correct." Lynn responded, and fixed her hair.

"I heard there are no adults there." Yari said.

"Yup. Abel, my boyfriend, makes people kill their parents as initiation into the village... I really hate it." Lynn replied.

"Damn... That's brutal." Yari said, walking to the entrance, and seeing that the Deathspawns had disappeared.  
"Weird..." He mumbled.

The two kept walking in silence until Lynn put her head down, and Yari noticed.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Lynn replied, perking her head up. "I was just thinking about my friend Fir."

"What about Fir?" Yari asked.

"Four years ago, she was a mercenary in the American military who defended themselves against the Blood Flares. Well, she happened to meet another mercenary who was just there since war eased him: he was pretty melancholic. They talked, got to know each other, and fell in love. Then when the many long months of attack ended she left Iris Village and married him." Lynn explained.

"Why'd she leave?" Yari asked.

"Well... Most of my friends there ignored her and didn't even care when she 'died'." Lynn replied.

"She 'died'?" Yari said.

"I saw her die... But my brother's girlfriend, Evelien nursed Fir back to health." Lynn said. "And Abel- who was her mentor in sword training- completely ignored her feelings for him."

"Jeez..." Yari mumbled.

"I was the only one who really cared there- excluding Graves and Evelien, since didn't stay in the village." Lynn said.

"Well... I guess it was for the best then." Yari said.

"Yeah, but I miss her. I visit her every so often." Lynn agreed.

"That's good." Yari said, and got a reading of an attack.

He quickly stretched out his arm in front of Lynn's face and caught a bullet.

"Fuck." Yari said, and put Lynn on his back. "Hold tight kid!"

He saw his attacker, which was the first Deathspawn he killed.

"Come on! I wasted you!" Yari said and brandished his greatsword.

"You've learned nothing!" Raven said with the echoey, distorted voice all of the Deathspawns had.

"For fuck's sake! How are you perfectly fine after _I split your damn head open?!_" He said and charged at them with his sword.

"You are arrogant!" Raven said and fired a magic bolt at him, which he dodged, then chopped her in half.

"For legendary heroes, you have no strength in this demonic afterlife!" Yari said and blocked one of John's shot, but was shot in the leg afterwards.  
"Okay, we'll do this the hard way."

Yari leaped up and brought his sword down to slice the Deathspawn in half.

"Sorry Johnny, but I need to put you in peace." Yari said, and to his shock, John's body reattached itself. "The fuck...?"

"We Deathspawns only die when we consent to death. And by the way... NOBODY CALLS ME JOHNNY!" John yelled the last sentence then charged at Yari, and punched him in the face, then kicked him in the ribs.

"That's gonna leave a mark..." Yari muttered and kicked John in the groin, then decapitated him. "Pop, pop! Killin' Deathspawns!"

He ran all the way into a forest, then saw another figure.

"Fuck my life..." Yari muttered.

"... Do you know what it's like to kill the love of your life...?" The Deathspawn asked.

"Reine... But you didn't kill Blade!" Yari said.

"I may have loved him, but there was someone who I loved more." Reine said, the light blue and orange glow warring in her eyes.  
"They said if I kill you, I can have her back."

"I'm pretty sure you just said 'kick my ass'." Yari said, and dodged a magic bolt, then sliced her right arm off.

"I won't die, not when she's so close!" Reine said.

"Would she want you to be like this?" Yari asked.

"You know nothing!" Reine yelled.

"I know I'ma break your jaw." Yari retorted, then punched the Deathspawn in the jaw, ripping the whole thing off and leaving behind vivid, green blood.  
"Okay, finish her!"

Yari grabbed her head and ripped it off, along with her spine.

"So this is what you look like without make-up? Wow." Yari said and saw a blue magnetic bolt with silver lightning fly past him.  
"Oh, you're back! I was wondering when I could knock ya again!"

"Like my creations Sanada?" The Cloak asked.

"Honestly, I'm hoping these are prototypes." Yari said.

"They are not at their full power, and neither am I..." The Cloak replied.

"That's what I said to your mom." Yari said, and dodged a magnetic bolt. "The matter, I struck a nerve?"

"Not at all, I only feel more confident." The Cloak said.

"Yet you're too much of a bitch to show your face." Yari taunted and jumped kicked him in the face, knocking the virus down. Yari sprung back up and kicked The Cloak in the gut. "Damn shame you didn't bring your brown pants."

The Cloak punched Yari in the jaw, then went to punch his gut, but Yari countered.

"You ain't tough, meatbag!" Yari said.

"You're all talk." The Cloak replied.

"We'll see after I bust your face in." Yari said.

Yari kicked him in the gut, then the face and then jumped and roundhouse kicked the virus.

"Sheesh, I'll really leave you flat on your ass." Yari said, then punched him in the skull.

"You are nothing!" The Cloak said.

"Your fly is open." Yari said, then kicked him in the groin. "Oh please kick me in my loins mister big-shot."

Yari neck chopped him, then roundhouse kicked him in the face.

"I was banned from the banlist for a reason bro." Yari said.

The Cloak fired a massive charged shot at Yari, only for him to dodge.

"Sheesh, your magic just goes straight like Robin from Smash. It's pretty sad." Yari said and he broke part of The Cloak's skull by hitting him with the brunt of his sword.

"You will die!" The Cloak said and he pulled Yari to him using the magnetic force, then punched his ribcage, breaking two ribs.

He then punched Yari in the neck, breaking a vertebrae.

"Alright, now this is fun!" Yari said and kicked The Cloak in the face, only breaking his skull even more.  
"Noob."

"Speck of dust." The Cloak said.

"Only a noob like you would say 'speck of dust'." Yari retorted. He sliced The Cloak's neck open, with greenish-teal blood flooding out of it.

"Fuck... This ain't over." The Cloak said.

"Ain't over 'til you're dead pancakes." Yari said, and The Cloak opened a portal and walked through it. Two large, demon-like creatures flew out of it and disappeared in the sky right before the portal closed. "Well, this could be a problem."

* * *

The five walked out of the base and onto the carrier deck, when five unknown fighters landed on it and the pilots immediately jumped out.

"Who are you?" Xen asked, and they all took out their weapons.

"Mercenaries hired to fuck you up." The guy with black hair said. "The name's Makaro, here for the job. Sevastyan."

"Sorry tough guy, today ain't your day." Kuro said and took out his katana.

"Girls with guns, always hot." The guy with dark brown hair said.

"I'll shove mine up your ass and fire." Nima said.

"... Almost always hot." The guy said.

"Focus Sevastyan!" The girl with black hair said.

Shuu grinned.

"The fuck you lookin' at stuffy?" The girl with black hair asked.

"How many muffins you had." Shuu retorted, making her grimace.

"You disrespect me?! I am Tatiana Volkov and I can make all of Russia come after you!" Tatiana said.

"And all of Candyland." Shuu smiled.

"Tatiana, do not mind that idiot." The guy with light brown hair.

"Boldan-"

"I said don't mind him!" Boldan commanded, despite having equal authority.

"Seems like you have no patience Fabio Flintstone." Xen said.

"I'll shove a rock up your ass then." Boldan said.

"Try it, and I'll skin you and every one of your pansy friends." Xen said.

"So..." Reiko started.

"Don't ask me if I want to do your hair. I'm here to kill you." The girl with brown hair said. "Stasia's the name."

"Really think I'd want to with a bitch like you?" Reiko asked.

"Glad to know we're on the same page." Stasia said.

Kuro went to kick Makaro, and the leader backflipped, then shot a bladed whip at Kuro. Kuro grabbed the whip and pulled it, reeling Makaro over to him, then uppercutted the attacker. Kuro then took out his katana and stabbed him in the chest.

"You'll be done in an instant." Sevastyan said.

"That's what I told your mom." Shuu said and shot him with the gun arm.

Shuu ran up to him and kicked him in the gut as he was getting up.

"You're all bark and no bite." Shuu said.

Sevastyan jumped up.

"Oh really now? You haven't even known me for five minutes." Sevastyan replied and kicked Shuu in the gut, then he punched Shuu in the face. He went to punch Shuu again, but Shuu grabbed his fist, then twisted his arm, and threw him over his own shoulder.

"That's the best you've got?" Shuu asked.

* * *

Satoshi walked into the bar and looked over at the bartender.

"You're back." The bartender said.

"Damn right, you got any news for me?" Satoshi asked.

"Pretty big news." The bartender said and Satoshi perked up.

"I'm listening..." Satoshi said.

"Seiko Shinohara is actually alive. That was the girl who you liked's wife, right?" The bartender asked.

Satoshi hung there shocked.

"Son of a bitch... No, this is going to wreck my plans!" Satoshi said.

"You want some Guinness before you go?" The bartender asked.

"I'm not going yet. I need more info..." Satoshi said and handed him 50,000 yen. He took his mug of Guinness and drank it.

"I don't know her whereabouts, however if you want the edge, manipulate your psychic friends. Lure them out to her, then kill them." The bartender said. "Just think about something rather than your malicious intent."

"Then I kill that bitch." Satoshi said.

"Then, make everyone else's deaths seem accidental. Naomi at that point will give up. You'll be the only one for her to turn to." The bartender said.  
"Then, you have to kill Nima. Because she would never accept you."

"You think she wasn't on my kill list, Mike?" Satoshi asked. "She's pretty damn high up there... Damn, and to think I was really close in executing the plans."

"One more thing." Mike the bartender said and handed Satoshi a sniper. "A family treasure. An L115A3 AWM, British Sniper Rifle. One of the best snipers out there. We had this equipped by John Gray to make it so deadly, to the point where a well-placed shot in the leg or above will kill your target. Bring it back in one piece, or I'll knock you the fuck out mate."

"Damn right I'll bring it back." Satoshi said, and he walked out of the bar.

"I wish him luck. He'll bloody need it." The Scottish-Irish bartender said. He then turned on a country music station.

"A guy walks into a bar, orders a drink, catches a girl that catches his eye... Make it work for a little while, then one night her taillights fade out into the dark... And a guy walks into a bar..."

"If Mochida does this, he screws himself..." Mike the bartender said. "He should just move on."

He cleaned his "Mike Duffy's Irish Bar" sign, then shut the lights, closed the door, locked it, then he walked away.

* * *

Reiko punched Tatiana in the face, knocking her back into her fighter, then the five mercenaries threw flares at the team to distract them, then they all got into their fighters.

"We gotta step it up next time." Makaro said and they all flew off.

It took them a few seconds to regroup their senses.

"Damn, they got away." Kuro said.

"Those guys are nothing. We can take them easy. The thing is, they're cowards..." Xen said.

"I hate cowards..." Shuu said, and triggered a memory in Reiko with the word 'hate', though she ignored it.

* * *

Satoshi and the four Morishiges walked out to the forest.

"There!" Mayu said. "Seiko!"

Seiko turned around.

"... Mayu?" Seiko said.

"It's me! And Shige-nii is here! And-" Mayu was cut off by the sounds of gunshots.

"W-What's?!" Seiko said and saw the four fall down.

"For them being psychics, not being able to read me is pretty sad." Satoshi said, holding the sniper rifle.

"Why would you shoot them?!" Seiko asked.

Satoshi pointed the sniper at her.

"Same reason as you." Satoshi said and shot at her, but she dodged the bullet and started running.

He ran after her, trying to shoot her, but hitting a tree every time.

"Don't slow down,_ I'm right behind you..._" Satoshi said, inspiring fear in her.

He lunged at her and tackled her, pointing the gun at her head.

"W-Why are you doing this...?" Seiko asked.

"I'm sending a message. You and your daughter are going to be forgotten. Just like I was. Nobody cared about me, and why? Because I missed a chance since I was weak? I'll make her forget about everyone, and the war will be over." Satoshi said.

"... War?" Seiko mumbled.

"Naomi started a war because of your 'death'." Satoshi said.

"..."

"Now tell me... Why should I spare you?" Satoshi asked.

"Why do you want me dead?" Seiko asked.

"The same reason I did a century ago. Naomi loved ME. You took her, right when I was so close. Do you know the feeling?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah. My mother vanished when I was fourteen. It's a pain like no other..." Seiko said.

"Welcome to my hell." Satoshi said, and as he was about to pull the trigger, someone grabbed him and hurled him at a tree, smashing his head into it, making him bleed onto the grass as the person helped Seiko up.

"W-Who are you...?" Seiko asked.

"Don't remember me, lovey? It's me, Levi!" Levi said, and her eyes widened.

"Levi?!" Seiko said.

"Damn right, it's been a while! For you.. Well, and me-ish." Levi said.

"Yeah, you changed quite a bit." Seiko said. "What made you dress... Like a guy?"

"Well... Syra recently had our daughter, Olivia, and I didn't want to scare her... So, I dress like a man now." Levi said.

"You're a father?! YOU of all people? That's amazing!" Seiko said.

"Yeah, I've actually always wanted to be a father... I've been scared for my life about it, but when Silver beat the crap out of me when I ran away when Syra was pregnant... I changed my mind about being scared. After all, I have been scared my whole life." Levi said.

"I'm impressed with you." Seiko said.

"I thought you were dead.." Levi said.

"Well... I thought I was too. I saw a bright light, and then there was a girl there who said her name was Cheren and that I was still needed here, and that I'd get that second chance unlike her." Seiko said. "Next thing I knew, these... People- no, monsters of people had me... But a man who said he was in the Kisaragi Clan freed all of us."

"Cheren... That was Kiro's lover... Kadell's mother..." Levi said. "Well, I know I'm not supposed to be involved, but anyone who tries to hurt you has gotta kill me first."

"Involved, in what?" Seiko asked.

"Well, someone in the Musume Clan went batshit insane after the Kyoto XE Massacre, and they're hell bent on destroying the Blood Flares. Unfortunately, this- for whatever bullshit reason- breaks the International Peace Federation's rules of war- despite them not wanting war in the first place- and the other clans are trying to stop the Musume Clan- again, for whatever bullshit reason." Levi explained. "The Crimson Dragons has agreed to stay out of it... But if he's after you... No, this is something personal..."

Satoshi got up.

"YOU!" He yelled.

"What, would you rather see me in a dress?" Levi asked. "Old times bro."

"You are not my bro..." Satoshi said.

"Hey, this isn't the Satoshi Mochida I used to know. This is low, even for you." Levi said.

"What would you know about loving a woman?" Satoshi asked.

"I'm a father, I know a hell of a lot more than you, buddy." Levi said.

Satoshi started noticing the physical differences Levi had- especially a height difference, with him being much taller now- due to the fuzziness disappearing.

"You are a father? Never thought I'd see the day." Satoshi said, pointing a machete at them and wobbling.

"Jesus Christ man, you look like shit... You aren't over her, are you? This is what it's about... Are you really going to destroy friendships AND love just to get a woman you think you love?! There's no chance, you need to move on!" Levi said.

"You wouldn't know SHIT!" Satoshi said.

"I moved on Satoshi, I've realized I can't be a part of Aikov's heart anymore. I chose to leave that behind. You need to leave Naomi behind now." Levi said, concerned.

"I have no friends, don't you get it?" Satoshi asked.

"No, you don't get it. You just can't trust them, because you feel they'd get in the way. I get it. I understand, I always thought my sister, his siblings, and ESPECIALLY you guys would all get in the way. But this isn't the way to do this Satoshi." Levi said and walked towards Satoshi.

"Levi-"

"He won't hurt me. He's just going through _his fear in life_. I get what he's going through. He's confused, because he used to be on the top of the world, and it's all gone. But if you leave that behind you, the burden will be gone!" Levi said, and his words weighed on Satoshi.

"..."

"Naomi isn't yours. And I'm sure you'll find a woman- or man if that's how you swing- who you'll connect more with. I really didn't see it, and I tried to help you move on. And in a sense, it helped me realize I had to move on too." Levi said and stepped up to Satoshi. "Think about the real reason why you've hated Seiko? Was it because she got there first? If you got to Naomi first, would it be equally justified? You can't hate someone for being in love with the person that you want. You have to move on, THAT'S the only justifiable reasoning."

Satoshi looked at Seiko and dropped the machetes, then threw down the sniper.

"This is who I've become..." Satoshi mumbled.

"You can always move on." Levi said and put his hand on Satoshi's shoulder. "I understand your situation, because Akeami... She was always closer to Aikov than I was, even though I was there first. There's always something in the way that we have to get past. And I was torn, because I was devoted to Syra, I loved her just as much. Loving Naomi, and doing all this wasn't a mistake, but a lesson. An excruciating one, but even then."

Satoshi walked over to Seiko, head still down.

"I'm sorry." Satoshi said.

"It's okay! Look at me!" Seiko said, and Satoshi picked his head up. "What happened, happened. It doesn't change that we're friends."

"Damn it, why do you have to be so forgiving...?" Satoshi asked.

"It's just who I am." Seiko said.

Satoshi turned to Levi, then went onto the codec.

"Satoshi, where are you?!" Naomi said, and Seiko recognized the voice, despite the transformer.

"Elsewhere. But consider this my resignation." Satoshi said.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Naomi asked.

"I'm tired of being used! You've manipulated the loyalty I've had! You knew that I'd do anything for you." Satoshi said.

"You got yourself used." Naomi said.

"You may be right about that, but you're still the user. Well, fuck you, I quit." Satoshi said.  
"In fact, the Kisaragi are looking quite fuckin' good right now!"

"Like they'd accept you." Naomi said.

"I'd rather them kill me than you use my loyalty." Satoshi said.  
"I don't know why I loved you in the first place."

"I don't know either, but you should've given up." Naomi said.

"By the way, I've made amends with the dead woman." Satoshi said.

"What does that mean?" Naomi asked.

"You started all this for nothing. I just want you to know, she's hearing everything." Satoshi replied.

"Who?!" Naomi asked.

"Why don't you ask her." Satoshi said, and turned the hologram towards Seiko.

Naomi turned pale under the black mask she wore.

"Naomi... I know that's you..." Seiko said.

"I thought..."

"I thought I died too, but I was held prisoner. In fact, a Kisaragi member let me go. And Levi rescued me from one of your allies." Seiko said.

"..."

"Why would you start a war for me?" Seiko asked, and it all made sense to Levi.

"Be... Because you died..." Naomi asked.

"You know I wouldn't want this..." Seiko said.

"... I'm doing a service." Naomi said.

"Just nuke them and get it over with!" Seiko said. "Don't make a whole war!"

"... It is my choice in the matter." Naomi said.

"Please, don't argue with me..." Seiko said.

"I'm doing this because I love you! Many people died that day, and more people will if the Peace Federation doesn't make peace! It's all politics!" Naomi said.

"You make a Holo-Matrix room and ally yourself with them to destroy the Blood Flares then!" Seiko said.

"... Fine." Naomi said.

"Look... I love you. And how's Nima doing?" Seiko asked.

"Nima?" Levi asked.

"Their daughter." Satoshi said.

Levi's jaw dropped.

"Nima...? She... She ran away to the Kisaragi Clan after you were presumed dead." Naomi said, and Seiko suddenly became furious.

"You mean to tell me... That you still fought the Kisaragi Clan with the possibility of killing our daughter?!" Seiko yelled, making everyone flinch.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Seiko suddenly realized what she said, and turned pale. "I didn't mean that-"

"No... You're right. I was too held up in destroying the resistance, that I was ready to kill our daughter..." Naomi said, starting to cry.

"Naomi... I'm sorry for yelling at you..." Seiko said, and Naomi took off the mask and smiled.

"Don't be, it made me realize I'm wrong. Thank you for doing that." Naomi said.

"Look, you make that call now. Make the negotiation." Seiko said. "And I'm going to be there."

Satoshi smiled.

"I want to be there too. I've gotta make things right." Satoshi said.

Seiko and Levi smiled at him.

"You better let me be there, or kick all of your asses." Levi said.

"I never thought I'd hear from you again." Naomi said.

"I heard you guys witnessed my birth." Levi said.

"You were a damn beautiful baby, I'll tell you that." Naomi said.

"Glad to hear that much." Levi said. "I was a bi baby, and that is okay."

"Well, you better tell everyone the news." Seiko said.

"I've got the Dragons." Levi said.

"I'll tell the other clans." Satoshi said.

"Well, time to take the fight to them." Naomi said.

* * *

Yari stood at the Kisaragi fortress and heard the rumble of 100,000 feet storming towards him.

"What... The fuck...?" Yari asked.

The two demons landed by him, startling him.

"Fuck..." Yari said.

"Don't be scared of them, they're helping us." A girl's voice said.

"Sophiya, is it?" Yari said.

"You're the Yari Sanada that won the tournament." Sophiya said.

"Yep." Yari said, and he brandished his greatsword.

Sophiya took out her tanto and got ready.

"Well sugar, it'll have to wait." Sophiya said.

"Sugar?" Yari asked.

"I'm from the south in the USA, got a problem with that?" Sophiya asked. "Though I am Russian."

"Oh, I thought you meant romantically..." Yari replied.

"Sorry, no." Sophiya said.

"Hey, I got better things to do at the moment." Yari said and saw what looked like 100,000 Deathspawns.

"Say it!" John said.

"FOR THE MUSUME!" The Deathspawns said.

"Sounds like you've got quite a few fans." Sophiya joked.

"Damn, they must've watched the tournament! I didn't know these guys were suicidal though." Yari joked and the four went to war with the mob.

Yari and Sophiya slashed at the mob, bringing them down, and seeing them dissipate into dark purple smoke.

The two demons shot energy blasts that killed many of them.  
Gray was all that was left.

"You think I'll concede?" John asked.

"You don't have to." Yari said, and the avian-like demon picked John up and flew away.

The other demon flew with him.

"Well... That was too easy." Yari said and got a call.

"Yari, I need you in the Holo-Matrix Room. 587-221-869-332. Get there, now." Zenka said, and Yari clicked on the numbers that registered into the Holo-Matrix Conference Room's insignia.

* * *

Franz, Zenka, Ketsuo, Kuro, Nima, Xen, Shuu, Reiko, Hachi, Levi, Naomi, Seiko, Satoshi, Yari, Yuu, Satsuki, Yuka, Nana, Nari, Chihaya, Yuuya, Tohko, Azusa, Ran, Senjin, Senjun, Yoshiki, and Ayumi appeared in the Holo-Matrix Conference Room.

"What's the situation?" Franz asked.

Naomi stepped up.

"... I am the leader of the Musume Clan." She said, to everyone else's shock.

"M-Mother?!" Nima said, then Yari, Satoshi, Levi, and Seiko stepped up.

"I freed her." Yari said.

"And I rescued her." Levi said.

"I'm alive... Somehow." Seiko said.

Everybody was shocked, to a very extreme degree.

"You're..."

"What...?"

Nima fell down and broke down crying.

"Y-You're alive...?" Nima said.

"I thought she was dead too. That's why this whole thing started." Naomi said.

"I proposed that she make this meeting." Seiko said.

"Satoshi, Naomi, and I were merely the messengers." Levi said.

"Why else are we here...?" Zenka asked.

"I have an offer. Mainly for you, Franz." Seiko said.

"Oh?" Franz asked.

"You are the leader of both the Crimson Dragons, and the International Peace Federation. Well, we'd be doing a service by all teaming up and destroying those terrorists!" Seiko said.

Franz scratched his chin.

"For the sake of the people... I will gladly accept your offer." Franz said. "As for everyone else?"

"I think you've spoken for everyone." Yoshiki said.

"Damn right." Senjin said.

"I've never been opposed to it." Zenka said.

"Kill or be killed. It certainly makes sense." Yuuya said.

Franz looked to Levi.

"I want a better world for Olivia. She's only a year old, and I'm not letting her grow up in a world with scum like Cursed." Levi said. "We're killing that motherfucker, even if I die too."

"You're a dad?!" Ketsuo said.

"Same thoughts." Senjun said.

"Fuck it, I ship it." Kuro mumbled, and Zenka smiled.

"If you knew them, it'd make sense." Zenka whispered.

"Proud to be one." Levi said.

"Holy shit you have changed." Ketsuo said.

"You're damn right Ketsbro." Levi replied. "I'd die for my little girl, and if I have to, I'm not afraid. Not that I wanna go anywhere."

"Well... I guess you did it Seiko." Naomi said.

"Glad I did so." Seiko said.

Levi walked up to them.

"So everyone has a child too?" Levi asked.

"Yep." Seiko said. "Nima!"

Nima ran over to Seiko.

"This is Levi, he's an old friend of ours." Seiko said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Levi Vriden." He said.

"This is the perverted one you told me stories about?" Nima asked.

"Hard to believe." Naomi said. "But yep."

"People change for the ones they love." Levi said.

"Tell that to my boyfriend, he's too scared to have sex with me." Nima said, and Naomi and Seiko's jaws dropped.

"You have a boyfriend? Ooh, I've gotta meet him!" Seiko said. "I've been gone for way too long!"

"I didn't know about this either Seiko." Naomi said.

"Oh crap." Kuro said.

"Well you see Nima... Sex is great and all, don't get me wrong, but you do love him for who he is, right?" Levi asked.

"He wouldn't be my boyfriend then." Nima said.

"Well, that's relieving." Seiko said.

"Damn right about that." Naomi said. "I was gonna have a heart attack."

Zenka walked over to Levi.

"Levi, this is my son Kuro, my daughter Hachi, and my adopted son Xen." Zenka said, and before Kuro could even know what hit him, Nima was hugging him and burying her head in his shoulder.

"Hi... I'm Kuro..." Kuro said, just having the wind knocked out of him.

"I'm Xen..." Xen said.

"Hi! I'm Hachi!" Hachi said.

"Nice to meet you all-"

"Don't try to get with my sister!" Xen said.

"I have a wife and a daughter, thank you very much. I'm not interested at all." Levi said.

Franz spoke up.

"Everybody, you all may have been convinced Yuu was a general in the Musume Clan... But he was actually my spy. Since we are all allies now, I have no need of hiding that." Franz said.

"Fooled me." Naomi said.

"I'm a great actor." Yuu said.

"No joke." Zenka said.

"Hi. I'm Shuu, Yuu's son." Shuu said.

"I can see the resemblance." Levi said and smiled.

Yuka and Satsuki walked over to Levi.

"Levi, this is our daughter, Reiko." Satsuki said.

"Well, I don't believe it Sats... How'd you and Yuka do it? And Seiko and Naomi?" Levi asked.

"I'm the best scientist out Levi, didn't you know that?" Silver asked rhetorically.

"That explains a hell of a lot." Levi said, then he turned back to the couple.

"Hi!" Reiko said. "I'm Reiko Mizuhara!"

"Levi Vriden, I'm good friends with almost everyone here!" Levi said.

"You have a daughter?" Reiko asked.

"Yep, couldn't be prouder." Levi said.

"Can I see her sometime?!" Reiko asked, excited.

"Anytime you want, Reiko." Levi said. "Besides, I could always use a babysitter when Syra and I are out on a date. I'll even pay you."

"Holy crap he's hooked, Yuka." Satsuki said, beaming.

Yuka simply smiled.

"I can be her babysitter?" Reiko asked.

"Anytime you want!" Levi said.

Reiko turned back to her parents and hugged Yuka.

"Well, lemme tell you Levi. I haven't seen her this excited since I got her into Taekwondo, and she kicked her trainer's ass the first day." Satsuki said.

"Well, I guess I won't need to hire security then." Levi said.

* * *

Everybody rejoiced, however Cursed was able to hack into the conference.

And he was furious.

"Elektra..." Cursed whispered, and rubbed his daughter's head.  
"If daddy dies... I need you to continue his legacy. Because lots of blood was be spilled soon."

She didn't understand, she was merely three years old.

"Hopefully daddy's strength is in you. Because unfortunately, you will need it." Cursed whispered.  
"Soon, someone will die. And it might just be me."


	11. Moth

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 11! For those of you who read the original Reform, yeah. Levi is very, very, VERY different. Surprise!  
There was a lot of stuff I left out that I wanted to include last chapter, like some more characters, Reiko being a badass, and more fluffy-ish scenes.  
But I mean, it is pretty fluffy. So, y'know.

Okay, a few questions you might want answered.

'The hell is going on with the Deathspawns?' They were originally supposed to be a more main point of last chapter. Not sure what's going to happen now though... Or do I...?

'What happened to Lynn?' She's with Sophiya, who escorted her to the Kisaragi Clan's main base.

'Who is Sophiya?' An undeveloped character. :l

'Who is Yari?' Someone whose backstory hasn't been said.

"Why so many characters?' Cause when I limit myself, there's never a true limit.

'Will you give more time onto the more minor characters?' I'll try, but I'm not too good at that.

'Why'd you put that Seiko died?' Kinda a main part of the story. You think I'd really kill her off, bro? She's my favorite character!

'What's going on with the memory stuff?' Complicated stuff. Will they get it back, I'm not sure.

'Are you going to give in to crack ships? *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*' Maybe. Not sure... Probably. ;~;

'Dafuq happened to Levi?' He's a dad. Deal with it.

'Can you stop this?' Yes.

* * *

Review replies! (For once... In a while!)

Axel The Moon chapter 10 . 2h ago

Cursed has just foreshadowing didn't he? ō.Ô

Maybe. I actually don't know. Only we know if he did. As for the readers, only time will tell!  
He's my co-writer, he has an excuse to know all of the stuff about the story. Not that I have anything, because I make stuff up as I go along. XD

* * *

Also, you should read the prologue, I put appearances of the OCs there, it'll help make sense blah, blah, blah. This is a regular message.

* * *

~Prologue~

There are seven major clans which hold their own territory. They were all at peace.

There was the Byakudan Clan, led by Yuuya Kizami. A bold and rash leader who makes the right decisions with the guidance of his closest generals.  
Kurosaki Kensuke, Mitsuki Yamamoto, Tohko Kirisaki, and Kai Shimada.

The Musashigawa Clan, led by Nana Ogasawara, Nari Amatoya, and Chihaya Yamase in a republic-sort of government. (Like how it was in Ancient Rome.)  
Their heirs are Hachi Ogasawara and Xen Namikage.

The Paulownia Clan, led by Misuto Kiriya. His advisors are Kuon Niwa, Aiko Niwa, and Magali Mizuki. They work with the dark arts and dark magic, secretly trying to awaken the viruses to begin the Revelation.

The Tenjin Empire led by Emperor Kishinuma Yoshiki and Empress Shinozaki Ayumi. It was the most powerful of the clans until the Kyoto XE Massacre, which was their financial capital, which left them a bit vulnerable.

The Kisaragi Clan, led by Zenka Namikage with his closest generals: Denka Amatoya, Yui Shishido, Tsukasa Mikuni, Ketsuo Nekumari, Masaru Kadarai, Okuni Shinchito, Shuu Shinohara, Nima Shinohara, and Kuro Amatoya.

The Saint Cruz Clan, led by Azusa Takai, Ran Kobayashi, and Senjin Sarutobi. They are helped by advisors; Senjun Sarutobi, Natsura Sarutobi, Tenjin Hashirama, and Fuyu Hirata.

The Musume Clan, led by Naomi Nakashima. She is assisted by her generals; Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, Satsuki Mizuhara, and Yuu Shinohara.

However, in 2065 a terrorist faction the Blood Flares (Which was established in 2033 to bring down the Crimson Dragons and any of their allies.) destroyed Kyoto XE, historically called the Kyoto XE Massacre since it left few survivors. Due to losing the love of her life, Nakashima formed the Musume Clan and broke the International Peace Federation's rule where she destroyed the Blood Flares' main base. And due to losing Seiko, Nakashima became enraged and corrupt, and attacked the other clans.

Others:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: Hachi Ogawasara, Xen Namikage  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: N/A?  
Kisaragi Clan: Yari Sanada, Sofiya Kurenai  
Saint Cruz Clan: N/A?  
Musume Clan: Reiko Mizuhara, Yui Morishige, Naotaro Morishige

Crimson Dragons: Akeami Chirana, Taeko Hanarou, Brian 'Radokez' Gray, Gale Knight, Franz Krotimiak, Stryker 'Silver' Lyxnor, Keybi Namikage, Cyan Foyd, Syra Lyxnor, Lacey 'Flareia' Gray, Levi Vriden  
Other: N/A?  
Blood Flares: Cursed, Regault, Makaro Alkaeva, Sevastyan Lagunov, Boldan Markovic, Stasya Vasilyev, Tatiana Volkov

Mercenaries/Allied:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: Stardust Knight  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: Blood Knight  
Kisaragi Clan: Nyra Derésyn, Nikolas Derésyn  
Saint Cruz Clan: Moon Knight  
Musume Clan: Red Skulls, Kai Stelen, Kadell Helcovth

Also, on appearances, since it's a rather difficult subject, they'll be displayed here.

Zenka Namikage: He has black hair and black eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. He wears a black hooded jacket that reaches down to his leg. (That's all the info I got for clothing, but I'm pretty sure he has more.)  
Weapon(s): A long spear.

Ketsuo Nekumari (Rarely mentioned): He has blonde hair, and dark green eyes. He usually wears a gray hooded jacket that is halfway zipped, a white tee shirt underneath, lime green and orange sneakers, lime green groves, and ripped jeans.  
Weapon(s): A katana, though he carries around akimbo desert eagles that he uses more often.

Okuni Shinchito (Mentioned even less): She has two short, black pigtails and crystal blue eyes. She usually wears a black that is unzipped, a magenta tank top, black pants, golden gloves, and crimson boots.  
Weapon(s): Dual wield wakizashis. She has two sets of spares on her back as well.

Masaru Kadarai (Rarely mentioned): He has brown hair, and brown eyes. He usually wears a black jacket that is unzipped and other types of clothing that are never consistently worn.  
Weapon(s): A katana, two glock 22's, an AK-47.

Kuro Amatoya: He looks like Zenka, but his hair is red and he has a purple eyes, he wears a ninja outfit with a mask.  
Weapon(s): A black katana.  
Family: Zenka and Nari

Nima Shinohara: She almost looks like Seiko, but her eyes are ocean blue and her hair is longer than Seiko's. She wears a black shirt and a grey open jacket that reaches down to her leg and her shirt kind of reveal her chest area and has no bra or panties. (Well, you figured that out in chapter 1. XD)  
Cup Size: EE (Okay, damn they may be a bit to big for that jacket...)  
Weapon(s): A musket with a long blade as a bayonet and a Colt 1911 with a tactical knife as a last resort.  
Family: Seiko and Naomi

Shuu Shinohara: He looks pretty much like his father, who was his role model. (See Yuu)  
Weapon(s): Two green Pulseblades (See Mortal Kombat: Armaggedon) and a gun arm that he can retract if he wants to use his regular arm/hand.  
Family: Yuu and Miki

Xen Namikage (He is adopted): He has short white hair and dull gray eyes. He wears black kisaragi samurai armor without the helmet.  
Weapon(s): A white katana.  
Family: ?

Silver Lyxnor : He has golden-blonde hair and lime green eyes. He usually wears regular clothes in green.  
Weapon(s): Anything chemical related, toxic swords.

Taeko Hanarou: She has brown hair, brown eyes, and she wears a beige-taupe colored ninja suit. She has a beige-taupe headband, and a black belt.  
Cup Size: Somewhere in between C and D, CC? Idk.  
Weapon(s): A black tanto.

Brian 'Radokez' Gray: He has spiky black hair, a mahogany shirt, jeans, and a black leather jacket. Enough said.  
Weapon(s): Any gun you can think of, even customs.

Akeami Chirana: She has two light pink twintails, peach-gold eyes and she wears pink and peach-gold clothing.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A shamshir, like an original, not super curved. (Though still a bit curved, look at Cold Steel.)

Reiko Mizuhara: She had neat hair like Yuka, but had a moderately long ponytail like Satsuki. Her eyes are a bluish-emerald color.  
_Chapter 8:_ Her hair is more of a copper color, and she wears cyborg armor like Raiden's Desperado Armor in MGRR without the facial armor and her hair is messy now.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): Two hook swords and two butterfly knives. _Chapter 8:_ Two red Pulsehooks and a Starfang sword. (She did not lose her other weapons.)  
Family: Satsuki and Yuka

Yui Morishige: She has two dark blue pigtails, bluish-emerald colored eyes, and also wears glasses. She has dark blue armor with two vertical red stripes going down it.  
Cup Size: B  
Weapon(s): A kriss with telekinetic prowess. (Like the Levin Sword in Fire Emblem: Awakening.)  
Family: Mayu and Morishige

Naotaro Morishige: He has neat brown hair, turquoise eyes, and also wears glasses. He wears the same type of armor as his older sister.  
Weapon(s): A kwan dao with telekinetic prowess.  
Family: Mayu and Morishige

Gale Knight: He has black knight armor, nothing else in appearances is known about him.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword.

Moon Knight: He has ocean blue knight armor with a white scarf on his neck.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword and a greatshield.

Stardust Knight: He has white knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A longsword and a stun gun.

Blood Knight: He has heavy, red knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A minigun, an RPG, and the largest greatsword.

Nyla Derésyn: I haven't developed much about her, despite having plans for her for a while... Not for this story, or any to be published on here, but you know. All known is that she has blonde hair.  
Weapon(s): TBA

Nikolas Derésyn: Literally made him in the chapter he debuted in. He has blonde hair and cyborg armor. (It looks like Raiden's Desperado Armor in MGRR)  
Weapon(s): A golden katana.

Smoke-Like Figures: Humanoid figures made of white smoke. (Look at Smoke from MK:A and remove all of the armor and the helmet.)  
Weapon(s): A Black-Smoke Blade.

Kasaidas Machi: Same as the Smoke-Like figure, but with long hair like Khameleon. (Look at Khameleon from MK:A.) She also has a human form.  
Cup Size?: D  
Weapon(s): Two Black-Swoke Blades and two Black-Smoke Fans. (Look at Kitana MK2-MKX)

Hachi Osagawa: She looks like Nana with her hair down to her waist and she wears the leviathan armor from Megaman Zero. (Look up leviathan armor, all I know about it is that it's hot.)  
Cup Size: D  
Weapon(s): A spear.  
Family: Zenka and Nana

Red Skull Gang Members: Same as Kai, without the ponytail and they also have white eyes.  
Weapon(s): A red pulseblade and two black desert eagles.

Kai Stelen: She has black and red clothing on, specifically a black hoodie with an red MK-like ninja mask. (Look up MK Ninjas.) She has golden blonde hair in a ponytail or down, and light blue eyes.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A black katana, a red pulseblade, two black desert eagles, a large hammer, and a metal staff. She's prepared.

Kadell Helcovth: He either has on a black leather jacket, a ripped red t-shirt, and ripped black jeans, or a light blue ninja suit. He has red hair.  
Weapon(s): Five katanas, one ice, one wind, one fire, one poison, and one ordinary. He also has a Glock 22, Remington 870, shurikens, kunais, and more Japanese weapons. Now HE'S prepared too.

Yari Sanada: He has dark brown hair and black eyes. He wears ancient elves robes. (From Dragon Age: Inquisition)  
Weapon(s): The Yusari greatsword.

The Cloak: All that is known is that he wears a black cloak, and assassin garbs that are all black. His face can't be seen, and the only recognizable part are his glowing yellow eyes.  
Weapon(s): Distorting space and time.

Graves: He looks to be twelve years of age. He has black hair, blue eyes and wears a ripped dark blue shirt and dark blue pants.  
Weapon(s): Varying knives, usually either a combat knife, a hunting knife, or a kitchen knife.

The Gale: His projection has orange hair in a short ponytail, sharp yellow eyes, a black tank top, and olive green pants. He does not have an actual body.  
Weapon(s): He has a sort of rapier without a guard.

Franz Krotimiak: He has pine green hair and pine green eyes, and wears custom cyborg armor that is in a light, 'periwinkle' blue.  
Weapon(s): The Dragonblade of Unity, and X's red katana.

Cyan Foyd: She has cyan colored hair, and light blue eyes. She wears a blue jacket, a cyan shirt, and blue jeans.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A katana.  
Family: Blade Foyd and Reine Helcovth.

Syra Lyxnor: She has golden blonde hair and dark green eyes. She wears a gold and pink dress with gray, mirror-coated shoulder guards.  
Cup Size: DD  
Weapon(s): A huge golden axe that can heal people as well.  
Family: Stryker Lyxnor and Reine Helcovth.

Keybi Namikage: She has black hair, in a long ponytail, and gray eyes. She wears white armor.  
Cup Size: DD  
Weapon(s): A spear.

Levi Vriden: He has golden-blonde hair worn in a short ponytail, and light blue eyes. He wears a a dark blue suit, contrasting to his former appearance of having a pink dress, a pink headband, and wearing his hair in long twintails.  
Weapon(s): A spear.

John Gray: He has neat black hair and blue eyes. He usually wears black and red.  
Weapon(s): Guns, guns, and more guns. More than Radokez.

Raven Helcovth: She has half saturated gold hair and light blue eyes. She wears a light blue and white dress-armor.  
Weapon(s): A healing staff and light magic.

Reine Hecovth: She has golden blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wears gold and blue armor.  
Weapon(s): Lots and lots of elemental and non-elemental magic.

Takeda Hanarou: He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
Weapon(s): He's ten. I honestly doubt anyone's let him hold a weapon.

Devin Lyxnor: She has golden blonde hair, with natural silver streaks in it. She has purple eyes, and her skin is tanned. She wears a purple dress.  
Cup Size: Yeah... She's six, so don't try it pervs. Talkin' about you Ketsuo!  
Weapon(s): Because you expect a six year old to have a weapon. Suuuure.

Makaro Alkaeva: He has jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and wears a black jacket over a torn crimson shirt. He wears crimson jeans and black boots.  
Weapon(s): Two katanas, and two bladed whips coming from his hands. (Look up Takeda Takashi, Mortal Kombat MK:X)

Sevastyan Lagunov: He has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar on his right eye. He wears the same thing as Makaro, as they are in a Russian mercenary group.  
Weapon(s): Two estoc swords, primarily for thrusting.

Boldan Markovic: He has light brown hair and dark teal eyes. He wears the outfit of his mercenary group.  
Weapon(s): Two spiked maces with chains attaching it to its handle.

Stasya Vasilyev: She has light brown hair, blue eyes, and wears a female form of the mercenary group's outfit.  
Weapon(s): Two AK-47's.

Tatiana Volkov: She has black hair, yellow eyes, and wears the same thing as Stasya.  
Weapon(s): Two scythes.

Sophiya Kurenai: She has platinum blonde hair, with a slight coloring of light strawberry blonde hair, green eyes. She wears an outfit that is like Li Mei's primary from MK: Deception. (Look up Li Mei)  
Weapon(s): She has a tanto and two katars. She also knows Taekwondo like Reiko.

Lynn: She has short-ish black hair in a style similar to Yuka's (Not adult Yuka here, but rather in the actual CP games.), blue eyes, and she wears a olive green school uniform dress. She appears to be twelve years old.  
Cup Size: She looks twelve you damn pervs! Yeah Ketsuo, don't even ask.  
Weapon(s): Mostly anything she can find in the environment, but she has a pendant of her friend Fir which she uses to choke attackers, and dig into their throat to the point to where it goes halfway in and kills them.

Takashi Shinchito: He has neat, but spiky black hair and desaturated turquoise eyes. He wears black ninja garb that has red and gold detailing, without a mask.  
Weapon(s): A kirehashi sword. (Look up Kirehashi, MK:D or MK:A)

Kuroras Lyxnor: He has messy, light blonde hair and one green and one blue eye like his father. He wears a black, hooded jacket, and all of his clothes are black and covering up his body completely. They all have red markings on them, and he wears a black mask that covers his face.  
Weapon(s): A pistol. (More soon maybe? Idk.)

Updated Characters (Not including clothing):

Yuu: He has on Zerker Armor (See Megaman Star Force 2) and he has long hair that is down to his waist. Otherwise the same.

Naomi: Basically the same, also note that she never got the eyepatch in Blood Drive.

Ayumi: Basically the same.

Yoshiki: He has a scar on his right eye. Otherwise the same.

Satoshi: He has an extremely short ponytail, a scar on his left eye, and his left ear is pierced kinda like a bad boy/pirate look. He puts blood of his victims on his face to control his anger. Since chapter 3 he has had bionic arms and cybernetic plating over his right eye like Kano. (See Kano, Mortal Kombat) Otherwise the same.

Satsuki: She has a moderate length ponytail, however her hair still messy though. Otherwise the same.

Yuka: She has longer hair, but not much longer and she has bigger breasts. (Since she's grown up.) Otherwise the same.

Mayu: She has longer hair. Otherwise the same.

Morishige: Basically the same.

Misuto: Basically the same.

Magari: Basically the same.

Aiko: Basically the same.

* * *

~Chapter 11: Moth~

~Preview Description~

The allied army makes their way towards Siberia, which was an independent country after the apocalypse that was run by the Blood Flares as their own territory.  
They would have help from the Russians, who wanted that land back, since it was rightly theirs. Cursed, however, gave Elektra to Regault and told him to flee with her, and raise her into hatred if he died. If not, to raise her to be like a normal, kind, courteous girl. Her personal life depended on Cursed's survival. He knew that if she was the new leader, it would be their fault, and that she would bring more hell than her father, grandfather, and great grandfather all combined.  
Their life and death would be in their own hands.

* * *

"I may not have missed much of your life, but one second is too much, Nima." Seiko said.

"It's alright mom, it wasn't your fault." Nima said.

"It doesn't matter if it was your fault, I missed part of your life! I missed you having your first boyfriend!" Seiko said.

"You're not the only one..." Nima said.

"It sucked. Kuro made me wear a kilt." Xen said.

"It was funny." Nima said, smiling.

"You actually wore a dress." Xen said.

"I kinda liked it." Nima said.

"Okay, alien. What have you done with Nima Shinohara?" Xen asked.

Seiko smiled.

"Well, Shuu got attacked by appliances." Xen said.

"What?" Seiko said.

"He got shot in the ass by a blender that killed itself immediately afterwards." Xen said.

"It still hurts, even though I got the bullet removed..." Shuu said. "Not a fun way to go about life."

"That was funny." Xen said.

"Screw you." Shuu replied.

"Least you got pampered by Reiko. You got breakfast in bed, and she even dressed in a maid outfit!" Xen said. "Which was totally hot by the way."

"You guys do realize my mother is right here, right?" Nima asked.

"I kinda zone out and shit." Xen said.

"Did you just impersonate a high person?" Shuu asked.

"What you got against high people?" Xen asked.

"Nothing, I'm just saying." Shuu replied.

"It's like this normally. They're like brothers, all three of them." Nima said.

"And somehow, you're the perverted one." Xen said.

"You do know who my mother is, right?" Nima asked, and Seiko waved with her kitty smile.

"... I'm surprised nobody went for_ her._" Xen said.

The two stared at him.

"I did." Ketsuo said as he walked by.

"Excluding you, desperate. You went after EVERYONE." Shuu said.

"Not the guys!" Ketsuo said.

"True." Masaru said.

"Quick question, are you a virgin?" Hachi asked and Ketsuo pulled out a tape, then Nima kept muttering something to herself.

"What is it?" Hachi asked.

"Feel free to watch it, but give it back." Ketsuo said and handed her the tape.

Xen just stared at her.

"You just can't be this innocent with all these perverted people around you." Xen said.

"Deal with it." Shuu said. "You think I should pretend to get shot in the ass again, just so I can see Reiko in a maid dress again?"

"You won't have to pretend." Xen said and pulled out a Remington 870, then handed it to a refrigerator.

"Fuck my life." Shuu said.

* * *

"So the fridge just blew up after it shot you in the ass?" Reiko asked.

"Yup..." Shuu said. "You don't happen to have that maid dress... Do you?"

"Yeah, how come?" Reiko asked.

"... You don't happen to mind wearing said maid dress... Do you?" Shuu asked.

"Nope, I'll wear it! It's always good to get into character." Reiko replied.

Shuu reclined back in the bed. He grabbed a penny off of the night table, and waited until Reiko came back.

"So... Need anything?" Reiko asked, and Shuu threw his penny towards the door.

"Damn it... I dropped my penny..." Shuu said.

"I'll get it!" Reiko said and picked up the penny, then handed it to him.

"Great... Now can I have some loose shorts?" Shuu asked.

* * *

"Jeez, you're sad man." Kuro said.

"I'm a free man, Kuro. What can I say?" Shuu asked.

"She's your best friend, and she's completely innocent." Kuro said.

"That's you to Nima, and she wanted to have sex with you." Shuu replied.

"... Don't compare yourself to my girlfriend." Kuro said.

"Good point, I never asked for sex, or anything of the sort. Though I did ask Reiko to get my penny." Shuu said.

"You say it like it's nothing." Kuro said.

"Oh, no I don't. And if I do, I mean _something_." Shuu replied.

Kuro facepalmed in shame and walked away muttering curses.

* * *

"You and I talked three days ago. Is it a deal?" Cursed asked.

"Sorry, I talked to someone. I'm not the enraged monster everybody knows and hates anymore." Satoshi said via the codec.

"You know I could give you anything you want." Cursed replied.

"You know... The old me would've blindly said yes. But now, I only want peace. And I'm not even sure if I want to even be that social anymore." Satoshi said.  
"I've cause enough harm in society."

"You and I are kindred spirits, Satoshi." Cursed said.

"Maybe, and you might be able to find peace too if you just let go." Satoshi said.

"I never had a mother! You think that's something I can just let go? I can make you my right hand man if you accept this deal!  
They made you like this because they hated dealing with you!" Cursed said.

"... I'd get why. It's not easy being the person who did all the ravaging after you realize it." Satoshi said.  
"And I know someone who would completely understand you."

"The heir is going through the same thing... And will go through even worse if you all kill me." Cursed said.

"Heir...?" Satoshi thought. "In this case, the lives of the many are more necessary than the needs of the few." He said.

"... I thought YOU of all people would understand, Mochida." Cursed said.

"I would have. I wish we could meet under different circumstances." Satoshi said.

"There will never be 'different circumstances' for me. I was born into this world as a burden. I don't even know my own name." Cursed said.  
"My mother took me from my dad and then I was taken away from her."

"By?" Satoshi asked.

"A man named Dextrios. He raised me to fight. Like somebody else who has helped the Musume Clan..." Cursed explained.

"You have the ability to change. If I did, anybody can." Satoshi said.

"You changed because you were a gullible fool. I have nothing more to say in this conversation." Cursed said and ended the call.

* * *

"So the Musume and the Kisaragi have allied?" Miki asked through the codec.

"Yes, I'm no longer a spy." Yuu replied.

"That's relieving. How's our little boy doing?" Miki asked.

Yuu looked over at him.

"He isn't little anymore. Though kitchen appliances seem to hate him as much as ever." Yuu responded.

"Well... Looks like his wife is going to have to be good at cooking." Miki said.

"No denying that." Yuu said.

"He sucks at cooking!" Xen yelled from across the hall.

"Screw you! I've been shot in the ass because of you." Shuu yelled back.

"Also, he sucks at cooking, and apparently he got shot in the ass." Yuu said.

"Please tell me someone's taking care of him." Miki said.

"Reiko, I dropped my penny again.." Shuu said.

"You really have butterfingers!" Reiko said and got the penny for him.

"Yep... Reiko's got him..." Yuu said. "A bit too much." He whispered.

"If they're having sex, I'm going to kill-"

"Nobody's having sex!" Yuu said after he walked out of the room.

"Good. That would be very bad at their age, especially if someone were to get pregnant." Miki said. "Unless if they're trying to."

"I hear ya Miki..." Yuu said, realizing she was a very dedicated mother to say the least. "You're a very worried mother."

"They are in war. And they are growing, am I wrong?" Miki asked.

"Never said anything of the sort." Yuu replied. "I'm glad that you're concerned."

"Good... For a second I thought you resented me." Miki said.

"Why would I resent you? I love you." Yuu said.

"Good! And it better stay that way!" Miki said.

"There was never any doubt Miki, relax." Yuu said.

* * *

Kuro, Shuu, Nima, Xen, Hachi, and Reiko all got out of the attack gunship and walked into the stadium's ticket booth.

"We have six front row tickets to the Ultimate Combat fight." Kuro said and handed the receptionist the tickets.

"Right this way sir." The receptionist said, opening the door for them.

They walked in and sat at their seats.

"I can't believe Franz gave us front row tickets to the Ultimate Combat championship! For free too!" Nima said.

"It is his championship match, and he's undefeated." Shuu said.

"Please, just don't make out the whole time." Xen said.

"It's an Ultimate Combat fight, I'll beat the shit out of you if I want to." Kuro said.

"I've always been a huge fan of Ultimate Combat since I was eight years old, and here I am another eight years later in front row at the championship!" Reiko said to Shuu mainly, but to the rest of them too.

"In the left corner we have the undefeated champion! Franz 'The Dragon' Krotimiak!" The announcer shouted, and Franz stepped into the arena.  
"In the right corner, we have the challenger! The undefeated, Takashi Shinchito!" The announcer said afterward and Takashi walked into the ring.

"I know who you are, and I do not fear you." Takashi said, calm but ready.

"Good, fear would only cloud your judgement." Franz said, wearing crimson samurai gear.

Takashi cracked his knuckles.

"Remember that everything is real! At the end of the match, you may perform a fatality on your opponent after you have pinned them!  
Weapons are allowed in this match, and remember the opponent's fate is in your hands. May you fight responsibly and you have signed for a fair fight! Any interference that has been linked to you will get you executed! Ready... Fight!" The announcer explained.

Takashi took out his Kirehashi sword and slashed at Franz, who effortlessly blocked. He threw many punches that Franz blocked until he got tired, which is when Franz uppercutted him, hitting him right in the jaw and propelling him upward. Franz kept him up in the air by repeatedly kicking him in the gut, then he reeled back and knocked him back with a fiery fist to the chest. He merely blew the flame out as Takashi got up. He ran over to Takashi and neck chopped him repeatedly with movements faster than the human eye could detect, then he jumped up and elbow dropped his foe, then rolled back and got up.  
Takashi spat out blood, then charged headfirst into the calm foe who caught his fist, but Takashi kicked him in the groin, with no effect surprisingly.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't have any feeling there." Franz said, then broke Takashi's arm and threw him back.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Takashi said, then threw himself back onto his feet. "My turn!"

Takashi ran at Franz, jumping over Franz's punch, then he yanked on his braid and stabbed him in the back repeatedly.  
He let go and kicked Franz down. Franz jumped up and punched him in the face, then picked him up and used Takashi as a battering ram right into the door that locked behind the attacker. Takashi smashed into the door, and his vision was immediately blurry.

"Alright, now you asked for it!" Takashi grabbed Franz's head and repeatedly smashed it on his knee.

"Tell me, you have a phantom pain in your missing eye?" Takashi asked.

"I may be bleeding, but this tickles. I have over two hundred years experience." Franz said. "Born in the 1900's in the universe of the Vortex. You are lucky I am doing this weapon-free."

Franz let Takashi repeatedly punch him in the chest, and he didn't even flinch.

"What the hell?!" Takashi said, and Franz pushed him onto the locked door, then punched him in the gut, making him fall down.

"Argh..." Takashi mumbled.

He tried getting up, but found himself too dizzy and worn out to keep fighting.

"FINISH HIM!" The announcer shouted, with the crowd roaring.

"I won't kill you, but I will teach you a lesson." Franz said.

He ignited his fist and punched his opponent in the skull, fracturing it and causing his bones to be shattered.  
Franz pushed Takashi down and bowed, with the crowd cheering at his victory.

"Our champion for ten years! Franz 'The Dragon'!" The announcer shouted.

The six were cheering- Reiko especially, being a huge fan of Ultimate Combat- and they knew that Franz was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

A man in all black clothing walked in and looked at the receptionist.

"I want an appointment with Zenka Namikage. Now." He said.

"I'm sorry sir, but he is busy in a conference at the moment." She replied.

"I SAID GET ME A MOTHERFUCKING APPOINTMENT!" He yelled, scaring her enough to call for him.

"Zenka, someone would like to see you." The receptionist said. "Your name?"

"Kuroras Lyxnor." He responded.

"Okay, send him to my office." Zenka said.

Kuroras walked up the stairs to Zenka's office and opened the door.

"You certainly don't look suspicious." Zenka joked.

"..."

"Not the joking type?" Zenka asked.

"Not at all." Kuroras said and took a seat across from Zenka. "I need you to locate Grimace Lyxnor."

"Okay, how come?" Zenka asked.

"Personal reasons that you don't need to know." Kuroras replied.

"I'm afraid I'm required to have the reasons." Zenka said.

"Do you have Stryker Lyxnor with you?" Kuroras asked.

"Yes, should I call for him?" Zenka replied.

"Yes."

Zenka called for Silver, and he walked in a minute later.

"Kuroras? What are you doing here?" Silver asked.

"I need to ask my father some questions." Kuroras replied.

"About your mother?" Silver implied.

"That is one of the questions I intend to ask him." Kuroras said.

"Umm... I'm very confused." Zenka said.

"He hates my brother, because he never got to know his mother." Silver said.

"How come?" Zenka asked.

"She died a long time before he was born." Silver said.

"Then... How...?" Zenka was confused out of his mind. (Pretty much.)

"Science. Did you hear about the 'Celebration Cruise Murder'?" Silver asked.

"Yes, how come? Did... Did he kill her?" Zenka asked.

"No, he wasn't there." Silver said. "But besides him and a psychologically fucked up cousin that lost it to a snake, I lost my whole family that day."

"... She lost it to a snake?" Kuroras said, disgusted.

"Once again, she was psychologically fucked up." Silver said.

"Clearly." Zenka said.

"Reine killed my whole family. I was glad about the adult members dying." Silver started.

"Why?" Zenka asked.

"... They abused my cousin, it's nothing I want to get into." Silver said. "But, Kurora's mother, Rose died, my cousin, Belief died, and my cousin- the abused one- Devin died."

"You know, I have never been more confused in my life." Zenka said.

"And I was the sole survivor." Silver said.

"..."

"I have a resistance- actually a healing factor when coming in contact with acid. It makes me stronger. That was the murder weapon." Silver said.  
"The fucking American government did nothing about it since it was in Kurson territory! I became like Devin's parents, and my own. I tortured Reine, mentally, emotionally, and physically. Somehow she figured that I cared about her more than her boyfriend who completely forgot about her because Gale possessed his thoughts, and... Confusion."

"... And just how did Reine figure cared about her?" Kuroras asked.

"..."

"Please, don't tell me you had sex with her." Zenka prepared for the worst.

"... Oh." Silver said.

Kurora's mask fell off, leaving a view of his dropped jaw.

"You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me..." Kuroras said.

"No, Syra's here by maaaaaagic." Silver said sarcastically.

"... I really gotta process stuff a bit better." Kuroras said.

"You and me both." Zenka said.

"Course, Syra got pissed at me when her mother died. Yay." Silver said.

"I can relate to her." Kuroras said.

"Of course, except you're always pissed at your father, and for no reason. At least she had a reason, I _killed_ her mother." Silver said.  
"And before you guys say anything, she _wanted_ me to kill her! Which I don't really get."

"... She killed your whole family." Zenka said.

"I could get into details, but I don't think you'd react well." Silver said.

"What does that mean?" Kuroras asked, and Silver looked at Zenka.

"Explain it to him outside my office. And explain to him why you were extremely angry at Reine outside my office as well." Zenka said.

"I still need to know where he is." Kuroras said.

"In America... At his house. My computer also says 'as always'. Okay then." Zenka said.

"... I flew to Japan for nothing." Kuroras said, then he and his uncle walked out.

"... Spoiler alert, they walk out..." Zenka whispered.

"Fucking spoiler!" A guy yelled from next door.

"Fuck you!" Zenka said.

The guy walked into Zenka's office with a baseball bat and dropped it.

"Aw, fuck I'm so getting fired." The guy said.

"... I won't if you buy me a bottle of whiskey." Zenka said.

"Alrighty then." The guy replied and walked out.

* * *

Silver walked with Kuroras outside.

"I thought you never wanted to speak with my brother- er, your father." Silver said.

"I have a few questions for him. Questions that you can't answer." Kuroras said.

"I understand. How is Kenshin?" Silver asked.

"He is good. Serena is taking great care of him." Kuroras said.

"When are you going to break the news to Levi that you had a child with his sister?" Silver asked.

"As soon as I resign. I need money for Kenshin to grow up." Kuroras said.

"I can give you money." Silver said.

"You have two children living with you, one of them is growing up, and another that visits every other month for the whole month. It is good that the whole world is using the marque currency." Kuroras said. "Even then, you need that money, you take your wife on dates too, you always have to fix all three of your dead cousins grave- which you insisted to have in Kurson village, you have to pay for all of your equipment, etc."

"... Why do you have such a grudge against your father?" Silver asked.

"... He's a necro... What right did he have to do that to her body?" Kuroras asked.

"You refuse to understand it, but when they were young they made a promise that she'd have his child... They swore their lives on it. He kept the promise that they made. He had... Some right. You are correct that he doesn't since she was dead, but he swore to her that she would. If the circumstances were different and Reine never killed your mother... Your father would never have had to be in that position. He's not like that because he wanted to be, he was like that because he made a commitment. He might as well have proposed to her the day he promised that. I'll never know why Reine went through with it... It wasn't like her to kill them. I know she realized what she was doing when she killed Belief." Silver explained.

"Why her?" Kuroras asked.

"They were best friends... And despite the fact that they both were completely straight, they liked each other. Of course Reine was with Blade at the time. My one wish was that he would've actually paid attention to her. Because if he wasn't with her, none of this would've happened." Silver said. "But after Reine killed her, she knew there couldn't be witnesses. And Devin died because of her horrible judgement."

"What's the deal with Devin, are you just sympathetic, or is it something more?" Kuroras asked.

"... I was sympathetic. To have your first hug when you're six is pretty sad. She wasn't allowed out of her room for anything except food, water, a shower... The necessities. She wasn't allowed to talk to anyone- I was beaten when I talked to her- and she was abused by not only her own parents, but mine." Silver explained.

"Why?" Kuroras asked.

"... I don't know. I can only assume because she was tan. My family was a bunch of rich assholes in a fuckin' mansion, where one slight difference will get you shunned. Her sisters were as light as their parents, and they were fine to their parents. It's sickening. I did everything I could not to be like them." Silver said. "But yes, there is more."

"What do you mean, more?" Kuroras asked.

Silver turned his head a bit.

"I'd always visit her- I was the only one, I'd alway be beaten afterwards- and we were very close. Eventually... I fell in love with her, I view her as the one true love that I never got to have, and all because of the one who tricked me afterwards. But Devin was very nice, and she never had any confidence. If you had one of those things where you had the two jars, one with blue marbles representing a good day, and one with purple representing a bad day, you would have six jars of purple, and not a blue one in sight. At least if you took me out of the equation." Silver explained.

"..."

"But... She was... Very suicidal also, she had so many scars, because she snuck one of her father's hunting knives- which he initially scolded her for, but when he realized why she had it... He was happy- and she would cut herself so much... Certain spots in her room had a lot of blood, her bed was covered in blood, and she had cut herself every day, from four years old to six years. But... I caught her in the bathroom one time- she forgot to lock the door and the light was off- and I saw her trying to kill herself. She tried to slit her own throat. I took the knife from her- and I still have it to this day, and the blade is so dull and bloody it's ridiculous- and I immediately calmed her down." Silver explained.

"What happened after that? Did you accompany her in her room?" Kuroras asked.

"... Yes, but not before I rambled to her why she shouldn't cut herself or try to kill herself. The worst thing about it was, it was her birthday. And you know what her parents gave her? An electrically charged wire that they wrapped around her neck. They squeezed the damn thing, and kept shocking her until she passed out. My mother made me watch, she had the guards hold me back as I cried and everything. After I saw her try to kill herself... I knew I had to turn her life around. We tried running from home the next day... But after two days we were caught and beaten- they beat her much more than me- and they lectured me about why she was inferior... But she wasn't. She deserved the world, and Reine took my one chance of giving her a good life from me. It did save her from twelve more long years of torture though... It doesn't matter. All I know is that she is watching over me from a better place, and the adult family I had is burning in hell." Silver said. "Remember, money is one of the many sources of evil. But it pulls you in quickly."

"... I'm sorry to hear all of this." Kuroras said.

"Don't worry about it. But please, don't be so angry at your father. You don't really have a reason, and he doesn't deserve it. He's a good man." Silver said.

"..."

"Please just don't be hostile to him. He was just as torn up as me when everyone died. Especially Rose." Silver said. "It wasn't his fault she died, he couldn't save her, they promised each other. Simple as that. Had I made the same promise to Devin, the same would be true." Silver said.

"..."

"And I would've. But she's dead, and I want to keep her in peace. That's that." Silver said.

"... If you could bring her back, would you?" Kuroras asked.

"A long time ago... I would have any day. But now that I'm married to Krystal... I wouldn't cheat. Because I would've broke up with Reine any day, but Krystal... She needs me. I had a child with her too. Aylen needs me too. I'm her father." Silver said.

"You sure have a lot of women in your life." Kuroras stated.

"Yeah... And I love all four of them- well, I actually have five because of Olivia, but you know..." Silver said.

"Yeah." Kuroras responded. "Understanding was never my strong point. But I'll respect your wish, and try to be polite."

"Thank you." Silver said.

* * *

The two Deathspawns walked up to The Cloak.

"You fooled Naomi. And I commend you. However, the Musume are now your enemy." The Cloak said.

"Why?" One of them asked.

"Because, Belief, there was a change of events that not even Veryn, our little possibility engine, could predict. The Musume, Kisaragi, Byakudan, Musashigawa, Saint Cruz, the Tenjin, and the Crimson Dragons all allied themselves. Of course, they won't attack _us, _but Cursed is in danger. I need you two to defend him." The Cloak said.

"And why should I?" The other asked.

"Because, Rose, if you do that successfully I will reunite you with your true body and let you be with Grimace... And your son." The Cloak said.

"... Son...?" Rose said.

"He kept the promise you two made. Now... I need you two to defend Cursed with your lives. If he dies, the chaos and death will be postponed until one of us finds one of the three Lucifer's Boxes. And Gale is too weak to do shit." The Cloak said. "This means that either Graves, or I will have to do it. And unfortunately for us, it seems that Lynn has been taken from us. Unfortunately I do not know where. This means we no longer have our hostage to make Graves serve us. I am the only candidate to get one of the Lucifer's Boxes."

John and Reine brought in Takeda's Deathspawn and threw him in front of The Cloak.

"You have not only failed, but betrayed us." The Cloak said.

"... My sister... She wouldn't want me. I'm her brother, and I've heard she has a boyfriend. You lied to me! You lie to us all! _I have no need of being here!_" Takeda said and started glowing white.

"No..." The Cloak said.

"_This is where I go to peace!_" Takeda said, leaping onto The Cloak and he exploded, leaving white chunks of residue all around the room.

The Cloak got up slowly, greatly weakened by the pure light emanating from Takeda's Deathspawn.

"Fool." The Cloak whispered in a weak, sedated, yet raspy voice. "Love never lasts." He thought to himself. "They are all fools."

"Why have you not resurrected Blade?" John asked.

"Because, I can not find his corpse... It's as if someone moved it. Or... It moved itself..." The Cloak said, pondering what could have happened.

* * *

"So you worked with them." Silver said.

"... Only to keep Naomi at bay. To stall her. That was my initial purpose. But I became fully fledged in loyalty to her when I realized her ideals. Ideals I believe in. Ideals that you acted upon." Kai replied.

"I killed Reine because she wanted me to. I killed her with the rage of my whole family's blood on her hands... And yet, I felt guilty. I had no satisfaction. I felt that I was in the wrong, yet my cause of avenging everyone- avenging Devin- was in the right." Silver said.

"Naomi fought to avenge Seiko. But Seiko's 'death' pushed her over the edge. So much as to go up against her own daughter." Kai explained. "Ember killed Cheren, and Kiro avenged her with the wrath of every living soul imaginable."

"Cheren saved him from alcoholism and depression. Losing her made his problems worse than before. He loved her as much as I loved Devin. How I was able to move on with my life, I'm unsure of. Maybe it was because she wanted me to go on, maybe it was because I wanted Reine to suffer. Either way, life went on, no matter who died." Silver said.

The two walked into the elevator and Silver pushed the button to go to the 26th floor.

"Do you hate Kiro for killing your brother?" Silver asked.

"... I never knew my brother well. Ember- no, Saber... He was corrupt by vengeance. Of course some anger brews in me that he had to die, but for all of the people he killed and tortured, he deserved it... And I hate saying it." Kai said. "I may not have known anything about my brother, but I loved him either way. As a brother. I bear no ill will to Kiro. After all, without him, Kadell wouldn't be here... Where would I be then?"

Silver smiled.

"He may be cold on the outside, but he's fuzzy on the inside." Kai said.

"No, I can see the gray fuzz on his skin." Silver joked, and Kai smiled.

"I suppose that's true." Kai said, and the elevator opened on the eighth floor, to Kadell entering the elevator.

"Speak of the wolfie." Silver said.

"Having a nice conversation?" Kadell said.

"Very." Silver replied.

"Good." Kadell said and kissed Kai on the cheek.

"We were talking about the ideal of avenging a loved one." Kai said.

"Like how my father did?" Kadell asked, stuttering slightly with the word father. "Sorry about the stutter, I've just always had it on mother or father." He stuttered on the two words.

"It's okay Kadell." Kai replied. "I find it cute."

He grumbled and looked to the side, causing Silver to chuckle.

"You've got the attitude of an Alpha." Silver said, but not in an insulting way.

"... Yes I do. I'm proud of my wolf heritage." Kadell said.

"How did the wolves become humanoid anyways?" Kai asked.

"Back during the apocalypse, when the failed cure for cancer had spread, it changed the wolves' genes to become more human, be compatible with humans, but they weren't infected." Silver said. "That's how Cheren came along."

"..."

"Sorry.." Silver said.

"It is fine. I just wish I got to know my mother." Kadell said.

"It is better than having an abusive one." Silver said.

"I suppose you're right." Kadell said.

"Where do you stand in religion?" Silver asked.

"... I've thought about it for a long time. And I'm unsure of where I stand. I know Kai is very involved in the church, so I devote my efforts there to make her happy. It's a good place, but the people always look at me as if there's something on my face." Kadell said.

"You do have a bit of fuzz on your face." Kai said, smiling.

"Girls will be girls." Kadell said.

"I hear you, I have five of them." Silver said.

"Though Kobalt hates it when I go to Kurson." Kadell said.

"He still has animosity against wolves?" Silver said.

"As always. He played a part in my mother's death. But since my father and Kai don't want either of us to attack the other, I stay away from him." Kadell replied.  
"And I hate him for chasing my mother away to the other side of the forest to where she got shot by Ember. I'd like to give that asshole a piece of my mind... But I won't, unless if Kai is okay with it."

"Sorry sweetheart, not today." Kai said, and he growled in frustration. "Don't growl at me."

"... I apologize." Kadell said.

"I forgive you." Kai replied and kissed his nose, making him blush.

"As I said, girls will be girls." Kadell said.

"Amen to that, bro." Silver said.

The door opened on the 13th floor, letting Kai and Kadell leave.

"It was good to see you." Kadell said.

"Goodbye Stryker." Kai said.

"See you guys later." Silver said and the doors closed.

Silver took out a picture of Devin. He wasn't sure how, or why he went on with life, but he did.  
Before he could put it away, Levi entered the elevator as it opened on the 14th floor.

"Hey, who's that?" Levi asked.

"No one." Silver said and put it back.

"If it was no one that picture would be blank." Levi said. "Are you ch-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Silver pushed his up to the wall.

"Look, I said it's no one. Okay?" Silver said in an angry, stern tone.

"Sorry man, I was just curious..." Levi said, but Silver let him go and sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. This is a picture of my dead cousin, Devin." Silver said.

"Oh... Damn, sorry to hear that..." Levi said.

"I never told you about my family. When I was six, all of them except for my brother and my psychologically fucked up cousin who lost it to a snake, were killed by Reine." Silver said.

"Wait, Syra's mother, Reine? And you have a cousin who did it with a snake?" Levi asked.

"My cousin was psychologically fucked up." Silver said. "And yes, the same Reine who was Syra's mother, the same Reine I killed."

"... I'm surprised you got with her." Levi said.

"... I am too." Silver replied. "But I had three cousins,- besides that one- Devin, Rose, and Belief. Devin was the one rejected by the family. The one who was always alone, abused, self-injuring, suicidal, but kinder than anyone I have ever met cousin. Rose was Grimace's girlfriend."

"Wait, she was Kuroras' mother... But she was dead..." Levi said. "He's-"

"Not by preference. They promised each other that she'd have his children. They were in love." Silver said. "And Belief was the youngest cousin, the most religious, most innocent one."

"Why was Devin rejected by your family?" Levi asked.

"Some sort of difference... I assume it was because she was very tan, but I don't know." Silver said.

"That's fucked up." Levi said.

"I hear you." Silver said. "One time when I was six, I went in her room."

"And?" Levi said.

"It was the scariest sight I had ever seen in my entire life, to this day." Silver said.

"Holy shit..." Levi said. "And you're... Over 60!"

"Going on 20." Silver said. "It was an empty room. A bed, a night table, a walk-in closet, and it was completely stained with blood. No spot was blood-free."

"Whoa... That's fucked up..." Levi said.

"She took her dad's hunting knife when she was four, and cut herself every day... Nicest girl I had ever met, mind you. But you want to know what she got for her sixth birthday? An electrically charged wire that they wrapped around her neck, choking her, and they made me watch as they shocked her until she passed out." Silver said.

"Jesus Christ... That's insane..." Levi said.

"Altair couldn't do anything. My family unfortunately had too much power in the justice system." Silver said.

"Talk about politicians." Levi said.

"Damn right." Silver said. "But... I was in love with Devin. Later that day, I walked in the bathroom, and she forgot to lock the door. She was going to stab herself. Mind you, this was her 98th suicide threat, with 23 failed attempts."

"Woah... That's horrible, what'd you do?" Levi asked.

"I locked the door, took the knife, threw it on the ground, and kissed her. Then I comforted her until she was calm. That's when I realized that I loved her, and that I would devote my entire future in order to give her the best life any girl could have. But we all went on a cruise- besides my brother and that one cousin- and Reine killed everybody with acid." Silver said.

"The one thing you had a resistance to." Levi said.

"I get healed by it. But Devin and I were in a corner... Devin was begging for mercy, but Reine splashed the bucket on us anyways... I tried leaping in front of Devin... But her legs were corroded by the acid... They had fleshy holes in them and she was scared... I just comforted her again... And as I got to shore... She died in my arms after she said she loved me." Silver explained.

"That's fuckin' horrible..." Levi said.

"... That was the day I turned away from religion until I had Syra. It was the worst day of my life. To see the one love of your life die... It's too much to handle. Sometimes I get flashbacks of Devin screaming, and I watch it happen all over again... And I can't do anything!" He yelled the last sentence. "The fuckin' therapist didn't care, no! He just wanted my fucking money! So I strived to be everything my family wasn't. A loving, generous, helpful, middle class family."

"I'm glad Syra turned out the way she did." Levi said.

"... You know, I feel the same. But I wish Devin could have been her mother. And as much as I love Krystal, and hated seeing her alone, I wish Devin was the mother of my children. But I'm happy with everything being just the way it is." Silver said.

"I feel really bad for her..." Levi said.

"Well, at least now the adults who abused her are burning in hell. And I hope they burn with the hottest flames..." Silver said the last part with anger in his very being.

"I hope they burn until there is nothing left of them."


	12. Wrong Side Of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Chapter 11 is out, finally! I was stuck at the end... For no real reason actually... Anyways, I am doing a reiteration of the Reform timeline on Wattpad with a (now technically shared-ish) account on Wattpad, it's BlackThief12, as you would expect it is Axel The Moon's account, note that The War of Musume on here and everything onward in the timeline is completely canonical. The original Reform is only semi-canon, and the prologue, Book 1: Book of Shadows, is being worked on now! I did Chapter 2, BlackThief worked on chapter 1 and is doing chapter 3 and we're doing chapters on and off (meaning he does one, and I do the next.), I don't know anything more about the updates on it. I won't work on Wattpad NEARLY as much as FFN for Book 1. When it gets to the original Reform and onward, I will rewrite it... Which I should do on here... And for god's sake it WILL NOT include most of the stuff from chapter 12-18/19. The OCs that Axel had will still be there, but it'll be completely new, completely better, Aikov will likely be introduced earlier, and it will be completely canon! This will not effect my updating schedule (or lack of) on here since I do this on my laptop, and that on my phone. I don't really have much else to say...

Except that Chapter 12 is the first part of a two part chapter! The story is coming to a climax-

"That's what she said!"

Shut the fuck up Ketsuo! Anyways, the story is coming to a climax! This will be very interesting. Very much so...

Also, I would like to congratulate myself for reasons unknown, but I have successfully read the whole Skinjacker Trilogy of Everlost, Everwild, and Everfound. It was an amazing series, and I seriously recommend it. Oh yeah, my class hasn't even finished the first book yet. XD But whatever, I'd like to have a moment to congratulate myself for no reason whatsoever...

Anyways, story.

* * *

Also, you should read the prologue, I put appearances of the OCs there, it'll help make sense blah, blah, blah. This is a regular message.

* * *

~Prologue~

There are seven major clans which hold their own territory. They were all at peace.

There was the Byakudan Clan, led by Yuuya Kizami. A bold and rash leader who makes the right decisions with the guidance of his closest generals.  
Kurosaki Kensuke, Mitsuki Yamamoto, Tohko Kirisaki, and Kai Shimada.

The Musashigawa Clan, led by Nana Ogasawara, Nari Amatoya, and Chihaya Yamase in a republic-sort of government. (Like how it was in Ancient Rome.)  
Their heirs are Hachi Ogasawara and Xen Namikage.

The Paulownia Clan, led by Misuto Kiriya. His advisors are Kuon Niwa, Aiko Niwa, and Magali Mizuki. They work with the dark arts and dark magic, secretly trying to awaken the viruses to begin the Revelation.

The Tenjin Empire led by Emperor Kishinuma Yoshiki and Empress Shinozaki Ayumi. It was the most powerful of the clans until the Kyoto XE Massacre, which was their financial capital, which left them a bit vulnerable.

The Kisaragi Clan, led by Zenka Namikage with his closest generals: Denka Amatoya, Yui Shishido, Tsukasa Mikuni, Ketsuo Nekumari, Masaru Kadarai, Okuni Shinchito, Shuu Shinohara, Nima Shinohara, and Kuro Amatoya.

The Saint Cruz Clan, led by Azusa Takai, Ran Kobayashi, and Senjin Sarutobi. They are helped by advisors; Senjun Sarutobi, Natsura Sarutobi, Tenjin Hashirama, and Fuyu Hirata.

The Musume Clan, led by Naomi Nakashima. She is assisted by her generals; Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, Satsuki Mizuhara, and Yuu Shinohara.

However, in 2065 a terrorist faction the Blood Flares (Which was established in 2033 to bring down the Crimson Dragons and any of their allies.) destroyed Kyoto XE, historically called the Kyoto XE Massacre since it left few survivors. Due to losing the love of her life, Nakashima formed the Musume Clan and broke the International Peace Federation's rule where she destroyed the Blood Flares' main base. And due to losing Seiko, Nakashima became enraged and corrupt, and attacked the other clans.

Others:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: Hachi Ogawasara, Xen Namikage  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: N/A?  
Kisaragi Clan: Yari Sanada, Sofiya Kurenai  
Saint Cruz Clan: N/A?  
Musume Clan: Reiko Mizuhara, Yui Morishige, Naotaro Morishige

Crimson Dragons: Akeami Chirana, Taeko Hanarou, Brian 'Radokez' Gray, Gale Knight, Franz Krotimiak, Stryker 'Silver' Lyxnor, Keybi Namikage, Cyan Foyd, Syra Lyxnor, Lacey 'Flareia' Gray, Levi Vriden  
Other: N/A?  
Blood Flares: Cursed, Regault, Makaro Alkaeva, Sevastyan Lagunov, Boldan Markovic, Stasya Vasilyev, Tatiana Volkov

Mercenaries/Allied:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: Stardust Knight  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: Blood Knight  
Kisaragi Clan: Nyra Derésyn, Nikolas Derésyn  
Saint Cruz Clan: Moon Knight  
Musume Clan: Red Skulls, Kai Stelen, Kadell Helcovth

Also, on appearances, since it's a rather difficult subject, they'll be displayed here.

Zenka Namikage: He has black hair and black eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. He wears a black hooded jacket that reaches down to his leg. (That's all the info I got for clothing, but I'm pretty sure he has more.)  
Weapon(s): A long spear.

Ketsuo Nekumari (Rarely mentioned): He has blonde hair, and dark green eyes. He usually wears a gray hooded jacket that is halfway zipped, a white tee shirt underneath, lime green and orange sneakers, lime green gloves, and ripped jeans.  
Weapon(s): A katana, though he carries around akimbo desert eagles that he uses more often.

Okuni Shinchito (Mentioned even less): She has two short, black pigtails and crystal blue eyes. She usually wears a black that is unzipped, a magenta tank top, black pants, golden gloves, and crimson boots.  
Weapon(s): Dual wield wakizashis. She has two sets of spares on her back as well.

Masaru Kadarai (Rarely mentioned): He has brown hair, and brown eyes. He usually wears a black jacket that is unzipped and other types of clothing that are never consistently worn.  
Weapon(s): A katana, two glock 22's, an AK-47.

Kuro Amatoya: He looks like Zenka, but his hair is red and he has a purple eyes, he wears a ninja outfit with a mask.  
Weapon(s): A black katana.  
Family: Zenka and Nari

Nima Shinohara: She almost looks like Seiko, but her eyes are ocean blue and her hair is longer than Seiko's. She wears a black shirt and a grey open jacket that reaches down to her leg and her shirt kind of reveal her chest area and has no bra or panties. (Well, you figured that out in chapter 1. XD)  
Cup Size: EE (Okay, damn they may be a bit to big for that jacket...)  
Weapon(s): A musket with a long blade as a bayonet and a Colt 1911 with a tactical knife as a last resort.  
Family: Seiko and Naomi

Shuu Shinohara: He looks pretty much like his father, who was his role model. (See Yuu)  
Weapon(s): Two green Pulseblades (See Mortal Kombat: Armaggedon) and a gun arm that he can retract if he wants to use his regular arm/hand.  
Family: Yuu and Miki

Xen Namikage (He is adopted): He has short white hair and dull gray eyes. He wears black kisaragi samurai armor without the helmet.  
Weapon(s): A white katana.  
Family: ?

Silver Lyxnor : He has golden-blonde hair and lime green eyes. He usually wears regular clothes in green.  
Weapon(s): Anything chemical related, toxic swords.

Taeko Hanarou: She has brown hair, brown eyes, and she wears a beige-taupe colored ninja suit. She has a beige-taupe headband, and a black belt.  
Cup Size: Somewhere in between C and D, CC? Idk.  
Weapon(s): A black tanto.

Brian 'Radokez' Gray: He has spiky black hair, a mahogany shirt, jeans, and a black leather jacket. Enough said.  
Weapon(s): Any gun you can think of, even customs.

Akeami Chirana: She has two light pink twintails, peach-gold eyes and she wears pink and peach-gold clothing.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A shamshir, like an original, not super curved. (Though still a bit curved, look at Cold Steel.)

Reiko Mizuhara: She had neat hair like Yuka, but had a moderately long ponytail like Satsuki. Her eyes are a bluish-emerald color.  
_Chapter 8:_ Her hair is more of a copper color, and she wears cyborg armor like Raiden's Desperado Armor in MGRR without the facial armor and her hair is messy now.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): Two hook swords and two butterfly knives. _Chapter 8:_ Two red Pulsehooks and a Starfang sword. (She did not lose her other weapons.)  
Family: Satsuki and Yuka

Yui Morishige: She has two dark blue pigtails, bluish-emerald colored eyes, and also wears glasses. She has dark blue armor with two vertical red stripes going down it.  
Cup Size: B  
Weapon(s): A kriss with telekinetic prowess. (Like the Levin Sword in Fire Emblem: Awakening.)  
Family: Mayu and Morishige

Naotaro Morishige: He has neat brown hair, turquoise eyes, and also wears glasses. He wears the same type of armor as his older sister.  
Weapon(s): A kwan dao with telekinetic prowess.  
Family: Mayu and Morishige

Gale Knight: He has black knight armor, nothing else in appearances is known about him.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword.

Moon Knight: He has ocean blue knight armor with a white scarf on his neck.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword and a greatshield.

Stardust Knight: He has white knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A longsword and a stun gun.

Blood Knight: He has heavy, red knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A minigun, an RPG, and the largest greatsword.

Nyla Derésyn: I haven't developed much about her, despite having plans for her for a while... Not for this story, or any to be published on here, but you know. All known is that she has blonde hair.  
Weapon(s): TBA

Nikolas Derésyn: Literally made him in the chapter he debuted in. He has blonde hair and cyborg armor. (It looks like Raiden's Desperado Armor in MGRR)  
Weapon(s): A golden katana.

Smoke-Like Figures: Humanoid figures made of white smoke. (Look at Smoke from MK:A and remove all of the armor and the helmet.)  
Weapon(s): A Black-Smoke Blade.

Kasaidas Machi: Same as the Smoke-Like figure, but with long hair like Khameleon. (Look at Khameleon from MK:A.) She also has a human form.  
Cup Size?: D  
Weapon(s): Two Black-Swoke Blades and two Black-Smoke Fans. (Look at Kitana MK2-MKX)

Hachi Osagawa: She looks like Nana with her hair down to her waist and she wears the leviathan armor from Megaman Zero. (Look up leviathan armor, all I know about it is that it's hot.)  
Cup Size: D  
Weapon(s): A spear.  
Family: Zenka and Nana

Red Skull Gang Members: Same as Kai, without the ponytail and they also have white eyes.  
Weapon(s): A red pulseblade and two black desert eagles.

Kai Stelen: She has black and red clothing on, specifically a black hoodie with an red MK-like ninja mask. (Look up MK Ninjas.) She has golden blonde hair in a ponytail or down, and light blue eyes.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A black katana, a red pulseblade, two black desert eagles, a large hammer, and a metal staff. She's prepared.

Kadell Helcovth: He either has on a black leather jacket, a ripped red t-shirt, and ripped black jeans, or a light blue ninja suit. He has red hair.  
Weapon(s): Five katanas, one ice, one wind, one fire, one poison, and one ordinary. He also has a Glock 22, Remington 870, shurikens, kunais, and more Japanese weapons. Now HE'S prepared too.

Yari Sanada: He has dark brown hair and black eyes. He wears ancient elves robes. (From Dragon Age: Inquisition)  
Weapon(s): The Yusari greatsword.

The Cloak: All that is known is that he wears a black cloak, and assassin garbs that are all black. His face can't be seen, and the only recognizable part are his glowing yellow eyes.  
Weapon(s): Distorting space and time.

Graves: He looks to be twelve years of age. He has black hair, blue eyes and wears a ripped dark blue shirt and dark blue pants.  
Weapon(s): Varying knives, usually either a combat knife, a hunting knife, or a kitchen knife.

The Gale: His projection has orange hair in a short ponytail, sharp yellow eyes, a black tank top, and olive green pants. He does not have an actual body.  
Weapon(s): He has a sort of rapier without a guard.

Franz Krotimiak: He has pine green hair and pine green eyes, and wears custom cyborg armor that is in a light, 'periwinkle' blue.  
Weapon(s): The Dragonblade of Unity, and X's red katana.

Cyan Foyd: She has cyan colored hair, and light blue eyes. She wears a blue jacket, a cyan shirt, and blue jeans.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A katana.  
Family: Blade Foyd and Reine Helcovth.

Syra Lyxnor: She has golden blonde hair and dark green eyes. She wears a gold and pink dress with gray, mirror-coated shoulder guards.  
Cup Size: DD  
Weapon(s): A huge golden axe that can heal people as well.  
Family: Stryker Lyxnor and Reine Helcovth.

Keybi Namikage: She has black hair, in a long ponytail, and gray eyes. She wears white armor.  
Cup Size: DD  
Weapon(s): A spear.

Levi Vriden: He has golden-blonde hair worn in a short ponytail, and light blue eyes. He wears a a dark blue suit, contrasting to his former appearance of having a pink dress, a pink headband, and wearing his hair in long twintails.  
Weapon(s): A spear.

John Gray: He has neat black hair and blue eyes. He usually wears black and red.  
Weapon(s): Guns, guns, and more guns. More than Radokez.

Raven Helcovth: She has half saturated gold hair and light blue eyes. She wears a light blue and white dress-armor.  
Weapon(s): A healing staff and light magic.

Reine Hecovth: She has golden blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wears gold and blue armor.  
Weapon(s): Lots and lots of elemental and non-elemental magic.

Takeda Hanarou: He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
Weapon(s): He's ten. I honestly doubt anyone's let him hold a weapon.

Devin Lyxnor: She has golden blonde hair, with natural silver streaks in it. She has purple eyes, and her skin is tanned. She wears a purple dress.  
Cup Size: Yeah... She's six, so don't try it pervs. Talkin' about you Ketsuo!  
Weapon(s): Because you expect a six year old to have a weapon. Suuuure.

Makaro Alkaeva: He has jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and wears a black jacket over a torn crimson shirt. He wears crimson jeans and black boots.  
Weapon(s): Two katanas, and two bladed whips coming from his hands. (Look up Takeda Takashi, Mortal Kombat MK:X)

Sevastyan Lagunov: He has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar on his right eye. He wears the same thing as Makaro, as they are in a Russian mercenary group.  
Weapon(s): Two estoc swords, primarily for thrusting.

Boldan Markovic: He has light brown hair and dark teal eyes. He wears the outfit of his mercenary group.  
Weapon(s): Two spiked maces with chains attaching it to its handle.

Stasya Vasilyev: She has light brown hair, blue eyes, and wears a female form of the mercenary group's outfit.  
Weapon(s): Two AK-47's.

Tatiana Volkov: She has black hair, yellow eyes, and wears the same thing as Stasya.  
Weapon(s): Two scythes.

Sophiya Kurenai: She has platinum blonde hair, with a slight coloring of light strawberry blonde hair, green eyes. She wears an outfit that is like Li Mei's primary from MK: Deception. (Look up Li Mei)  
Weapon(s): She has a tanto and two katars. She also knows Taekwondo like Reiko.

Lynn: She has short-ish black hair in a style similar to Yuka's (Not adult Yuka here, but rather in the actual CP games.), blue eyes, and she wears a olive green school uniform dress. She appears to be twelve years old.  
Cup Size: She looks twelve you damn pervs! Yeah Ketsuo, don't even ask.  
Weapon(s): Mostly anything she can find in the environment, but she has a pendant of her friend Fir which she uses to choke attackers, and dig into their throat to the point to where it goes halfway in and kills them.

Takashi Shinchito: He has neat, but spiky black hair and desaturated turquoise eyes. He wears black ninja garb that has red and gold detailing, without a mask.  
Weapon(s): A kirehashi sword. (Look up Kirehashi, MK:D or MK:A)

Kuroras Lyxnor: He has messy, light blonde hair and one green and one blue eye like his father. He wears a black, hooded jacket, and all of his clothes are black and covering up his body completely. They all have red markings on them, and he wears a black mask that covers his face.  
Weapon(s): A pistol. (More soon maybe? Idk.)

Cursed Stelen: He has spiky black hair, and he conceals his face with a mask, though he has yellow eyes. He wears orange, red, gray, and black battle armor that has dark purple wings.  
Weapon(s): Fire, darkness, dark fire. Legit shit bro.

Regault: He has pale, lime green hair and red violet eyes- almost pinkish eyes. He wears white robes with lime green details that are the same color as his hair.  
Weapon(s): Telepathic and telekinetic powers.

Senia: She has taupe colored hair and mint green eyes. She wears a light pink dress.  
Weapon(s): Same as Regault.

Panther Ramirez: He has neat black and light brown hair, and he has yellow- almost gold-ish eyes. He wears a brown skull harness, (Like Shao Kahn from MK.) brown, fur-like jeans and armored gloves. His skin is fuzzy, like a shaved dog, though it is not very visible in the light and it is barely visible when dimmer. He is built very muscularly and his face almost resembles a panther.  
Weapon(s): Claws, a Shamshir, and Telekinetic powers.

Updated Characters (Not including clothing):

Yuu: He has on Zerker Armor (See Megaman Star Force 2) and he has long hair that is down to his waist. Otherwise the same.

Naomi: Basically the same, also note that she never got the eyepatch in Blood Drive.

Ayumi: Basically the same.

Yoshiki: He has a scar on his right eye. Otherwise the same.

Satoshi: He has an extremely short ponytail, a scar on his left eye, and his left ear is pierced kinda like a bad boy/pirate look. He puts blood of his victims on his face to control his anger. Since chapter 3 he has had bionic arms and cybernetic plating over his right eye like Kano. (See Kano, Mortal Kombat) Otherwise the same.

Satsuki: She has a moderate length ponytail, however her hair still messy though. Otherwise the same.

Yuka: She has longer hair, but not much longer and she has bigger breasts. (Since she's grown up.) Otherwise the same.

Mayu: She has longer hair. Otherwise the same.

Morishige: Basically the same.

Misuto: Basically the same.

Magari: Basically the same.

Aiko: Basically the same.

* * *

~Chapter 12: Wrong Side Of Heaven...~

~Preview Description~

The viruses made a huge mistake... For they did not foresee the potential she had, the one who had dealt a heavy blow to them. As for Cursed, he had Regault flee with Elektra, and the plan was in motion. He sent a file to Regault to give to Elektra in case her father died. He wanted Elektra to be a normal girl, rather than to have to avenge her father. He didn't want her to be heart to be corrupted, but he knew it was his one chance to get back at the one who had abandoned both him, and his daughter. Unfortunately for the viruses, Cursed had found one of the three 'Lucifer's Boxes' as the viruses called it, which was actually planted by a traitor of the viruses... And there was only one way to get in it and release its evil... Get a virus there. And one way to exterminate a virus... To kill the demon form. The timeline is a curse that Veryn could not foresee... Having the misery of going through every single outcome, this one had never been seen by him. Knowing what was happening though... He knew that what was happening should not happen, and there would be a price to pay.

* * *

"Sanada!" Zenka said. "We are here."

It snowed upon the group.  
Franz, Zenka, Yari, Silver, Kuroras, Lynn, Kadell, and Kai were all lined up in front of the base.

"The Deathspawns... They look familiar..." Kai said. "Silver?"

"Those... Motherfuckers disgraced her!" Silver said and got up.

"Stick with the plan!" Franz said.

"Mother!" Kuroras said.

The two Lyxnors walked over to the Deathspawns, who seemed rather happy to see the two.

"... Saderyn?" Devin said, smiling.

"... Are... Are you my son?" Rose asked.

The two men, however, were not happy at all.

"So you are my mother... WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" Kuroras yelled.

"... What?" Rose said.

"Devin... I..." Silver muttered, and he broke down in tears, but didn't let anyone see his weakness.

"Are you okay? W-What'd I do?" Devin asked.

"It's not what you did... This isn't you, what the fuck am I saying? An imitation... Created with the quintessence of your bodies... They reanimated your mind. Devin, it is better that you feel at peace seeing me." Silver said, he knew the structure of the Deathspawns due to accidentally creating one long ago.

"... Why...? It's me-"

Before Devin could finish, Silver quickly kneeled down and kissed her.

"Be at peace." Silver said, and she started to glow white.

"What's going on?" Devin asked.

"You're going back to heaven, where you belong." Silver said, and the Deathspawn exploded into white chunks.

"Mother... You need to be at peace..." Kuroras said.

"Why? What if Grimace is dying? I can't even imagine what I'd do now that you hate him! He never did anything wrong..." Kuroras, however, was not having any luck.

"He is okay, Rose." Silver said.

"And explain to me why the hell you never came back to us! I was scared you were in hell at first, for being with her!" Rose said, and Silver got angry.

"What is that supposed to mean, Rose? Did you never lose your hatred for Devin? Was that a lie?! ANSWER ME!" He yelled the last part.

But she wasn't scared.

"No. I just found your love for her immoral." Rose said, and Silver picked her up by her neck and started choking her.

"You've got five seconds to find peace before I bring you into a whole new world of pain." Silver bluffed, but against all odds, she glowed white and blew up.

"Well, that was easy. Let's just hope you didn't alarm the guards." Yari said.

"Yari, escort Lynn on the left side with Kadell and Kai. Silver, Kuroras, go on the right." Zenka said.

Everyone took their positions, then Franz and Zenka kept walking.

"So... You fight for peace too." Franz said.

"Yeah, I fight to save lives." Zenka replied as they walked, weapons in hand.

"The Crimson Dragons could use a good man like you." Franz said.

"I've got enough problems, just running a clan." Zenka said.

"Amen to that man." Franz responded and they entered an empty throne-like room.

"It's way too quiet in here." Franz whispered.

"No doubt." Zenka whispered back.

Zenka put his hand in front of Franz when they saw a box.

"... Satanic carvings?" Zenka said.

Franz's head starting ringing and tremoring, he grabbed his head in pain.

"Whatever that is... Hurts...!" Franz said, and it was as if something jumped right out of his head, and somehow his pain immediately vanished.

"I've got to thank you for taking me out." A familiar voice said.

"Gale!" Franz said and tried to run at him, but Gale shot him with pure, liquid iron, but he dodged.

"Finally... I have POWER! Power enough to leave your wretched mind!" Gale said and opened the box, causing a red tornado to storm out of the box.

"What... The... Fuck...?" Zenka muttered and Gale's eyes glowed, his hair grew large red spikes, his skin turned scaly and it grew spikes as well. He grew fangs, and had turned into a beast.

"**I MUST THANK YOU FOR LEADING ME HERE!" **Gale yelled.

"Okay, we take this fucker out." Zenka said.

"Don't cut yourself shaving, Gale." Franz said, making Gale grin- or he thought Gale grinned.

Gale grew one claw from each knuckle, and he grew a glowing red horn.

"Okay, I know this is complete Nintendo logic, but I'm saying that horn is his weakness." Zenka said.

"That wouldn't surprise me! Let's do this!" Franz said.

* * *

"Guys, Zenka needs you at the Blood Flares base, ASAP. Your objective is to find Cursed!" Yari said.

"I guess that means us." Shuu said.

"Don't get shot in the ass again." Xen said, grinning.

"Hey, you didn't take care of him, I did! So just... Piss off!" Reiko said. "Sorry..."

"XD You got pwned, bro." Kuro said.

"Finally! More screen time!" Hachi said.

"Where were you the past few chapters?" Nima asked.

"Ask the author." Hachi said.

* * *

"Er, what? Wait? Why am I having dialogue? Wait... HACHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Xpyro yelled.

* * *

"Yeah." Hachi said. "I am Zenka's daughter, after all. I can do this shit too."

"Well, that redeemed your character." Shuu said.

"Don't try to get with my sister, you chauvinist pig!" Xen said.

"I'm not interested in your sister!" Shuu said. "Besides, I have a girlfriend!"

"I love how none of us have seen your girlfriend in forever." Kuro said.

"Fuck off." Shuu said.

"I didn't say anything insulting!" Kuro said.

"..."

"Anyways, we are supposed to help find Cursed. So let's go!" Nima said.

* * *

The six walked up to the base.

"White chunks...?" Kuro mumbled.

Xen picked one up, and felt a bit of energy radiating from it.

"These... Are Deathspawns. Destroyed Deathspawns... But still, Deathspawns." Xen said.

The blizzard blew as strong as ever, and even though it wasn't the main base of the Blood Flares they still felt pride and power beyond what they felt before.  
It was satisfying... The true source of terror. The true source of fear was going to fall.  
The six walked in and heard clashing and roaring in another room.

"Yeah, not our objective." Shuu said.

They went up the set of stairs and entered a room. A girl was sitting there, then she turned to them.

"Who are you?" Kuro asked.

"... I'm a friend." She said.

"... Kuro... Something doesn't feel right..." Xen whispered.

"Of course you would feel that way." She telepathically told him.

"W-What the hell?!" Xen said.

"What?" Kuro asked.

"She's a telepath!" Xen said.

Reiko pushed Kuro and Xen out of the way to look at her.

"..."

"Reiko?" Shuu said.

"..."

"Give her some time, Shuu." Nima said.

"... She is associated with them." Reiko said.

"You're a telepath too, perhaps?" The girl asked.

"No, but I've trained with some. And I know how to read a person. Your name is Senia, lover of Regault." Reiko said.

"I'm impressed. For a non-telepath... You have quite an amount of potential." Senia said, and everybody got their weapons out.  
"It's a shame that it's not a fair fight... On my behalf."

She attacked everybody's mind and slammed them against the wall, however Reiko was mentally strong enough to resist her attacks.

"I trained with the greatest telepaths, you don't affect me!" Reiko said.

"You aren't a telepath... But mentally strong. I wonder how your friend will take seeing you die." Senia said and made a telekinetic sword.

"I must have that sword." Kuro said.

"Quiet or I'll shove this sword up your-"

"Thanks." Kuro replied.

Reiko took out her pulsehooks and looked at Senia.

"Okay you little dingo, wanna dance?" Reiko said, tossing a flashcard- that she had the catchphrase on- over her shoulder.

"It's kinda sad that you have to get it from a flashcard." Senia said.

"Not as sad as your boyfriend." Reiko said, smiling.

"Oh, but I have the guy I like." Senia said.

"Sweet burns- wait, that's not funny." Xen said.

"You did not want to say that." Reiko said and ran at her with the pulsehooks in hand.

She slashed at Senia, who blocked, then Reiko attached the pulsehooks to give her attacks more range.

"You fight with anger... You're scared that you will be left alone." Senia said, piercing Reiko's concentration for a second- but it was a second too many.

Senia stabbed Reiko in the stomach, but Reiko lashed her pulsehooks into Senia's head. It started to go in, when Senia quickly pushed them away with telekinesis. Blood barely flowed from Senia's head, but it was enough to give her adrenaline.

"Bitch has the force!" Shuu said.

"That's amazing!" Hachi said.

"I could use the force for something..." Nima said and looked over to Kuro.

"Don't even want to know... At all." Kuro said.

"Cockblock." Nima said.

"I know, I'm a jackass." Kuro replied.

"... You should have no fear. I know you won't be. Your dedication will win him over." Senia said and went to stab Reiko in the abdomen again.

"... You're saying this as if you'll let me live." Reiko said.

"... Let me live, and I will gladly say this never happened." Senia said.

"... What?" Reiko said.

"You think I like Regault's service in the Blood Flares? I'm with them, because I want to support him. I don't want him to leave my side. I want every possible heir to the Blood Flares killed, I want them destroyed as much as you do! I don't know why he serves them, but I hate it! SABER IS DEAD!" She yelled the last sentence. "He has no reason to serve the Blood Flares at all!"

She read Kuro's mind.

"Kill Cursed." She said. "You."

"Why?" Kuro asked.

"He is a being infused with the pure essence of hatred, anger, and vengeance." Senia said, and her telepathic sword vanished.  
"I was merely reading you. I wanted to know why you were here."

"So... You hate war?" Shuu said after the five were released.

"If there was a way where Regault knew nothing, I would join you in a heartbeat. But I need him, so I can't. I just want a peaceful life with him. I want to be a normal, loving mother. But I can't. For some reason he has it in his head that he needs to serve Ember and all of his descendants." Senia said, and she started crying. "Ember used him as a living prophecy... I don't understand Regault... He's smart... But he's a fool."

"Why do you love him?" Xen asked.

"Because he's always been here for me... He cares about me, and we've always helped each other. He was born of the Raltian throne... I was just a human with telepathy, and he gave up his princeship to be with me... But now it's as if he's forgotten... As if he fights just to fight. Just for chaos." Senia said.

"You can do better." Xen said.

"... I know. But... I just can't seem to rebound..." Senia said.

"Like Rihanna!" Shuu said.

"Dude, that's a sensitive subject. Don't bring that up." Kuro said.

"Oh, so I can't bring up-"

"That is completely different, and what happened was messed up, just drop it!" Kuro said.

"... Fine... You ruined my joke, asshat." Shuu said.

"You're the one who got shot in the ass." Kuro said.

"You're the one who made me cook! Nobody makes me cook, because I CANNOT COOOOOK!" Shuu said.

"... I'm sorry, you're still bleeding." Kuro said.

"I hope Nima does you in your sleep." Shuu said, and she looked at him.

"... There are boundaries I don't go past... I'm not saying that's not... But that's fucked up. I mean, I'll save it for a time after we've actually done it-"

"Damn it Nima." Kuro said.

"We're one, big, fucked up family." Xen said.

"I can tell." Senia said.

They all heard the breaking of wooden doors and a loud roar below them.

"That... Doesn't sound good." Shuu said.

"Relax... I got this." Reiko said, and saw the demon that was one Gale below. "Okay, glowing horn, obvious weak point."

She jumped down onto Gale and broke the horn off.

"**GRRRAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGH!**" (... Yeah, sounds stupid.)

"I'm keeping this." Reiko said, then kissed him where his horn used to be. She then poked the broken spot and jabbed her finger on the remnant, causing him to fall over.

"... Holy shit..." Zenka said.

"Woah." Franz said.

"What, you haven't seen a girl pwn like me before?" Reiko asked, proud of herself, but Gale reared up again, throwing her in the air.

She grabbed the demon-like ears and pulled his skull up from his jaw.

"You know what would be a shame? If I just happened to do this!" She said then pulled up his head, now making dark purple blood flow from his mouth, and she jabbed her fingers in his eyes.

"**BITCH!**" Gale yelled. "**STOP GETTING IN MY WAY, YOU LITTLE C-**"

"WOAH! You can't go THAT far!" Franz said.

"**... I'm going to destroy the world, I can be as rude as I want.**" Gale said.

"Yes, but the 'C U Next Tuesday' thing is fucked up, more than Satoshi's track record with getting rejected COMBINED with Ketsuo's track record of being rejected. And those are pretty fucked up." Zenka said.

"**And do I look like I have any fucks to give? Sorry, I ran out with your mom.**" Gale said.

"Leave my mother out of this, you dickless weasel!" Zenka said, making Gale furious.

"**YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER- What... The...?**" Gale mumbled the last part.

"Sheesh, you have some really bad skin peeling on your back... But you've got a cute b-"

"No need to finish that." Kuro said.

"Yeah, agreed." Shuu said.

"**No, seriously. Stop checking out my ass. Stop staring! STOP STARING DAMN IT!**" Gale yelled.

"... This is how we kill him? That's pretty sad." Franz said, and Zenka nodded.

"Jeez, you really need to work on your legs... You need to use some ointment! You're peeling like crazy!" Reiko said.

"**Guys... Just kill me.**" Gale said, and Zenka and Franz just looked at each other like 'What the fuck?'.

"Woah, what the hell is wrong with your chest? You're growing demon boobs!" Reiko said and they all just burst out into laughter.

"**Can you please, just shut the fuck up?**" Gale asked.

"Not to mention you don't even take care of your face..." Reiko said. "You do not look good at all!"

She thrust her hands straight into his chest and tore out his ribcage.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!**" Gale asked.

Reiko just started humming a tune as she just started tearing out vital organs.

"_**I can't fuckin' breathe, stop this right now!**_" Gale said.

Reiko just kept humming the tune as she planted a bomb in his torso.

"_**Oh, you bit-**_" Before Gale could finish, he was blown into a countless amount of pieces.

Everyone just stared at her, thinking 'What the fuck just happened?' but nonetheless they were satisfied.

"On the bright side... That's one less virus we have to deal with." Franz said.

"Wait, that was a what now?" Reiko said, as if nothing even happened.

"Paint her like one of your French girls, Shuu~ She just got 10 times hotter." Xen said.

Shuu just looked at him.

"I have a girlfriend, you moron." Shuu said.

"She hasn't checked on you in four score, and over 9,000 years in the past." Xen said.

"Actually, I talked to her last night." Shuu said.

"... Fuck off." Xen said.

"You're a good friend too." Shuu said and patted his head.

"DON'T. TOUCH. MY. HAIR." Xen said.

Shuu went up to Xen.

"Your hair is very fluffy..." Shuu said.

Xen kicked Shuu in the groin so hard that his eyes widened and he fell over.

"Can you parents my phone and worry them not to tell Santa?" Shuu said and passed out.

"His balls are never coming back down." Kuro said.

"Come on! I wanted to babysit for him when I was older!" Reiko said. "What? I've always wanted to be a babysitter."

"The moooore you knooooooow~" Xen said melodically.

"I think he just suffered a testicular concussion." Kuro said.

"Is that even a thing?" Reiko asked.

"It is now!" Nima said.

"... I'm gonna have to take care of him again... Shit." Reiko said.

"Well... We got something done. Also, Xen, stop team killing Shuu's nuts. He needs those, he has a girlfriend." Zenka said.

"He learned his lesson." Xen said.

"Yes, but you might have kicked him too hard." Zenka said.

Franz looked at Shuu.

"He'll likely need those..." Franz said.

"And let me guess, you need those too?" Xen asked.

"No, I'm not planning to have sex... Though he might have been." Franz said.

"You have a wife. Aren't you planning to have children?" Kuro asked.

"... The one answer I'm unsure of." Franz said.

"What if she wants to do it?" Nima asked, and Franz chuckled.

"No way in hell that's gonna happen, believe me. I've known her for a long time.  
She'd rather lose a hundred fights than that... And she HATES losing." Franz said.  
"Plus, I happen to know the best scientist, who can do a pretty simple procedure."

* * *

"Did anybody find anything while they were there?" Franz asked, and Silver tossed Franz a storage cube to him- a storage cube is essentially a flash drive, but it holds up to 1,800 GB making it extremely useful.

"I put their secret files on it." Silver said.

"Project D.A.D?" Franz said.

He opened up the file and it read a lot of information about Cursed's death and the rise of someone more powerful than Ember and Cursed combined.

"Die And she will Destroy?" Franz said.

"Sounds bad." Zenka said.

"I found an audio file." Franz said.

"Hello my daughter. If you are listening to this, I am now dead by one of their hands. Regault should be showing you this as of now. In the mountains of the damned, Dextrios is waiting to train your skills in combat. He has trained people like Kadell, Ember, and I. He is one of the best there is. Maybe even THE best. They shouldn't underestimate what you will learn. With Regault's telepathic training, and Dextrio's combat training you will be by all means, unstoppable. You know of his son. He will assist your rule, and he is to be your right hand man. Regault's son is very potent. He has learned to read minds, just at the age of three. He's the quickest learner of telepaths and maybe someday he will teach you. Understand, when I die, you are to take the Blood Flares and make every defiant person's life a living hell ESPECIALLY Franz and Cyan's. I never told you about Cyan. She is your mother, who abandoned you for reasons I do not know. She is the reason I kept the Blood Flares alive. I would have shut it down to be with her, but like you, I was abandoned as well. Please, I wish for you to fight for the miserable who are kept down by the people who always abandon them. If you want more answers, speak to your mother, Dextrios, or Regault."

"It had a lock that was tied to his life. I hacked through it." Silver said.

"Well... What do we do about this?" Zenka asked.

"We should try to locate his daughter, Regault, or Dextrios." Kuro said.

"That's a damn good start if you ask me." Xen said.

"Kuro, Nima, Shuu, Reiko, Xen, Hachi. You six go look for Dextrios." Franz said.

* * *

A beast-like walked over to The Cloak.

"Gale has been K.I.A." He said.

"WHAT?" The Cloak shouted.

"He is dead." He repeated.

"... He was doomed to die. Why am I so surprised?!" The Cloak yelled.

"What do we do next?" Belief asked.

"SHUT UP!" The Cloak shouted, piercing her ear. "I can't fucking believe this!"

Everyone looked at him.

"Panther. There has been sighting of a gunship in the Alps near France. I have a fighter ready for you. I want you to destroy them." The Cloak said. His judgement was shrouded by his anger. Panther knew that the plan would fail, and have no purpose, however he went anyways.  
"I know he is ready to betray me. He must die."

* * *

"So, the Alps." Nima said.

"I love the Alps... I remember when we all went here when we were younger!" Reiko said.

"Isn't that when Riesen pushed you down the slope, into a tree, breaking your ribs?" Xen asked.

"... Don't remind me of that... I love the Alps still..." Reiko said. "I just don't like her..." She whispered so Shuu wouldn't hear.

"Aye." Xen said, patting her shoulder.

"I really don't get why she did that. It's not like her at all." Shuu said.

"Remember she had a thing where she didn't like Reiko for... Some reason." Hachi said.

"... Why?" Shuu asked.

Hachi and everyone else shrugged, and a fighter descended in front of them.

"I don't want to alarm you guys, but this was clearly meant for us." Kuro said.

"I loved sniping n00bs in Black Ops II on that map." Xen said. "Shuu."

"Shut up, I HATE snipers!" Shuu said.

"Like the author?" Kuro asked.

* * *

"It's true. The fuckin' snipers get me every time." Xpyro said. "Camping... Snipers..."

* * *

The fighter landed and a lone figure got out.  
He had black and brown hair, and yellow, almost golden-ish eyes. He was pretty well built too.  
Nima's jaw dropped.

"Kuro, I want you to work out like this guy." Nima said, whispering to Kuro.

"Really Nima?" Kuro asked, whispering back.

"I don't love this guy, I love you." Nima replied in a whisper.

The figure looked at all of them and sniffed the air, perplexing all of them.

"You're a panther." Reiko said.

Panthers, wolves, and other wild beasts changed into a more humanoid form, and were compatible with humans when the failed cure for cancer had spread through the air. It mutated them into the more human form, but did not infect them in the apocalypse.

"Correct. And you are Gale's killer." The panther said.

"Indeed I am, from what I've heard. I was just killing a demon that attacked my friends." Reiko replied.

"And being awkward doing just that." Shuu said, making her sulk a bit.

"I suppose you're here to kill us." Reiko said.

"That was my mission, but I know that would be committing suicide." The panther responded. "My name is Panther, servant of The Cloak."

"Why do you serve him?" Hachi asked, and Panther took a second look at her.

She smelled of perfume... The really good kind that is greatly expensive.

"Well... He conquered my people and spared me. He told me I had a greater purpose." Panther said. "I don't know if he meant what he said, or if he just wanted a panther pet."

"Don't you want to avenge them?! Think about it-" Xen started in a rather condescending, aggressive tone, but was thankfully interrupted by Hachi shushing him.

She had a plan.

"Did he kill your family?" Hachi asked.

"... Yes."

"Why do you serve him? Do... Do you fear him?" Hachi asked.

"In a way... I fear that fact that he isn't satisfied with himself. Isn't satisfied with the state of order. He is not complete without the state of chaos..." Panther replied.

The other five looked at each other.

"Well... Is there a reason to fear him?" Hachi asked, but he smiled a cunning, proud one.

"He has a plan. And I know you do too." Panther said. "You wish to get me into your good graces. You want me to join you."

She stepped back.

"... How...?" She mumbled.

"I am a telepath. And I sense your wish for order and peace. You need not fear me, I wish for the same. How do you think the Lucifer's Box got to the Blood Flares' base, anyways?" Panther replied.

"Lucifer's Box...? You planted that... Thing...?" Reiko said.

"It was meant so Gale would find it and get killed. I 'help' The Cloak under the guise of a loyal subject. I wished to help Franz get rid of Gale so he would not need to worry about Gale being released. He would lose control over himself if that happened." Panther explained.

"So you're on our side?" Shuu asked.

"... If you'd let me." Panther said, then Kuro and Hachi smiled, knowing that he could help greatly.

"I wish I could be a spy, but he already suspects me of a traitor." Panther said.

"Your service is good enough." Hachi said.

"Thank you." He said, then took her hand and kissed it. "I was hoping to be allies with Franz. He knows what it is like to be criticized for who we are."

"What do you mean?" Xen asked.

"Franz has been criticized because he was a nomad from the Cekarin Plains of the Vortex. They're basically the 'Native Americans' of Vortex. My people were always hunted down for our 'high quality' meat. Apparently it was good tasting like steak, not gamey, not fat, and was very healthy. It is sickening. My great-grandfather tried to run for a legislative position in the English Parliament, but was denied since he was not human." Panther said.

"So it's as if..." Kuro started.

"They have unjustified prejudice against us." Panther said. "All of us who take up the humanoid form that are not humans. But thankfully, those are only some people. And same can be said for the Cekarin Nomads of the Vortex."

"That's messed up." Nima said.

"People do not like a diverse world where you must share power. Power is something they all want for themselves. I bear no ill will against humans, but I am still angered by the ones who reject us from society." Panther said.

"Understandable." Xen said.

"We need help searching for a man named Dextrios." Kuro said.

"Dextrios, 'The Genocide' Dextrios? The one with over 50,000 victims? You are insane." Panther said.

"We all are, _we were all born insane_." Shuu said.

Panther smiled.

"Good. I like people who take risks. But he is not here. He had disappeared into hiding after Ember's death long ago. I've heard he went to Antarctica and dug into the ice to hibernate." Panther said.

"That's inhuman!" Kuro said. "There's no way that's possible!"

"It is for him. He is a mad scientist who covered himself with vines and poisonous plants. They can created fire and give him heat, and he has photosynthesis. Bastard spliced the DNA of a venus flytrap and implanted it into himself to give him photosynthesis. I heard his skin was green- not that anyone has seen it." Panther said. "If it's possible for anyone, it's possible for him."

"Well then, Kuro. How do we deal with this?" Xen asked.

"Michael Bay." Kuro said.

He was referring to the biggest non-nuclear missile they had. It didn't necessarily damage land that much...  
It was like the holy hand grenade, it mainly burned people so much to the point to where their ashes would disintegrate.

* * *

Panther walked in the hallway of the Transportation Gunship. The Transportation Gunship was MASSIVELY larger than an Attack Gunship. Attack Gunships look the ones from Star Wars Episode II, while the Transportation Gunship... Are over two hundred times the size.  
He walked into a room that was deemed his when he joined. Everyone on the team had their own room. He went through all of his drawers and made sure everything was organized. He then fixed the lampshade and made his bed, which was crooked by an inch.

"You're a huge neat freak, I suppose." Hachi said.

"Is that the way humans describe it? Well, yes. My kind described it as being organized." Panther said.

"It was a joke! We humans call it being organized too!" Hachi said, laughing at his misunderstanding.

"My apologies. I did not know." Panther said.

"There's no need to apologize, it's a-okay." Hachi said.

"You're good at negotiating." Panther said.

"Thanks! You're good look- good in political knowledge!" Hachi replied.

"You are okay, right?" Panther asked.

"Yeah! You want to go out for drinks?" Hachi asked.

"Like water or milk?" Panther was confused.

"No, I mean alcoholic drinks!" Hachi replied.

"Oh, my apology. Umm... Sure." Panther said.

"You don't need to apologize.." Hachi said.

"I was being polite... My apologies- Damn it!" Panther said, and Hachi cracked up.

"You're a funny guy!" Hachi said.

"Thank you." Panther said.

"Are you always so polite?" Hachi asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Yes, is it a problem?" Panther asked.

"No! It's attrac- very nice! Most men aren't like that these days." Hachi said.

"HEEEY! And that's when I totally shoved my hand into..." One soldier walking by, talking to another one hushed when seeing the two. After the soldiers walked past them he continued. "Her pants! HEEEEEEYOOOOO!"

"See what I'm saying?" Hachi asked.

"Yes... Are all human men like this?" Panther asked.

"Most of them, but not all of them." Hachi replied.

"... It's quite shameful. And they called us uncivilized." Panther said.

"Really? Are all panther men like you?" Hachi asked.

"Thankfully, most of them. But some aren't. They are the ones who end up being executed for laying their hands on a woman without any relationship going on between them." Panther responded.

"So basically if men and panther males swapped places, human females would be much better off, and there would be a lot of executions in the female panthers' lives." Hachi said.

"I suppose so." Panther said, following Hachi as she made a right and entered her room. "This is your room?"

"Yep." Hachi replied, and took out a bottle of tequila under her bed. "You're okay with the strong stuff, right?"

"Is that... Tequila?" Panther asked.

"Yes, how come?" Hachi asked, and all of the politeness Panther had fled when he poured lots of shots into shot glasses on the table.  
"That was quick."

"I'm gonna get drunk quick..." Panther said.

"Okay, heel boy!" Hachi said.

"... Those are dogs. Panthers are a type of feline." Panther said.

"... Shut up and let's drink." Hachi said, smiling, knowing she slipped up.

* * *

"Okay, Panth... Panther?" Shuu said. "Eh, he's probably at the seafood place."

Shuu walked across the hall, into the elevator, pressed the third button, waited as the Death Star theme played as elevator music, then walked out after the elevator doors opened up.

"What the fuck am I doing? Why don't I just check the hallway cameras?" Shuu asked himself, then he walked back into the elevator and pressed the fourth button.

He waited until he got to the fourth floor, then walked into the room labeled 'Security'. He watched the security footage of Hachi joking with him, then them conversing as they walked to her room.

"Note to self. Why seafood?" Shuu said, then went back to into the elevator and clicked the first button.

He walked out when the doors opened and went to Hachi's room, then knocked on the door.

"Hachi?" Shuu said.

He opened the door.

"Hach-"

He closed the door.

"Well... I hope they have a therapist on this ship..." Shuu said and slumped away.

* * *

Panther slowly woke up and looked at Hachi.

"What the... Oh god no..." He mumbled, and quickly dressed her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He kept repeating his apology and dressed himself afterwards.

He pulled the sheet over her and looked outside.

"Nobody saw... Good..." He walked back to his room and was met by Shuu. "Hello Shuu."

"... My eyes..."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay!" Shuu said. "But you know if Xen finds out he will try to murder your face."

"I understand, except I don't want ANYBODY to find out! That wasn't supposed to happen..." Panther said.

"How was it?" Shuu asked.

"... What?" Panther asked.

"How was having sex, simple question." Shuu said.

"... I dunno, I was drunk." Panther replied.

"... Oh, you're still hungover?" Shuu asked.

"... Yes." Panther replied.

"Why can't you be like that Kuro?" Nima asked.

"... Damn..." Panther muttered.

"Because, we're in the middle of a war." Kuro said.

"What happened now?" Xen asked.

"Hi Xen." Shuu said, then started to waddle to the side.

"What's going on?" Reiko asked.

"... Panther, why do you smell of alcohol and... Why do you smell like my sister's perfume?" Xen asked.

"I don't know... We went for drinks, had some tequila, next thing I know I'm passed out on the chair." Panther replied, obviously tired.

Hachi walked over to the rest of them.

"What's going on...? I feel like crap..." Hachi asked.

Xen smelled Hachi, kinda pedo-ish, but he's overprotective.

"... You two had sex." Xen said.

"What...?" She said.

"No, that's not what happened..." Panther said.

"That's exactly what happened." Xen said, and Panther knew he was right.

"No, it's not. We just had drinks and-"

"Shut the fuck up." Xen said, then charged at Panther, who reacted quickly by grabbing Xen, and throwing him to the ground.

"You got pwned bro!" Kuro said.

"Shut up!" Xen said, then got up.

"Look, nothing happened!" Panther said, wide awake now, but with a headache.

"You don't have a right to speak now!" Xen said and charged at Panther again with Panther grabbing him and throwing him aside.

"Stop this!" Panther said.

"You're a fucking liar!" Xen shouted, charging at Panther again.

He swung at Panther hitting him in the face with a left hook, making him bleed.  
Panther felt his swollen cheek and felt the blood.

"Panther...?"

Panther knew better than to fight back. It was like his kind to just walk away.

"I will not fight you. It is not right." Panther said.

"What's not right is that you had sex with my sister!" Xen said.

"Xen, stop!" Hachi said.

The two turned to her, trying to dismiss her messed up hair, but Xen was just not having it.

"He had sex with you!" Xen said.

"I was the one who asked him to get drinks, I was the one who got him drunk, and I was the one who asked for it!" Hachi yelled.

Panther knew there was no denying it at this point.

"And by the way." Hachi said. "He was fucking great."

All of the six's eyes widened after she said that.

"I wanna say that about you Kuro, but you're just not having it." Nima said.

"... Really Nima?" Kuro asked.

"Just once Kuro!" Nima said. "Then I'll shut up about it."

"D-What, Wha... Huh... D... The... Wut...?" Xen stammered at Hachi's statement.

"I think you broke Xen..." Shuu said.

"Umm... Xen?" Reiko said.

"Wha... Huh... D... Wut now...?" Xen stuttered.

"Come on Panther, let's go _do it again_!" Hachi said, then grabbed his arm and dragged him off to her room.

The five stood in silence.

"Fuck you guys, I ship it." Reiko said and the three bystanders looked at her. The three shrugged with a chorus of "Yeah"s, while Xen was just stuck stuttering.

"Holy shit, Hachi did break him." Kuro said.

"Xen?" Nima said.

"Wha...?"

"Silver! Hachi broke Xen!" Kuro shouted and after a minute and a half Silver came over.

"Carry him, and go to the security room." Kuro said.

* * *

Silver and everyone listened to the argument all over again.

"Woah... Well you see... The only cure- like the slime status effect- is time or death. I'm gonna leave now, I want to spend date night with my wife." Silver said and left.

"Oh wow, he really is broken." Shuu said.


	13. And The Righteous Side Of Hell

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 13! Yes, I just introduced a new character, a new shipment, and finally some importance Hachi has that will make me use her in the story more!

Sorry Hachi.

So, Gale is dead, Reiko is a badass, etc. Let's go! Part two of the two part chapter that actually isn't two parts!  
Let's go!

* * *

Also, you should read the prologue, I put appearances of the OCs there, it'll help make sense blah, blah, blah. This is a regular message.

* * *

~Prologue~

There are seven major clans which hold their own territory. They were all at peace.

There was the Byakudan Clan, led by Yuuya Kizami. A bold and rash leader who makes the right decisions with the guidance of his closest generals.  
Kurosaki Kensuke, Mitsuki Yamamoto, Tohko Kirisaki, and Kai Shimada.

The Musashigawa Clan, led by Nana Ogasawara, Nari Amatoya, and Chihaya Yamase in a republic-sort of government. (Like how it was in Ancient Rome.)  
Their heirs are Hachi Ogasawara and Xen Namikage.

The Paulownia Clan, led by Misuto Kiriya. His advisors are Kuon Niwa, Aiko Niwa, and Magali Mizuki. They work with the dark arts and dark magic, secretly trying to awaken the viruses to begin the Revelation.

The Tenjin Empire led by Emperor Kishinuma Yoshiki and Empress Shinozaki Ayumi. It was the most powerful of the clans until the Kyoto XE Massacre, which was their financial capital, which left them a bit vulnerable.

The Kisaragi Clan, led by Zenka Namikage with his closest generals: Denka Amatoya, Yui Shishido, Tsukasa Mikuni, Ketsuo Nekumari, Masaru Kadarai, Okuni Shinchito, Shuu Shinohara, Nima Shinohara, and Kuro Amatoya.

The Saint Cruz Clan, led by Azusa Takai, Ran Kobayashi, and Senjin Sarutobi. They are helped by advisors; Senjun Sarutobi, Natsura Sarutobi, Tenjin Hashirama, and Fuyu Hirata.

The Musume Clan, led by Naomi Nakashima. She is assisted by her generals; Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, Satsuki Mizuhara, and Yuu Shinohara.

However, in 2065 a terrorist faction the Blood Flares (Which was established in 2033 to bring down the Crimson Dragons and any of their allies.) destroyed Kyoto XE, historically called the Kyoto XE Massacre since it left few survivors. Due to losing the love of her life, Nakashima formed the Musume Clan and broke the International Peace Federation's rule where she destroyed the Blood Flares' main base. And due to losing Seiko, Nakashima became enraged and corrupt, and attacked the other clans.

Others:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: Hachi Ogawasara, Xen Namikage  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: N/A?  
Kisaragi Clan: Yari Sanada, Sofiya Kurenai  
Saint Cruz Clan: N/A?  
Musume Clan: Reiko Mizuhara, Yui Morishige, Naotaro Morishige

Crimson Dragons: Akeami Chirana, Taeko Hanarou, Brian 'Radokez' Gray, Gale Knight, Franz Krotimiak, Stryker 'Silver' Lyxnor, Keybi Namikage, Cyan Foyd, Syra Lyxnor, Lacey 'Flareia' Gray, Levi Vriden  
Other: N/A?  
Blood Flares: Cursed, Regault, Makaro Alkaeva, Sevastyan Lagunov, Boldan Markovic, Stasya Vasilyev, Tatiana Volkov

Mercenaries/Allied:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: Stardust Knight  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: Blood Knight  
Kisaragi Clan: Nyra Derésyn, Nikolas Derésyn  
Saint Cruz Clan: Moon Knight  
Musume Clan: Red Skulls, Kai Stelen, Kadell Helcovth

Also, on appearances, since it's a rather difficult subject, they'll be displayed here.

Zenka Namikage: He has black hair and black eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. He wears a black hooded jacket that reaches down to his leg. (That's all the info I got for clothing, but I'm pretty sure he has more.)  
Weapon(s): A long spear.

Ketsuo Nekumari (Rarely mentioned): He has blonde hair, and dark green eyes. He usually wears a gray hooded jacket that is halfway zipped, a white tee shirt underneath, lime green and orange sneakers, lime green gloves, and ripped jeans.  
Weapon(s): A katana, though he carries around akimbo desert eagles that he uses more often.

Okuni Shinchito (Mentioned even less): She has two short, black pigtails and crystal blue eyes. She usually wears a black that is unzipped, a magenta tank top, black pants, golden gloves, and crimson boots.  
Weapon(s): Dual wield wakizashis. She has two sets of spares on her back as well.

Masaru Kadarai (Rarely mentioned): He has brown hair, and brown eyes. He usually wears a black jacket that is unzipped and other types of clothing that are never consistently worn.  
Weapon(s): A katana, two glock 22's, an AK-47.

Kuro Amatoya: He looks like Zenka, but his hair is red and he has a purple eyes, he wears a ninja outfit with a mask.  
Weapon(s): A black katana.  
Family: Zenka and Nari

Nima Shinohara: She almost looks like Seiko, but her eyes are ocean blue and her hair is longer than Seiko's. She wears a black shirt and a grey open jacket that reaches down to her leg and her shirt kind of reveal her chest area and has no bra or panties. (Well, you figured that out in chapter 1. XD)  
Cup Size: EE (Okay, damn they may be a bit to big for that jacket...)  
Weapon(s): A musket with a long blade as a bayonet and a Colt 1911 with a tactical knife as a last resort.  
Family: Seiko and Naomi

Shuu Shinohara: He looks pretty much like his father, who was his role model. (See Yuu)  
Weapon(s): Two green Pulseblades (See Mortal Kombat: Armaggedon) and a gun arm that he can retract if he wants to use his regular arm/hand.  
Family: Yuu and Miki

Xen Namikage (He is adopted): He has short white hair and dull gray eyes. He wears black kisaragi samurai armor without the helmet.  
Weapon(s): A white katana.  
Family: ?

Silver Lyxnor : He has golden-blonde hair and lime green eyes. He usually wears regular clothes in green.  
Weapon(s): Anything chemical related, toxic swords.

Taeko Hanarou: She has brown hair, brown eyes, and she wears a beige-taupe colored ninja suit. She has a beige-taupe headband, and a black belt.  
Cup Size: Somewhere in between C and D, CC? Idk.  
Weapon(s): A black tanto.

Brian 'Radokez' Gray: He has spiky black hair, a mahogany shirt, jeans, and a black leather jacket. Enough said.  
Weapon(s): Any gun you can think of, even customs.

Akeami Chirana: She has two light pink twintails, peach-gold eyes and she wears pink and peach-gold clothing.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A shamshir, like an original, not super curved. (Though still a bit curved, look at Cold Steel.)

Reiko Mizuhara: She had neat hair like Yuka, but had a moderately long ponytail like Satsuki. Her eyes are a bluish-emerald color.  
_Chapter 8:_ Her hair is more of a copper color, and she wears cyborg armor like Raiden's Desperado Armor in MGRR without the facial armor and her hair is messy now.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): Two hook swords and two butterfly knives. _Chapter 8:_ Two red Pulsehooks and a Starfang sword. (She did not lose her other weapons.)  
Family: Satsuki and Yuka

Akira Akiyama: He ties his copper colored ponytail back and hides it under his general jacket. He has bluish-emerald eyes. He wears a black general uniform, complete with the cap, though at times he merely has a gray tank top and blue panties on.  
Weapon(s): Twelve kodachi swords, a Glock 22, a Mini Uzi, a Dragunov, and a Remington 870.

Yui Morishige: She has two dark blue pigtails, bluish-emerald colored eyes, and also wears glasses. She has dark blue armor with two vertical red stripes going down it.  
Cup Size: B  
Weapon(s): A kriss with telekinetic prowess. (Like the Levin Sword in Fire Emblem: Awakening.)  
Family: Mayu and Morishige

Naotaro Morishige: He has neat brown hair, turquoise eyes, and also wears glasses. He wears the same type of armor as his older sister.  
Weapon(s): A kwan dao with telekinetic prowess.  
Family: Mayu and Morishige

Gale Knight: He has black knight armor, nothing else in appearances is known about him.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword.

Moon Knight: He has ocean blue knight armor with a white scarf on his neck.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword and a greatshield.

Stardust Knight: He has white knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A longsword and a stun gun.

Blood Knight: He has heavy, red knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A minigun, an RPG, and the largest greatsword.

Nyla Derésyn: I haven't developed much about her, despite having plans for her for a while... Not for this story, or any to be published on here, but you know. All known is that she has blonde hair.  
Weapon(s): TBA

Nikolas Derésyn: Literally made him in the chapter he debuted in. He has blonde hair and cyborg armor. (It looks like Raiden's Desperado Armor in MGRR)  
Weapon(s): A golden katana.

Smoke-Like Figures: Humanoid figures made of white smoke. (Look at Smoke from MK:A and remove all of the armor and the helmet.)  
Weapon(s): A Black-Smoke Blade.

Kasaidas Machi: Same as the Smoke-Like figure, but with long hair like Khameleon. (Look at Khameleon from MK:A.) She also has a human form.  
Cup Size?: D  
Weapon(s): Two Black-Swoke Blades and two Black-Smoke Fans. (Look at Kitana MK2-MKX)

Hachi Osagawa: She looks like Nana with her hair down to her waist and she wears the leviathan armor from Megaman Zero. (Look up leviathan armor, all I know about it is that it's hot.)  
Cup Size: D  
Weapon(s): A spear.  
Family: Zenka and Nana

Red Skull Gang Members: Same as Kai, without the ponytail and they also have white eyes.  
Weapon(s): A red pulseblade and two black desert eagles.

Kai Stelen: She has black and red clothing on, specifically a black hoodie with an red MK-like ninja mask. (Look up MK Ninjas.) She has golden blonde hair in a ponytail or down, and light blue eyes.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A black katana, a red pulseblade, two black desert eagles, a large hammer, and a metal staff. She's prepared.

Kadell Helcovth: He either has on a black leather jacket, a ripped red t-shirt, and ripped black jeans, or a light blue ninja suit. He has red hair.  
Weapon(s): Five katanas, one ice, one wind, one fire, one poison, and one ordinary. He also has a Glock 22, Remington 870, shurikens, kunais, and more Japanese weapons. Now HE'S prepared too.

Yari Sanada: He has dark brown hair and black eyes. He wears ancient elves robes. (From Dragon Age: Inquisition)  
Weapon(s): The Yusari greatsword.

The Cloak: All that is known is that he wears a black cloak, and assassin garbs that are all black. His face can't be seen, and the only recognizable part are his glowing yellow eyes.  
Weapon(s): Distorting space and time.

Graves: He looks to be twelve years of age. He has black hair, blue eyes and wears a ripped dark blue shirt and dark blue pants.  
Weapon(s): Varying knives, usually either a combat knife, a hunting knife, or a kitchen knife.

The Gale: His projection has orange hair in a short ponytail, sharp yellow eyes, a black tank top, and olive green pants. He does not have an actual body.  
Weapon(s): He has a sort of rapier without a guard.

Franz Krotimiak: He has pine green hair and pine green eyes, and wears custom cyborg armor that is in a light, 'periwinkle' blue.  
Weapon(s): The Dragonblade of Unity, and X's red katana.

Cyan Foyd: She has cyan colored hair, and light blue eyes. She wears a blue jacket, a cyan shirt, and blue jeans.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A katana.  
Family: Blade Foyd and Reine Helcovth.

Syra Lyxnor: She has golden blonde hair and dark green eyes. She wears a gold and pink dress with gray, mirror-coated shoulder guards.  
Cup Size: DD  
Weapon(s): A huge golden axe that can heal people as well.  
Family: Stryker Lyxnor and Reine Helcovth.

Keybi Namikage: She has black hair, in a long ponytail, and gray eyes. She wears white armor.  
Cup Size: DD  
Weapon(s): A spear.

Levi Vriden: He has golden-blonde hair worn in a short ponytail, and light blue eyes. He wears a a dark blue suit, contrasting to his former appearance of having a pink dress, a pink headband, and wearing his hair in long twintails.  
Weapon(s): A spear.

John Gray: He has neat black hair and blue eyes. He usually wears black and red.  
Weapon(s): Guns, guns, and more guns. More than Radokez.

Raven Helcovth: She has half saturated gold hair and light blue eyes. She wears a light blue and white dress-armor.  
Weapon(s): A healing staff and light magic.

Reine Hecovth: She has golden blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wears gold and blue armor.  
Weapon(s): Lots and lots of elemental and non-elemental magic.

Takeda Hanarou: He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
Weapon(s): He's ten. I honestly doubt anyone's let him hold a weapon.

Sun Knight: He has golden general armor. (Like in FE, mainly FE9 and FE10.)  
Weapon(s): The Sedethul First Sword of Avonthia. (Golden Edition)

Devin Lyxnor: She has golden blonde hair, with natural silver streaks in it. She has purple eyes, and her skin is tanned. She wears a purple dress.  
Cup Size: Yeah... She's six, so don't try it pervs. Talkin' about you Ketsuo!  
Weapon(s): Because you expect a six year old to have a weapon. Suuuure.

Makaro Alkaeva: He has jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and wears a black jacket over a torn crimson shirt. He wears crimson jeans and black boots.  
Weapon(s): Two katanas, and two bladed whips coming from his hands. (Look up Takeda Takashi, Mortal Kombat MK:X)

Sevastyan Lagunov: He has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar on his right eye. He wears the same thing as Makaro, as they are in a Russian mercenary group.  
Weapon(s): Two estoc swords, primarily for thrusting.

Boldan Markovic: He has light brown hair and dark teal eyes. He wears the outfit of his mercenary group.  
Weapon(s): Two spiked maces with chains attaching it to its handle.

Stasya Vasilyev: She has light brown hair, blue eyes, and wears a female form of the mercenary group's outfit.  
Weapon(s): Two AK-47's.

Tatiana Volkov: She has black hair, yellow eyes, and wears the same thing as Stasya.  
Weapon(s): Two scythes.

Sophiya Kurenai: She has platinum blonde hair, with a slight coloring of light strawberry blonde hair, green eyes. She wears an outfit that is like Li Mei's primary from MK: Deception. (Look up Li Mei)  
Weapon(s): She has a tanto and two katars. She also knows Taekwondo like Reiko.

Lynn: She has short-ish black hair in a style similar to Yuka's (Not adult Yuka here, but rather in the actual CP games.), blue eyes, and she wears a olive green school uniform dress. She appears to be twelve years old.  
Cup Size: She looks twelve you damn pervs! Yeah Ketsuo, don't even ask.  
Weapon(s): Mostly anything she can find in the environment, but she has a pendant of her friend Fir which she uses to choke attackers, and dig into their throat to the point to where it goes halfway in and kills them.

Takashi Shinchito: He has neat, but spiky black hair and desaturated turquoise eyes. He wears black ninja garb that has red and gold detailing, without a mask.  
Weapon(s): A kirehashi sword. (Look up Kirehashi, MK:D or MK:A)

Kuroras Lyxnor: He has messy, light blonde hair and one green and one blue eye like his father. He wears a black, hooded jacket, and all of his clothes are black and covering up his body completely. They all have red markings on them, and he wears a black mask that covers his face.  
Weapon(s): A pistol. (More soon maybe? Idk.)

Cursed Stelen: He has spiky black hair, and he conceals his face with a mask, though he has yellow eyes. He wears orange, red, gray, and black battle armor that has dark purple wings.  
Weapon(s): Fire, darkness, dark fire. Legit shit bro.

Regault: He has pale, lime green hair and red violet eyes- almost pinkish eyes. He wears white robes with lime green details that are the same color as his hair.  
Weapon(s): Telepathic and telekinetic powers.

Senia: She has taupe colored hair and mint green eyes. She wears a light pink dress.  
Weapon(s): Same as Regault.

Panther Ramirez: He has neat black and light brown hair, and he has yellow- almost gold-ish eyes. He wears a brown skull harness, (Like Shao Kahn from MK.) brown, fur-like jeans and armored gloves. His skin is fuzzy, like a shaved dog, though it is not very visible in the light and it is barely visible when dimmer. He is built very muscularly and his face almost resembles a panther.  
Weapon(s): Claws, a Shamshir, and Telekinetic powers.

Sun Knight: Like the other knights, just with golden colored armor.  
Weapon(s): A chain whip sword with blades on it.

Kaito Shinsaki: He has black, messy hair with it covering his left eye, blue eyes that glow red in Heavenly Host. He wears a black hoodie, a red t-shirt, ripped jeans, and black sneakers. His skin is slightly pale, and it glows red in satanic carvings when he's in Heavenly Host. He can mutate his appearance, and he kept his look as he was when he was 16.  
Weapon(s): A pocket knife.

Salazar 'Grant' Santana: He has a light blonde crew cut and blue eyes. He wears black cyborg armor. He wears a mask with a design similar to Ember's and Cursed's.  
Weapon(s): An auspicious katana, renderra katana, and an ornate katana.

Updated Characters (Not including clothing):

Yuu: He has on Zerker Armor (See Megaman Star Force 2) and he has long hair that is down to his waist. Otherwise the same.

Naomi: Basically the same, also note that she never got the eyepatch in Blood Drive.

Ayumi: Basically the same.

Yoshiki: He has a scar on his right eye. Otherwise the same.

Satoshi: He has an extremely short ponytail, a scar on his left eye, and his left ear is pierced kinda like a bad boy/pirate look. He puts blood of his victims on his face to control his anger. Since chapter 3 he has had bionic arms and cybernetic plating over his right eye like Kano. (See Kano, Mortal Kombat) Otherwise the same.

Satsuki: She has a moderate length ponytail, however her hair still messy though. Otherwise the same.

Yuka: She has longer hair, but not much longer and she has bigger breasts. (Since she's grown up.) Otherwise the same.

Mayu: She has longer hair. Otherwise the same.

Morishige: Basically the same.

Misuto: Basically the same.

Magari: Basically the same.

Aiko: Basically the same.

Sachiko(?): She has aged to look 16, since she is able to mutate her appearance. (Everlost logic, because haters gonna... Be silent.) Otherwise the same.

* * *

~Chapter 13: ... And The Righteous Side Of Hell~

~Preview Description~

Panther had betrayed The Cloak. He knew that he'd have hell to pay if he ever saw him again, which was likely inevitable. However, someone devised a plan to bring back the dead boy as Sun Knight. That person, was a bad man named Kaito Shinsaki. Not a bad person in the living world, not bad in heart, but a servant to Sachiko Shinozaki herself. Some go as far as to say he is her lover. Some even say that he brings people there. Nonetheless, he was determined that Heavenly Host was the true world, and that everybody should be happy there. It would be a place where they could stay with their friends and love... Forever. Sachiko wanted to kill him so that she could be with him, but people still lived, and they had to be there. She was never 'appeased' and she never left. She was always there, and she wanted him to be there. Sun Knight was created with the intention of spying on the living as a heroic figure, but Kaito never took away Sun Knight's free will. And he should have.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to bring EVERYONE here? I hate having to see you leave so often." Sachiko said.

"Sorry Sachi. I need to do this, otherwise we won't have as much of a party." Kaito replied.

"If we can't have any alone time, I'll kill you." Sachiko said.

"People think I'm the crazy one... But I am dating a dead girl." He said, and grabbed her hand. "It's a good thing you control the physics here."

"I still want to kill you so you won't have to leave." Sachiko said.

"If only you could resurrect me." Kaito said.

"Well... Even if I could, I never would because I wouldn't want you to leave." Sachiko replied.

"Well then." Kaito said. "It appears we are at an impasse."

"Why do you want to bring so many people here?" Sachiko asked.

"Because we need to have fun killing EVERYONE." Kaito said.

"I... I just want to be with you now." Sachiko said.

Kaito threw the knife behind him, impaling someone.

"You don't want to feel the sensation of killing?" Kaito asked as he took his knife out and slashed the person's neck, causing them to flood the floor with blood for a minute, before the flow calmed down.

"I do, but I have enough people to have fun with killing." Sachiko replied.

"Tell you what, I'll create someone to get people, and I can stay with you." Kaito said.

"I'd like that..." Sachiko said, blushing.

"I remember when your complexion was gray." Kaito said.

"You remember when it was ten million B.C." Sachiko joked.

"I suppose so." Kaito said, and he kissed the dead memory of Sachiko Shinozaki.

* * *

Panther walked into the cargo hold of the ship and found Xen sitting there, pondering.

"I suppose you're here to fight me when nobody is watching in order to keep your 'honor'." Xen grumbled.

"I am not here to fight you, that would be dishonorable, and I have already done enough." Panther said, and he took a seat next to Xen.  
"I came to apologize to you."

"Save it." Xen said.

Panther was troubled by Xen's response.

"I never meant to do that in the first place, and it doesn't sit well with me. I am not her mate. I am a mere stranger." Panther said.

"Then stay away from her." Xen said, shooting him an angry look.

"... You would forgive me, correct?" Panther asked.

"Yes." Xen said, seizing the opportunity.

"... Okay." Panther said. "What if she comes to me?"

"You direct her to me." Xen said.

"Okay... I have not shamed either of you, correct?" Panther asked.

"... Er, sure." Xen said, and tried not to sound confused by Panther's code of honor.

"Good. I must go, I did what I came here for." Panther said.

He left, letting Xen have a sigh of relief.

"You better fucking stay away from my sister, or I'll kill you myself." Xen said.

* * *

Reiko walked in the hallways of the first floor. She was going to her room, but she bumped into Panther along the way.

"Hey Panther!" Reiko said.

"... Hello... Reiko?" He replied.

"That's me!" Reiko said smiling, but the look on his face was deep thought, sadness, and shame.  
"What's wrong?"

"..."

"You want to come in my room?" Reiko asked.

"Don't say you have tequila." Panther said.

"No, how come?" Reiko asked.

"Good. That stuff was the reason all this happened." Panther mumbled the last sentence, but she had impeccable hearing.

The two walked into her room.

"What do you wish to talk about?" He asked.

She closed the door and sat on her bed.

"Do you like Hachi?" Reiko asked.

"... I'm... Not sure. She's very beautiful, very smart, and really friendly." Panther said. "However I apologized to Xen."

"And?" Reiko said.

"He told me to stay away from her, which I will respect." Panther said, and Reiko had an angry look on her face.

"He doesn't have the right to demand that from you! That's really rude!" Reiko told him.

"I respect that he wants to protect his sister." Panther said.

"He never respected you!" Reiko said.

"I will not sink down to his level." Panther replied, making the first remark that was ever insulting anyone in the group, indirectly or directly.

"Look... I've been talking with her lately, and she really likes you. You... You wouldn't want to make her sad... Right?" Reiko asked, knowing exactly how to put pressure on him. He knew he only had two options.

Except he took a third.

"You forget I am a telepath Reiko." Panther said. "I know you want to pressure me."

"..."

"I understand what you are saying though. I'll contact her via the codec. I'll still be heeding Xen's wish to stay away from her." Panther said.

"Good! Hey Panther..." Reiko said.

"Yes?" Panther said.

"Can I trust you with a secret...? I haven't told anyone else." Reiko asked.

"Of course." Panther replied.

"... I love Shuu... Even though he has a girlfriend, I can't seem to get over him, even though she hates my guts." Reiko confessed.

"... I see." Panther said. He knew his situation was a bit similar. He liked Hachi a bit, not love, but Xen was furious at Panther, so he had no permission to get to know her. "Well, bide your time. What is her name?"

"Riesen. Riesen Okami." Reiko replied. "She just always hated me."

"Why?" Panther asked.

"... Maybe because I've always been Shuu's best friend and the fact that we're so close." Reiko replied.

"... She's... Jealous? That is certainly new, I haven't ever seen a jealous woman." Panther said.

"Believe me, they're out there." Reiko said.

"I believe you." Panther said. "I'll watch her closely when she comes here."

"There's no need to. She makes it really obvious." Reiko said.

"... And he does nothing about it?" Panther asked.

"..."

"That is sickening that you can not answer. You are his friend, he should be looking after you." Panther stated.

"He never wants any problems with her." Reiko said.

"She _is_ the problem." Panther said.

"No, I am." Reiko said.

"No, you are not. She makes the issue about you." Panther said. "From what I've heard, you are nice to her, correct?"

"I stay away from her." Reiko said.

"... Should I discuss this with him-"

"NO." Reiko said. "Sorry for being so..."

"It's okay. I understand." Panther said. "But I will keep an eye out just in case. And if she does anything to you, I will talk to her."

"... Thanks Panther." Reiko said. "But... She won't listen to you."

"Reiko, there's a difference between sinking to someone's level, and committing acts of self-defense.  
You never did anything wrong, this is self-defense." Panther stated.

"..."

"If she wants to hurt you, I'll be here for you. And if Shuu doesn't like that, then I'll give him a piece of my mind." Panther said.

"Don't..." Reiko said.

"Don't be so timid Reiko. How long have you put up with her?!" Panther asked.

"... Since I was very young... I don't remember..." Reiko replied.

"She must've caused a lot of sorrow. Well Reiko, even if Shuu never loves you back, he better grow the balls to stand up for you." Panther said.

"... Thank you Panther." Reiko said.

"I'll be here." Panther said, and he left.

Reiko sat, thinking about everything he said. It made sense, she needed to defend herself! And why had that memory stay? There was a lot of questions she asked herself, but the alarm went off.

"**INTRUDERS HAVE BOARDED THE TRANSPORTATION GUNSHIP. REPEAT. INTRUDERS HAVE BOARDED THE TRANSPORTATION GUNSHIP.**"

She got up and thought she heard gunshots from the hallway. Reiko went to grab her pulsehooks, but when she got to them, the intruders opened the door and shot her shoulder, making her fall to the ground.

"Found her. Just as the boss ordered." One soldier said.

"Wha...?"

"Our boss wanted to tell you 'hi'." Another soldier said, then pumped his shotgun.

"WAIT! The boss wanted to kill her. The boss will kill you if you kill the girl." A third soldier said.

Eight soldiers numbered in her room. The first one handcuffed her, then slammed her face into the wall.

"You'll look good on the boss's wall." The soldier said, then heard multiple screams from the other seven soldiers.  
"What the fuck...?"

Just as fast as they came in, they died at the moment's notice.

"Get the fuck back." Panther said, then sharpened his claws and stabbed the mercenary's neck with his left pair of claws, then disarmed him with the other hand. "Who are you working for?"

"I won't tell you!" The soldier replied.

Panther took off the soldier's helmet, then tore out one of his vertebrae.

"I don't think you heard me." Panther said with a grizzly tone. "Who are you working for?"

"I'd rather die!"

"Is that so?" Panther said and took out a shamshir.

"Please, I need this to support my family." The soldier said.

Panther looked at Reiko.

"Two hundred thousand marque." Panther said.

"... You're screwing with me..." The soldier said.

"Go back to a normal life now." Panther said, and he led the soldier off the ship to a typical combat fighter jet.

He went back into Reiko's room.

"Blood Flares." He said.

"I guess you do have my back." Reiko said.

"Yeah." Panther replied.

"... Sure you're not hot for me?" Reiko asked.

"I'm sure I'm not. I'm hot for Hachi!" Panther replied half jokingly, half serious and he walked out.

He walked over to Hachi's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Panth-"

Before she could finish, he immediately pressed his lips on hers, walking into her room, then closing and locking the door.  
He pulled away from the kiss then embraced her.

"That was quite an entrance." Hachi said.

"That wasn't planned, I'll tell you that.." Panther said.

"Just glad to see me I guess." Hachi said, smiling.

"I guess so." He replied. "I want to talk to you."

"About?"

He grabbed her hand.

"... Us." Panther said.

"I'm listening." Hachi replied.

"I'm... Not entirely sure how you humans work with the whole 'going out' thing, but... Yeah, I want to go out with you." Panther said.

Hachi hugged him and closed her eyes.

"Of course I would go out with you..." Hachi whispered.

Panther wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead.

"You know Xen is gonna kill you, right?" Hachi asked.

"He'll try." Panther replied. "But I have no desire to leave this world anytime soon."

Hachi looked up at him. He was looking back at her, and she pressed her lips on his. The two pulled away after some time.

"Hachi, you're not going out with me just for sex... Right?" Panther asked.

"No! You seem like a fun and nice guy." Hachi said. "What about you?"

"You're very nice and beautiful, and I wanted to get to know you." Panther replied. "What do you do in your free time?"

"Eh, nothing in specific. I check on everyone, maybe see if anyone wants to drink with me." Hachi said. "What about you?"

"I like to paint." Panther replied.

"I should've expected that, it's quite like you too." Hachi said.

"... I suppose so." Panther said.

"What do you paint?" Hachi asked.

"I like to paint environments found in nature. Jungles, plains, swamps. That kinda of stuff." Panther replied.

"I'd like to see that some time..." Hachi said, and smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to show you." Panther said.

"What's your birthday?" Hachi asked.

"September 12, 2048." Panther replied. "What about yours?"

"Mine is ." Hachi said. "You know, Christmas is coming right around the corner... What do you want this year?" -

"... I don't need any material things. All I need is somebody to love, and somewhere special I can take them." Panther responded, making her blush and smile.

"Sorry..."

"There's no need to be sorry. Isn't that what you told me?" Panther said. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Well... I don't know..." Hachi replied. "Maybe a nice dress, a necklace... I wouldn't mind a purse... Oh, I remember those shoes I have to get... Sorry I'm being so demanding..."

"You're not being demanding." Panther said and he lightly pushed her head onto the pillows, and her body onto the bed.

"You're sweet." Hachi said.

"Am I? I never tasted... Oh, never mind. I get what you're saying." Panther said, blushing, making her laugh.

"You're funny." Hachi said, and she pulled her shirt up, and took it off.

"If I didn't know better, I'd ask to lower the air conditioning." Panther said with a grin.

"Only if you wanna make it hot..." She whispered in his ear.

"I'll keep that in consideration..." Panther said, and he took the skull harness off.

"How'd you get the eight pack?" Hachi asked.

"We always trained. Always." Panther said. "I had a four pack when I was five."

"I would've drooled over you then..." Hachi said.

"So it'd be like now, but with no sex." Panther retorted.

"Shut up." Hachi replied, and she kissed him.

"I bet you looked pretty damn cute when you were younger." Panther said.

"All of us did." Hachi said.

"Well... Damn it." Panther said.

"Cat got your tongue?" Hachi asked.

"Very funny." Panther said, then kissed her cheek.

"Are there any movies you like?" Hachi asked.

"...?"

"You're kidding!" Hachi said.

"I've never watched any." Panther said.

"There's one series you and I have to watch." Hachi said.

"?"

"Star Wars." Hachi said.

"... Huh... Never heard of it." Panther said.

"You'll love it." Hachi stated. "So, what are you going to do after this war?"

"... I was thinking about going somewhere simple, build a house... Live my life I guess." Panther replied. "What about you?"

"... Every time I thought about it... I wasn't sure, but... Is it okay if I accompany you in doing that?" Hachi asked.

"Of course." Panther said. "Well... What do you want in this relationship? A commitment? Just sex? Marriage even?"

"Umm... I definitely want a commitment. But if we can go the distance, I'd like to get married, and maybe even have kids. No, I'm not drunk." Hachi said the last sentence jokingly. "What do you want in this relationship?"

"I want a commitment. I want you to love me. And when the time comes, I'd like to marry you." Panther said. "It'd piss Xen off, but I think eventually he'd understand that I'm not going anywhere."

Hachi smiled.

"What do you think about kids?" Hachi asked.

"They're nice to be around." Panther said.

"I meant about _having kids._" Hachi reiterated.

"Oh... I'd like that." Panther replied. "What about you?"

"... That's something I was always indecisive about... Not because I don't want any, because I_ kinda_ do... But... I'm not sure." Hachi said. "But I bet a lot of happy mothers were like that!"

Panther smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Are you saying you will?" Panther asked, curiously implying it.

"Maybe... I dunno." Hachi replied.

Hachi laid on top of Panther, then wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend? Because you're a damn good kisser!" Hachi asked.

"No, my kind gets married only." Panther replied. "And I've been a single man until... However long ago it was that I asked you out."

"Why don't we _go again?_" Hachi asked.

"I'll surely get murdered afterwards, but if you want to." Panther said.

"Oh, are you denying that you don't want to have sex with me?" Hachi asked, joking.

"I wasn't denying it... But I wasn't acknowledging it either..." Panther replied.

* * *

"Okay Satoshi... Your cybernetics have been turned to normal flesh on your arms- or at least an artificially made version of flesh that has the same composition, that had your DNA implanted in it- and the cybernetics on your eye have been removed and you look completely normal." Silver said.

"Thanks." Satoshi said.

Satoshi got his wallet out of his pocket.

"No need to pay me! I'm just helping you out!" Silver said.

"Are you sure?" Satoshi asked.

"Damn me straight below hell's freezer if I'm not sure." Silver replied.

"... Is there any way I can repay you?" Satoshi asked.

"... Let me tell you a secret. I used to be like you. I needed a girlfriend who loved me, but they would always leave me or walk away when I asked them out.  
I'm not charging you because I get what it's like to be alone for a long time. I get what it's like to be you." Silver said. "But it all ends good and well."

"Are you sure?" Satoshi asked.

"I have a wife, two daughters, and a step-daughter, and I love them all dearly. I have a granddaughter as of last year. And I remember a time where the woman I was in love with was killed. I had over forty exes after that! Disregarding her, and my other cousin I dated before that..." Silver said.

"You dated your cousin?" Satoshi said.

"Two cousins. One after the other." Silver said.

"That's... Kinda messed up." Satoshi said.

"You think that's messed up? My family is full of brothers and sisters who are husband and wife. And some of them are abusive, narcissistic, into Space Jam-"

"Into _Space Jam?_" Satoshi said.

"Also abusive, and murderers. Some were serial killers." Silver said. "I'm not really messed up compared to them... I'm not sure they did that... Apparently it was a family thing to 'preserve the perfection of the family and so that imperfect genes wouldn't spread into the family'. Bullshit if you ask me."

"So... Why did you date your cousin?" Satoshi asked.

"I was six. I have no clue." Silver said. "As for Devin... She was the kindest soul anyone could meet. I loved her."

"How come?" Satoshi asked.

"Well..." Silver started.

* * *

Panther walked up the stairs in the transportation gunship the next day- unsure why he didn't use the elevator. He walked up to in between the second and third floor when the scent of expensive perfume came to him. He turned to the source... A wall...?  
He pushed on the wall, opening it up.

"Well... What the hell do we have here?" Panther asked.

He walked inside the room, realizing it was a War Room. He scanned a map of Japan which had all of the clans' bases. It was on a hologram so it could be interactive too. Panther then scanned a hologram that was a long note.

_"First plan: Use guerrilla warfare against Kyrahiro Base that the Blood Flares occupy in Kushiro...  
Second plan: Direct Kuro and Nima to attack the west wing...  
Third plan in conjunction with Second plan: Direct Xen, Hachi, and Panther to attack the east wing...  
Fourth plan in conjunction with Third plan and Second plan: Direct Shuu and Reiko to attack the main wing..."_

"Admiring my plans?" Panther heard, and he turned around.

A femininely built man with copper hair stood in front of Panther wearing a black general's uniform and a black commissar's hat.  
Panther tried to read his mind, but the man smiled slightly.

"Don't try it." The man said. "It's not polite."

"My apologies. You are?" Panther asked.

"My name is General Akira Akiyama." Akira said and held out his hand.

Panther shook Akira's hand.

"I already know who you are, Panther Ramirez." Akira said.

"I guess I get to skip my introduction." Panther said.

Panther scanned Akira. Everything about him seemed... _Too feminine._

"Your plans are incredibly good. But with one flaw." Panther said.

"If you are referring to the fact that the north wing is uncovered, I haven't written the plan. My plan is to blow it up with an Exothermic Missile." Akira said.

"Exothermic Missile?" Panther said.

"A missile that is basically a solar panel. The energy it releases is calculated by the equation _y= 4,000.873x+1680_ which is the staring energy. 4,000.873 is the energy gained per second, and the y is the total amount of energy which will be released. However, the sun's energy will be beating down on us, giving it a factor of 3.624 times the energy. It should be twenty seconds in total time to get there, so approximately 2,440,643 joules of energy will be released, making it twenty point one more times powerful than dynamite. It's enough to blow that up, and maybe the door to the main wing too." Akira explained.

"Impressive." Panther said.

"I built the first exothermic missile with Stryker Lyxnor." Akira said. "It was beautiful if I must say so myself."

"Did you factor in surface area?" Panther asked.

"We ran multiple tests, and that was the equation we got. The surface area is indeed factored in it too." Akira replied.

"Good. A miscalculation would be devastating." Panther said.

"Well... You don't plan on watching me work, do you?" Akira asked.

"My apologies... I'll leave." Panther said.

He left, and the wall closed behind him, but he couldn't help but be suspicious of Akira. The general was wearing perfume... At least before. A commonly bought expensive perfume. After Panther left, Akira took off his cap and locked the door. He took his ponytail out of his military jacket and took the hair tie off.  
Akira needed solitude, and for no one to know who he was. Panther knowing about Akira and his War Room was a major mistake for the general, because if anyone would go to Zenka and ask about this general, it would be Panther. Zenka knew who Akira was though, and respected his need for privacy.  
However Akira couldn't help but sigh at the thought of Panther knowing. The less anyone knew, the better. Akira slipped off his general uniform and put on a gray tank top. He was cunning, but relaxed. 'The best plans take effort and skill, not exactly time.' was his motto. His skill was truly unparalleled.

* * *

Panther knocked on Zenka's office door, and he opened it.

"Yes Panther?" Zenka said.

"I need to talk to you." Panther said.

"Okay, what is it?" Zenka asked and let him in.

Zenka took a seat at his desk, and Panther sat across from him.

"Who is Akira Akiyama?" Panther asked.

"A very respectable man. He is a general in the Musume Clan." Zenka said.

Panther tried to read Zenka's mind, but he was blocked out.

"What aren't you telling me?" Panther asked.

"He and I have a deal that we do not talk about anything about him." Zenka replied.

"Can I at least trust him?" Panther asked.

"With every living cell of everyone's body." Zenka said. "Except his enemies' bones."

"... Fair enough." Panther said and left.

He walked down back to the wall and pushed it again, opening it up- meaning that Akira wasn't in there.  
He went inside and hid under the bed, hoping to spy on him. Just as he hoped, Akira came in and locked the door.  
Panther watched as Akira took off his general uniform, then merely put on a tank top. He was confused on why Akira wore a bra...  
Either he was a crossdresser, or not a 'he' at all. Panther watched as Akira wrote more notes and sighed. Panther felt slightly sympathetic that Akira was a downer... And yet he didn't know why.

"Why do I even care so much? Do I really have to know the meaning of this?" Panther thought.

He watched as Akira went to his bed and laid down on it- he presumed. Akira sat up at the fact that the bed didn't sink in more. And that's when Panther realized his mistake. Akira got up and looked under the bed, then backed up in shock.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!" He asked, as Panther got out from under the bed.

"I need to know _everything._" Panther said.

"Well I'm afraid you'll have to accept that you can't know anything." Akira replied.

"I need to know." Panther said.

"Tough shit." Akira said.

Panther growled at him, and Akira kicked him in the gut, then punched him in the face. Panther immediately punched Akira's face with a right hook and he leapt at the general's chest.

"W-What the...?" Panther mumbled.

"The matter, cat got your tongue?" Akira asked.

"You're a woman!" Panther said and got up.

"So what if I am? Fight me!" Akira said after she got up.

"No." Panther said, and was met with a blow to the face.

Panther merely grabbed Akira's arm and threw her onto the bed, then he stood over her.

"Who. Are. You." Panther asked.

The response Panther got surprised him more than a gunshot to the face. Akira _kissed_ him quickly- more like a peck- and hugged him.

"Just wanted to know what it was like." Akira said.

Panther was speechless.

"Fine, it was worth it, I'll tell you everything." Akira said. "It's me, Reiko."

"REIKO?!" Panther said. "You look so... Different..."

"Makeup." Reiko/Akira said. "Akira Akiyama is my male persona that I use to portray as a general. I am a general though."

"..."

"Yeah, remember that I'm a makeup artist, hairdresser, fashion designer, and kickass general." Reiko said.

"Was I supposed to mainly remember the first part, or the last part?" Panther asked jokingly.

"All four. But mainly the kickass general part." Reiko replied with a grin. "Now can I get up?"

Panther got up, letting her stand by him.

"You look... A LOT more masculine like this." He said.

"Makeup!" She said, slightly angered, but mainly complimented.

"I know... You look really feminine with it off." Panther said.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Reiko said. "Well, now that you know, I might as well show you around. Don't tell ANYONE! Or I'll eat your head... Not for real, but it WILL go on my wall if you do."

She walked over to the bathroom.

"Why the cool gray color scheme?" Panther asked.

"Not only is it slightly masculine, but it is liked by both genders: including myself." Reiko said. "If it was blue... It'd be pretty obvious."

"The jacket really hides your..." Panther started, and shut up when she glared at him. Chest."

"... I'm just messing with you! I'm not angry or insulted!" Reiko said.

"Good... That'd be bad." Panther said.

"Well no shit Sherlock." Reiko stated, sarcastic.

She walked over to the kitchen and the dining room.

"Did you decorate this yourself?" Panther asked.

"You see anyone else with access here? I have my own secret cameras and a security room. Zenka's kind of a dummy, he thinks those are his cameras." Reiko replied.

"Supercomputer too?" Panther asked.

"Come on! That was supposed to be a surprise!" She joked.

"Purple dildo bat?" Panther asked.

"... No..." She said awkwardly.

"I'd say hit Shuu's girlfriend with that, but she'd probably like it." Panther said, and Reiko burst out into laughter.

"I really should sometime!" Reiko said.

Reiko walked into the room with the supercomputer.

"Why do you have so much white cheddar popcorn and twix?" Panther asked.

"Because I like those. So does the author." Reiko replied.

"Seems legit." Panther said, and he sat down in the chair next to hers.

"Do you look up hentai on this thing too?" Panther asked.

"No... That's just on my phone." Reiko said. "Let a girl have SOME secrets!" She joked.

"Note to self: stop asking this stuff!" Panther said, and they went back to the main room.

"Twix?" Reiko asked.

"No thanks." Panther replied, then she ate it. "How many people pass by here per day?" Panther asked.

"Eh... About a hundred." Reiko said and she took off her tank top.

"Hey! I have a girlfriend!" Panther said.

"I have a bra on." Reiko said. "Besides, you were the one who looked."

She made a good point, and he knew that.

"Anyways..." Panther started, but he didn't actually have anything to say.

"Yeah?" Reiko said.

"... I actually... Don't have anything." Panther replied.

"Damn shame... Anyways, you can come here whenever you want- just don't screw with anything." Reiko said.

"Got it... Akira." Panther responded, and Reiko hugged him.

He wasn't exactly used to it, but he settled. He was five when his family died... Twelve years ago... Twelve years since he had an actual friend- actual conversation rather than blindly taking orders.

"You okay?" Panther asked, and when she said nothing, he read her mind.

_"Yeah... Thanks for being my friend..." _The words had to come to her before he could read them though. _"Have you ever had any siblings?"_

_"... That's a sensitive topic, but yes, I had two younger sisters. The older of the two was Mia. The younger was Ina." _Panther told her telepathically.

_"What happened?" _Reiko thought.

_"... She passed away a long time ago..."_

_"... I'm sorry to hear that." _Reiko thought.

_"Did you have any siblings?" _Panther asked.

_"Nope... Been an only child my whole life." _Reiko replied. _"You know... The more I keep thinking... The more I wonder... Does Shuu appreciate me as his best friend?"_

_"... I haven't been around long enough to make a judgement." _Panther said. _"How come?"_

_"... I hate not being able to be close to him... I have been my whole life. It's just weird when a stranger comes along and snatches them up from you... You appreciate me as a friend, right?"_ Reiko asked.

_"No question." _Panther replied.

_"... Best friend?" _Reiko asked.

_"Only friend that I really converse with now, so... Of course. And you seem really nice." _Panther said.

_"Really?"_ Reiko responded.

_"Of course..."_ Panther replied.

Reiko looked up at him, and he simply smiled.

"Is this awkward to you?" Panther asked.

"Nope! What about you?" Reiko asked.

"... A bit..." Panther said, and she let go.

"Umm... Is it okay if we're _like_ brother and sister? Not actually brother and sister, just... Act like it." Reiko asked. "I've never had a brother or sister, so..."

"Sure Reiko." Panther replied, and she smiled.

"Thanks!" Reiko said and kissed his cheek. "I dunno... I've just always wanted a brother or sister... I hated being an only child."

"It's okay." Panther replied, and patted her head.

* * *

Sun Knight walked into the bunker in the Amazon. It was always assumed to be owned by the Blood Flares, but nobody ever had evidence.

"Come out, come out where ever you are..." Sun Knight said.

He walked down the corridor of the entrance.

"Come out Sanada... I know you have Lynn." He said.

He kept walking through the rooms until he found a room that had a lock on it. The lock had a riddle.

_What is everything to someone, and nothing to everyone else?_

He thought for a minute.

"Your mind." Sun Knight said, and the first lock opened up.

_What has many keys, but can never open a door?_

"A piano." He said, and the second lock opened up.

_What has no beginning, end, or middle?_

"Time." Sun Knight said.

But the lock didn't open.

"... Corpse Party: Reform?" He said, but the lock didn't open.

Sun Knight took out a donut from his pocket and took a bite out of it, then his eyes widened.

"A DONUT!" Sun Knight said, and the last lock opened up.

"Now for a voice scan." The door said.

"Go fuck yourself." Sun Knight said.

"Access Granted." The door said, and opened up the chamber.

"Thanks mate." Sun Knight heard someone say, and he was immediately hit in the head, knocking him down.

"You think that armor would be more useful." He said, and he punched Sun Knight in the jaw, making him black out.  
"Time to see what's inside."

He closed the door behind him and looked at the tomb.  
Gold, gold, and more gold. But he found something that caught his eye. Ember's armor, and the mask the he always donned.

"Well, look at this..." He said. "Saber Stelen sure knew how to look badass."

He examined the armor, and rather than taking it, he left it alone.

"Why are you looking at my father's stuff?" Cursed asked, coming out of the shadows.

"I used to be in the Blood Flares." He replied.

"What's your name?" Cursed asked.

"Grant Santana." Grant said.

"... You're Salazar 'Grant' Santana, general of the Battle of Wisconsin?" Cursed said.

"... That's me. One of the greatest generals in Blood Flare history." Grant said.

"I could use someone like you..." Cursed said.

"Oh. I'm sure you could." Grant said.

Sun Knight escaped the tomb however. He knew Grant's appearance. He also knew that Salazar 'Grant' Santana was clearly an enemy.  
But he thought that Grant was a mere fortune hunter.

But Grant was the greatest general in the Blood Flares of all time. A ruthless war would emerge from one savage man.


	14. Pareidolia

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 14! Okay, I know, I know it may have been confusing. And I have too many characters, but trust me I have plans!  
Review replies!

Axel The Moon chapter 13 . 16m ago

Oooh, a mysterious Knight looking for Lynn, I wonder who he is? But still, really? A doughnut? The hell? And how the voices scan access Sun Knight when he say "Go fuck yourself" when its clearly someone else? I lol when he say the title thought. XD

I'm predictable unfortunately. ._. Yes, a donut. It's a circle! Well, I guess the helmet distorted his voice? Idk. Yeah, I love putting references! Always fun!

* * *

Also, you should read the prologue, I put appearances of the OCs there, it'll help make sense blah, blah, blah. This is a regular message.

* * *

~Prologue~

There are seven major clans which hold their own territory. They were all at peace.

There was the Byakudan Clan, led by Yuuya Kizami. A bold and rash leader who makes the right decisions with the guidance of his closest generals.  
Kurosaki Kensuke, Mitsuki Yamamoto, Tohko Kirisaki, and Kai Shimada.

The Musashigawa Clan, led by Nana Ogasawara, Nari Amatoya, and Chihaya Yamase in a republic-sort of government. (Like how it was in Ancient Rome.)  
Their heirs are Hachi Ogasawara and Xen Namikage.

The Paulownia Clan, led by Misuto Kiriya. His advisors are Kuon Niwa, Aiko Niwa, and Magali Mizuki. They work with the dark arts and dark magic, secretly trying to awaken the viruses to begin the Revelation.

The Tenjin Empire led by Emperor Kishinuma Yoshiki and Empress Shinozaki Ayumi. It was the most powerful of the clans until the Kyoto XE Massacre, which was their financial capital, which left them a bit vulnerable.

The Kisaragi Clan, led by Zenka Namikage with his closest generals: Denka Amatoya, Yui Shishido, Tsukasa Mikuni, Ketsuo Nekumari, Masaru Kadarai, Okuni Shinchito, Shuu Shinohara, Nima Shinohara, and Kuro Amatoya.

The Saint Cruz Clan, led by Azusa Takai, Ran Kobayashi, and Senjin Sarutobi. They are helped by advisors; Senjun Sarutobi, Natsura Sarutobi, Tenjin Hashirama, and Fuyu Hirata.

The Musume Clan, led by Naomi Nakashima. She is assisted by her generals; Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, Satsuki Mizuhara, and Yuu Shinohara.

However, in 2065 a terrorist faction the Blood Flares (Which was established in 2033 to bring down the Crimson Dragons and any of their allies.) destroyed Kyoto XE, historically called the Kyoto XE Massacre since it left few survivors. Due to losing the love of her life, Nakashima formed the Musume Clan and broke the International Peace Federation's rule where she destroyed the Blood Flares' main base. And due to losing Seiko, Nakashima became enraged and corrupt, and attacked the other clans.

Others:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: Hachi Ogawasara, Xen Namikage  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: N/A?  
Kisaragi Clan: Yari Sanada, Sofiya Kurenai  
Saint Cruz Clan: N/A?  
Musume Clan: Reiko Mizuhara, Yui Morishige, Naotaro Morishige

Crimson Dragons: Akeami Chirana, Taeko Hanarou, Brian 'Radokez' Gray, Gale Knight, Franz Krotimiak, Stryker 'Silver' Lyxnor, Keybi Namikage, Cyan Foyd, Syra Lyxnor, Lacey 'Flareia' Gray, Levi Vriden  
Other: N/A?  
Blood Flares: Cursed, Regault, Makaro Alkaeva, Sevastyan Lagunov, Boldan Markovic, Stasya Vasilyev, Tatiana Volkov

Mercenaries/Allied:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: Stardust Knight  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: Blood Knight  
Kisaragi Clan: Nyra Derésyn, Nikolas Derésyn  
Saint Cruz Clan: Moon Knight  
Musume Clan: Red Skulls, Kai Stelen, Kadell Helcovth

Also, on appearances, since it's a rather difficult subject, they'll be displayed here.

Zenka Namikage: He has black hair and black eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. He wears a black hooded jacket that reaches down to his leg. (That's all the info I got for clothing, but I'm pretty sure he has more.)  
Weapon(s): A long spear.

Ketsuo Nekumari (Rarely mentioned): He has blonde hair, and dark green eyes. He usually wears a gray hooded jacket that is halfway zipped, a white tee shirt underneath, lime green and orange sneakers, lime green gloves, and ripped jeans.  
Weapon(s): A katana, though he carries around akimbo desert eagles that he uses more often.

Okuni Shinchito (Mentioned even less): She has two short, black pigtails and crystal blue eyes. She usually wears a black that is unzipped, a magenta tank top, black pants, golden gloves, and crimson boots.  
Weapon(s): Dual wield wakizashis. She has two sets of spares on her back as well.

Masaru Kadarai (Rarely mentioned): He has brown hair, and brown eyes. He usually wears a black jacket that is unzipped and other types of clothing that are never consistently worn.  
Weapon(s): A katana, two glock 22's, an AK-47.

Kuro Amatoya: He looks like Zenka, but his hair is red and he has a purple eyes, he wears a ninja outfit with a mask.  
Weapon(s): A black katana.  
Family: Zenka and Nari

Nima Shinohara: She almost looks like Seiko, but her eyes are ocean blue and her hair is longer than Seiko's. She wears a black shirt and a grey open jacket that reaches down to her leg and her shirt kind of reveal her chest area and has no bra or panties. (Well, you figured that out in chapter 1. XD)  
Cup Size: EE (Okay, damn they may be a bit to big for that jacket...)  
Weapon(s): A musket with a long blade as a bayonet and a Colt 1911 with a tactical knife as a last resort.  
Family: Seiko and Naomi

Shuu Shinohara: He looks pretty much like his father, who was his role model. (See Yuu)  
Weapon(s): Two green Pulseblades (See Mortal Kombat: Armaggedon) and a gun arm that he can retract if he wants to use his regular arm/hand.  
Family: Yuu and Miki

Xen Namikage (He is adopted): He has short white hair and dull gray eyes. He wears black kisaragi samurai armor without the helmet.  
Weapon(s): A white katana.  
Family: ?

Silver Lyxnor : He has golden-blonde hair and lime green eyes. He usually wears regular clothes in green.  
Weapon(s): Anything chemical related, toxic swords.

Taeko Hanarou: She has brown hair, brown eyes, and she wears a beige-taupe colored ninja suit. She has a beige-taupe headband, and a black belt.  
Cup Size: Somewhere in between C and D, CC? Idk.  
Weapon(s): A black tanto.

Brian 'Radokez' Gray: He has spiky black hair, a mahogany shirt, jeans, and a black leather jacket. Enough said.  
Weapon(s): Any gun you can think of, even customs.

Akeami Chirana: She has two light pink twintails, peach-gold eyes and she wears pink and peach-gold clothing.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A shamshir, like an original, not super curved. (Though still a bit curved, look at Cold Steel.)

Reiko Mizuhara: She had neat hair like Yuka, but had a moderately long ponytail like Satsuki. Her eyes are a bluish-emerald color.  
_Chapter 8:_ Her hair is more of a copper color, and she wears cyborg armor like Raiden's Desperado Armor in MGRR without the facial armor and her hair is messy now.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): Two hook swords and two butterfly knives. _Chapter 8:_ Two red Pulsehooks and a Starfang sword. (She did not lose her other weapons.)  
Family: Satsuki and Yuka

Akira Akiyama: He ties his copper colored ponytail back and hides it under his general jacket. He has bluish-emerald eyes. He wears a black general uniform, complete with the cap, though at times he merely has a gray tank top and blue panties on. He also wears a crimson bandana around his mouth in battle.  
Weapon(s): Twelve kodachi swords, a Glock 22, a Mini Uzi, a Dragunov, and a Remington 870.

Yui Morishige: She has two dark blue pigtails, bluish-emerald colored eyes, and also wears glasses. She has dark blue armor with two vertical red stripes going down it.  
Cup Size: B  
Weapon(s): A kriss with telekinetic prowess. (Like the Levin Sword in Fire Emblem: Awakening.)  
Family: Mayu and Morishige

Naotaro Morishige: He has neat brown hair, turquoise eyes, and also wears glasses. He wears the same type of armor as his older sister.  
Weapon(s): A kwan dao with telekinetic prowess.  
Family: Mayu and Morishige

Gale Knight: He has black knight armor, nothing else in appearances is known about him.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword.

Moon Knight: He has ocean blue knight armor with a white scarf on his neck.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword and a greatshield.

Stardust Knight: He has white knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A longsword and a stun gun.

Blood Knight: He has heavy, red knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A minigun, an RPG, and the largest greatsword.

Nyla Derésyn: I haven't developed much about her, despite having plans for her for a while... Not for this story, or any to be published on here, but you know. All known is that she has blonde hair.  
Weapon(s): TBA

Nikolas Derésyn: Literally made him in the chapter he debuted in. He has blonde hair and cyborg armor. (It looks like Raiden's Desperado Armor in MGRR)  
Weapon(s): A golden katana.

Smoke-Like Figures: Humanoid figures made of white smoke. (Look at Smoke from MK:A and remove all of the armor and the helmet.)  
Weapon(s): A Black-Smoke Blade.

Kasaidas Machi: Same as the Smoke-Like figure, but with long hair like Khameleon. (Look at Khameleon from MK:A.) She also has a human form.  
Cup Size?: D  
Weapon(s): Two Black-Swoke Blades and two Black-Smoke Fans. (Look at Kitana MK2-MKX)

Hachi Osagawa: She looks like Nana with her hair down to her waist and she wears the leviathan armor from Megaman Zero. (Look up leviathan armor, all I know about it is that it's hot.)  
Cup Size: D  
Weapon(s): A spear.  
Family: Zenka and Nana

Red Skull Gang Members: Same as Kai, without the ponytail and they also have white eyes.  
Weapon(s): A red pulseblade and two black desert eagles.

Kai Stelen: She has black and red clothing on, specifically a black hoodie with an red MK-like ninja mask. (Look up MK Ninjas.) She has golden blonde hair in a ponytail or down, and light blue eyes.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A black katana, a red pulseblade, two black desert eagles, a large hammer, and a metal staff. She's prepared.

Kadell Helcovth: He either has on a black leather jacket, a ripped red t-shirt, and ripped black jeans, or a light blue ninja suit. He has red hair.  
Weapon(s): Five katanas, one ice, one wind, one fire, one poison, and one ordinary. He also has a Glock 22, Remington 870, shurikens, kunais, and more Japanese weapons. Now HE'S prepared too.

Yari Sanada: He has dark brown hair and black eyes. He wears ancient elves robes. (From Dragon Age: Inquisition)  
Weapon(s): The Yusari greatsword.

The Cloak: All that is known is that he wears a black cloak, and assassin garbs that are all black. His face can't be seen, and the only recognizable part are his glowing yellow eyes.  
Weapon(s): Distorting space and time.

Graves: He looks to be twelve years of age. He has black hair, blue eyes and wears a ripped dark blue shirt and dark blue pants.  
Weapon(s): Varying knives, usually either a combat knife, a hunting knife, or a kitchen knife.

The Gale: His projection has orange hair in a short ponytail, sharp yellow eyes, a black tank top, and olive green pants. He does not have an actual body.  
Weapon(s): He has a sort of rapier without a guard.

Franz Krotimiak: He has pine green hair and pine green eyes, and wears custom cyborg armor that is in a light, 'periwinkle' blue.  
Weapon(s): The Dragonblade of Unity, and X's red katana.

Cyan Foyd: She has cyan colored hair, and light blue eyes. She wears a blue jacket, a cyan shirt, and blue jeans.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A katana.  
Family: Blade Foyd and Reine Helcovth.

Syra Lyxnor: She has golden blonde hair and dark green eyes. She wears a gold and pink dress with gray, mirror-coated shoulder guards.  
Cup Size: DD  
Weapon(s): A huge golden axe that can heal people as well.  
Family: Stryker Lyxnor and Reine Helcovth.

Keybi Namikage: She has black hair, in a long ponytail, and gray eyes. She wears white armor.  
Cup Size: DD  
Weapon(s): A spear.

Levi Vriden: He has golden-blonde hair worn in a short ponytail, and light blue eyes. He wears a a dark blue suit, contrasting to his former appearance of having a pink dress, a pink headband, and wearing his hair in long twintails.  
Weapon(s): A spear.

John Gray: He has neat black hair and blue eyes. He usually wears black and red.  
Weapon(s): Guns, guns, and more guns. More than Radokez.

Raven Helcovth: She has half saturated gold hair and light blue eyes. She wears a light blue and white dress-armor.  
Weapon(s): A healing staff and light magic.

Reine Hecovth: She has golden blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wears gold and blue armor.  
Weapon(s): Lots and lots of elemental and non-elemental magic.

Takeda Hanarou: He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
Weapon(s): He's ten. I honestly doubt anyone's let him hold a weapon.

Sun Knight: He has golden general armor. (Like in FE, mainly FE9 and FE10.)  
Weapon(s): The Sedethul First Sword of Avonthia. (Golden Edition)

Devin Lyxnor: She has golden blonde hair, with natural silver streaks in it. She has purple eyes, and her skin is tanned. She wears a purple dress.  
Cup Size: Yeah... She's six, so don't try it pervs. Talkin' about you Ketsuo!  
Weapon(s): Because you expect a six year old to have a weapon. Suuuure.

Makaro Alkaeva: He has jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and wears a black jacket over a torn crimson shirt. He wears crimson jeans and black boots.  
Weapon(s): Two katanas, and two bladed whips coming from his hands. (Look up Takeda Takashi, Mortal Kombat MK:X)

Sevastyan Lagunov: He has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar on his right eye. He wears the same thing as Makaro, as they are in a Russian mercenary group.  
Weapon(s): Two estoc swords, primarily for thrusting.

Boldan Markovic: He has light brown hair and dark teal eyes. He wears the outfit of his mercenary group.  
Weapon(s): Two spiked maces with chains attaching it to its handle.

Stasya Vasilyev: She has light brown hair, blue eyes, and wears a female form of the mercenary group's outfit.  
Weapon(s): Two AK-47's.

Tatiana Volkov: She has black hair, yellow eyes, and wears the same thing as Stasya.  
Weapon(s): Two scythes.

Sophiya Kurenai: She has platinum blonde hair, with a slight coloring of light strawberry blonde hair, green eyes. She wears an outfit that is like Li Mei's primary from MK: Deception. (Look up Li Mei)  
Weapon(s): She has a tanto and two katars. She also knows Taekwondo like Reiko.

Lynn: She has short-ish black hair in a style similar to Yuka's (Not adult Yuka here, but rather in the actual CP games.), blue eyes, and she wears a olive green school uniform dress. She appears to be twelve years old.  
Cup Size: She looks twelve you damn pervs! Yeah Ketsuo, don't even ask.  
Weapon(s): Mostly anything she can find in the environment, but she has a pendant of her friend Fir which she uses to choke attackers, and dig into their throat to the point to where it goes halfway in and kills them.

Takashi Shinchito: He has neat, but spiky black hair and desaturated turquoise eyes. He wears black ninja garb that has red and gold detailing, without a mask.  
Weapon(s): A kirehashi sword. (Look up Kirehashi, MK:D or MK:A)

Kuroras Lyxnor: He has messy, light blonde hair and one green and one blue eye like his father. He wears a black, hooded jacket, and all of his clothes are black and covering up his body completely. They all have red markings on them, and he wears a black mask that covers his face.  
Weapon(s): A pistol. (More soon maybe? Idk.)

Cursed Stelen: He has spiky black hair, and he conceals his face with a mask, though he has yellow eyes. He wears orange, red, gray, and black battle armor that has dark purple wings.  
Weapon(s): Fire, darkness, dark fire. Legit shit bro.

Regault: He has pale, lime green hair and red violet eyes- almost pinkish eyes. He wears white robes with lime green details that are the same color as his hair.  
Weapon(s): Telepathic and telekinetic powers.

Senia: She has taupe colored hair and mint green eyes. She wears a light pink dress.  
Weapon(s): Same as Regault.  
Cup Size: B

Panther Ramirez: He has neat black and light brown hair, and he has yellow- almost gold-ish eyes. He wears a brown skull harness, (Like Shao Kahn from MK.) brown, fur-like jeans and armored gloves. His skin is fuzzy, like a shaved dog, though it is not very visible in the light and it is barely visible when dimmer. He is built very muscularly and his face almost resembles a panther.  
Weapon(s): Claws, a Shamshir, and Telekinetic powers.

Sun Knight: Like the other knights, just with golden colored armor.  
Weapon(s): A chain whip sword with blades on it.

Kaito Shinsaki: He has black, messy hair with it covering his left eye, blue eyes that glow red in Heavenly Host. He wears a black hoodie, a red t-shirt, ripped jeans, and black sneakers. His skin is slightly pale, and it glows red in satanic carvings when he's in Heavenly Host. He can mutate his appearance, and he kept his look as he was when he was 16.  
Weapon(s): A pocket knife.

Salazar 'Grant' Santana: He has a light blonde crew cut and blue eyes. He wears black cyborg armor. He wears a mask with a design similar to Ember's and Cursed's.  
Weapon(s): An auspicious katana, renderra katana, and an ornate katana.

Blood Flares Sergeant: They wear orange, red, and black samurai armor, with a red Hannya mask and a black cape.  
Weapon(s): A fire sword.

Shiver Kyuurei: He has slightly messy, light blue hair- almost white- and the same color for his eyes. He wears the Kisaragi School Uniform for males.  
Weapon(s): He is a cryomancer, using ice weapons.

Mizu: She has white hair, ocean blue eyes. She wears armor like Kira's from Mortal Kombat, except the red is blue, and the black is silver and armored.  
Weapon(s): She can make anything out of water, but she mainly uses a water broadsword.  
Cup Size: E

Updated Characters (Not including clothing):

Yuu: He has on Zerker Armor (See Megaman Star Force 2) and he has long hair that is down to his waist. Otherwise the same.

Naomi: Basically the same, also note that she never got the eyepatch in Blood Drive.

Ayumi: Basically the same.

Yoshiki: He has a scar on his right eye. Otherwise the same.

Satoshi: He has an extremely short ponytail, a scar on his left eye, and his left ear is pierced kinda like a bad boy/pirate look. He puts blood of his victims on his face to control his anger. Otherwise the same.

Satsuki: She has a moderate length ponytail, however her hair still messy though. Otherwise the same.

Yuka: She has longer hair, but not much longer and she has bigger breasts. (Since she's grown up.) Otherwise the same.

Mayu: She has longer hair. Otherwise the same.

Morishige: Basically the same.

Misuto: Basically the same.

Magari: Basically the same.

Aiko: Basically the same.

Sachiko(?): She has aged to look 16, since she is able to mutate her appearance. (Everlost logic, because haters gonna... Be silent.) Otherwise the same.

* * *

~Chapter 14: Pareidolia~

~Preview Description~

Akira- the male persona Reiko made to disguise herself and give her privacy- left to somewhere nobody knew, leaving everyone to wonder. He got the memo of a meeting that needed to take place: and take place it would, and Akira would save himself and Zenka from near death. The Paulownia Clan would betray them- and a fatal mistake that was. Akira was informed of a student in the Kisaragi Academy, Shiver Kyuurei- a secret cryomancer who was afraid of letting anyone know about his powers- and realized how Shiver could be a big help. The allied forces turned to the traitors and decided to strike.

* * *

Akira walked through the hallway to Zenka's office and knocked on the door. Zenka opened the door.

"Akira, good to see you." Zenka said, and invited the general in.

"So, we have a meeting?" Akira said.

"Yes. Misuto Kiriya would like to have a meeting." Zenka said.

Akira scoffed at the name.

"So, the scum wants a meeting." He replied.

"Keep in mind that he is our ally." Zenka said.

"I don't trust him." Akira said.

"You don't trust anyone." Zenka said.

"But I make it seem like I do." Akira said, but he never had interactions with anyone.

That was because he was referring to his true identity of Reiko Mizuhara. A _female_ general.  
Akira was even able to fool Zenka with the naïve personality of his true identity. Akira was the more cunning, deceptive side that Reiko always wanted to be.  
He was even smarter, just as strong, and more secluded than her. The only one that knew Akira's identity was Panther. And he made sure that Panther stayed quiet. Akira sat at the chair, and put his legs on Zenka's desk, crossing them.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't put your legs on the desk." Zenka said, in the politest tone he could.

"Can I have some hot chocolate?" Akira asked.

"Will you take your feet off my desk?" Zenka asked.

"Yeah." Akira replied.

"Jenny! Get General Akiyama a hot chocolate! Not too hot! Marshmallows?" Zenka asked.

"Extra, extra, extra." Akira replied.

"And extra, extra, extra marshmallows!" Zenka said.

"Where do we meet him?" Akira asked.

"He wants to meet at Portugal." Zenka said.

"The word won't get around as fast... Portugal is in the center east and west of Japan." Akira said.

"You're paranoid." Zenka said.

"And you're walking in blind." Akira said.

"I'm bringing guards." Zenka said.

"You know you're only getting them killed, right?" Akira asked.

"You need to calm down a bit." Zenka said.

"You tell him that we will only have this meeting _in Japan._" Akira said with a stern tone.

"I know what I'm doing General!" Zenka shouted.

"I know what I'm doing. If you do this, you could get us killed. And I am not contempt with losing my life." Akira said.

"... Why do you not trust him?" Zenka asked.

"Why do you?! He's been your enemy for God knows how many fucking years, and NOW you're ready to say 'Heeey, let's go get a beer and shit!' It doesn't work that way Zenka! He still hates you and will do anything to kill you!" Akira explained.

"THIS IS MY DECISION GENERAL!" Zenka yelled, and Akira got his hot chocolate, then put his feet down.

"Someone didn't have their pills today..." He muttered, then took a sip.

"We are going. That is that." Zenka said.

"Fine. But if they attack us, I told you so." Akira said.

* * *

The two walked up to Misuto in the office, and took seats.

"Thank you for coming Namikage, Akiyama." Misuto said.

"You're welcome. It is good that we can conduct a diplomacy." Zenka said, but Akira merely glared.

"I agree. Now, I've located Blood Flare bases in Spain, Peru, Japan, Estonia, and Siberia." Misuto said. "I've sent troops to attack the one in Spain."

"Good." Zenka said, and Akira was looking around. "I will send troops to attack the ones in Peru, Japan, and Siberia."

"Good. I require some assistance with my troops. They lack training." Misuto said, and Akira looked out the window.

He had acute eyesight, and saw the scope of a sniper aimed right at Zenka.

"DUCK!" Akira said, and tackled Zenka.

The bullet shot out, and hit the wall behind where Zenka was standing.

"We're under attack!" Misuto said.

"You're not! WE are!" Akira said, and he took out two kodachis. "Run Zenka!"

"Are you insane-"

"YOU ARE THE TARGET! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Akira yelled, and Zenka ran out. "I calculated the whole thing before it happened. You can at least be less suspicious."

"That wasn't the point. Right now he has left several bases open for attack." Misuto said.

"I already saw that. Your troops won't be getting far, I set up long range, scoped miniguns that don't run out of ammo. And if your men aren't killed by those, I have thousands of cyborgs at each individual base." Akira said.

"Clever." Misuto said. "I should have made YOU the target."

"Don't flatter me, dickless." Akira said, then slashed at Misuto's face.

Misuto dodged, then went to take out his Kama Scythes and he tried to repeatedly hit Akira, who kept backflipping to dodge.  
Misuto put them away and took out a Kwan Dao.

"Oh, you're soooooo faaaaaaancy." Akira said sarcastically, and parried all of Misuto's attacks. "You're not very skilled with that weapon."

Akira jumped from the long handle and stabbed Misuto in the chest with his kodachi blades, then pulled them out and stabbed him in the side of his head, making him scream in pain, then Akira pulled them out and jumped to the side. Misuto tried to unleash his fury, but Akira kept running behind him, when he grabbed the Kwan Dao and tossed it out the window.

"No grip, huh? You need a better employer to customize these." Akira said then kicked Misuto in the face, and brought down his foot onto his skull, breaking it.  
"Get some, you son of a whore!"

"Now you're just being nasty!" Misuto shouted, and he took out his Kama Scythes.

"I accept you for who you are." Akira joked, making him angrier.

Akira blocked all of Misuto's attacks, then Misuto stabbed him in the leg, and Akira spat in his eye, making him reel backwards.

"You want this?" Akira asked, then removed the scythe from his leg and threw it at Misuto's stomach.

Akira then grabbed Misuto and smashed his head against the window, then looked at an especially long shard, and slammed Misuto's neck into it.  
He then flipped Misuto so that he fell through the window and landed on the ground, bleeding out.

"Serves you right." Akira said, and he dodged a shot aimed straight for his head.

Akira then ran down the stairs and called Zenka.

"Where are you Akira?!" Zenka asked.

"Downstairs, I just dealt with Misuto." Akira replied.

"I'm at the gunship, get back there, now." Zenka said.

"Got it." Akira said, and hung up.

He ran out of the building, dodging the massive amounts of gunfire aimed at him, and he jumped into the gunship, immediately shutting the door.

"So, how were you?" Akira asked.

"I ain't feeling too great." Zenka said.

"Did you get shot? Or was it because _I was right?_" Akira asked.

"..."

"I know people." Akira said. "Treachery in order to get what you want is one of the colder parts of human nature. He wanted you dead."

"... You were right." Zenka said, and the gunship took off. "You were right."

* * *

Naomi walked across the hallway of the third floor of the gunship, where she ran into Panther.

"Hello." Panther said.

"Hi.." Naomi said.

"... You seem troubled. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Naomi replied, but he read her mind.

"You're nervous that what you did made Seiko uneasy." Panther said.

"H-How did you...?" Naomi started.

"I'm a telepath... If it makes you feel better, she's okay about it. She's glad what happened was in the past." Panther said.

"..."

"... Sorry." He said.

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting that." Naomi replied.

"Yeah... Um... Sorry." He said.

"Well, I'm glad to know this... Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Panther said, then she smiled and walked away.

He then went to the hangar, wondering when Reiko- Akira- would get back. In ten minutes the gunship landed, and the two got out.

"So?" Panther said.

"He was right." Zenka said. "Paulownia is not our ally."

Akira merely shot Panther a smile.

"Well, they will regret it." Panther said.

"I already sent them a message. I fucked up their leader." Akira said.

"Make sure I get the kill." Zenka said.

"As you insist." Akira said, then the pilot and Zenka walked inside.

_"So, he doesn't know?"_ Panther telepathically asked.

_"No. He still believes I am a male, and my own person."_ Akira thought. _"He does not __know that I am Reiko Mizuhara. And it must stay that way.__"_

_"What are your motives for being so secretive?" _Panther asked.

_"... It would be very pressuring to have everyone rely on you, yourself. Not to mention, I always wondered what it was like to be treated like a guy." _Akira thought in reply. _"Come to my room."_

The two walked out of the hangar, then down the stairs until they got to the room. Akira pressed the button to unlock the door, then opened it and led Panther inside. Panther shut the door afterwards, and Akira locked it. The general took off his uniform, then put his cap on the coat hanger. Akira did not put the tank top on. He just sat in his chair.

"What is the next plan?" Panther asked.

Reiko put up the hologram notes.

"We strike the Blood Flares at their base in Madrid, Spain." Reiko said, then turned the chair to him. "It's strange though... Why aren't they attacking us?"

"Have you thought about it?" Panther asked.

"Of course, brother. Maybe they're planning a nuclear strike, or some big attack. Maybe they have covert operations." Reiko replied.

"... We should hack into their database. Go onto the supercomputer." Panther said.

But the word _brother _bothered him, because of his dead sisters.

"The thing is, they don't store anything important on electronics. Only written stuff, most likely. The most important thing I got was the _breakfast menu for Christmas._" Reiko said.

"... You're kidding." Panther said.

"Nope." She responded.

"Are there any more reasons that you need to be so secret?" Panther asked. "I know there's more, but you're blocking me out."

"... I don't want Shuu to find out I'm this 'smartsy' girl. I want him to see me as really feminine, and cute. Maybe even a bit slutty at times... After all, that's what he's into. But I don't act that way too much, because I know he'd try to stop me, or maybe he'd catch on. I don't know, I'm just nervous." Reiko sighed.

"..." She had opened up her mind.

She was telling the truth.

"And if anyone else found out, they'd tell him, and they'd make fun of me, saying that I'm just messing with them. And Xen would just say that I'm too hot for that." Reiko added.

Panther was a very skilled telepath, not only could he look into minds, but into souls. Her soul was scared, caring, and naïve. It read like an open book. Her should read that she was scared of being rejected, being cast away by Shuu. She was afraid of being without him, since she spent ten years of her life being the focus of his attention. He thoroughly cared about her that whole time. Panther read her memories. All of the focus and caring changed when Riesen came into the picture. He ignored her for a long time. And when the two were alone, he would always have something else to do. Shuu's girlfriend wasn't mainly a bitch- though she was at times... But rather... Slutty. And Panther understood everything. It was making sense to him. Because he would always spent every moment with her, caring so much... She fell in love with him. She was hopeful and determined afterwards... And Panther admired that. Reiko was determined that eventually it wouldn't work, and that he'd turn to her. Panther then realized... Reiko wasn't as innocent as she seemed. The maid thing, she acted innocent... But she wanted Shuu to notice. She committed such... Acts of desperation... She was desperate for his attention. And he saw her plight. It saddened him, because he knew that she deserved at least ten minutes a day... And rarely she got anything. He looked into the memories that were sealed up, and read the code of how the memories were erased from everyone... He read that when she was being tortured... She was glad he noticed her. And it sent chills down his spine. All this time... She was a love sick puppy. And it got to him... It started to hurt his head... And Panther realized that the pain was anger. Anger that he denied her time that she deserved. Anger that Shuu never stood up for her against his girlfriend in the occasional arguments... Anger that he picked the more perverted one, than the one who truly cared- not to say that Riesen didn't, because he didn't know, but he knew Reiko cared about him more than anything... And it made him sick. It made him ponder why she had been so hopeful and loyal to him. Panther realized that he would be her help from the shadows. That he would be the friend to stand up for her. He would be the friend to tell Reiko how to react, because he knew the right thing, that would make Shuu... Not yell at her. Because there were memories of that too, and he wondered why she put up with it. But through the whole process, she knew which memories he read.

"Having fun?" She asked.

"... No. Not at all." He replied and hugged her. "You don't deserve this."

"I believe that you have to go through the suffering to get to the heavens..." Reiko said.

"Belief gets you nowhere Reiko. My people believed that God protected them. And my former employer killed them all." Panther said.

Reiko sat in the chair pondering... Maybe he was right, but he knew that she wouldn't give up. He read it in her mind.

"I will support every decision you make... Sister..." He whispered the last word. It didn't feel right saying it... But as long as she didn't know, and it made her happy.

He stroked her hair, and he had an massive wave of sympathy and anger running through his veins. He might have even been angry that she could be so smart... Yet so stupid.

You're one hell of a fighter." Panther said.

"Really? And all this time I thought you could see." Reiko replied sarcastically, then kissed his cheek.

He did see it, and admired her. And involunarily, he kissed her cheek.

"I really admire you." Panther said.

"Thanks... Can I ask you something?" Reiko asked.

"Sure." Pannther said, holding her close.

"Umm..."

But he waited, and she put her head in his chest.

"I love you... Like your sister! I know you're in love with Hachi, and I'm in love with Shuu, but-"

"Shhh... It's okay." Panther said, and smiled. "I love you too... Like your brother."

She smiled at him, but he read in her mind the section full of guilt. And it said:

_Like. You will never truly have a brother. He will abandon you like everyone else. You are alone! He doesn't care!_

And he looked back at her. By now, she had unsure look.

"I will never leave you to be alone." He whispered, and she smiled.

Without even thinking, she pressed her lips on his, and wrapped her arms around his head... She expected him to push away from her... But he just patted her head, reassuring them both that it meant nothing, except he did kiss back and he pulled away from her. They didn't say anything.

"I'm with Hachi.." He said, making her smile.

"I wasn't thinking..." She replied and kissed his cheek.

"You were thinking about him. And that's good." Panther said.

"You're damn right that's good, I love him." Reiko replied.

Realizing that the trip had taken until six thirty, due to Zenka and her running out of fuel and struggling to find a fueling station, it was already midnight.

"It's midnight... Want me to tuck you in?" He asked.

"Sure..." She replied, and she got up, then climbed into bed. "Good night."

He sat next to her.

"Is it okay if I watch you go to sleep?" He asked.

"Stalker~ Okay." Reiko replied.

"Sorry... It's just something siblings would do-"

"I'm kidding! I know your people used to do that, it's okay!" She said, and smiled at him.

He laid next to her as he put the covers up.

"Kiss me goodnight..." She mumbled and yawned.

He kissed her cheek, then cuddled up to her.

"... Idiot..." She whispered.

"I know what you meant..." Panther said.

"Please?" Reiko added.

He pressed his lips on hers and pulled away.

"Love you, sis." Panther said.

"Love you too brother." She replied.

He read her mind. It was sad. She missed the feeling of kissing someone... She missed the sensation of kissing_ Shuu_.  
And she knew that he read that.

"Get out of my head." She joked.

He rested his head next to hers on the pillow and kissed her cheek.

"I know this is just my thought, but you should move on." Panther said.

Her smile faded.

"..."

"Don't be sad, it was just my thought... Don't take it into consideration..." He said.

She was blocking her mind.

"Reiko..."

"It's not that... But even if I did... I don't know anyone else who I even feel that way about potentially." Reiko said.

"Well... Sometimes it doesn't start out that way. You weren't in love with Shuu when you first met him, right?" Panther asked.

"Well... I liked him..." She replied.

"... Okay, and I'm not saying that you need to move on. I'm just saying that you should think about it."

He leaned over her and pecked her lips.

"Good night, Reiko." Panther said, and he got out of bed.

"Good night, brother..." She whispered.

The idea of being called _brother_ shook him to the very core of his being, but he didn't show it.

* * *

"General Akira!" An officer called.

"Yes?" Akira replied, turning around from the swivel chair his office next to Zenka's.

He had an office of his own, along with the secret one.

"I have some information I think you'd like to hear." The officer said. "I've discovered that there is a student in Kisaragi Academy who is a cryomancer."

"I'm listening..."

* * *

Ketsuo walked up to Senjun's room, and looked at her getting undressed through the peephole.  
Over the course of nearly a century, he never aged, and never lost his perverted touch.

"Well, I know I'm putting fifty Marque on her bed tonight." Ketsuo said.

She turned to the door and smiled, making him literally fall over.

"... Wut...?" He mumbled.

She opened the door and dragged him in.

"Don't you remember who I am?" Senjun said.

"Hi Seiko..." He muttered, and she slapped him. "I'M AWAKE SUMIKO! I'M NOT SLEEPING IN! Oh... It's just you, Senjun... Wait, how'd I get here? And why are you half naked... Not that I'm complaining..."

"You were watching me changing my clothes." Senjun said.

"Well, I always prided myself of being the genius of the group." Ketsuo said.

You wouldn't think it, but it was true. Out of the four: Masaru, Ketsuo, Ryouchi, and Sumiko, Ketsuo was the genius... Okay, Sumiko was smarter than him, but without her, he'd be the smartest one. That's not the point.

"You care for a drink?" Senjun asked.

"_A_ drink? Just one?" Ketsuo asked, sarcastic and even a bit satirical. "You're Senjun, right?"

"Asshat." She said, and got out a bottle of vodka. "We are going to use actual glasses?"

"Of course, shot glasses are for _meows_." He replied, censoring himself.

"Good, thank whoever that you're not like that." Senjun said taking out actual glasses and filling them up. "Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy if I ask for actual glasses."

"Tell me about it." He responded, and he brushed her blue hair out of her eyes.

"Take your glass and don't choke on the vodka, sweetheart." She joked.

"Quiet, or... Actually, I can't really make a wet t-shirt contest at the moment." Ketsuo said, and took a big sip of the alcohol.

She smiled, and they kept drinking. They finished their glasses, and she refilled them.

"How drunk you want to get?" Senjun asked.

"Hopefully drunk enough to where I'll end up in your bed tonight." He smiled.

"Sorry, you've gotta make a reservation..."

"Can I make one?" Ketsuo asked.

"You've gotta speak with the manager." She joked. "Just kidding, _of course you can_. No charge."

"Great... I get to keep my fifty." Ketsuo said.

They drank all of their vodka, and she refilled the glasses.

"I'm gonna have to bust out a second bottle." Senjun said.

"I already see a bust." Ketsuo said, grinning.

"Oh, you like that, huh? Next time I'll make sure to have a shotgun aimed at your nuts." She joked.

"I need those! Take my head instead!" Ketsuo joked, and he pulled her unusually close to him.

"Great, I'll get both." Senjun said, joking.

"Well, that isn't much better now..." He replied and he smiled at her.

"Well, life goes on... Actually, I don't think it would if I chopped your head off." Senjun said.

"You can't live without me~" He said, and laid down.

"Yeah I can." She said. "Would I want to? No, you're the only one I can relate to." She replied.

"How long has it been since we've had sex, a year?" Ketsuo asked. "That's way too long!"

"Life isn't all about sex... The general basis is, but... Fuck it, it's pretty much about sex. Especially for you." Senjun said.

"Hey Senjun, you know... I haven't kissed you in a long time." Ketsuo said.

"... Ketsuo... Please tell me this is the alcohol talking." Senjun said.

"I dunno. But... Can I kiss you, just for the hell of it?" Ketsuo asked.

"... Alright, what the hell..." She mumbled.

Ketsuo wrapped his arms around her head and pressed his lips onto hers.

* * *

"Okay, I really missed that." Senjun said, the covers over her.

"You and me both." Ketsuo replied.

"Of course you do, I actually have a shot with someone else." Senjun joked.

"That's cold." Ketsuo said, smiling at her. "I know you're gonna think I'm crazy and drunk- and I'm only the first- for saying this... But... I love you."

She laughed for a second then closed her mouth, her eyes widening.

"Wait... _What_?" She said.

"... I love you." Ketsuo said.

"Kets... You know I don't want a committed relationship..." Senjun replied.

"I know that damn it, but I've been waiting around for twenty frickin' years without you since we broke up... And I tried distracting myself with other women, the sex we've had, but... I dunno. I just... I've just been thinking for so long 'What the hell am I gonna do with my life?' And you're not just gonna loosely have sex all your life, after twenty years I thought you'd look for someone... Maybe someone who knows what they want more than I do." Ketsuo said. "You're the only one who really gave me a chance."

"Well... I didn't think you wanted a commitment. It's not something I'm ready for, and maybe that's selfish. But I just don't think I'm ready." Senjun said.

"Senjun... I don't want to spend the rest of my life just loosely having sex with you, and being desperate looking for a woman. I just love everything about you, and I'm tired of looking and getting no results. I've been rejected by pretty much every woman in Japan. Even the older ones too." Ketsuo said. "But... Somewhere in your heart, I know it's something you want too."

"You're right about that, but I'm not ready..." Senjun said.

"Well... I just don't know what else to do Senjun. Sorry if I'm ruining the moment." Ketsuo said.

"You're not ruining anything. I really like you too, but I dunno... I'm just not that type of person who is into relationships... Call me a whore if you want, but I'm just not a 'lovey-dovey' type of person." Senjun said. "I can't really do relationships anymore."

"... I understand." He said, and laid back down on the pillow. "_Guess I'll die alone._" He thought. "_What a hell of a world. And all the people go knocking on my door telling me the word of God... What reason have I at this rate? Women don't even like me being a gentleman! I've been nut-tapped so many times that it doesn't even hurt that much anymore! Okay, it still does, but what point do I have without Senjun?!_"

He softly kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I'm never giving up on you... I have nowhere else to go."

She merely stared at the ceiling.

"I know..." She mumbled.

"_I know._" He thought. "_I'm such a fucking fool._"

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Yeah. I know." He retaliated.

"..."

"I get it." Ketsuo said, and got up.

His past, who he used to be wasn't even remembered by anyone anymore. Everybody thought he was just desperate for anyone.  
But he wasn't. We was desperate for someone to love, and spend the rest of his life with. And the only one he could find rejected him.

"Ketsuo, don't go..." Senjun said.

"Well, I'm sorry! What do I have to live for Senjun?! Another day to get drunk at the bar and make Mike even more profits?! Is that what whichever god or deity made my destiny as?! Nobody will let me in! I just want someone to love, someone to spend the rest of my life with. Nobody may even remember, but I have feelings and dreams too! So you know what? Maybe I'm better off without you. All I am is free sex to you!" Ketsuo shouted, and put his clothes on.

"No you're not, Ketsuo!" Senjun said back.

What he said hurt, because she did care for him.

"I do want to be with you, I'm just not ready!" Senjun said.

"Yeah. You'll never be ready, Senjun." He said, and he walked out.

She just stared at the door, teary-eyed. And that was when she questioned why she wasn't ready. Why didn't she have the guts to be with him?  
She started crying, because she didn't want to face the truth. She really did forget that he loved her, and wanted more than just sex.

* * *

"General." Ketsuo said.

"Yeah?" Akira asked.

"I heard you needed someone for the mission." Ketsuo said.

"We don't need someone to hit on the women there." Akira hissed.

Ketsuo grabbed him by the collar.

"In case you were wondering, that ain't what I'm about." Ketsuo said and put him down.

"Relax Akira." Panther said. "Ketsuo, I know your intentions, and I don't think you should go through with this."

"You guys needed an extra hand, I'll lend an extra hand, damn it." Ketsuo said.

"Fine, get on the gunship." Akira said, and Ketsuo did what he was told.

"Akira. He only hits on women because he's desperate to have life partner, a marriage partner." Panther said. "Do not criticize him. He is a lonely man. And I feel sympathy for him."

"... Yes, Panther." Akira replied, and they walked inside.

And Ketsuo heard the whole thing. He was happy that someone finally knew his plight.

* * *

The three arrived at the school.

"And just why do we need to be armed?" Ketsuo asked with a Glock 22 in his pocket.

"Because, I heard reports of Blood Flare scouts and snipers in the area... Be cautious." Akira said.

The three walked into the school, and were stopped by a security guard.

"General Akira Akiyama of the Kisaragi Clan Military, and New Japan Military." Akira said, and the guard let them pass.

They walked outside, and all the way to a cliff where a lone boy was sitting.

"Excuse me, are you Shiver Kyuurei?" Akira asked.

"... Who are you...? And what do you want?" Shiver asked, and when Akira was about to say something, Panther put his finger over the general's mouth.

"No. I know what you're thinking, Akira, and you need to be gentle with the kid. He is a nervous child, with good reason." Panther said, looking at Akira, then he looked at Shiver. "We are members of the Kisaragi Clan, and we have heard you are a cryomancer. We would like your help."

"N-No, I'm afraid you have the wrong person." Shiver replied, but Panther had read his thoughts.

"No. We have the right person. I know your thoughts, and it is okay to be who you are." Panther said.

"Leave me alone!" Shiver said.

"What's your name?" Ketsuo asked.

"Ketsuo- let us do the talking." Akira said.

"Shut up, and let me help you." Ketsuo said.

"Shiver..." Shiver said.

"Look, Shiver... Are you afraid that if people know who you are that you'd be rejected by society?" Ketsuo asked, and Shiver's eyes widened.

"How did you...?" Shiver started.

"Well, I'm someone who's rejected by a lot of society too." Ketsuo said.

"Because you're a frickin' perv-"

"Shut up, Akira!" Ketsuo said. "Exactly. People don't know, or care about intentions. And that's what you're afraid about. Correct?"

"... Yeah... I don't want to fight with my friends." Shiver said.

"Well, I can understand where you're coming from. If you help us, you'd be a great person in your friends' eyes." Ketsuo said.

"Really?" Shiver said.

"I bet you would be. You seem like a nice kid." Ketsuo said, and Shiver beamed.

"Okay, I'll help you!" Shiver said, and out of nowhere the principal ran out to the courtyard.

"Everyone! Get inside, we're under attack!" The principal said, and ushered kids inside.

"Let's go. Ketsuo west sniper, Panther, Shiver: you're with me." Akira said, and the three ran out in front.

Ketsuo walked to a bell tower which had a ladder. He climbed it, and got into a good sniping position.  
He sniped three of the snipers, and heard yelling. He shot the lead sergeant, and more of the snipers.  
The three had taken care of the rest of them, and cheered, then went to the gunship.  
Akira called Ketsuo via the codec.

"Let's regroup at the gunship." Akira said, but Ketsuo ignored him.

He called Shiver and said one thing.

"Stay gold, kid." He said, then hung up.

He then took out his Glock.

"Senjun doesn't love me... She doesn't love me." He said, as if in a trance.  
"She never did... She never will, she'll never be ready..."

Ketsuo held the gun to his head, when Akira called him.

"Where the fuck are you, and what the fuck do you mean 'stay gold'?!" Akira shouted. "Regroup at the damn gunship!"

Ketsuo smiled and put his finger on the trigger, then stood up.

"I'll never burden her again." Ketsuo said.

But before he could shoot, the gun was knocked out of his hand.

"Stop."

"..."

"Please..."

"Senjun... I'm not going to be a burden any longer." Ketsuo said.

"Shut up! You never were!" She said, hugging him. "I don't know why I wasn't ready, but... After you yelled at me... I realized that I was just fooling myself. I was scared, because I thought everything was okay as it was... But... I want to make you happy.

She smiled at him.

"Damn it Senjun... And here, I was ready to pull that damn trigger." Ketsuo said, smiling.

"Come on, let's go." Senjun said, but he grabbed her hands.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." Ketsuo said.

"Kets..."

"Only if you're ready." Ketsuo replied.

"... Of course I am." Senjun said, and kissed him.

"I guess we're ready to go." Ketsuo said, and the jumped down the tower.

* * *

Regault sighed at his failure. He failed to get Ketsuo killed.

"_You aren't going to kill my friends, you motherfucker._" Panther said telepathically.

"_One by one... They will all fall down. I will only let them keep their lives if they serve me._" Regault replied.  
"_And I will kill you personally, Panther Ramirez._"

* * *

Panther called Senjun over before they even got to start the mission, because he knew of Regault's corruption of Ketsuo's mind.  
But the corruption had been cleared. And now, Regault would pay with his life.


	15. Part of Me

**Author's Note:**

(5/13/16–5:12 PM, 5/15/16–11:34 PM)

Now, I'm not saying that this is a good thing, but in four days it'll mark a whole year since I did last chapter. Damn...

I've had pretty much _no _inspiration or ideas at all to do this upcoming chapter, and it's been kinda tough for me to get back into The War of Musume, but I have.  
By the way, I officially have a Deviantart now, and you can find a lot of my art and info for War of Musume on there. I'm unsure if I'm going to include any of my much older art, but I might. Currently, I have only Reiko's biography entry on there, but I will add more characters' biographies. You can also finally see (some of) the characters' appearances now instead of having to just rely on their descriptions! Out of the War of Musume characters, I have Ketsuo, Reiko, Xen, Kuro, Nima, and Shuu drawn. That's about it, but I'm really happy with the redraws. I also posted my sketches from the previous year, and there's a lot of improvement, so I just wanted to mention that. Check from Monday to Friday to find new content from journal entries to drawings about the War of Musume! I'm likely going to be drawing Panther or Hachi next, and that's going to be interesting, since I've never drawn them. At all.

I'm definitely going to try to appeal to any readers of the original Reform while appealing to the standard readers of this stories with this chapter. As I'm typing this one part, I have over 8K words, and I feel that I've done an amazing job with this.

But that's about all that I have to say.

* * *

~Prologue~

There are seven major clans which hold their own territory. They were all at peace.

There was the Byakudan Clan, led by Yuuya Kizami. A bold and rash leader who makes the right decisions with the guidance of his closest generals.  
Kurosaki Kensuke, Mitsuki Yamamoto, Tohko Kirisaki, and Kai Shimada.

The Musashigawa Clan, led by Nana Ogasawara, Nari Amatoya, and Chihaya Yamase in a republic-sort of government. (Like how it was in Ancient Rome.)  
Their heirs are Hachi Ogasawara and Xen Namikage.

The Paulownia Clan, led by Misuto Kiriya. His advisors are Kuon Niwa, Aiko Niwa, and Magali Mizuki. They work with the dark arts and dark magic, secretly trying to awaken the viruses to begin the Revelation.

The Tenjin Empire led by Emperor Kishinuma Yoshiki and Empress Shinozaki Ayumi. It was the most powerful of the clans until the Kyoto XE Massacre, which was their financial capital, which left them a bit vulnerable.

The Kisaragi Clan, led by Zenka Namikage with his closest generals: Denka Amatoya, Yui Shishido, Tsukasa Mikuni, Ketsuo Nekumari, Masaru Kadarai, Okuni Shinchito, Shuu Shinohara, Nima Shinohara, and Kuro Amatoya.

The Saint Cruz Clan, led by Azusa Takai, Ran Kobayashi, and Senjin Sarutobi. They are helped by advisors; Senjun Sarutobi, Natsura Sarutobi, Tenjin Hashirama, and Fuyu Hirata.

The Musume Clan, led by Naomi Nakashima. She is assisted by her generals; Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, Satsuki Mizuhara, and Yuu Shinohara.

However, in 2065 a terrorist faction the Blood Flares (Which was established in 2033 to bring down the Crimson Dragons and any of their allies.) destroyed Kyoto XE, historically called the Kyoto XE Massacre since it left few survivors. Due to losing the love of her life, Nakashima formed the Musume Clan and broke the International Peace Federation's rule where she destroyed the Blood Flares' main base. And due to losing Seiko, Nakashima became enraged and corrupt, and attacked the other clans.

Others:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: Hachi Ogawasara, Xen Namikage  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: N/A?  
Kisaragi Clan: Yari Sanada, Sofiya Kurenai  
Saint Cruz Clan: N/A?  
Musume Clan: Reiko Mizuhara, Yui Morishige, Naotaro Morishige

Crimson Dragons: Akeami Chirana, Taeko Hanarou, Brian 'Radokez' Gray, Gale Knight, Franz Krotimiak, Stryker 'Silver' Lyxnor, Keybi Namikage, Cyan Foyd, Syra Lyxnor, Lacey 'Flareia' Gray, Levi Vriden  
Other: N/A?  
Blood Flares: Cursed, Regault, Makaro Alkaeva, Sevastyan Lagunov, Boldan Markovic, Stasya Vasilyev, Tatiana Volkov

Mercenaries/Allied:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: Stardust Knight  
Paulownia Clan: Laika Chizetsu  
Tenjin Empire: Blood Knight  
Kisaragi Clan: Nyra Derésyn, Nikolas Derésyn  
Saint Cruz Clan: Moon Knight  
Musume Clan: Red Skulls, Kai Stelen, Kadell Helcovth  
Other: Mukuro Hayashi,, Saori Santana, Kazuo Shizura etc.

Also, on appearances, since it's a rather difficult subject, they'll be displayed here.

Zenka Namikage: He has black hair and black eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. He wears a black hooded jacket that reaches down to his leg. (That's all the info I got for clothing, but I'm pretty sure he has more.)  
Weapon(s): A long spear.

Ketsuo Nekumari (Rarely mentioned): He has blonde hair, and dark green eyes. He usually wears a gray hooded jacket that is halfway zipped, a white tee shirt underneath, lime green and orange sneakers, lime green gloves, and ripped jeans.  
Weapon(s): A katana, though he carries around akimbo desert eagles that he uses more often.

Okuni Shinchito (Mentioned even less): She has two short, black pigtails and crystal blue eyes. She usually wears a black that is unzipped, a magenta tank top, black pants, golden gloves, and crimson boots.  
Weapon(s): Dual wield wakizashis. She has two sets of spares on her back as well.

Masaru Kadarai (Rarely mentioned): He has brown hair, and brown eyes. He usually wears a black jacket that is unzipped and other types of clothing that are never consistently worn.  
Weapon(s): A katana, two glock 22's, an AK-47.

Kuro Amatoya: He looks like Zenka, but his hair is red and he has a purple eyes, he wears a ninja outfit with a mask.  
Weapon(s): A black katana.  
Family: Zenka and Nari

Nima Shinohara: She almost looks like Seiko, but her eyes are ocean blue and her hair is longer than Seiko's. She wears a black shirt and a grey open jacket that reaches down to her leg and her shirt kind of reveal her chest area and has no bra or panties. (Well, you figured that out in chapter 1. XD)  
Cup Size: EE (Okay, damn they may be a bit to big for that jacket...)  
Weapon(s): A musket with a long blade as a bayonet and a Colt 1911 with a tactical knife as a last resort.  
Family: Seiko and Naomi

Shuu Shinohara: He looks pretty much like his father, who was his role model. (See Yuu)  
Weapon(s): Two green Pulseblades (See Mortal Kombat: Armaggedon) and a gun arm that he can retract if he wants to use his regular arm/hand.  
Family: Yuu and Miki

Xen Namikage (He is adopted): He has short white hair and dull gray eyes. He wears black kisaragi samurai armor without the helmet.  
Weapon(s): A white katana.  
Family: ?

Silver Lyxnor : He has golden-blonde hair and lime green eyes. He usually wears regular clothes in green.  
Weapon(s): Anything chemical related, toxic swords.

Taeko Hanarou: She has brown hair, brown eyes, and she wears a beige-taupe colored ninja suit. She has a beige-taupe headband, and a black belt.  
Cup Size: Somewhere in between C and D, CC? Idk.  
Weapon(s): A black tanto.

Brian 'Radokez' Gray: He has spiky black hair, a mahogany shirt, jeans, and a black leather jacket. Enough said.

Weapon(s): Any gun you can think of, even customs.

Akeami Chirana: She has two light pink twintails, peach-gold eyes and she wears pink and peach-gold clothing.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A shamshir, like an original, not super curved. (Though still a bit curved, look at Cold Steel.)

Reiko Mizuhara: She had neat hair like Yuka, but had a moderately long ponytail like Satsuki. Her eyes are a bluish-emerald color.  
_Chapter 8:_ Her hair is more of a copper color, and she wears cyborg armor like Raiden's Desperado Armor in MGRR without the facial armor and her hair is messy now.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): Two hook swords and two butterfly knives. _Chapter 8:_ Two red Pulsehooks and a Starfang sword. (She did not lose her other weapons.)  
Family: Satsuki and Yuka

Akira Akiyama: He ties his copper colored ponytail back and hides it under his general jacket. He has bluish-emerald eyes. He wears a black general uniform, complete with the cap, though at times he merely has a gray tank top and blue panties on. He also wears a crimson bandana around his mouth in battle.  
Weapon(s): Twelve kodachi swords, a Glock 22, a Mini Uzi, a Dragunov, and a Remington 870.

Yui Morishige: She has two dark blue pigtails, bluish-emerald colored eyes, and also wears glasses. She has dark blue armor with two vertical red stripes going down it.  
Cup Size: B  
Weapon(s): A kriss with telekinetic prowess. (Like the Levin Sword in Fire Emblem: Awakening.)  
Family: Mayu and Morishige

Naotaro Morishige: He has neat brown hair, turquoise eyes, and also wears glasses. He wears the same type of armor as his older sister.  
Weapon(s): A kwan dao with telekinetic prowess.  
Family: Mayu and Morishige

Gale Knight: He has black knight armor, nothing else in appearances is known about him.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword.

Moon Knight: He has ocean blue knight armor with a white scarf on his neck.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword and a greatshield.

Stardust Knight: He has white knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A longsword and a stun gun.

Blood Knight: He has heavy, red knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A minigun, an RPG, and the largest greatsword.

Nyla Derésyn: I haven't developed much about her, despite having plans for her for a while... Not for this story, or any to be published on here, but you know. All known is that she has blonde hair.  
Weapon(s): TBA

Nikolas Derésyn: Literally made him in the chapter he debuted in. He has blonde hair and cyborg armor. (It looks like Raiden's Desperado Armor in MGRR)  
Weapon(s): A golden katana.

Smoke-Like Figures: Humanoid figures made of white smoke. (Look at Smoke from MK:A and remove all of the armor and the helmet.)  
Weapon(s): A Black-Smoke Blade.

Kasaidas Machi: Same as the Smoke-Like figure, but with long hair like Khameleon. (Look at Khameleon from MK:A.) She also has a human form.  
Cup Size?: D  
Weapon(s): Two Black-Swoke Blades and two Black-Smoke Fans. (Look at Kitana MK2-MKX)

Hachi Osagawa: She looks like Nana with her hair down to her waist and she wears the leviathan armor from Megaman Zero. (Look up leviathan armor, all I know about it is that it's hot.)  
Cup Size: D  
Weapon(s): A spear.  
Family: Zenka and Nana

Red Skull Gang Members: Same as Kai, without the ponytail and they also have white eyes.  
Weapon(s): A red pulseblade and two black desert eagles.

Kai Stelen: She has black and red clothing on, specifically a black hoodie with an red MK-like ninja mask. (Look up MK Ninjas.) She has golden blonde hair in a ponytail or down, and light blue eyes.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A black katana, a red pulseblade, two black desert eagles, a large hammer, and a metal staff. She's prepared.

Kadell Helcovth: He either has on a black leather jacket, a ripped red t-shirt, and ripped black jeans, or a light blue ninja suit. He has red hair.  
Weapon(s): Five katanas, one ice, one wind, one fire, one poison, and one ordinary. He also has a Glock 22, Remington 870, shurikens, kunais, and more Japanese weapons. Now HE'S prepared too.

Yari Sanada: He has dark brown hair and black eyes. He wears ancient elves robes. (From Dragon Age: Inquisition)  
Weapon(s): The Yusari greatsword.

The Cloak: All that is known is that he wears a black cloak, and assassin garbs that are all black. His face can't be seen, and the only recognizable part are his glowing yellow eyes.  
Weapon(s): Distorting space and time.

Graves: He looks to be twelve years of age. He has black hair, blue eyes and wears a ripped dark blue shirt and dark blue pants.  
Weapon(s): Varying knives, usually either a combat knife, a hunting knife, or a kitchen knife.

The Gale: His projection has orange hair in a short ponytail, sharp yellow eyes, a black tank top, and olive green pants. He does not have an actual body.  
Weapon(s): He has a sort of rapier without a guard.

Franz Krotimiak: He has pine green hair and pine green eyes, and wears custom cyborg armor that is in a light, 'periwinkle' blue.  
Weapon(s): The Dragonblade of Unity, and X's red katana.

Cyan Foyd: She has cyan colored hair, and light blue eyes. She wears a blue jacket, a cyan shirt, and blue jeans.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A katana.  
Family: Blade Foyd and Reine Helcovth.

Syra Lyxnor: She has golden blonde hair and dark green eyes. She wears a gold and pink dress with gray, mirror-coated shoulder guards.  
Cup Size: DD  
Weapon(s): A huge golden axe that can heal people as well.  
Family: Stryker Lyxnor and Reine Helcovth.

Keybi Namikage: She has black hair, in a long ponytail, and gray eyes. She wears white armor.  
Cup Size: DD  
Weapon(s): A spear.

Levi Vriden: He has golden-blonde hair worn in a short ponytail, and light blue eyes. He wears a a dark blue suit, contrasting to his former appearance of having a pink dress, a pink headband, and wearing his hair in long twintails.  
Weapon(s): A spear.

John Gray: He has neat black hair and blue eyes. He usually wears black and red.  
Weapon(s): Guns, guns, and more guns. More than Radokez.

Raven Helcovth: She has half saturated gold hair and light blue eyes. She wears a light blue and white dress-armor.  
Weapon(s): A healing staff and light magic.

Reine Hecovth: She has golden blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wears gold and blue armor.  
Weapon(s): Lots and lots of elemental and non-elemental magic.

Takeda Hanarou: He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
Weapon(s): He's ten. I honestly doubt anyone's let him hold a weapon.

Sun Knight: He has golden general armor. (Like in FE, mainly FE9 and FE10.)  
Weapon(s): The Sedethul First Sword of Avonthia. (Golden Edition)

Devin Lyxnor: She has golden blonde hair, with natural silver streaks in it. She has purple eyes, and her skin is tanned. She wears a purple dress.  
Cup Size: Yeah... She's six, so don't try it pervs. Talkin' about you Ketsuo!  
Weapon(s): Because you expect a six year old to have a weapon. Suuuure.

Makaro Alkaeva: He has jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and wears a black jacket over a torn crimson shirt. He wears crimson jeans and black boots.  
Weapon(s): Two katanas, and two bladed whips coming from his hands. (Look up Takeda Takashi, Mortal Kombat MK:X)

Sevastyan Lagunov: He has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar on his right eye. He wears the same thing as Makaro, as they are in a Russian mercenary group.  
Weapon(s): Two estoc swords, primarily for thrusting.

Boldan Markovic: He has light brown hair and dark teal eyes. He wears the outfit of his mercenary group.  
Weapon(s): Two spiked maces with chains attaching it to its handle.

Stasya Vasilyev: She has light brown hair, blue eyes, and wears a female form of the mercenary group's outfit.  
Weapon(s): Two AK-47's.

Tatiana Volkov: She has black hair, yellow eyes, and wears the same thing as Stasya.  
Weapon(s): Two scythes.

Sophiya Kurenai: She has platinum blonde hair, with a slight coloring of light strawberry blonde hair, green eyes. She wears an outfit that is like Li Mei's primary from MK: Deception. (Look up Li Mei)  
Weapon(s): She has a tanto and two katars. She also knows Taekwondo like Reiko.

Lynn: She has short-ish black hair in a style similar to Yuka's (Not adult Yuka here, but rather in the actual CP games.), blue eyes, and she wears a olive green school uniform dress. She appears to be twelve years old.  
Cup Size: She looks twelve you damn pervs! Yeah Ketsuo, don't even ask.  
Weapon(s): Mostly anything she can find in the environment, but she has a pendant of her friend Fir which she uses to choke attackers, and dig into their throat to the point to where it goes halfway in and kills them.

Takashi Shinchito: He has neat, but spiky black hair and desaturated turquoise eyes. He wears black ninja garb that has red and gold detailing, without a mask.  
Weapon(s): A kirehashi sword. (Look up Kirehashi, MK:D or MK:A)

Kuroras Lyxnor: He has messy, light blonde hair and one green and one blue eye like his father. He wears a black, hooded jacket, and all of his clothes are black and covering up his body completely. They all have red markings on them, and he wears a black mask that covers his face.  
Weapon(s): A pistol. (More soon maybe? Idk.)

Cursed Stelen: He has spiky black hair, and he conceals his face with a mask, though he has yellow eyes. He wears orange, red, gray, and black battle armor that has dark purple wings.  
Weapon(s): Fire, darkness, dark fire. Legit shit bro.

Regault: He has pale, lime green hair and red violet eyes- almost pinkish eyes. He wears white robes with lime green details that are the same color as his hair.  
Weapon(s): Telepathic and telekinetic powers.

Senia: She has taupe colored hair and mint green eyes. She wears a light pink dress.  
Weapon(s): Same as Regault.  
Cup Size: B

Panther Ramirez: He has neat black and light brown hair, and he has yellow- almost gold-ish eyes. He wears a brown skull harness, (Like Shao Kahn from MK.) brown, fur-like jeans and armored gloves. His skin is fuzzy, like a shaved dog, though it is not very visible in the light and it is barely visible when dimmer. He is built very muscularly and his face almost resembles a panther.  
Weapon(s): Claws, a Shamshir, and Telekinetic powers.

Sun Knight: Like the other knights, just with golden colored armor.  
Weapon(s): A chain whip sword with blades on it.

Kaito Shinsaki: He has black, messy hair with it covering his left eye, blue eyes that glow red in Heavenly Host. He wears a black hoodie, a red t-shirt, ripped jeans, and black sneakers. His skin is slightly pale, and it glows red in satanic carvings when he's in Heavenly Host. He can mutate his appearance, and he kept his look as he was when he was 16.  
Weapon(s): A pocket knife.

Salazar 'Grant' Santana: He has a light blonde crew cut and blue eyes. He wears black cyborg armor. He wears a mask with a design similar to Ember's and Cursed's.  
Weapon(s): An auspicious katana, renderra katana, and an ornate katana.

Blood Flares Sergeant: They wear orange, red, and black samurai armor, with a red Hannya mask and a black cape.  
Weapon(s): A fire sword.

Shiver Kyuurei: He has slightly messy, light blue hair- almost white- and the same color for his eyes. He wears the Kisaragi School Uniform for males.  
Weapon(s): He is a cryomancer, using ice weapons.

Mizu: She has white hair, ocean blue eyes. She wears armor like Kira's from Mortal Kombat, except the red is blue, and the black is silver and armored.  
Weapon(s): She can make anything out of water, but she mainly uses a water broadsword.  
Cup Size: E

Updated Characters (Not including clothing):

Yuu: He has on Zerker Armor (See Megaman Star Force 2) and he has long hair that is down to his waist. Otherwise the same.

Naomi: Basically the same, also note that she never got the eyepatch in Blood Drive.

Ayumi: Basically the same.

Yoshiki: He has a scar on his right eye. Otherwise the same.

Satoshi: He has an extremely short ponytail, a scar on his left eye, and his left ear is pierced kinda like a bad boy/pirate look. He puts blood of his victims on his face to control his anger. Otherwise the same.

Satsuki: She has a moderate length ponytail, however her hair still messy though. Otherwise the same.

Yuka: She has longer hair, but not much longer and she has bigger breasts. (Since she's grown up.) Otherwise the same.

Mayu: She has longer hair. Otherwise the same.

Morishige: Basically the same.

Misuto: Basically the same.

Magari: Basically the same.

Aiko: Basically the same.

Sachiko(?): She has aged to look 16, since she is able to mutate her appearance. (Everlost logic, because... Well, yeah...) Otherwise the same.

Mukuro: She looks more mature and wears mostly black. Otherwise the same.

Laika: Basically the same.

Saori: She looks grown-up.

Kazuo: He has messy black hair, wears mostly black and has an eyepatch over his right eye.

* * *

Ketsuo walked to the bar and looked around.

"Mike!" Ketsuo said.

Mike walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Wearing that around town, I see?" Mike said.

"Yeah." Ketsuo replied. "The less that people know me, the less likely Paulownia will expect my advance."

"You got it, Kets. She's in the back room where she normally is." Mike said.

"Thanks." Ketsuo replied.

He walked to the back room where a man and a woman expected him. He smiled and sat with a whiskey that he pulled out of his jacket.  
They couldn't see his smile under the mask, though they knew he was.

"Hey, Mukuro." Ketsuo simply said. "S'up, Kazuo."

Kazuo simply nodded, while Mukuro smiled.

"He never says much." Ketsuo said.

"Not when I don't feel like it..." Kazuo responded.

"Damn, I think that's the first time I heard your voice!" Ketsuo said.

"Don't get used to it..." Kazuo muttered.

"What intellect do you have...?" Ketsuo asked.

"How much money do you have to offer...?" Mukuro countered.

"That." He started. "Depends on the intel."

"Tell her." Kazuo said. "No games."

The black-haired man took out a pistol, but Mukuro held her hand up.

"He's my friend. We will never aim at him unless we must." Mukuro said, and Kazuo put the pistol away, keeping his eye on Ketsuo.  
"There's a base in Niseko."

"Alright..." Ketsuo said.

"We've found that it harbors _her_." Mukuro said.

"Who?" Ketsuo asked.

"Niwa." Mukuro simply said.

"How many troops are there?" Ketsuo asked, pumped up by the knowledge.

"Likely fifteen to forty. It's a very small base, and apparently there's a huge reason for that. Kazuo hacked into the database and found that it harbors a soldier that they're training, specifically to combat you." Mukuro replied. "We don't know who it is, what they look like, or what their regimen is, but what we do know is that Aiko is keeping them as far away from contact with anyone as possible. It's not necessarily a Paulownian base, more like an isolated base to raise that specific soldier. The rest are likely bodyguards."

"..."

"Ketsuo?" Mukuro said.

He took out his wallet and handed her all the yen he had.

"This is..."

"500,000." Ketsuo said.

Kazuo's eye widened, though he turned away so Ketsuo wouldn't see his surprise.

"I know who's there, and this is not only exactly what I wanted, but exactly what I needed. Especially week after week of just little bits of intel." Ketsuo said.

"We do our best to find what we could. Seems like cybersecurity was lacking... But I thought Misuto was your number one target." Mukuro replied.

"No... I found the missing piece in my life. The one who I need to be with." Ketsuo said.

"But she's long..." Mukuro started.

"Not her." Ketsuo said. "But someone who I never got to spend my time with. Someone who was taken away from me."

His eye had a glimmer in it as he walked to the door.

"Mukuro... Kazuo..." He said, and had a long pause.

The silence was ominous, and the emotion emanating from Ketsuo spread throughout the air.

"... Thank you." Ketsuo said. "One down... One to go."

He walked out, and Mukuro couldn't help but smile.

"Kazuo... I think I know who he's mentioning..." Mukuro said.

"... Never thought he'd ever find her again." Kazuo mumbled.

* * *

Ketsuo walked up to the door of the base where two guards stood.

"..."

"Identification." One said.

"I refuse to resort to violence. I simply need to talk to Niwa. Tell her that it is Nekumari." Ketsuo said.

The other guard went inside. Ketsuo waited ten minutes until the guard came back out.

"She said to meet her inside." The guard said.

Ketsuo walked inside and was directed to a table which he sat at.

"I never thought I'd see you again..." Aiko said with a fierce animosity.

"I never thought I'd see you either..." Ketsuo replied.

There was an awkward silence, though anger filled the air.

"Do you know why my sister was killed...?" Aiko asked angrily.

"... Yeah." Ketsuo said. "That was Misuto's doing. Not mine, so don't blame it on me."

"It is still your fault!" Aiko shouted.

"You think that I'm any less hurt than you are?! I loved Kuon! I was her husband! My heart belonged to her!" Ketsuo yelled before he closed his eyes and sighed. "She was one of the two people that mattered the world to me... One dead... The other... You took. Stole away from me. I never got to see.  
So let me see!"

"... I can not." Aiko said. "You are a threat to her."

Ketsuo started laughing under his breath.

"Me...? I'm a threat...? To her...? You're _fucking kidding!_ You know what it's like to not be able to see the only other person who gives you a reason to live?! I almost fuckin' killed myself, because you just went and... You..." Ketsuo didn't finish. "I know what it's like to be beaten. Hurt. Have the love of my life killed. Have the next love of my life killed. And now this?!"

"As the guardian–"

"I don't give a rat's ass who you are, _I __was supposed to be the guardian!_" Ketsuo said. "The least I deserve... Is to get to see my blood with my own eyes."

He took his hood, then his mask off.

"... Setsuki!" Aiko yelled, and a girl ran over.

Ketsuo looked at her, and he welled up in tears.

"Ummm... Hi...?" Setsuki said.

"... You know what to do." Aiko said.

"... Who is this man?" Setsuki asked.

"... The man who abandoned you." Aiko said.

Ketsuo's happiness immediately welled up into rage.

"Stolen from me! By you!" Ketsuo said, and he sighed. "I'm sorry, Setsuki... I don't mean to be so angry in front of you..."

He hugged her and she wiped his tears in an attempt at comforting him.

"I don't understand..." Setsuki said.

"Take a seat..." Aiko said.

Ketsuo and Setsuki both sat down.

"I still don't understand..." Setsuki said.

"My name... Is Ketsuo." He said, and she immediately looked towards Aiko with wide eyes.

"N-N-Nekumari...?" Setsuki asked.

"... Yes... And I've been waiting so long just to see you again... The last time I saw you was when you were in the hospital..." Ketsuo said.

"I-I still don't understand!" Setsuki said, feeling frustrated.

"..." Aiko sighed with an angry look on her face. "This man... This... This man..."

She couldn't even muster the words immediately.

"This man is your father." Aiko said.

Setsuki immediately looked at him, and he was smiling, obviously overjoyed.

"You're... But... Why are you so happy?! You abandoned me!" Setsuki said, and immediately he looked up at her in shock.

"Ai-Aiko... Said that...?" Ketsuo asked, hurt by her comment. "I worried so much that I couldn't sleep at all over the years... A part of me was gone..."

Setsuki turned to Aiko.

"Did he really abandon me...?" Setsuki asked.

"..."

"Answer the question, Aunt Aiko..." Setsuki said.

"..."

"You... You... You lied to me... You said he abandoned me! You said that he hired Misuto to kill mother, was that also a lie...?" Setsuki asked, and immediately Ketsuo stood up.

"You told my daughter that I hired Misuto to kill Kuon?!" Ketsuo yelled, his fists in a grip. "I loved Kuon! And you told her that I–"

"Yes!" Aiko said to shut him up.

Setsuki closed her eyes.

"W-Why did you lie to me...?" Setsuki asked.

"Because this man stole my sister from me!" Aiko replied.

"You left her to _join_ Misuto, Magali, and Laika!" Ketsuo shouted, and Setsuki looked up. "I did nothing of the sort, and your hate for me spawned before then. I don't know the reason, but what I do know is that I was the best that I could've been for your Kuon."

"... Do not say her name." Aiko said.

"Why not? Is it such a sin to do so? I loved her with all my heart, I did everything for her, and you were never there! So what gives you the right to be the one trying to raise my daughter?!" Ketsuo asked.

"..."

"I know hate Misuto, but I'm not Misuto! I didn't deserve for you to hide my daughter from me!" Ketsuo said.

Aiko got up and glared at him.

"Setsuki." Aiko said.

"... No." Setsuki said.

"What?!" Aiko said, and she saw the shimmer of a knife blade.

"Setsuki, no!" He said, and he jumped on the table and grabbed the knife away from Setsuki as she lunged at Aiko.

"I need answers!" Setsuki said.

"I'll give you every answer that I know... I promise." Ketsuo said, hugging her.

Setsuki hugged back, but stole the knife and leapt on top of Aiko.  
Aiko struggled to kick out, and Setsuki pointed the knife towards the black-haired girl's neck. Ketsuo pushed Setsuki off of Aiko and stood between them.

"There's not going to be any fighting!" Ketsuo said, and Aiko pulled out a knife of her own, then thrusted it towards Ketsuo's eye.

Ketsuo grabbed her arm and disarmed her, but was kicked in the groin.

"You don't know what this man is capable of, Setsuki..." Aiko said. "I'm just worried about you."

"... But you're capable of more. And you have the lack of self-control to stop you from doing that. You've made me realize that my father isn't evil... You made him miss years of my life... You made him miss everything! My graduations, my–"

"You don't want _her _to know that you've turned against us... Do you?" Aiko asked, and Setsuki's face turned pale.

"Who?!" Ketsuo asked.

"N-Nobody!" Setsuki said.

"What's the matter, don't have the courage to tell daddy?" Aiko asked.

"You know he won't support me! Nobody does!" Setsuki said.

"About what?!" Ketsuo asked.

"Setsuki's too scared to tell her daddy about–"

"I'm not listening!" Setsuki said, shutting her eyes.

"Christ, Aiko, you're being fuckin' childish! Is this really the level you're sinking to?!" Ketsuo asked.

Angered, Aiko proceded to mature.

"She's too afraid to tell you about her girlfriend in fear that you'll abandon her for real!" Aiko said.

"..." Ketsuo hugged Setsuki. "You really think I wouldn't support you, Setsuki...?"

Setsuki slowly nodded.

"Nobody does... Just Aunt Aiko, Magali, and Laika... But I never get to see Magali or Laika..." Setsuki said.

"Well, two of my best friends are girls who are a couple, and I would give anything for them. You're no different. Actually, you're my first priority, so it is slightly different... You come before everyone else." Ketsuo said, and Setsuki looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"R-Really...?" Setsuki asked.

"Yeah." Ketsuo replied.

"This is sweet and all, but I'm afraid it looks like Magali is on her way!" Aiko said, and Ketsuo walked towards Aiko.

Numerous guards surrounded Ketsuo, Setsuki, and Aiko.

"Unfortunately, your dad isn't going to see you for long." Aiko said.

"Now, who said that...?" A familiar voice said.

"Kazuo!" Ketsuo said.

Kazuo grabbed Aiko by the neck and put a knife to it.

"Shoot, and she dies." Kazuo said. "Now lower your weapons."

The guards dropped their weapons and were all shot in sequence.

"Now, who said we were just gonna leave you in a trap?" Mukuro asked.

Reinforcements came, and held up their guns, but were blown away by a rocket blast.

"I never trusted you, Aiko." A girl said.

"M-Magali..." Aiko said.

Mukuro looked towards Magali.

"Long time, no see." Mukuro said with a smile.

"You know her?" Ketsuo asked.

"I'm an old client of hers." Mukuro said. "I called her in for a favor. She and I are actually kinda friendly."

* * *

Reiko was walking outside along the grassy fields of a once-dead meadow with Nima.

"This is so beautiful..." Reiko said, looking at the flowers.

"Uhh... Well, it is a nice sight." Nima replied.

Reiko sat and gazed at all of the flowers.

"Reiko." Nima said. "I've got a question for you."

"Huh?" Reiko asked.

"You and Shuu used to be best friends, right?" Nima asked, and she sat next to Reiko.

"... Yeah." Reiko responded.

"What changed that?" Nima asked.

"You know the answer to that question..." Reiko snapped.

"I just want to know if I got it right." Nima said.

Reiko sighed and picked one of the flowers, then blew on the petals and looked up at the sky.

"His girlfriend and I hate each other." Reiko explained. "I wish she never came into his life... Now... He's so fucking shallow that I wonder if he's even my friend. All he seems to care about is her."

"Why do you think that he's dating her?" Nima asked.

"Because, she's a fucking whore!" Reiko said, and she took a deep breath. "Well... She at least looks the part."

"How long have you liked him?" Nima asked with a slight smile on her face, the same exact one that Seiko had.

Reiko was caught off guard by the question, and she blushed intensely.

"How long have you liked him?" Nima repeated.

"W-What?!" Reiko said.

"It's a simple question." Nima said.

"... Ever since we became friends." Reiko replied. "He did everything he could for me, everything he could to protect me, everything he could to just... Make any part of my life better."

"You know what could help you out?" Nima asked.

"What?" Reiko replied.

"If you flaunted your assets!" Nima replied, once again catching Reiko off guard. "You know, like, show him something that he would totally want. Pull him in. You've gotta be a bit slutty! Give him some fanservice! Show off the goods! Well, I don't mean ACTUALLY show them."

"But... I... Don't have the goods..." Reiko said.

Nima grabbed her breasts, causing her to blush intensely.

"You've got some, obviously." Nima said. "It doesn't matter whether you have as much as I do, it just matters that you know how to work them."

"How's that working out for you?" Reiko asked with a smirk.

"Please, Kuro's the Anti-Shuu." Nima replied. "If Shuu and I weren't related, he'd have wanted to be all over me long before he met his girlfriend."

"Well..." Reiko said. "I'm glad that you two are related."

"Me too, I picked Kuro for a reason." Nima replied, making Reiko laugh. "Besides just being a bit flirty, just be yourself."

"But he has a girlfriend..." Reiko said.

"I'm not saying steal him away. That's not something you can just do. But it's a start. You divert attention from her, and get some for yourself. It may be a bit different from the friendship you had before, but it's something." Nima replied.

"How do you know so much...?" Reiko asked.

"Years of just being a Shinohara." Nima replied. "If you know anything about my mother, you'll know that she taught me everything that I needed to know. Except when it comes to Kuro. I'm figuring him out as I go along... And I like that. I like a guy who will throw me off my game..."

"Huh..." Reiko said.

"And right now, Shuu's throwing your game off a fuckin' cliff." Nima added. "But do what I say, and he'll be yours. He's basically like every other guy I've been with before Kuro."

"But... Will he love me...?" Reiko asked.

Nima looked around.

"Well, umm... I can't say I have that answer... That's something you might have to prompt from him." Nima responded with uncertainty.

"I want love, not a fuckbot..." Reiko said.

"Well I know that." Nima said. "If you wanted just anyone to sleep with, that'd be easy as hell. Finding love though... That's when your game is thrown off, when you need to give it everything you've got. That's when you have to learn. And you've got a lot to relearn about Shuu, because if it was old Shuu, then I know I would be the maid of honor at a fake wedding. You know, before you two could actually get married. But it's not that simple anymore..."

"What changed him...?" Reiko asked.

"The simplest of answers... Hormones." Nima replied.

"Why do I even need those in my life?!" Reiko asked angrily.

"For these." Nima said and she grabbed Reiko's breasts again.

"Fucking damn it, Nima!" Reiko said, but she couldn't help cracking a smile.

* * *

Ketsuo, Mukuro, Kazuo, Setsuki, and Magali were all on Mukuro's fighter jet.

"Dad... What happened to my mom?" Setsuki asked.

"..." Ketsuo didn't say anything for a minute. "It's going to take a while to explain. Is that okay?"

Setsuki nodded, and Ketsuo looked up to the roof as if he was looking to some sort of god that he didn't believe in for memory.

* * *

Ketsuo and Kuon entered their home and he set Setsuki in her crib.  
He turned to her and kissed her with a smile on his face.

* * *

"It all crumbled in that very moment." Ketsuo said, wearing the mask.

He hoped that Setsuki didn't see that his eyes were tearing up.

* * *

"You're going to be a great mother." Ketsuo said.

"You're going to be a better father!" Kuon replied jokingly, and she nudged him on the shoulder.

Ketsuo sang Setsuki a lullaby and she soon fell asleep.

"I love you, Kuon." Ketsuo said.

"I love you too, Ketsuo." Kuon replied.

* * *

"Next thing I knew, the wall shattered, and I flew right into the wall." Ketsuo said. "A vase fell and hit me right on the head, and it broke. Kuon was launched into the wall near the couch."

"And...?" Setsuki said.

"... There he was." Ketsuo said. "Misuto stood over us with a maniacal grin on his face."

* * *

Ketsuo got up and threw a punch towards him, but he ducked and punched Ketsuo in the groin.

"Stop it!" Kuon shouted.

Misuto stabbed him in the stomach repeatedly, then threw him against the TV.

"Ready for hell, Nekumari?" Misuto asked.

Ketsuo got up and punched Misuto in the ribs, then kicked him into the dining room table.  
Misuto threw the napkin holder at Ketsuo, then ran into the kitchen.  
Ketsuo ran after him and tackled him, but was stabbed in the thigh with a steak knife.

"We're so close..." Misuto said with an insane tone of voice.

The two got up, and Misuto took out a taser, then stunned him with it. Ketsuo fell on the ground and attempted to crawl away, but Misuto stabbed his hand with another knife. Kuon hit Misuto with a frying pan, then took the knife out of Ketsuo's hand.  
Misuto got up and pushed Kuon against the fridge, then slammed her head into it, causing it to crack open.

"You son of a bitch!" Ketsuo yelled, and he got up, but Misuto took out a hand saw and hit him with the butt of it, then hit him over the head with it.

He knocked Ketsuo over, then stepped on his right leg.

* * *

"W-What happened...?" Setsuki asked.

Ketsuo took off his right boot and showed her the metal that was connected to the flesh of his lower leg.

"Cut my damn foot off." Ketsuo replied. "I can't tell you how much blood I lost or how I survived the whole ordeal. All I know is... That was his intention."

* * *

Ketsuo was rendered unable to stand.

"Let her go..." Ketsuo said, his voice was weak.

Kuon's eyes opened slowly.

"Good. You're awake." Misuto said, holding her up.

"Ketsuo!" She yelled.

"You like the sound of your wife screaming at your pain?" Misuto asked.

"It doesn't hurt at all, you dumb fucker... Now let her go!" Ketsuo shouted.

"I don't think so." Misuto said, losing the vile grin in exchange for a serious look. "Enjoying your suffering, Nekumari?"

"I ain't suffering!" Ketsuo shouted viciously.

"You will be." Misuto said.

"The hell you mean?!" Ketsuo asked.

Kuon bit Misuto's hand, and he leapt back.

"Bitch!" He said.

"I love you, Ketsuo." Kuon said, realizing what was going to happen.

She charged at him and tackled him against the dining room table, breaking it beneath their weights.  
Ketsuo desperately attempted to crawl over to her. Kuon stabbed Misuto in the eye and looked towards Ketsuo, but he was met with the sight of blood.  
Misuto had slit her throat with his handsaw, and he staggered up.

"You will be suffering..." Misuto said dizzily.

Ketsuo attempted to stand, but fell because of his severed foot.

Misuto grabbed Setsuki and handed her to Aiko who was outside.

"Setsuki!" Ketsuo shouted.

Misuto walked to his fighter jet and Aiko walked to hers.

"You son of a bitch!" Ketsuo yelled as he crawled up to Kuon.

"I'm... Sorry..." She muttered.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about..." Ketsuo replied with tears in his eyes.

"I love you..." Kuon said. "Promise me... That our daughter will be with you again, and that she'll be okay..."

"I promise you that... And I promise that I'll even spend the rest of my life looking for her until I find her..." Ketsuo said.

"Thank you..." Kuon said. "I love you..."

Her eyes closed as she died of blood loss, and his eyes closed at her loss.

* * *

"I will find Misuto, and I will make _him_ suffer." Ketsuo said. "He should've fuckin' killed me when he had the chance..."

He put his boot back on and looked down at the floor.

"Through it all... Kuon still has my heart... And I can never come to terms with her loss. But... I've tried to suppress my sorrow. I tried to find love again." Ketsuo said.

"Did you?" Setsuki asked.

"... Yes, but not like what Kuon and I had. I can never feel the same way again..." Ketsuo replied. "Somehow... Misuto was just in a state where he felt almost nothing... I don't understand why... But I will figure it out nonetheless, and I will make him suffer..."

"He has a son..." Setsuki said. "His name is Akajin. I've never met him, but I know that he is just like his father."

"... Then I will make a divide within him." Ketsuo said.

"Huh?" Setsuki said.

"You and I will avenge your mother. We'll avenge Kuon. Together." Ketsuo said, and she smiled. "You're not as innocent as you seem. I can tell... You simply acted that way around Aiko, didn't you?"

"... Yeah." Setsuki replied.

"You don't have to with me. No need to limit your expression or who you are." Ketsuo said.

"You got it." Setsuki replied.

Ketsuo hugged her, and Mukuro couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be back." Setsuki said, and she walked to the prison section to where Aiko was. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you..."

"Setsuki?" Aiko said.

"Give me a fucking reason why I shouldn't murder you, here and now!" Setsuki yelled.

Aiko started crying. "Everything I did... Was for your best interest... Why am I being punished...?"

"Because I deserved to have my father with me! You stole him from me for seventeen years of my fucking life!" Setsuki said.

"He's dangerous–"

"He is not a danger to me, and you know full well, damn it." Setsuki said, not letting Aiko finish. "He is an amazing man who I didn't get to be around. I never got a father to help raise me!"

"I'm sorry... But he's danger–"

"Bullshit!" Setsuki yelled, and she walked into the prison cell, then punched Aiko in the face. "I never had my father to talk to!"

She punched Aiko again.

"I never had my father to spend time with! I never had a parent who told me the truth until I met him!" Setsuki said in between punches. "Why do you hate my father?!"

"..."

Setsuki took a knife out and stabbed her in the thigh.

"Answer me, you bitch." Setsuki said.

"He took my sister away from me... You think I had anyone to raise me...? Just my sister." Aiko said.

"Then why didn't you stop Misuto?" Setsuki asked.

"I didn't know he was going to kill her!" Aiko said, bursting into tears. "He told me with a knife up to my neck that I was to help him take you away..."

"And you went through with it until now." Setsuki said.

Aiko looked down and Setsuki kicked her in the knife that dug even further into Aiko's thigh.

"You look up at me, bitch. The least I deserve is to look you in the eyes as I hurt you. Now you look into mine and think about all the pain you've caused me!" Setsuki yelled and she punched Aiko in the face again, causing blood to mix with her tears.

"Setsuki, that's enough." Ketsuo said.

"It's never enough!" Setsuki shouted, and she started to cry.

Ketsuo walked into the cell and pulled her away from Aiko, who was curled up on the ground.

"Aiko has done nothing to deserve your anger." Ketsuo said.

"How can you say that?! She took me away from you!" Setsuki said.

"She's the closest person to your mother besides you that I have left." Ketsuo said as he took out the knife from Aiko's thigh.

He cleansed and bandaged her wound, then went back to Setsuki.

"How can you just... Forgive?" Setsuki asked. "Kuon is dead, and she did nothing about it!"

Aiko looked up through her tears at the mention of Kuon's name.

"In time, you will gain the wisdom to realize that forgiveness is the only way we can accomplish and repair things." Ketsuo said.

"What about Misuto?! You're not willing to forgive him!" Setsuki said.

"There is nothing to repair with him. Nothing that anyone _can_ repair." Ketsuo replied.

He wiped Setsuki's tears, then sat with her.

"Do not take your anger out on Aiko. She's your aunt, and she only did what she _thought_ was right." Ketsuo said as he stroked her hair.

"It's not fair... I never got to see my mom..." Setsuki said.

"I'll show you pictures of her when we get to my home." Ketsuo said, and he looked over towards Aiko. "In the meanwhile, apologize to your aunt."

"I don't need your sympathy, Ketsuo..." Aiko muttered.

"I wasn't giving it to you." Ketsuo said. "I have no ties to you anymore. But Setsuki is your niece, and you are her aunt. Setsuki is the last of my family left. But she has you. I'm not about to let her lose her ties to you."

"..."

"I wish things between you and I were different, Aiko. Right from the very beginning. Right from when Salazar enslaved me in Paulownia. Maybe... Maybe this would've never happened, had that been the case." Ketsuo said. "Not just for us, but so that Setsuki's life could've been better."

Aiko looked up at him.

"... When it comes to her... I'll be willing to do anything to make her life better..." Aiko said.

"Then let us reconcile and forget the hatred that brought us to this point." Ketsuo said.

"..."

"I know it isn't easy." Ketsuo said. "But the three of us will find a way. Come here, Aiko."

Aiko crawled over towards them, and Setsuki looked at Ketsuo.

"Cry if you need to. It's better than leaving it pent-up in your system." Ketsuo said, and he pulled Aiko into a hug.

She didn't expect it, and she didn't like it at first, but she closed her eyes and accepted his embrace.

"Kuon wouldn't want us to have any feelings of resentment towards each other... So let's at least do this for Setsuki, and let's do this for her." Ketsuo said, and he felt a slow nod and tears on his shirt.

He looked over to Setsuki.

"I'll introduce you to Senjun. I'm sure you two will get along very well, and I think that she can help with some of the gaps in your heart." Ketsuo said.

She smiled.

"Will... Will I have a mother figure in my life...?" Setsuki asked.

"Somewhat." Ketsuo replied. "She can never be your real mother, and she won't try to be. But I know she'll do her best to be an amazing mother, like the one Kuon would've been."

Setsuki smiled, and Aiko saw it from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry for before, Setsuki... About everything." Aiko said, and she looked up at her niece.

Setsuki hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Practicing for Ophelia?" Aiko joked with a smile on her face, and Setsuki couldn't help but laugh.

"Maaaaaybe..." Setsuki replied.

"Ophelia... That's your girlfriend's name?" Ketsuo asked.

"Yep!" Setsuki replied.

"It's a beautiful name." Ketsuo said.

* * *

Misuto sat at his desk. The back of his neck was plated with metal due to the injury Akira gave him.

"He's reunited with Setsuki?!" Misuto shouted.

"You've been getting sloppy over the past few years." The Cloak said. "And that's costing_ me_."

"Damn it, Aiko." Misuto said.

"He had help." The Cloak said.

"Who?!" Misuto asked.

"You just want all of the answers... Well, I can't give you them." The Cloak said. "You _earn _answers. And you haven't even been earning one lately. Zenka and Akiyama should've been easy kills! After Niwa, you just feel like the goal is here. But it isn't! The goal is to awaken the revelation! And so far, you just think the goal is to make Ketsuo miserable! Clearly, you're incompetent for both!"

"Fuck you! I don't have to awaken shit!" Misuto said.

"... The Yagoura Society, your ancestors would beg to differ. I can resurrect every one of them for you, so that you can control the world. Have you lost sight of your hope?" The Cloak asked.

"... I will get on that." Misuto replied.

"Good." The Cloak simply said, and he walked out.

* * *

Setsuki sat in the jet as Ketsuo sat next to her.

"Dad... When will we get home?" Setsuki asked.

"Soon enough." Ketsuo replied.

"We're just going to let Aiko run free...?" Kazuo asked from the pilot's seat.

"Her motives are for Setsuki. So she is an ally." Ketsuo replied.

The jet landed, and Ketsuo got up.

"We're here." Ketsuo said.

He walked out with Setsuki, Aiko, Mukuro, and Kazuo following.

"Here we are..." Ketsuo said.

"It looks so... Traditional..." Setsuki pointed out.

It was a traditional-styled home, with large waterfalls at the front. It was a larger house than most, though not exactly a mansion.  
Ketsuo walked in and went upstairs.

"Senjun!" Ketsuo said. "I've got someone for you to meet!"

"I've gotta put clothes on first, Kets!" Senjun said from the other side of the door.

"Is it wrong that I hope she has big boobs?" Setsuki asked.

"Not at all, because I like them too." Ketsuo replied, and laughed.

Setsuki couldn't help but smile. The two waited a few minutes until Senjun walked out.

"Who's this...?" Senjun asked.

"This... Is my daughter, Setsuki." Ketsuo said.

Senjun was shocked, but she hugged Setsuki.

"She's Kuon's daughter.." Ketsuo said. "And now, it'll be easier for me to get some damn sleep at night."

"Good." Senjun replied.

"I think we all have a lot of catching up to do." Ketsuo said.

* * *

Finally, a new chapter! Yes, it's been one hell of a long time, but I've finally made it. It's probably surprising nearly everyone, but yup.  
Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me so far, I greatly appreciate it.


	16. A Sense Of Purpose

**Author's Note:**

(5/17/16–3:24 AM)

Review reply!

Potato chapter 14 . Jun 19

"Stay gold, kid."  
Ketsuo has read The Outsiders confirmed.

XD Thank you so much for that reference, it made my day. I love that book, and I'm glad that you referenced it. I don't even remember if I put that intentionally, but I'm glad that I did. Thanks for reviewing and easing, and I hope that you continue to read this story.

Anyways, here are just some notes I made before. The first is about the story, while the other two are more personal.  
They're nothing important that pertain to the story, but they're just little things that I wanted to say.

Note 1: Dream Chapter?

Also, I'm kinda just now realizing that a large part that I _thought _was in the story never actually made it in. It was most likely in my draft, but there were two characters there, Harper– Shiver's best friend and Fae– his sister. That part was the reason that I was actually legitimately scared to update for a long time, because I thought that the part– which was actually the ending to what would've been the 15th chapter– was possibly shallow and maybe even a bit offensive due to the immediate shooting down of a huge plot point for Harper. I was _extremely_ scared about offending anyone, to the point where I just stopped working on it... In a way, I'm glad that I did, because I wouldn't have done so good with the last chapter. As for including Harper and Fae, I will do that, however, I'm likely not going to have that plot point for Harper, because I'm nervous about the backlash, not necessarily for implementing a new idea for her which I hadn't done for any other character, but rather for terminating it so quickly. I don't want to explain it, because I'm not sure how my readers would feel, but if you'd like to know about it, then go right ahead and tell me, whether it's in a PM, a review, or something. Thanks for reading and understanding this portion.

Note 2: My Writing's Maturation

Another thing, as probably a lot of people have noticed, I have started to delve deeper into darker themes, more 'mature' topics, and even using the word sex, which I didn't use originally in CP:R. I apologize in advance if you don't like such somber themes, but I've really come to expand my writing in the darker and lighter ways. However, I have gradually come to limit my wording much less so that there can be more understanding. That being said, there are some topics and words that I will not use. For example, I don't put god in front of damn because I personally have a large dislike to saying that in any form. I also refuse to delve into topics of things like rape, and none of my characters have that in their backstory, because I personally absolutely hate it and despise it. It's something that I hate even thinking about, and I don't like using it in any of my material. As a result I've rarely ever even used the word in any of my material, so it might be crazy that I actually typed out the word just now. But when it comes to dark themes, introducing a bit Silver's backstory that involved Devin was a huge step for me. Of course, there's some things I haven't mentioned, because I do fear for backlash about it and about Silver's character.

Note 3: In Death

My pug had to be put to sleep on June 16, and it's a big reason that I haven't been working on this for a while. At the time that I've typed these three notes, it's been after that. It was my first time watching a dog being put to sleep, and needless to say, it really hurt. He was the happiest little guy ever, and I didn't get enough time with him. That being said, I want to celebrate and remember the life that he lived rather than wallow in his passing. So if I've seemed a bit out of it recently, mainly in the notes and throughout the chapter, now you know why.

(12/28/16– 9:44 PM)

So, it's been way too fucking long since I've written a new chapter. Admittedly, I see where my faults are in my writing, and I hope that I wrap up my numerous amounts of plot lines. That being said, I have introduced some more, but everything _will_ tie in together.

So, more review replies!

Megalodon21 chapter 2 . Jul 23

Interesting story, but did you really have to make so that Nima was the product of some disgusting science project that perverts the laws of nature? Why not make her the adopted daughter of Naomi and Seiko? Future tech or not, that makes way more sense both from a realistic and scientific perspective. After all, if you're going for a post-apocalyptic setting, then there are certainly going to be plenty of orphans in the aftermath of an apocalypse. Why not have Naomi and Seiko adopt one of those orphans? Or are you saying that lesbians shouldn't adopt?

I see exactly what you're saying, though I'm sure that over half the shit in the Reform series defies realism and actual science. The whole apocalypse arc was many decades in my timeline before this story, and it's not something I believe I can or will elaborate on as a story. As for Nima, I'm not putting that detail to send any sort of message, and I do believe that if lesbians do wish you adopt, then they should absolutely go for it. I just wanted Nima to have both Seiko's and Naomi's genes, but to make it work in a way that wouldn't have to rely on adoption or a male. Now, am I saying this is realistic? No, and I don't believe that we could _ever_ have the ability or the technology to do this in real life. As much as I would like to find a way to explain all of it, I know for a fact that I couldn't come up with a way to, even if I tried. I will say though, I do appreciate your review, and I actually really like how much it challenged me to think of what to say for this reply. I've been contemplating it since I read it, and I hope to see even more feedback from you!

Megalodon21 chapter 11 . Jul 23

Really? This is how you're going to end it? With Seiko turning up alive? No offense, but that's really stupid. The story would be far more interesting if you had left her dead. It would be far more interesting if this fight amongst friends and family continued. Finding out who would live and who would die in a fight to the death between loved ones...now THAT would be far more interesting than this drab turn of events.

Yeah, I do agree that it is bland and predictable, though it was my intention to make it obvious from the beginning. I do think that maybe a slight rewrite, giving a better explanation, or increasing the length of her escape would help out a lot. With that being said, I have a different direction that I am going in with this story, though I do think there's a massive waste in potential with having her reveal so early. I think that in the future I may rewrite earlier chapters to accommodate for this, but I can assure you that there _will_ be character deaths to come. I do believe that I should've kept going with the premise of the war, and I may find a way to reignite the spark of the war while keeping in the direction that I'm going in. Unfortunately, I improvise at every moment and it is the reason why the war subsided so quickly. If I am able to tie in the war and other plot points with the story's direction, many things can be fixed. I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's not the end, just a turning point with more turning points to come. Thanks for the review, and I hope that I'm able to improve the story using your suggestions! I hope that you do enjoy the chapters to come!

And now that I've said everything that I needed to...  
To the story!

* * *

~Prologue~

There are seven major clans which hold their own territory. They were all at peace.

There was the Byakudan Clan, led by Yuuya Kizami. A bold and rash leader who makes the right decisions with the guidance of his closest generals.  
Kurosaki Kensuke, Mitsuki Yamamoto, Tohko Kirisaki, and Kai Shimada.

The Musashigawa Clan, led by Nana Ogasawara, Nari Amatoya, and Chihaya Yamase in a republic-sort of government. (Like how it was in Ancient Rome.)  
Their heirs are Hachi Ogasawara and Xen Namikage.

The Paulownia Clan, led by Misuto Kiriya. His advisors are Kuon Niwa, Aiko Niwa, and Magali Mizuki. They work with the dark arts and dark magic, secretly trying to awaken the viruses to begin the Revelation.

The Tenjin Empire led by Emperor Kishinuma Yoshiki and Empress Shinozaki Ayumi. It was the most powerful of the clans until the Kyoto XE Massacre, which was their financial capital, which left them a bit vulnerable.

The Kisaragi Clan, led by Zenka Namikage with his closest generals: Denka Amatoya, Yui Shishido, Tsukasa Mikuni, Ketsuo Nekumari, Masaru Kadarai, Okuni Shinchito, Shuu Shinohara, Nima Shinohara, and Kuro Amatoya.

The Saint Cruz Clan, led by Azusa Takai, Ran Kobayashi, and Senjin Sarutobi. They are helped by advisors; Senjun Sarutobi, Natsura Sarutobi, Tenjin Hashirama, and Fuyu Hirata.

The Musume Clan, led by Naomi Nakashima. She is assisted by her generals; Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, Satsuki Mizuhara, and Yuu Shinohara.

However, in 2065 a terrorist faction the Blood Flares (Which was established in 2033 to bring down the Crimson Dragons and any of their allies.) destroyed Kyoto XE, historically called the Kyoto XE Massacre since it left few survivors. Due to losing the love of her life, Nakashima formed the Musume Clan and broke the International Peace Federation's rule where she destroyed the Blood Flares' main base. And due to losing Seiko, Nakashima became enraged and corrupt, and attacked the other clans.

Others:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: Hachi Ogawasara, Xen Namikage  
Paulownia Clan: N/A?  
Tenjin Empire: N/A?  
Kisaragi Clan: Yari Sanada, Sofiya Kurenai  
Saint Cruz Clan: N/A?  
Musume Clan: Reiko Mizuhara, Yui Morishige, Naotaro Morishige

Crimson Dragons: Akeami Chirana, Taeko Hanarou, Brian 'Radokez' Gray, Gale Knight, Franz Krotimiak, Stryker 'Silver' Lyxnor, Keybi Namikage, Cyan Foyd, Syra Lyxnor, Lacey 'Flareia' Gray, Levi Vriden  
Other: N/A?  
Blood Flares: Cursed, Regault, Makaro Alkaeva, Sevastyan Lagunov, Boldan Markovic, Stasya Vasilyev, Tatiana Volkov

Mercenaries/Allied:

Byakudan Clan: N/A?  
Musashigawa Clan: Stardust Knight  
Paulownia Clan: Laika Chizetsu  
Tenjin Empire: Blood Knight  
Kisaragi Clan: Nyra Derésyn, Nikolas Derésyn  
Saint Cruz Clan: Moon Knight  
Musume Clan: Red Skulls, Kai Stelen, Kadell Helcovth  
Other: Mukuro Hayashi,, Saori Santana, Kazuo Shizura etc.

Also, on appearances, since it's a rather difficult subject, they'll be displayed here.

Zenka Namikage: He has black hair and black eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. He wears a black hooded jacket that reaches down to his leg. (That's all the info I got for clothing, but I'm pretty sure he has more.)  
Weapon(s): A long spear.

Ketsuo Nekumari (Rarely mentioned): He has blonde hair, and dark green eyes. He usually wears a gray hooded jacket that is halfway zipped, a white tee shirt underneath, lime green and orange sneakers, lime green gloves, and ripped jeans.  
Weapon(s): A katana, though he carries around akimbo desert eagles that he uses more often.

Okuni Shinchito (Mentioned even less): She has two short, black pigtails and crystal blue eyes. She usually wears a black that is unzipped, a magenta tank top, black pants, golden gloves, and crimson boots.  
Weapon(s): Dual wield wakizashis. She has two sets of spares on her back as well.

Masaru Kadarai (Rarely mentioned): He has brown hair, and brown eyes. He usually wears a black jacket that is unzipped and other types of clothing that are never consistently worn.  
Weapon(s): A katana, two glock 22's, an AK-47.

Kuro Amatoya: He looks like Zenka, but his hair is red and he has a purple eyes, he wears a ninja outfit with a mask.  
Weapon(s): A black katana.  
Family: Zenka and Nari

Nima Shinohara: She almost looks like Seiko, but her eyes are ocean blue and her hair is longer than Seiko's. She wears a black shirt and a grey open jacket that reaches down to her leg and her shirt kind of reveal her chest area and has no bra or panties. (Well, you figured that out in chapter 1. XD)  
Cup Size: EE (Okay, damn they may be a bit to big for that jacket...)  
Weapon(s): A musket with a long blade as a bayonet and a Colt 1911 with a tactical knife as a last resort.  
Family: Seiko and Naomi

Shuu Shinohara: He looks pretty much like his father, who was his role model. (See Yuu)  
Weapon(s): Two green Pulseblades (See Mortal Kombat: Armaggedon) and a gun arm that he can retract if he wants to use his regular arm/hand.  
Family: Yuu and Miki

Xen Namikage (He is adopted): He has short white hair and dull gray eyes. He wears black kisaragi samurai armor without the helmet.  
Weapon(s): A white katana.  
Family: ?

Silver Lyxnor : He has golden-blonde hair and lime green eyes. He usually wears regular clothes in green.  
Weapon(s): Anything chemical related, toxic swords.

Taeko Hanarou: She has brown hair, brown eyes, and she wears a beige-taupe colored ninja suit. She has a beige-taupe headband, and a black belt.  
Cup Size: Somewhere in between C and D, CC? Idk.  
Weapon(s): A black tanto.

Brian 'Radokez' Gray: He has spiky black hair, a mahogany shirt, jeans, and a black leather jacket. Enough said.

Weapon(s): Any gun you can think of, even customs.

Akeami Chirana: She has two light pink twintails, peach-gold eyes and she wears pink and peach-gold clothing.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A shamshir, like an original, not super curved. (Though still a bit curved, look at Cold Steel.)

Reiko Mizuhara: She had neat hair like Yuka, but had a moderately long ponytail like Satsuki. Her eyes are a bluish-emerald color.  
_Chapter 8:_ Her hair is more of a copper color, and she wears cyborg armor like Raiden's Desperado Armor in MGRR without the facial armor and her hair is messy now.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): Two hook swords and two butterfly knives. _Chapter 8:_ Two red Pulsehooks and a Starfang sword. (She did not lose her other weapons.)  
Family: Satsuki and Yuka

Akira Akiyama: He ties his copper colored ponytail back and hides it under his general jacket. He has bluish-emerald eyes. He wears a black general uniform, complete with the cap, though at times he merely has a gray tank top and blue panties on. He also wears a crimson bandana around his mouth in battle.  
Weapon(s): Twelve kodachi swords, a Glock 22, a Mini Uzi, a Dragunov, and a Remington 870.

Yui Morishige: She has two dark blue pigtails, bluish-emerald colored eyes, and also wears glasses. She has dark blue armor with two vertical red stripes going down it.  
Cup Size: B  
Weapon(s): A kriss with telekinetic prowess. (Like the Levin Sword in Fire Emblem: Awakening.)  
Family: Mayu and Morishige

Naotaro Morishige: He has neat brown hair, turquoise eyes, and also wears glasses. He wears the same type of armor as his older sister.  
Weapon(s): A kwan dao with telekinetic prowess.  
Family: Mayu and Morishige

Gale Knight: He has black knight armor, nothing else in appearances is known about him.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword.

Moon Knight: He has ocean blue knight armor with a white scarf on his neck.  
Weapon(s): A greatsword and a greatshield.

Stardust Knight: He has white knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A longsword and a stun gun.

Blood Knight: He has heavy, red knight armor.  
Weapon(s): A minigun, an RPG, and the largest greatsword.

Nyla Derésyn: I haven't developed much about her, despite having plans for her for a while... Not for this story, or any to be published on here, but you know. All known is that she has blonde hair.  
Weapon(s): TBA

Nikolas Derésyn: Literally made him in the chapter he debuted in. He has blonde hair and cyborg armor. (It looks like Raiden's Desperado Armor in MGRR)  
Weapon(s): A golden katana.

Smoke-Like Figures: Humanoid figures made of white smoke. (Look at Smoke from MK:A and remove all of the armor and the helmet.)  
Weapon(s): A Black-Smoke Blade.

Kasaidas Machi: Same as the Smoke-Like figure, but with long hair like Khameleon. (Look at Khameleon from MK:A.) She also has a human form.  
Cup Size?: D  
Weapon(s): Two Black-Swoke Blades and two Black-Smoke Fans. (Look at Kitana MK2-MKX)

Hachi Osagawa: She looks like Nana with her hair down to her waist and she wears the leviathan armor from Megaman Zero. (Look up leviathan armor, all I know about it is that it's hot.)  
Cup Size: D  
Weapon(s): A spear.  
Family: Zenka and Nana

Red Skull Gang Members: Same as Kai, without the ponytail and they also have white eyes.  
Weapon(s): A red pulseblade and two black desert eagles.

Kai Stelen: She has black and red clothing on, specifically a black hoodie with an red MK-like ninja mask. (Look up MK Ninjas.) She has golden blonde hair in a ponytail or down, and light blue eyes.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A black katana, a red pulseblade, two black desert eagles, a large hammer, and a metal staff. She's prepared.

Kadell Helcovth: He either has on a black leather jacket, a ripped red t-shirt, and ripped black jeans, or a light blue ninja suit. He has red hair.  
Weapon(s): Five katanas, one ice, one wind, one fire, one poison, and one ordinary. He also has a Glock 22, Remington 870, shurikens, kunais, and more Japanese weapons. Now HE'S prepared too.

Yari Sanada: He has dark brown hair and black eyes. He wears ancient elves robes. (From Dragon Age: Inquisition)  
Weapon(s): The Yusari greatsword.

The Cloak: All that is known is that he wears a black cloak, and assassin garbs that are all black. His face can't be seen, and the only recognizable part are his glowing yellow eyes.  
Weapon(s): Distorting space and time.

Graves: He looks to be twelve years of age. He has black hair, blue eyes and wears a ripped dark blue shirt and dark blue pants.  
Weapon(s): Varying knives, usually either a combat knife, a hunting knife, or a kitchen knife.

The Gale: His projection has orange hair in a short ponytail, sharp yellow eyes, a black tank top, and olive green pants. He does not have an actual body.  
Weapon(s): He has a sort of rapier without a guard.

Franz Krotimiak: He has pine green hair and pine green eyes, and wears custom cyborg armor that is in a light, 'periwinkle' blue.  
Weapon(s): The Dragonblade of Unity, and X's red katana.

Cyan Foyd: She has cyan colored hair, and light blue eyes. She wears a blue jacket, a cyan shirt, and blue jeans.  
Cup Size: C  
Weapon(s): A katana.  
Family: Blade Foyd and Reine Helcovth.

Syra Lyxnor: She has golden blonde hair and dark green eyes. She wears a gold and pink dress with gray, mirror-coated shoulder guards.  
Cup Size: DD  
Weapon(s): A huge golden axe that can heal people as well.  
Family: Stryker Lyxnor and Reine Helcovth.

Keybi Namikage: She has black hair, in a long ponytail, and gray eyes. She wears white armor.  
Cup Size: DD  
Weapon(s): A spear.

Levi Vriden: He has golden-blonde hair worn in a short ponytail, and light blue eyes. He wears a a dark blue suit, contrasting to his former appearance of having a pink dress, a pink headband, and wearing his hair in long twintails.  
Weapon(s): A spear.

John Gray: He has neat black hair and blue eyes. He usually wears black and red.  
Weapon(s): Guns, guns, and more guns. More than Radokez.

Raven Helcovth: She has half saturated gold hair and light blue eyes. She wears a light blue and white dress-armor.  
Weapon(s): A healing staff and light magic.

Reine Hecovth: She has golden blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wears gold and blue armor.  
Weapon(s): Lots and lots of elemental and non-elemental magic.

Takeda Hanarou: He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
Weapon(s): He's ten. I honestly doubt anyone's let him hold a weapon.

Sun Knight: He has golden general armor. (Like in FE, mainly FE9 and FE10.)  
Weapon(s): The Sedethul First Sword of Avonthia. (Golden Edition)

Devin Lyxnor: She has golden blonde hair, with natural silver streaks in it. She has purple eyes, and her skin is tanned. She wears a purple dress.  
Cup Size: Yeah... She's six, so don't try it pervs. Talkin' about you Ketsuo!  
Weapon(s): Because you expect a six year old to have a weapon. Suuuure.

Makaro Alkaeva: He has jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and wears a black jacket over a torn crimson shirt. He wears crimson jeans and black boots.  
Weapon(s): Two katanas, and two bladed whips coming from his hands. (Look up Takeda Takashi, Mortal Kombat MK:X)

Sevastyan Lagunov: He has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar on his right eye. He wears the same thing as Makaro, as they are in a Russian mercenary group.  
Weapon(s): Two estoc swords, primarily for thrusting.

Boldan Markovic: He has light brown hair and dark teal eyes. He wears the outfit of his mercenary group.  
Weapon(s): Two spiked maces with chains attaching it to its handle.

Stasya Vasilyev: She has light brown hair, blue eyes, and wears a female form of the mercenary group's outfit.  
Weapon(s): Two AK-47's.

Tatiana Volkov: She has black hair, yellow eyes, and wears the same thing as Stasya.  
Weapon(s): Two scythes.

Sophiya Kurenai: She has platinum blonde hair, with a slight coloring of light strawberry blonde hair, green eyes. She wears an outfit that is like Li Mei's primary from MK: Deception. (Look up Li Mei)  
Weapon(s): She has a tanto and two katars. She also knows Taekwondo like Reiko.

Lynn: She has short-ish black hair in a style similar to Yuka's (Not adult Yuka here, but rather in the actual CP games.), blue eyes, and she wears a olive green school uniform dress. She appears to be twelve years old.  
Cup Size: She looks twelve you damn pervs! Yeah Ketsuo, don't even ask.  
Weapon(s): Mostly anything she can find in the environment, but she has a pendant of her friend Fir which she uses to choke attackers, and dig into their throat to the point to where it goes halfway in and kills them.

Takashi Shinchito: He has neat, but spiky black hair and desaturated turquoise eyes. He wears black ninja garb that has red and gold detailing, without a mask.  
Weapon(s): A kirehashi sword. (Look up Kirehashi, MK:D or MK:A)

Kuroras Lyxnor: He has messy, light blonde hair and one green and one blue eye like his father. He wears a black, hooded jacket, and all of his clothes are black and covering up his body completely. They all have red markings on them, and he wears a black mask that covers his face.  
Weapon(s): A pistol. (More soon maybe? Idk.)

Cursed Stelen: He has spiky black hair, and he conceals his face with a mask, though he has yellow eyes. He wears orange, red, gray, and black battle armor that has dark purple wings.  
Weapon(s): Fire, darkness, dark fire. Legit shit bro.

Regault: He has pale, lime green hair and red violet eyes- almost pinkish eyes. He wears white robes with lime green details that are the same color as his hair.  
Weapon(s): Telepathic and telekinetic powers.

Senia: She has taupe colored hair and mint green eyes. She wears a light pink dress.  
Weapon(s): Same as Regault.  
Cup Size: B

Panther Ramirez: He has neat black and light brown hair, and he has yellow- almost gold-ish eyes. He wears a brown skull harness, (Like Shao Kahn from MK.) brown, fur-like jeans and armored gloves. His skin is fuzzy, like a shaved dog, though it is not very visible in the light and it is barely visible when dimmer. He is built very muscularly and his face almost resembles a panther.  
Weapon(s): Claws, a Shamshir, and Telekinetic powers.

Sun Knight: Like the other knights, just with golden colored armor.  
Weapon(s): A chain whip sword with blades on it.

Kaito Shinsaki: He has black, messy hair with it covering his left eye, blue eyes that glow red in Heavenly Host. He wears a black hoodie, a red t-shirt, ripped jeans, and black sneakers. His skin is slightly pale, and it glows red in satanic carvings when he's in Heavenly Host. He can mutate his appearance, and he kept his look as he was when he was 16.  
Weapon(s): A pocket knife.

Salazar 'Grant' Santana: He has a light blonde crew cut and blue eyes. He wears black cyborg armor. He wears a mask with a design similar to Ember's and Cursed's.  
Weapon(s): An auspicious katana, renderra katana, and an ornate katana.

Blood Flares Sergeant: They wear orange, red, and black samurai armor, with a red Hannya mask and a black cape.  
Weapon(s): A fire sword.

Shiver Kyuurei: He has slightly messy, light blue hair- almost white- and the same color for his eyes. He wears the Kisaragi School Uniform for males.  
Weapon(s): He is a cryomancer, using ice weapons.

Mizu: She has white hair, ocean blue eyes. She wears armor like Kira's from Mortal Kombat, except the red is blue, and the black is silver and armored.  
Weapon(s): She can make anything out of water, but she mainly uses a water broadsword.  
Cup Size: E

Updated Characters (Not including clothing):

Yuu: He has on Zerker Armor (See Megaman Star Force 2) and he has long hair that is down to his waist. Otherwise the same.

Naomi: Basically the same, also note that she never got the eyepatch in Blood Drive.

Ayumi: Basically the same.

Yoshiki: He has a scar on his right eye. Otherwise the same.

Satoshi: He has an extremely short ponytail, a scar on his left eye, and his left ear is pierced kinda like a bad boy/pirate look. He puts blood of his victims on his face to control his anger. Otherwise the same.

Satsuki: She has a moderate length ponytail, however her hair still messy though. Otherwise the same.

Yuka: She has longer hair, but not much longer and she has bigger breasts. (Since she's grown up.) Otherwise the same.

Mayu: She has longer hair. Otherwise the same.

Morishige: Basically the same.

Misuto: Basically the same.

Magari: Basically the same.

Aiko: Basically the same.

Sachiko(?): She has aged to look 16, since she is able to mutate her appearance. (Everlost logic, because... Well, yeah...) Otherwise the same.

Mukuro: She looks more mature and wears mostly black. Otherwise the same.

Laika: Basically the same.

Saori: She looks grown-up.

Kazuo: He has messy black hair, wears mostly black and has an eyepatch over his right eye.

Veryn: He has short black hair, dark brown eyes, facial scars, and he wears a mostly black dated military uniform of otherworldly origin.

* * *

Reiko sat at the bar, drinking a bottle of whiskey.

"You're gonna get drunk." Nima said.

"Who gives a fuck...?" Reiko asked, having paused her consumption to say that.

"Me. I don't want you fuckin' hitting on me." Nima said.

Reiko put the bottle down.

"You think I want any of that?" Reiko asked.

"Good." Nima replied. "I know what you want, and I know who has it~!"

Nima winked as Reiko stared for a minute, then continued drinking.

"Oh come on, are you really gonna shut me out because of that?" Nima asked.

"No, I'm not." Reiko replied as she finished the bottle.

She threw it into the trash can and sighed.

"He's never going to love me." Reiko said.

"If you don't do anything I've told you about, then you're not gonna get anywhere." Nima stated.

"I'm not a whore!" Reiko said.

"I never said you were or had to be." Nima said. "I said that you had to show him the goods."

"Well, I'm not like that..." Reiko said.

"Then you'll never get with him!" Nima said.

"What about Kuro? He didn't have to do shit." Reiko said.

"Please, I went to him." Nima said. "Besides, he's funny as hell."

"... You think anyone would ever love me?" Reiko asked.

"Hell, Reiko, I don't doubt it for a moment that there's a guy who would look over your smile." Nima said, causing Reiko to blush.

"T-That's the drink. That... Happens." Reiko said.

"Yeah, I'll give you a pass since you're probably shit-faced drunk." Nima replied.

"Good... Cause I'm not drunk." Reiko said.

"What's Xen's last name?" Nima asked.

"Nami... Fuck off... I'm getting there. I'm not completely wasted yet." Reiko said.

"Then that's good enough for me, let's get out of here." Nima said.

"No!" Reiko said.

"Don't make a fuckin' scene..." Nima muttered.

"Or what?!" Reiko asked, and Nima grabbed her by the ear.

"Let's go..." Nima said, and she dragged Reiko to her room. "I don't want you drunk. It'll impair your decision-making, and I'd hate to see you just go home with any random guy, then next thing you know you wake up in his bed completely naked. You're better than that, Reiko. I get that Shuu is plaguing you, but you can't just drink every day."

"Says the one who looks at adult videos every day..." Reiko said.

"Yeah, but that's not killing my damn liver." Nima replied.

"I'll do whatever I want, you're not my mother." Reiko said. "Either of them."

"Reiko, I'm just looking out for you. What happens if you get seriously hurt? I don't want to see that." Nima stated.

"It's all about what you want! It's always about whatever the hell you want!" Reiko said. "Well, you know what I want? I want you to shut the fuck up and leave me alone!"

Nima didn't say anything for a minute, but kept her resolve.

"I'm not going anywhere, Reiko." Nima said. "That's all there is to it. I'm here trying to help you. The least you could do is not get pissed at me."

Reiko looked away towards Nima's bathroom.

"He's never going to love me..." Reiko said.

"Not with that attitude, he won't!" Nima replied. "Confidence, Reiko!"

Nima hugged her and Reiko rested her head on Nima's chest.

"I'll do my best to help you out." Nima said. "I promise you, Reiko."

"Thank you..." Reiko responded.

* * *

(6/13/16–10:49 PM)

* * *

"You can not disrupt my plans, Veryn." The Cloak said.

"..."

"Leaf will suffer, you know. Your brother will make your life a living hell." The Cloak said.

"I have lived many lives. This life keeps on repeating... Small changes, causing so many shifts in the timelines... I've seen countless possibilities. This is a surprisingly normal timeline. My brother will not make her suffer repeatedly."

"As his creation, I can do that instead." The Cloak said.

"You have a son you should be taking care of..."

"You're so damn stupid, Veryn. Don't you know? Good people will always suffer." The Cloak said.

"And we always make it through, stronger than before. I am stronger than you, because I retain every memory from every timeline..." Veryn said.

"So?" The Cloak asked.

"I know exactly how to kill you..." Veryn replied.

"And I know how to kill Leaf. Shall I resurrect her as a revenant?" The Cloak asked with a smile under his hood.

"I know you are still there." Veryn said.

"I was never there." The Cloak said.

"I know who you are, and you're not whoever the fuck this is!" Veryn said.

"You're so fucking retarded! He is dead and has become reborn as The Cloak! I am the one who will bring the end of the world into full swing, and I will make you watch as everybody you love dies." The Cloak said.

"They have all died more times than you can imagine." Veryn said.

"I always imagine them dying." The Cloak said. "Understand something. You can never stop me. No matter whatever fucking timeline bullshit you think you can fool or intimidate me with."

"My plan is already in motion." Veryn said.

"Really now? Enlighten me..." The Cloak asked.

"Why do you think that Levi found Seiko? Why do you think that the four knights are alive? Why do you think that the Seraphims have been reborn? Hidden behind everybody's backs?" Veryn asked.

"Let's say for a moment that you're right... Who the fuck are the Seraphims, then?" The Cloak asked.

"A legion clan of dimensional jumpers. Very few get to become evangelized into it, becoming truly angelic. It is reminiscent of the people of Genesis. I am the Diamond Eyes, and if you so much as lay a finger on Leaf... I will activate the Rebirth and destroy you. It will remove you from any future timeline that I wish to remove you from." Veryn said.

"Bullshit!" The Cloak said.

"You wish to test me?" Veryn asked.

The Cloak didn't respond.

"... You don't even know what she looks like. I haven't yet met her in this timeline. Nor have I met Franz or Miku yet. But the war will happen. And you will see changes like never before." Veryn said.

"... Why tell me this?" The Cloak asked.

"Because I have hope that you can come back. I have hope that you can come back to the light. That you can become pure again. We can all become pure again... My brother may have trapped me in this loop to make me suffer... But he changed me. He made me value every single thing I have experienced, everyone I have ever met. Take the hood off... Walk with me on a path of light... If you don't... I can't guarantee that you will live once I break free." Veryn said.

"Just shut the fuck up... So, if you break free while I am dead?" The Cloak asked with a grim smile.

"Then you will be dead and forgotten by everyone except for me... I do not want that for you." Veryn said, and he held his hand out. "We can end this all together."

"I will never help you. That isn't the reason that I was created, and if you were not immortal, I would gut you myself." The Cloak said.

"We can all change. You are like a nephew that I never got to have. You have recently come to think that this is your calling, but it is not. I've watched you develop your whole life, each time hoping that you will not become evil... But it never happens." Veryn said.

"There is no other path for me." The Cloak said.

"You are mistaken! I have the key to another path for you. All I need is for you to accept it." Veryn said.

"Understand something, retard. I was created to destroy this world and its people. The Seraphims can do nothing to stop me. Neither can whatever humans you throw at me. Not even Krotimiak." The Cloak responded.

"Franz can't kill you. You're absolutely right about that. But understand something. In time, there will come someone who can." Veryn said. "She is the phoenix, the very one truly deserving of becoming evangelized."

"Is your darling, Leaf, evangelized, then?" The Cloak asked in a sarcastic tone.

"She can not retain memories from any previous timelines." Veryn responded. "If you cause the Seraphims to have to stop you, you'll wage an all-out war... We can end your suffering! You and I, together."

"I do not suffer. I wait for my prey." The Cloak responded.

"Do not make the phoenix have to destroy you." Veryn said.

"I will deal with her when I come to her." The Cloak replied.

"It is impossible for you to stop her!" Veryn said. "I've seen it!"

"Everyone will perish... And we are both immortal in these states of ours. But your brother has rendered us unable to attack... This is a game to him. And it is to you as well." The Cloak said.

"If this is a game, then I have been losing! I just wish to help you out of this abyss!" Veryn said.

"Your pleading will get nowhere." The Cloak said.

"... Then I have no choice but take this up with the Seraphims." Veryn said.

"I dare you to do so, you coward." The Cloak replied.

"And I will." Veryn concluded before walking out.

* * *

Misuto sat in his jet as one of his retainers piloted it.

"So... Ketsuo got his daughter back." Laika said.

"..."

"Understand something... This war that you've been fighting for years... It's about how secure you are, and about just how much you want to win." Laika said. "And you were way too secure."

Misuto glared at her.

"If he took Akajin... How would you feel? Certainly not secure." Laika asked.

"I would be pissed... Because he took a soldier of mine. One of my best soldiers." Misuto said, and he felt the back of his neck.

The metal was cold, but he liked the feeling of it.

"You're lying about your reasoning... I see it in your eyes." Laika said.

"Don't try to fuck with me!" Misuto said.

"Your reactions... They say everything that you will not." Laika said, not even flinching from his yelling.

"..." He calmed down. "Why do you still side with Paulownia?"

"Because this is just what is destined to happen. The memory remains..." Laika said. "And so, there is no reason I have to leave. It is not just my destiny, it is my calling. I am to kill."

Misuto didn't understand what she meant, though he didn't question it. Laika looked out the window and she smiled.

"Besides... Nekumari will pay." Laika said.

"Still taste the rainwater?" Misuto asked with a grin.

"Every fucking day." Laika replied.

The jet landed in a Kisaragi base and the two got out.

"Stay here." Misuto told the retainer.

Laika and Misuto walked inside and killed any soldier they could find.

"You know who we're here for..." Misuto said.

They soon felt a chill and they headed down to the bar.

"I'll look for her." Laika said, and she walked around.

Misuto walked throughout the base, killing any more people he could find. The intensity of the freezing gradually grew, making the back of his neck start to burn. Misuto slowly opened a door and was surprised when a blast of ice hit him in the face, knocking him back.

"Who are you?!" Shiver asked.

"You'll know." Misuto said and he punched Shiver, launching him against the wall which instantly knocked him unconscious.

"Shiver!" Harper said.

* * *

Laika sat down next to Mukuro and Kazuo.

"Laika..." Mukuro said.

"..."

"This isn't Ketsuo's fault. What happened to you and your brothers... It's not his fault." Mukuro said.

"Ever since he got with _her_... I lost everything. You know what it's like to always taste rainwater..." Laika said.

"Yeah..." Kazuo muttered from his corner.

"My brothers... They asked me every day if things would get better." Laika said. "And I had to lie. I said 'soon', but soon didn't come soon enough. Normally I'd want to kill people like _you_, but you actually have a good heart. My brothers are okay staying with you, correct...?"

"Yes, they're in good hands." Mukuro replied.

Kazuo remained silent.

"Please, don't hurt Ketsuo." Mukuro said. "He's one of my best friends, and he's a great person. After Kuon's death, he's been completely destroyed..."

"... I've been completely destroyed for a long time..." Laika said. "But... It is you who is telling me this. So I will contemplate it."

"Thank you..." Mukuro said and she smiled.

"... Kazuo." Laika said as she got up.

"... Yes?" Kazuo said, glaring in her direction for calling him out from the shadows.

"Does she know of your past?" Laika asked.

"... Yeah. She helped me through it... Why...?" Kazuo asked.

"Because... I think that you can really trust her." Laika said. "It's good that she knows."

"... I trust her with my life." Kazuo muttered.

"The world should know about you... You shouldn't hide in the shadows anymore... But I know you have your reasons." Laika said.

"..." Kazuo remained silent, and his glare was even more piercing.

"I know about you, Kazuo. And I don't see you differently. But it's time to stop letting your past tormenting you." Laika said.

"_It's not!_" Kazuo yelled as his eyes flickered with anger.

"... I hold you in a high respect, Kazuo. And I just wish you were able to look people in the eye like you used to. There used to be something warm and calming about your gaze... But now I see fear and anger. Fear of them knowing and anger about what you did." Laika said. "If you ever need my help, then tell me."

"I don't need anyone's help. I never have." Kazuo muttered.

"The world deserves to see Kazuo Shizura for what is in his heart. Not for what is in his head." Laika stated.

Laika nodded, then left. Mukuro looked over at him and saw that he was looking away.

"... There is nothing in my heart." Kazuo said.

"We both know that's not true..." Mukuro said.

"... You trying to get in bed with me tonight?" Kazuo asked sarcastically.

"We're both content with the sleeping arrangements. I like having my own bed." Mukuro replied.

"Good. It better stay that way. The day that I wake up next to you is a day that I realize is fucked up." Kazuo said.

"You're such an asshole..." Mukuro said with a smile.

"Wish Laika fuckin' knew that." Kazuo mumbled.

"You still have a big heart." Mukuro said.

"And it's just full of blood. So what? I've just got my essence of life in it. Nothing major that makes me a nice guy." Kazuo said.

"But you are." Mukuro said.

"Stop being sweet to me." Kazuo immediately said.

"Don't take that tone with me." Mukuro said. "Despite what happened... You're still nice to me... And you're still nice to–"

"Don't fucking say her name!" Kazuo said as he looked down.

"..." Mukuro was silent, shocked by his outburst.

"... I'm sorry." Kazuo whispered.

"I forgive you, Kazuo." Mukuro said.

"... But I can not forgive myself. For everything..." Kazuo said.

"It is just the past. What happened, happened. She was the only one who understood you." Mukuro said.

"... No. You always did." Kazuo replied.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

* * *

"What was mom like?" Setsuki asked.

"Kuon was very happy and very innocent... Even naive, which I had to help with at times." Ketsuo said. "She was very passionate and loving, and just really kind to everyone.. She was amazing, and she would've spoiled the hell out of you."

The father smiled, and he drank some of his tea. As he got up and patted Setsuki's head, Senjun smiled from the kitchen.

"Setsuki.. I think we both know what needs to happen..." Ketsuo said as he picked up a katana from its shelf.

It had a metallic blue-white blade and a black hilt.

"You know that we must avenge Kuon... It will be the only way that I can sleep at night and get these thoughts out of my head..." Ketsuo said.

"What thoughts? Killing Misuto..?" Setsuki asked.

Ketsuo turned his head to the side a bit.

"Yeah.. That's it..." Ketsuo replied, though he was only telling a half-truth.

Senjun looked down, remembering how close he was to shooting himself before.

"Life doesn't give me a break, Angel." Ketsuo said with a smile. "It never will, and I've always accepted it. Sometimes it just gives me that extra special kick to the nuts... What Misuto did... It was the most painful kick to the nuts I can imagine. So.. Let's go and chop off his, shall we?"

Setsuki nodded and got up.

"Besides... I have people to meet. They can help us..." Ketsuo added.

The three walked out, with Ketsuo holding the katana close.

"Kuon and I made this... It is what I hope to kill him with." Ketsuo muttered.

* * *

"Shinozaki! It is good to hear from you while we are on good terms!" Naomi said.

"Yes.. Look, my sister was last seen in Kishi. I've requested the aid of the Crimson Dragons and the Kisaragi Clan to help look for her, but I want the Musume Clan to help as well." Ayumi replied.

"Why so many people?" Naomi asked.

"... There are dead people in some sort of trance.. Our men, people who died when we were teenagers.. They are walking, and they've killed more of our men. Look, this is a dangerous mission. But I need my sister back. I need to apologize to her. I need to find her..."

"Consider it done, Ayumi. We'll do everything we can." Naomi responded.

"I've sent Yoshiki as well. He's one of the strongest men I know.." Ayumi said.

"Understood." Naomi said and she turned off the communication line. "Revenants... They are the ones that Panther spoke of... Interesting. Satoshi! We need to go to Kishi!"

Satoshi nodded, putting his knives in their sheaths.

"Ready our army." Naomi commanded.

* * *

Yoshiki walked through Kishi with a group of Tenjin Empire's soldiers.

"I've already rendezvoused with Kisaragi and the Crimson Dragons." Yoshiki said as Cyan looked over to him. "The Musume Clan as well? Christ, you're insecure about this... Yes, I know about the dead. But it will be alright... Trust me, Ayumi.. We'll get her back."

He turned off the communications and looked over to see the Musume Clan, Ketsuo, Senjun, Setsuki, Mukuro, and Kazuo.

As everyone grouped together, Mukuro looked down.

"Hold your head up.." Yoshiki said, and she did so.

"About the past–"

"It doesn't matter now, Mukuro. I understand it." Yoshiki said, and she turned away.

The leader formed everyone into groups and sent some scouts out.

"Yoshiki–"

"Mukuro, look.. You and I both know that what happened, happened." Yoshiki said.

"No, I wanted to say that I'm sorry." Mukuro said.

"I'm sorry too, Mukuro." Yoshiki replied. "You have no reason to be. I was the one who abandoned you."

"Yes, but we both got what was required out of it. I remembered what I wanted in a man, and you got the love of your life." Mukuro said, smiling.

Yoshiki smiled as well and he nodded.

"I'll never completely be over you." Yoshiki said.

"The very same here." Mukuro responded. "We're still friends, correct? I know we haven't seen each other in forever.."

"Why would we not be friends?" Yoshiki asked. "You're still an amazing person."

"You're right." Mukuro replied, nodding as he ruffled her hair and walked away.

Kazuo glared until Mukuro rested her hand on his shoulder.

"You jealous or something?" Mukuro asked.

"Very funny." Kazuo mumbled.

"Hey, you were the one who said two weeks ago–"

"I know. And it is still a fuck up." Kazuo interrupted.

"What does that mean?"

"You know what it means..." Kazuo snarled.

"I know you're scared... I completely understand." Mukuro said.

"No, you don't."

"You think I wanted that either? It's just what happened." Mukuro said.

"I can never be happy with my mistake." Kazuo said, causing Mukuro to immediately punch him. "... It was a mistake." Kazuo muttered, walking away.

Mukuro stood there, feeling hopeless and emotionless.

"You okay, Mukuro?" Ketsuo asked.

"... No." She mumbled as he hugged her.

"I overheard everything.. Just give him time. He's scared and regretful, but he'll come to change..." Ketsuo asked.

"I've been completely restless and distracted.. I can't think anymore..." Mukuro responded.

"Hold your head up, Muki." Ketsuo said. "Soon enough.. Everything will be okay. Look at me, I have Setsuki.."

"But you're not okay. I can see the hatred and anger in your eyes... I haven't seen it since you were in Paulownia with Kaede and Hiko.." Mukuro said.

"... My hatred burns more than back then. It burns more than ever before, because I have a new sense of hope." Ketsuo replied. "Look, just make sure that Kazuo is alright. You know that he hates that he cheated on Curara."

"I know.." Mukuro said, and she followed Kazuo.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to be back the way we used to be, before that kiss.." Mukuro said.

"... That is all?" Kazuo replied.

"Yes."

"... Alright." Kazuo said.

"We don't need to tell her, in fact, it never happened, alright?" Mukuro asked.

"... Forgive me, Mukuro. I'm taking out my anger on you when you have done nothing wrong." Kazuo said.

"Huh?"

"I am angry and scared. I wish to run away.. It was just easy to be angry at you, because I knew that it would have no repercussions." Kazuo replied.

"I don't understand.."

"I got Curara pregnant, and I don't know what to do. I'm not ready to be a father." Kazuo said.

"... Wait, you two had sex? Shit, I thought you were celibate." Mukuro responded.

"I was, but.. I fucked up one night." Kazuo said.

"Well... I'll be here for you." Mukuro said.

"... I know." Kazuo replied. "I'll be here for you too, Mukuro."

"You know that you need to be there for her." Mukuro said.

"... I will be when I'm ready." Kazuo said.

"She's going to have a child.. You need to be there for her." Mukuro stated.

"I know..." Kazuo began backing away, feeling pressured and almost fearful.

Mukuro hugged him.

"Hey, it's alright. Think about it.. You'll be able to put your past behind you." Mukuro said.

"... You're right." Kazuo said and he patted her head with a shaky hand. "Let us go."

Franz went over to Reiko as he held his katana.

"Reiko, is it?" Franz asked.

"Yes.. How come?" Reiko replied.

She noticed that his jaw and neck looked slightly paler than the rest of his skin, and that there was a very subtle line dividing them.

"You have a lot of potential. The way that you subdued Gale.. He is not dead, but he can not possess anyone any longer." Franz explained.

"Your jaw is synthetic." Reiko said.

He looked over to her and blinked, but he nodded a few seconds afterwards.

"Yes." Franz replied. "They are what allow me to speak... I was born mute. I had been that way up until a few decades ago..."

"You're older than you appear." Reiko said.

"Yes.."

"Why did you get it replaced? It clearly wasn't for the hell of it.." Reiko responded.

"You're correct.. I had my jaw cut off and my throat sliced in a battle a long time ago.. My blood vessels are wired slightly differently so that I won't die of blood loss if my jugular vein or carotid arteries are cut. But with that, I had a birth defect in which my blood vessels strangled my vocal cords... Made it so that I could not speak. They found an opportunity to unwrap the vessels.. With that, I am able to speak." Franz explained.

"How were you able to communicate before?" She asked.

"I had to learn how to use telepathy.. It was long and grueling. I attempted to learn telekinesis as well, but I am simply not gifted in that aspect.  
The very same with a bow..." Franz replied.

"A bow?" Reiko asked.

"I come from the plains.. I am the Vortex equivalent of a Native American... That is something I will explain in the future." Franz stated. "My tribe were proficient in swordplay and in archery. I was never any good at archery, and I can not explain it. However, I am better with a blade than my entire clan's bloodline... That I can assure you."

"Interesting..."

"Do not tie yourself down. I know of how you are feeling. If you are going to follow through with your attempt to win him over, do not let fear, jealousy, anger, or hatred take over. It sounds tough... But it will reward you in the long run." Franz said.

"... You're sure about that?" Reiko asked.

"I'm not an expert on love, I won't lie. But if you act spiteful or jealous, then you'll only distance yourself from him. I know that much...  
Have faith in yourself. Even if it doesn't work out, there will always be someone who will love you." Franz said and he smiled.

"You really think so? It hasn't happened so far." Reiko responded.

"Have patience." He simply said.

Franz looked back up to the sky and gazed at the ominous greenish-teal color.

"I was always scared to love. Ever since..."

He cut himself off and kept walking with Reiko.

"Ever since what?" Reiko asked with a new curiosity.

"... My father was the chief of the tribe. He had absolute power. He was cheating on my mother with several other women, and eventually she found out.  
She wasn't having that, but.. Since my father had the power, he instead charged her for cheating, which was punishable by death. My mother was amazing to everybody in the tribe, and I was closer to her than I was to anyone else.. I was just a young child, just six years old." Franz explained. "I spoke up against my father for having her executed, and he exiled me. I soon got word that my brother had killed him and was the new leader. It was too late though, because I was too far away with too little food or water to get back."

"Oh..." Reiko mumbled.

"Everybody has something special for Mother's Day and Father's Day here, but... I just feel empty those days. I barely remember what my father even looks like anymore. Because of what he did, I was afraid to love... I was scarred. But at the same time, it is the very reason why I will make sure that I am the best father to my children that I can be... When I do have children, that is." Franz added.

Reiko nodded and smiled.

"I believe that no matter what shit we go through, we can always pull some sort of positive thing out of it. We can always find a reason to have hope and faith. There is always reason to keep going and to stay happy. I don't let what my father did plague me, instead I use it to motivate myself to be a better person.  
To be the man that he could never be. To love my wife with all of my heart..." Franz explained with a smile.

Franz patted Reiko's head and he stopped.

"The swamp." He stated.

"So, this is it." Yoshiki said.

"The water looks kinda deep.." Seiko said to herself.

"There's a lot of magic essence here..." Satoshi said. "Perhaps it is Hinoe."

"What should we do?" Senjun asked.

"We might have to get our boots wet. Hope you guys didn't buy new shoes." Ketsuo replied.

"I kinda stole these, I won't lie." Satoshi said.

"Kinda figured, but that's alright." Seiko said.

"You know, I didn't consider that." Ketsuo responded.

The group walked through the swamp, making sure that they all stayed at the same pace.

"Franz, take Ketsuo, Setsuki, Senjun, Yuka, Satsuki, and Reiko with you. Scout the area ahead of us." Naomi said.

"Understood." Franz replied, and his group walked through the trees.

"Alright, let's keep moving." Naomi commanded.

"Of course!" Seiko replied happily.

As they walked throughout the swamp, they stood on a small patch of land that was dry.

"Take a minute to collect yourselves, because we're moving out in a minute." Naomi said.

As she said that, a head rose out from the water. Then the rest of the body emerged as well, covered in moss and other types of drenched plants.

"I don't think this guy likes us." Kuro said.

"I don't like him either." Satoshi replied, and he took out his two knives.

More of them surfaced from the marsh, and Naomi's group brandished their weapons.  
Then one more rose and glared straight at Naomi and Seiko.

"They're revenants!" Yoshiki said, holding out a mace.

Seiko looked at the last one that emerged, which appeared to be the leader.

"Seiko?" Naomi said.

Seiko instinctively started walking toward the revenant until Naomi grabbed her. The former seemed like she was in a reverie, yet she seemed almost disturbed. Naomi tried to snap her out of it, but it was to no avail.

"Wake up!"

"Naomi, you need to get her somewhere away from here!" Satoshi said.

Naomi looked over at him, confused.

"M..oth...?" Seiko was completely pale.

"Go, get her the fuck out of here!" Satoshi said.

"Just listen to Mr. Desperate!" Nima said.

"We're on the same fucking team!" Satoshi snapped.

"Sorry, I kinda keep forgetting that." Nima replied.

Satoshi sighed.

"It's fine, let's just focus." Satoshi said.

The revenant held a club, in which the others did in response.

"There are way too fucking many of them." Shuu said.

"Christ, I didn't order a damn gangb–"

"Woah, Nima, no!" Kuro said.

"Too far?" Nima asked.

"Yes! Way too far!" Kuro replied. "Literally any mention of any sexual thing is too far, damn it!"

"Ketsuo's magazine collection." Nima said, smiling.

"Fucking damn it, Nima!" Kuro said. "Can we just focus?!"

"Alright!" Nima replied.

"They definitely outnumber us.." Yoshiki said. "But they seem really stupid, except for their leader."

Seiko struggled against Naomi's grasp.

"Seiko, stop!" Naomi said.

"These people were brought back from the dead.." Kuro said.

"... I refuse.. I refuse to believe it..." Seiko muttered.

"What?" Kuro said.

"Mom!" Seiko shouted, and she attempted again to wrestle out of Naomi's grip.

Naomi stopped for a moment, but kept holding Seiko close.

"Mom! Please! Come home..."

"Naomi.. We'll handle this... Find Franz and his group." Yoshiki said.

"... R-Right." Naomi replied, and she started walking away with Seiko.

"So, what's the plan?" Kuro asked.

"I don't know, we wasted all our fucking time just playing with ourselves!" Satoshi replied.

"Why must you phrase it like that?!" Kuro asked.

Satoshi charged at a revenant, sticking his knives in its throat.

"Please say these things die like us, and not just by the brain only or some shit..." Satoshi said, and his prayer was answered by the revenant going limp.

"Let us fight!" Yoshiki shouted as he charged at a revenant, sinking his mace into its head.

Yui and Naotaro charged at revenants, killing them as well. Nima shot a revenant that was attempting to kill Kuro as he stabbed another.  
Satoshi slashed two of the revenants' throats, while revenants killed some of the Musume Clan's army.  
Yoshiki slammed his mace into one revenant after another as Nima shot others.

"We are winning this fight!" Yoshiki shouted. "Kill them all!"

As the group killed the revenants, the leader stood before them, simply waiting.

"... So this is what my grandmother looks like..." Nima said. "I'm sorry."

Nima took a shot at Sayaka's head, though the revenant dodged the bullet. She then swung her naginata at Nima, and knocked the musket out of her hands.  
Sayaka then kicked Nima away and turned her attention to Satoshi.

"A'right. No joking around here!" Satoshi said.

He slashed both knives at Sayaka repeatedly, in which she blocked them with her naginata. Yoshiki tried swinging his mace at her, though she kicked him away.  
Sayaka then elbowed Satoshi in the abdomen and pushed him down. Kuro then leapt at her, though she kicked him in the face, knocking him out.  
Yui and Naotaro charged at her, though Sayaka grabbed Yui by the feet and threw her at Naotaro, knocking them down.

"No!" Mayu shouted, picking up Yoshiki's mace.

She charged at Sayaka and caught her off guard, slamming her in the back of the head with the mace.  
Sayaka fell to the ground and Mayu ran to attack her again, though the revenant tugged Mayu's feet, making her fall on the damp ground below.  
Sayaka leapt up and grabbed her naginata.

"Mayu!" Morishige said as he ran toward Sayaka after having analyzed her fighting style.

He ducked below Sayaka's attack and kicked her away, defending Mayu.

"Mayu, go to the trees and rest!" He ordered, parrying an attack with his blade.

"Shige–"

"Do it!" He said.

Morishige clipped Sayaka's arm with his sword, then backed away from her, ready to parry an attack.  
He closed his eyes and smiled as Mayu ran.

"_Protect my children... Our children._" Morishige thought to himself.

He opened his eyes and deflected Sayaka's strike, kicking her back and smiling.

"This is not you.. It never was. You were never spiteful or angry... Allow me to take you away from the misery." Morishige said, though he knew that she couldn't comprehend it with her impaired state of mind.

Naotaro and Yui ran to Mayu as Morishige was ready to parry again.

"Aggression will get you nowhere! They are with me... And I am one with them." Morishige said.

"What is he doing..?" Yoshiki asked as he got up.

"Some sort of prayer, maybe. Shit only works for him." Satoshi replied, gathering his knives.

"Don't attack. He knows what he is doing... A defensive strategy seems to be working." Yoshiki said as Morishige kicked the mace over to him.

"I am Sakutaro Morishige, and I will protect everyone here with my life!" He shouted.

Sayaka did not respond, instead choosing to stand in position. They both were ready to parry one another's attacks.

"Shinohara... Be at peace." Morishige said, shooting lightning towards her, which she dodged.

As she dodged, he brought his knee up into her skull, knocking her back.

"Please, do not fight anymore, Shinohara! I know you do not have free will.. But you can still be at peace!" Morishige said.

Sayaka stood up, then she looked over at Yoshiki and Satoshi. She struck Satoshi with the end of her naginata, then kicked Yoshiki down.  
However, Morishige took this chance to strike her with lightning, to which he did not relent on.

"Sakutaro Morishige!" A man shouted from the distance.

His voice had distracted Morishige long enough to where Sayaka kicked him to the ground. He put his glasses back on and looked up.

"Salazar!" He yelled as he got up.

"It is good to be back... And fighting you assholes too! I'll have you know, I'll make sure to make your death slow and painful... But before then, I'll bone your wife. Then your daughter as well... Maybe both of them at the same time! Then I'll slaughter your son. And finally... I'll kill you." Salazar said.

Morishige got up.

"I'll fucking kill you before you do that..." Morishige said.

"You are so wrong!" Salazar said. "You see, Martuba gave me one fuck of a lot of opportunities to do crazy shit again! And then the Blood Flares as well... Then finally... We'll... I'm here now. Go ahead, finish up this skirmish! I won't bother you..."

Morishige glared at Salazar as he repeatedly deflected Sayaka's strikes.

"Salazar Santana! Or is it Grant? You can't seem to make up your fuckin' mind..." Mukuro said.

Salazar turned around.

"Muki... I didn't expect to be this lucky!" Salazar said.

"Grant. I should've never saved your life." Mukuro said.

"But you did!" Salazar replied.

"It was the biggest mistake of my life." Mukuro said as Kazuo walked over to her side.

"Really? I'd say your biggest mistake was making pedophile there your life partner!" Salazar said, and he blocked flurries of attacks from Kazuo.  
"What happened? I hit a nerve? Or did I just get Saki in a place that you got her first?"

Kazuo furiously slashed at Salazar, knocking one of the swords out of his hands.

"Tell me something, _boy_. How good was she?" Salazar asked.

Kazuo stuffed his knives in their sheathes, then picked up Salazar's blade.

"Compensating? You know, now that I think about it... It would be huge in her eyes! You know, since what you did was not only illegal, but really fucked up. Seriously though, what was she... Six?" Salazar asked.

"I'll fucking kill you..." Kazuo said.

"Oh, sure... Sure... I heard you're becoming a daddy! I don't trust you though... You might do your daughter... Why don't you give her to me instead...? I'll be a great father to her..." Salazar said.

"_What?!_ Like the father you were to your countless other children that you abandoned?! How's Saori, oh that's right, _you were never fucking there_!  
_You're_ the sick fuck!" Kazuo shouted as their blades clashed.

"Tch... Your daughter's gonna have such shitty periods if she inherits a temper like yours..." Salazar said, and Kazuo slashed his cheek open.  
"Good! Good! Your anger will help you kill me!"

Morishige fell as Sayaka disarmed him.

"Be with the spirits!" Morishige said as he shot his lightning at her, but to his dismay, Sayaka deflected his lightning back at him with he naginata.

"Morishige!" Yoshiki shouted as he charged at her, though Sayaka kicked him back.

Nima then took a shot at her, which she blocked with the naginata before repositioning it back in the deflecting position.  
Morishige eventually lost the strength to fire more bolts at her.

"Mayu..." He said, before looking over to the trees.

"Sakutaro, leave her to me!" Denka said, and he threw a giant shuriken into Sayaka's neck. "Oh, wonderful, I've pissed her off!"

He took the shrunken out and dodged her strikes, before stabbing her between the eyes with the shuriken.  
Denka kicked the naginata out of her hands, and Morishige simply looked up as the blood from her neck poured onto his foot.

"Come on.." Denka said as he dug the shuriken deeper into her skull.

Sayaka was starting to tear up as he did so, while gripping his arms desperately, and he looked down.

"I am sorry, my friend... I did not wish to be the one to do this... But I can not have you harming my friends anymore." Denka said, before taking his shuriken out and watching her slump to the ground.

He closed her eyes and watched as she instantly decomposed.

"Sayaka... I am sorry..." Denka said, and he looked over to Morishige.

"Thank you..." Morishige said.

"It is the least that I can do." Denka replied.

Salazar pushed Kazuo back and took the blade back.

"You could never satisfy your wife like I could!" Salazar shouted.

"Hey!" Denka shouted, causing Salazar to turn around. "You can't say shit like that! Especially about married women!"

"Oh, and this is coming from you?" Salazar asked.

"Up yours, you womanizing freak." Denka said.

"... I'm impressed." Salazar said as he kicked Kazuo to the ground. "Go ahead... What else?"

"What? You're the retarded motherfucker who had so much fucking time to slaughter us all, and you haven't! What is this shit? You think you're playing God? I mean, damn, you're still in fuckin' puberty! It's pretty fucking sad when you don't even have as much ball as a toddler!" Denka shouted. "Now go back home and play with your fuckin' Barbie dolls, you baby-bottle drinking fuck!"

Salazar smiled, and he put his swords in their sheaths. He looked over at Mukuro and smiled.

"I'll kill the rest of them soon enough.. But I'll keep you alive." Salazar said. "And you'll be the true one for me. Then... It will all be okay."

"I'd rather fuck a girl." Mukuro said.

"I'll pay fifty bucks to watch." Denka said, to which Mukuro glared at.

"I'm not actually going to fuck a girl!" Mukuro said.

"Alright then." Denka replied.

Salazar walked away, then Kazuo got up.

"I'll fucking kill him..." Kazuo said.

"He's mine to kill, Kazu... I let him live, and this is what has happened... I need to right my wrong." Mukuro replied.

Kazuo nodded and sheathed his knives.

"We need to push ahead... If we have any chance of finding Hinoe, it would require that we go now." Denka said as they all regrouped.

"Understood." Yoshiki replied.

"Salazar comes later... Let us march and triumph!" Denka said.


End file.
